Will you sleep with me?
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Wut, Alkohol und der Erzfeind sind eine schlechte Mischung. Das muss Hermione am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und nun gibt es nur einen, der ihr helfen kann ihren ungünstig in der Schlinge gefangenen Kopf wieder unbeschadet zu befreien... *Complete*
1. Würdest du bitte mit mir schlafen?

**Disclaim**: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir… Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen… *lol* Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten… :)

**Warnung**: Diese Geschichte wird… sicherlich etwas eigenwillig… *lach* Die Idee ist sicherlich nicht die realistischste und es könnte durchaus passieren, dass der eine oder andere Chara etwas OOC gerät. Aber ich werde versuchen es in Grenzen zu halten… Kurzum: Das ganze ist eine schräg-verrückte Idee, die wahrscheinlich nicht so ganz ernst gemeint ist, eher lustig und leicht daherkommen wird und vor allem: Sicher auch letztendlich nicht ganz jugendfrei sein wird… ;)

**Will you sleep with me?**

**1. **„Würdest du bitte mit mir schlafen?"

Es war 10.18 Uhr und Hermione zitterte entsetzlich, als sie die Absage in ihren Händen hielt. Das war… absolut unmöglich. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass die neue Ministerin der Zauberwelt Estrella Fritsch - mit der sie sich zugeben äußerst gut verstand – ihrem Gesuch zustimmen würde.

So verdammt sicher…

Sie ließ das Pergament, welches ihr gerade erst durch eine kleine, schneeweiße Schleiereule offiziell zugestellt worden war, auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen und rieb sich keuchend die Augen. Sie zitterte immer noch.

Toni - oder eher Antonia Bridges -, seit zwei Jahren ihre verlässlichste Verbündete in einer scheinbar unbezwingbaren Aufgabe, die sie in der Magierwelt zu bestehen hatte, linste vorsichtig zur Tür herein.

Sie hatte die junge Engländerin mit den brasilianischen Wurzeln direkt in der ersten Woche eingestellt, in der sie die muggel-magische Außenstelle für Muggelgeborene aus dem sprichwörtlichen Nichts hochgezogen hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie dies nicht allein getan. Aber nach dem Krieg war sie es gewesen, die dem Ministerium, welches nach Änderungen durstete, auf die entsprechenden Ideen brachte. Nach ihrem verspäteten Abschluss und einem fünfjährigen Studium sämtlicher Fachrichtungen der Politik- und Wirtschaftswirtschaft versteht sich. Und Arthurs gehobene Position, als einer der Untersekretäre im Bereich des Muggelrechts, war ihr zu Gute gekommen.

Doch Toni, ihres Zeichens ebenfalls Muggelgeborene, hatte die wichtigsten Schritte mit ihr bewältigt und war mittlerweile sozusagen so etwas wie ihre _Geschäftspartnerin in Spe _geworden. Denn auch wenn die erste Anlaufstelle für Muggelgeborene, und auch für ihre nächsten Angehörigen, letztendlich auf ihrem Mist gewachsen war, hätte sie es ohne die Hilfe der anderen 12 Mitarbeiter sicherlich niemals geschafft so weit zu kommen. Sie hatten gemeinsam aus der Grundidee, Muggeln einen für sie nicht vollkommen fremden Informations- und Beratungsort zu schaffen, das hier entwickelt: Einen Ort, an dem täglich zahlreiche Muggelfamilien mit ihren Kindern ein und aus gingen und endlich die Zusprache erhielten, die sie nach wie vor in dieser Welt nicht bekamen.

Dem aktuellen Gleichstellungsgesetz alle Ehre, schaffte es dennoch keinen wissentlichen Gleichstand. Altbackene Magierfamilien hatten nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was in der Welt _da draußen _vor sich ging. Leider Gottes ein Umstand, der hilflosen Neulingen wirklich an jeder Ecke entgegen sprang.

Da wurden die Fragen nach , gesundheitlicher Vorsorge oder auch einfach nur die Frage des Know-hows an Hogwarts zum riesengroßen Problem. Etwa, wenn der Sprössling das Handy oder auch den iPot mitbrachte oder die Schuleule das Haus der Eltern aufgrund des bissigen Hundes im Ausnahmefall, trotz aller magischer Register, nicht erreichen konnte.

Und Hermiones Ziel war es, genau dies zu ändern. Sie wollte die magische Welt Schritt für Schritt mit dem bekannt machen, was dort draußen vor sich ging. Um beide Welten besser zu verbinden: Oder wenigstens Verständnis zu schaffen.

Bestenfalls so, dass es für Neulinge in Zukunft kein mittelschweres Trauma mehr sein würde, erstmalig in die Winkelgasse zu treten.

Das hatte sie sich nach dem erfolgreichen Start der Außenstelle Schritt für Schritt vorgenommen. Leider wurde diese trotz allem aber immer noch nicht als fester Teil des Ministeriums gehandhabt.

In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatten sie und ihr mugelorientiertes Team nicht nur Beraten, sie hatten auch gemeinsam kräftig Gekrempelt: Etwa, was den Muggelkundeunterricht und öffentlich überall erhältliche Muggellektüre anging.

Erst kürzlich war der generalüberholte Postweg sozusagen an den Start gegangen. Er ermöglichte es Muggeln und Magiern endlich über eine magische Zweigstelle problemlos in Kontakt zu treten. Denn den Muggeln - und noch mehr ihrem Postsystem, welches immer wieder trotz aller magischer Vorsicht adressierte Briefe verschwinden ließ - war es schlichtweg ein Rätsel, dass ein Brief ankam, wenn man lediglich den Namen des Empfängers auf den Umschlag schrieb und diesen einer Eule an das Bein band.

Nach einem Jahr war Thomas aus der Buchhaltung dann auf die zündende Idee gekommen. Man nutzte die magischen Adressen, die der Muggel-Post natürlich unzugänglich waren, fing den Brief jedoch vorher durch magische Briefmarken ab. Diese konnten die angehöreigen Muggelfamilien überall in der Winkelgasse, die sie nun seit einigen Wochen -mittels neuem „Sesam öffne dich"-System- ebenfalls betreten konnten, erwerben.

Ihnen zu erläutern, bitte nur magische Briefmarken zu nutzen, stieß endlich auf die notwendige Logik. Oder auch auf mehr Logik, als das Eulensystem. Seit der Einführung des neuen Systems klagte die Ministeriumsabteilung für verloren gegangene Eulenpost viel seltener über unschöne Vorfälle.

Doch natürlich hatte man Angst, dass man die magische Welt zu sehr muggelisieren konnte; wie man es hier bereits nannte. Sie und ihr Team waren bisher auf viel harte Kritik gestoßen.

Und genau hier lag das Problem: Sie wurden nicht ernst genommen, weil viele altgesottene Magier der Meinung waren, ihre Arbeit wäre überflüssig. Immerhin gab es zahlreiche Abteilungen im Ministerium, die sich mit den Rechten der Muggel beschäftigten. Leider saßen in diesen Abteilungen die falschen Personen.

Hier lag also Miones nächstes Ziel: Sie wollte, dass diese Abteilungen modernisiert wurden. Oder eher: Durch ihre Leute ersetzt. Doch das war natürlich schwer umzusetzen.

Um ehrlich zu sein fünf Mal schwerer, als sie es zu Beginn ihres Planes geahnt hatte.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und starrte auf den Brief, der immer noch vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Und?", flüsterte Toni aufgeregt und trat ins Zimmer.

„Abgelehnt", antwortete sie matt und ihrer Freundin entgleisten einen Augenblick, vor Enttäuschung, wirklich alle Gesichtszüge.

Plötzlich schien all die Arbeit, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten immer wieder von einem halbwegs gesunden Privatleben abgehalten hatte, vollkommen umsonst zu sein.

Doch ihre Freundin fasste sich deutlich schneller, als es der Lockenschopf tat.

„Das wird schon. Dann ist es halt doch Versuch sechs", sagte sie aufmunternd.

Mione lachte bitter, nickte aber benommen.

Versuch sechs…

Verdammt, es war Versuch fünf, der gezählt hatte…

Versuch fünf hatte nicht nur über wichtige Zuschüsse entschieden, sondern vor allem über ihren Stolz, ihre Ehre und über ihr Selbstwertgefühl, welches nun ganz sicher auf bisher unbestimmte Zeit ganz besonders leiden würde.

Und über ihr Leben…

Im Vorraum krachte es, als scheinbar jemand über den Kaminweg angereist kam.

Hermione brauchte gar nicht erst Thomas verzweifeltes „Sie ist beschäftigt, Mr. Malfoy", abwarten, um zu wissen, was sich da anbahnte.

Der ekelhafte Schnösel, der sich ohne Talent aber mit Daddys Vermögen in sämtliche, namenhafte Firmennetzwerke der Zauberwelt eingekauft hatte, war seit rund sechs Monaten Stammgast in der Außenstelle. Denn dummerweise hatte Malfoy große magische Anteile ihrer drei Hauptsponsoren aufgekauft. Somit besaß er 85 Prozent von der Außenstelle: Oder auch, er finanzierte sie zum größten Teil.

Kurzum: Malfoy war ihr aller Boss. Theoretisch gesehen, stand er noch über dem Ministerium, was die läppischen restlichen 15 Prozent finanzierte. Er entschied, ob ein bestimmtes Projekt durchgeführt wurde oder nicht. Mione war sich sicher, dass genau hier der oberste Reiz für ihn bestand: Sie ständig bis aufs Äußerste reizen und triezen zu können.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich nach all dem, was seine Familie in der Vergangenheit angestellt hatte, damit brüstete, sich nun ausgerechnet um die Belange der Muggelgeborenen zu kümmern.

Natürlich gab es noch andere Personen, die seine Aufgaben im Normalfall übernahmen. Personen, die Malfoy Inc. [1] dafür bezahlte. Doch hier ließ der Mistkerl es sich nur selten nehmen sie zu demütigen. Er genoss es regelrecht, wenn sie sich vor ihm den Mund fusselig redete, um ihn von einer Idee zu überzeugen.

Und nicht selten ließ er sie breit grinsend auflaufen; und legte dabei auch noch dreist seine Füße auf ihren Tisch, während er in ihrem Bürostuhl saß.

Erst letzte Woche hatte er, aufgrund ihrer Bitte etwas mehr für die Muggelisierung der Magier zu tun vorgeschlagen, dass man anstatt dessen vielleicht eher über eine Maggieisierung der Muggelgeborenen sprechen sollte.

„_Warum sollen wir alle Magier zu Muggeln machen, Granger? Erkläre mir das, so dass ich es verstehe", _hatte er gezischt und dabei so hinterlistig gegrinst, dass ihr vor Wut übel geworden war.

„_Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy",_ hatte sie knurrend geantwortet und er hatte mit einem überheblichen _„Ich weiß",_ ihr Büro und die Außenstelle verlassen.

Nur um natürlich im besagten Moment wieder hier aufzuschlagen, wie der sagenumwobene Phönix, der aus der Asche trat. Obwohl das kein wirklich treffender Vergleich war.

„Granger", sagte er, als er den kleinen Raum betrat, der ihr eigenes Reich darstellte und Toni mit einem Nicken andeutete, sie allein zu lassen.

Normalerweise protestierte Hermione an dieser Stelle, doch heute war es ihr sogar sehr recht.

„Malfoy", sagte sie also leise und schob sich an den Schreibtisch heran, faltete die Hände und versuchte, so ernst und ruhig wie möglich zu wirken.

Wieder schickte ihre Erinnerung sie zurück auf die Gala, die sie vor zwei Monaten mit Toni, Harry und weiteren Freunden besucht hatte. Die, bei der sie sich zugegeben aus Frust etwas betrunken hatte. Die, bei der fast alle ihre Freunde frühzeitig aufgebrochen waren. Die Gala, bei der sie letztendlich so heftig an Malfoy geraten war, dass sie ihm den Oberarm zerkratzt hatte: Und das durch sein teures Jackett hindurch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", begann sie leise und zwang sich auf die Tischplatte zu sehen.

„Ich habe Zeit", lachte er und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Besucherstuhl fallen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Dieser elende, kleine Mistkerl. Wie konnte er es wagen, in dieser vermaledeiten Situation, auch noch zu lachen?

Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und holte tief Luft.

„Malfoy, wir waren betrunken. Wahrscheinlich..." Sie zögerte.

Es gab im Grunde kein wahrscheinlich. Himmel, warum musste es ausgerechnet so ausgehen?

Der Blonde nickte, biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe. Dann sah er sie an. „Du warst betrunken. Ich war für meinen Teil höchstenfalls stark angeheitert."

Sie sah ihn aus fast schon müden Augen an. „Malfoy, bitte", flüsterte sie dann.

Er lehnte sich breit grinsend vor. „Bitte was, Granger?"

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie zurück auf das Holz und er begann schallend zu lachen.

„Das ist wirklich zu amüsant", wisperte er dann und seufzte.

Mione hob wütend den Kopf. „Es ist schön, dass du das auch noch lustig findest."

Ein Nicken. „Du wolltest schwören! Und dann noch einen Unbrechbaren."

Und wieder kamen die Erinnerungen, sagten ihr, dass er recht hatte.

Es war sie, die ihn am Straßenrand, nachdem sie einen seiner Apparierversuche vereitelt hatte, angeschrieen hatte. Es war sie gewesen, die einen Deal vorschlug. Oder eher eine Art von Wette...

Sollte ihr fünfter Gesuch an die Ministerin erhört werden, von dem sie so entsetzlich sicher gewesen war, würde er das Projekt-Slytherin ohne weitere Widerworte unterstützen und alle Kosten decken, die es in Anspruch nahm. Und natürlich hatte auch er seine Forderungen an sie gehabt…

Oder eher, sie hatte ihm letztendlich die falsche Forderung in den Mund gelegt; und sich selber damit wahrhaftig in Teufelsküche gebracht.

Ihr Plan war es gewesen, das Haus, welches nach wie vor stark rassistische Züge zeigte, abzuschaffen und durch ein neues zu ersetzten. Natürlich war Malfoy, als ehemaliger Slytherin und wahrscheinlich nach wie vor heimlicher Todesser, absolut dagegen gewesen und hatte ihr jede einzelne Galleone verweigert.

Lauthals lachend und herablassend grinsend…

Und es hatte sie wütend gemacht… Verdammt wütend…

Wütend genug, um ihn auf dieser Brücke in einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu verwickeln, den ein wildfremder Magier für sie besiegeln musste. Der Alte war ebenso irritiert von ihrem Vorhaben gewesen, wie es auch der amüsierte Blonde war, der schließlich sichtlich erheitert in ihr starkes und beharrliches Drängen eingestimmt hatte.

Doch ihm war das Lachen bei ihrem Schwur vergangen. Mione schloss die Augen, als sie die bizarre Szene Revue passieren ließ.

„_Ich, Hermione Granger schwöre, dass ich im Falle meiner fünften Ablehnung mit dir schlafen werde."_

_Malfoys Miene verzerrte sich einen Moment, als sie diese Worte aussprach, die er – so wie es ihr jetzt bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck dämmerte – doch nur im hundsgemeinen Scherz gesagt haben könnte._

_Er versuchte von ihr zurückzuweichen, doch das magische Band, das ihre Hände zusammen hielt, ließ das nicht zu. Erst als der Schwur besiegelt war, und mit ihm ihr Schicksal, löste er sich von ihr und sprang sichtlich geschockt zurück._

„_Granger, warum zur Hölle…", er strich sich ein paar silberblonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Warum zur Hölle schwörst du nicht__,__ mich nie wieder mit diesem albernen Projekt zunerven? Wie besprochen!" Seine Stimme wurde am Ende fassungslos und entsetzlich laut. Fluchend wirbelte er herum._

_Mione taumelte etwas zurück und hielt sich an einem der Pfosten fest. Ihre Welt drehte sich immer noch und leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. „Du sagtest, das ist dir zu…", sie holte tief Luft. „…lahm. Du sagtest, du willst mich ficken."_

_Er sog lautstark die Luft ein und sah sie dann aus großen Augen an. „Das war ein scheiß Scherz, Granger. Ich will dich ganz sicher nicht ficken", knurrte er dann._

_Sie kicherte. „Ich werde eh gewinnen…" Und dann würde sie ihren Zuschuss bekommen…_

_Der Blonde sah sie aus großen, spöttischen Augen an. „Das hoffe ich für dich…"_

„Himmel, was mache ich jetzt? Wenn ich… wir…" Sie starrte weiterhin auf die Tischplatte. Dann blickte sie auf und sah ihn einen Moment fragend an.

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Granger. Kein Interesse."

Sie seufzte. „Malfoy, ich werde sterben, wenn wir nicht..."

Das Miststück lachte weiterhin. „Ist das mein Problem?"

Sie warf sich wütend in den Sessel zurück.

Es war unumgänglich. Sie hatte direkt nach dem Ausrutscher sämtliche Bücher und Aufzeichnungen gewälzt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit den Schwur rückgängig zu machen. Ab dem Tag, an dem sich die erste Begebenheit des Schwures ergab – in diesem Fall ihre Niederlage – hatte sie genau drei Monate Zeit um den Hauptteil des Schwures zu erfüllen: Mit Malfoy zu schlafen.

Tat sie es nicht, würde sie - gesetzt der Regeln des unbrechbaren Schwures - sterben…

Also lehnte sie sich zurück und sah ihn an. Legte sich die Worte zurecht, die schon – nur für den Fall der Fälle – solange auf ihrer Zunge lagen.

„Würdest du bitte mit mir schlafen?", brachte sie dann kleinlaut hervor.

Malfoys Miene verzog sich zu einem entsetzlich breiten Grinsen. „Könnte ich das noch einmal hören? Ich möchte es für die Nachwelt aufzeichnen", flüsterte er dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. „Malfoy bitte. Sag mir einfach was du verlangst, um mein scheiß Leben zu retten."

„Granger, was soll ich schon wollen?"

„Genugtuung?", knurrte sie wütend und spürte, wie sie wieder zu zittern begann.

Was zur Hölle war, an diesem elenden Maiabend, nur in sie gefahren? Mal abgesehen vom Alkohol und der Wut.

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. Dann sah er sie lange an, bis schließlich seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begangen.

„Willst du mich wirklich sterben lassen?", fluchte sie.

Wieder lachte er. „Nein."

„Dann wirst du mit mir schlafen?"

„Nein."

„Du bist also wirklich nur hier, um dich an dieser Situation zu ergötzen?", fluchte sie und stützte sich zitternd auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Malfoy biss sich schelmisch grinsend auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, eindeutig."

Mione sprang so heftig vom Stuhl auf, dass er fast umfiel. „Was schlägst du also vor?", zischte sie.

Er zuckte anteilslos mit den Schultern. „Lass dir etwas einfallen."

_

* * *

_____

Anmerk zu 1:

_ Malfoy Inc. stammt nicht von mir; ich habe aber auch keine Ahnung, von wem es stammt. Ich habs bisher bestimmt in 2000 FFs gelesen (Himmel, habe ich echt schon so viele HP-FFs gelesen? *lach*) und war zu unkreativ, um mir was eigenes auszudenken… Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel… _

_Ja, wo ist Mione da bloß rein geraten? *kicher* Wie gesagt, nehmt diese Story nicht zu ernst: Nehmt sie mit etwas Humor…_

_Danke fürs Lesen natürlich und danke an Fränzi (Finalbeta), Ashe (Ersatzbeta) und Mean für den kreativen Beistand… Und natürlich würde ich mich tierisch über Reviews freuen… :) _


	2. Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy

**2. **„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy."

Eine schlaflose Nacht später fand sie sich inmitten in London, am Empfang von Kyoxil Magics – einem von Malfoy Inc. aufgekauften Hersteller für magische Lebensmittel – und versuchte der begriffsstutzigen Hexe hinter dem Tresen klar zu machen, dass sie dringend mit Malfoy sprechen musste; der heute mal wieder überall und nirgendwo gewesen war.

Nicht in seinem Apartment in Inner London, nicht auf seinem Landsitz in den Highlands und auch nicht im Manor: An dem man sie beiweiten am unhöflichsten abserviert hatte. Natürlich konnte sie in seinen Häusern in Italien, Frankreich und L.A., sowie in seinen Apartments in Paris, New York, Hamburg und Tokio weitersuchen. Doch irgendwie fehlte ihr dafür gerade wahrhaftig der Elan.

Zumal sie es im Blut hatte, dass sie genau hier fündig werden würde. Denn zum ersten Mal hatte man sich seltsam, und nicht einfach nur dreist, verhalten.

Erst hatte die Kleine sie mit – durch ihre Brillengläser – gigantisch groß wirkenden Augen angesehen, als hätte sie drei Köpfe. Dann hatte sie eine eindeutige Magistra-Nachricht an jemanden geschrieben, der wiederum eindeutig zurück schrieb, dass Malfoy nicht anwesend wäre.

Und sie hatte so das Gefühl, das es sich dabei um das Miststück selber handelte.

„Okay", sagte der Lockenschopf und schob sich schließlich vom Tresen zurück. „Ich werde dann einfach hier auf ihn warten", zischte sie leise und ließ sich auf einem der Besuchersessel nieder.

Die Kleine folgte ihr weiterhin mit großen Augen. „Miss, der Herr ist heute wirklich unabkömmlich", sagte sie dann.

„Ha", sie schoss triumphierend vor. „Sagten Sie nicht gerade eben noch, er wäre nicht da?"

Ein schwaches Räuspern. „Ist er auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er bei MaGiStra, dort sollte es doch heute eine offizielle Sitzung zum neuen Flohnetzwerk geben."

Hermione nickte und lehnte sich wieder an den Tresen. „Genau daher komme ich gerade. Und man sagte mir, dass er das Meeting direkt nach dem Schlusswort verlassen hätte, da es hier noch Angelegenheiten zu klären gab."

Die Kleine lächelte schwach, sagte jedoch nichts.

Doch das war auch nicht nötig, da endlich die Stahltüren des magischen Aufzugs aufgingen und das Objekt ihrer gegenteiligen Begierde heraustrat: Gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Männern, die jedoch eindeutig Mitte vierzig waren. Einer von beiden trug Roben, der andere einen Business-Anzug. Malfoy trug den obligatorischen Mix aus edel und leger, indem er sich – wahrhaftig – in einen sündhaft teuren Anzug schmiss, diesen jedoch mit am Kragen geöffneten Hemd und fehlender Krawatte kombinierte.

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber aus dem kleinen Reinblut ihrer Schulzeit war ein halbwegs moderner Magier geworden; wenn auch ein nach wie vor rassistisches und voreingenommenes Exemplar.

Eines, dem ihr Leben ganz eindeutig scheiß egal war.

Aber was hatte sie anderes erwartet?

„Granger", entwischte es ihm, als er sie im Foyer erblickte.

Er verstaute seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und trat langsam auf sie zu.

„Kann ich bitte mit dir reden?", flüsterte sie.

Malfoy blieb vor ihr stehen und deutete ihr an zu sprechen. Die Kleine und auch die beiden Männer beobachteten sie dabei interessiert.

Mione errötete und räusperte sich. „Muss das wirklich hier sein?"

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen, wandte sich ab und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie folgte ihm mit kleinen Schritten zum Aufzug, mit welchem sie hinauf in den fünften Stock fuhren und schließlich gemeinsam in ein großräumiges Büro verschwanden.

Sie ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und er machte sich an einem Schrank zu schaffen, der scheinbar als Bar diente. Denn er holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus.

„Ich will nicht", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er ihnen beiden etwas eingoss.

„Halte die Klappe, Granger", gab er zurück und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

Mione runzelte die Stirn, nahm das Glas dann aber doch entgegen, als er vor sie trat. In seinem feinen Gesicht fand sich die Spur der Aufforderungen schnell zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Also, ich denke du weißt, warum ich hier bin?", begann sie leise.

Er lachte und nahm einen Schluck. „Im Grunde würde ich es dich gerne noch einmal sagen hören, aber ja, ich habe da so eine vage Ahnung."

„Ich habe wirklich sämtliche Bücher gewälzt und es scheint keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben, als…" Sie stockte und blickte ins Glas.

Oh ja, sie hatte heute Nacht tatsächlich noch einmal alle Bücher durchgesehen, sie sich auch nur ansatzweise mit dem Thema unbrechbarer Schwüre befassten; und Möglichkeiten sie zu umgehen. Leider gab es keine…

Er schwieg und da sie ihn nicht ansah, konnte sie nicht sehen ob ein Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte, oder ob es matt blieb.

„Himmel, ich fasse es ja selber nicht, dass ich hier sitze und ausgerechnet dich um so etwas bitte. Aber, es geht hier um mein Leben."

Ein Nicken, sie konnte es aus ihren Augenwinkeln sehen. „Eine Suppe, die du dir selber eingebrockt hast."

Sie lachte bitter. „Aber, dummerweise kannst nur du sie auslöffeln."

Malfoy seufzte und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von ihr fallen. Dabei wirkte seine Miene plötzlich ausgesprochen ernst. „Du ziehst mich da in eine Sache rein, an der ich nicht beteiligt sein will."

Mione schüttelte wütend den Kopf und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Merlin Malfoy. Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich dich bitten würde dir für mich den Arm abzunagen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Was ist schon dabei? Du bist ein Kerl und ich biete dir bedingungslosen Sex." Solange er ihn gescheit ausführte und der Schwur ihn auch als solchen anerkannte und sie nicht in drei Monaten tot umfallen musste, weil sie in einer lauen Mainacht zu betrunken und wütend gewesen war, um klar zu denken.

Seine Augenbrauen fuhren hoch. Er sah plötzlich wieder alles andere als ernst, sondern viel mehr amüsiert aus.

„Ihr macht es doch gewöhnlich mit allem und jedem", fügte sie zischend hinzu.

Sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen zu kochen begangen. Oder eher ihr ganzes Gesicht schien einem anwachsenden Flächenbrand zum Opfer zu fallen, der sich auch auf ihrem Hals fortsetzte und ihr – unter dem Rollkragenpullover verstecktes – Dekollete heimsuchte.

„Mit allem und jedem?", erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

„Ja."

„Definiere bitte mit allem und jedem."

„Was weiß ich…", flüsterte sie errötend.

„Das absurdeste Objekt, mit dem ich jemals Sex hatte, war bisher Pansy", knurrte er und nahm einen Schluck Whisky.

Mione nickte. „Wo liegt also der Unterschied?"

Sie war doch wohl allemal attraktiver als das elende – und mittlerweile stark übergewichtige – Doggengesicht.

Er lachte bitter. „Dass ich damals 16 Jahre alt war und sie war willig und nackt."

Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie konnte kaum fassen, was sie als nächstes aussprechen würde. „Ich kann auch willig und nackt sein."

Malfoy lachte leise auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich bin aber keine 16 mehr."

Hermione seufzte und ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen. Er sah sie grinsend an. „Du bist gar nicht so abgeneigt wie du tust, richtig?", fauchte sie. „Du machst das nur, weil du das alles so verdammt lustig findest."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War das ein Ja?"

„Nein", antwortete er grinsend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", knurrte sie.

„Ich weiß", gab er zurück.

Schweigen trat ein und sie betrachtete einen Moment die schneeweiße und sterile Wand, die sich zu ihrer Linken befand.

„Ich könnte uns danach mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Oder dich meinetwegen während des Aktes in eine Art Tiefschlaf versetzten", schlug sie vor.

Malfoy lachte so laut und plötzlich, dass er sich an seinem Getränk verschluckte. Natürlich dachte sie nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken zu klopfen, während er sich in einem Hustenanfall krümmte.

Auch, wenn ein toter Malfoy auch sie gerade ins Grab bringen würde…

Doch das schien es ihr gerade wert zu sein.

Also beobachtete sie ihn einen Moment schwach grinsend dabei, wie er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich sein blasses Gesicht dabei zusehends rötete.

„Mit anderen Worten: Du willst mich Besinnungslos machen und mich dann vergewaltigen?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme, als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Allerdings klang seine Stimme noch etwas beschlagen.

Mione blieb regungslos. „Wenn es dir die Sache leichter macht."

Ein Schnauben, doch wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel. „Vergiss es."

Sie schwieg und starrte an die Wand.

Er räusperte sich ihr gegenüber ein paar Mal. „Angenommen ich würde auf deine Bitte eingehen-"

Mione wirbelte zu ihm herum, spürte wie ihr Herz einen Aussetzer machte. „Das würdest du?", flüsterte sie heiser.

Er deutete ihr an still zu sein. „… unter gewöhnlichen Umständen versteht sich, denn ich werde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass du dich ganz nach deinen Wünschen mit mir vergnügen kannst", fuhr er scharf fort, „ verlange ich, dass du mich niemals wieder mit deinem lächerlichen Projekt-Slytherin belästigst. Mehr noch: Du wirst mein ehemaliges Zuhause so belassen, wie es ist."

Der Lockenschopf nickte, blickte ihn einen Moment fassungslos und irgendwie betäubt an. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich vollkommen unerwartet _Ja_ gesagt?

Malfoy blickte sie ernst und erwartungsvoll an.

„War das ein Ja?", krächzte sie ungläubig.

„Verdammt Granger", wisperte er und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. "Es geht um dein Leben, nicht um deine bloße Befriedigung."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit zwei winzigen Tränen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Mistkerl tatsächlich nur gespielt hatte. Es war ein Ja. Er würde ihr Leben retten… Indem er mit ihr schlief…

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und sie errötete stark.

„Also…", begann sie und sah ihn so ernst wie möglich an. „Dann sollten wir einige Sachen klären. Vorher…"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hier bleibt unter uns", wisperte sie.

„Na und ob es das bleibt", bestätigte er zynisch.

Sie nickte und atmete erleichtert aus. Sie wollte das wahrhaftig niemandem erklären müssen. Schlimm genug, dass sie es sich selber nicht erklären konnte.

Ein amüsierter Blick streifte sie und sie erwiderte ihn skeptisch.

„Wusstest du gestern schon, dass du letztendlich einlenken würdest?", knurrte sie.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er nahm schweigend einen weiteren Schluck.

Miones Lippen zogen sich schmal. Dieser kleine, elende Mistkerl.

„Und ich werde nichts Perverses machen", knurrte sie und ihm entwischte ein lautloses Lachen. „Wir werden ganz normalen Sex haben. Vielleicht müssen wir uns dabei noch nicht einmal ausziehen. Wir machen es einfach, bis…", sie stockte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Bis wir kommen? Oder reicht es wohl, wenn du kommst?", fragte er feixend.

Mione errötete noch stärker. „Ich bezweifele, dass ich dabei kommen werde."

Er lachte und lehnte sich vor. „Wir sollten aber auf Nummer sicher gehen, meinst du nicht? Nicht, dass es eine versteckte Klausel des Schwurs ist?"

„Das bezweifle ich", zischte sie.

Er lehnte sich grinsend wieder zurück. „Mir kann es ja egal sein."

Sie schluckte. „Also bist du einverstanden?"

Malfoy sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen."

„Was heißt: Wir werden sehen?", zischte sie unruhig.

„Ich bin keine Maschine, Granger", säuselte er und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

Dann stand er auf und griff nach dem ihren, welches noch fast voll war.

„Leider habe ich jetzt noch einen wichtigen Termin", sagte er immer noch grinsend und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wir müssen alles Weitere wohl oder übel später klären."

„Warte", knurrte sie und sah sich kurz um, „können wir nicht…"

Ja, was?

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er einlenken würde und somit war sie alles andere als _bereit_ sich hier und jetzt womöglich mit Malfoy auf dem Schreibtisch zu räkeln.

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hier und jetzt? Zwischen Tür und Angel, wo möglicherweise jeden Moment meine Geschäftspartner reinplatzen könnten?"

Mione schluckte und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Malfoy stellte beide Gläser in der Bar ab und verschloss diese dann. „Wie wäre es also mit heute Abend?", fragte er direkt.

Und wieder errötete sie. In ihrem Inneren schien sich gleichzeitig ein Knoten zu knüpfen und wieder zu lösen. Der Gedanke, ihm später auf diese Art und Weise nahe zu sein, war zugegeben ziemlich surreal.

Sie hustete. „Ja, das passt", flüsterte sie dann rau.

Wahrscheinlich war es die beste Lösung. So konnte sie es schnell hinter sich bringen und diese Sache _vergessen_. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Gut", sagte er und machte sich daran das Büro zu verlassen.

Sie folgte ihm langsam und auf merkwürdig wackeligen Beinen. „Gibt es da irgendwas, was ich beachten sollte?", fragte sie leise und zwang sich, auf den Boden zu sehen.

Er runzelte neben ihr die Stirn. „Bitte?"

Mione hustete. „Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben?" An Unterwäsche, Rasierarten…

Gott, was schoss ihr da gerade durch den Kopf?

Als ob es eine Rolle spielte, ihn zufrieden zu stellen… Auch wenn sie sich natürlich alles andere, als blamieren wollte. Das hier war schon erniedrigend genug.

Ob sie sich danach bedanken sollte? Oder doch eher davor? Vielleicht jetzt gleich? Dann hatte sie wenigstens die erste Erniedrigung hinter sich…

Wieder schoss ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und sie schob sich neben ihm in den Aufzug.

„Ja…", lachte er. „Ich habe von diesem neuen asiatischen Nobel-Restaurant in London gehört. Die sollen da das beste Sushi der Stadt führen. Und ich wollte das abscheuliche Muggelzeug schon immer mal probieren."

Mione sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?"

Es bimmelte und der Aufzug blieb im Erdgeschoss stehen.

„Ich erwarte dich um sieben Uhr vor meiner Wohnung in Inner London", warf er ihr zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Du kannst bei der Reservierung gerne meinen Namen fallen lassen. Dann solltest du auch so kurzfristig einen Tisch bekommen."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. „Worauf willst du hinaus. Ich dachte-"

Er hielt direkt vor dem Ausgang inne und blickte ihr aus eisgrauen, spöttischen Augen mitten ins erhitzte Gesicht. „Was? Dass du vorbei kommst, wir eine schnelle Nummer schieben und die Sache für dich gegessen ist?"

Mit gekräuselten Lippen starrte sie einen Augenblick an ihm vorbei. Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt.

„Vergiss es, Granger. Ich will auch meinen Spaß haben. Du wirst dich also ein wenig anstrengen müssen", wisperte er und hob die Hand, so dass die magischen Flügeltüren sich öffneten. Dabei war sein Grinsen extrem breit.

„Also, sieben Uhr und denk an die Reservierung. Und gib dich nicht mit einem Tisch neben den Toiletten zufrieden", rief er und sprang die Stufen hinab. Mione folgte ihm nur sehr langsam.

Ihr Innerstes kochte zu sehr.

Dieser kleine, elende Mistkerl nutzte ihre Lage doch tatsächlich aus, um sich daran aufs Übelste zu Ergötzen.

Kurz vor dem Straßenrand blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Und eins noch: Nimm genug Geld mit. Ich bin ein verdammt hungriger Mensch und wir möchten doch nicht, dass dir die Mittel ausgehen."

„Bitte was?", fauchte sie.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll aber schweigend an, so dass sie langsam auf ihn zu trat. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte beugte er sich wieder etwas vor.

„Du willst mich rumkriegen. Also wirst du dich wohl oder übel etwas anstrengen müssen", wisperte er breit grinsend. Mehr noch: Seine Lippen zitterten so sehr, dass sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, ihm eine Backpfeife zu verpassen.

Aber, wahrscheinlich wäre das in ihrer momentanen Situation alles andere als hilfreich.

Also schwieg sie und vergnügte sich damit, ihm einen dunklen Blick und ein leises „Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", zu schenken.

Sein vermaledeites Grinsen wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter, während er sich mit einem feixenden „Ich weiß" wieder in Bewegung setzte und in der Menschenmenge auf der Straße verschwand.

_

* * *

_

Na, ob das wirklich „glatt" verlaufen wird? Und sollte man einem Malfoy wirklich vertrauen? *lach* Wir werden sehen…

_Es freut mich wirklich, dass diese Story bisher anscheinend trotz aller Verrücktheit Gefallen findet. Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so… Bis dahin aber natürlich wie immer Danke an Fränzi (Beta) und an alle Leser und Reviewer… *knuddel*_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Frag nicht. *lach* Ich kann es nicht einmal genau sagen. Mir war mal nach etwas Schrägem und Lustigem. Einem totalen Kontrast zu *Dark Kiss*, wo der Plot ja doch sehr komplex und düster ist… Tja… And here we go.. ;)_

_Schokoladia: Es freut mich, dass dir die Idee an sich gefällt. Und ja, ich gebe zu, dass das erste Chapter recht konfus ist. Eine Bandwurmsätze habe ich mir selber nochmal vorgenommen und Fränzi wollte sich das Chapter auch noch einmal anschauen… Ich hoffe, das macht das Verständnis dann etwas leichter. Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob manches auch einfach noch schlichtweg verwirrend war, weil die Story gerade erst begonnen hat… Vieles kommt einfach noch, wird später ausgebaut. Das erste Chapter war ja sozusagen nur eine Einleitung. Und ja, zur Außenstelle: Ich werde da jetzt zwar nicht viel weiter ins Detail gehen, aber da sie eben mit zum Plot gehört, musste und muss ich sie natürlich anreißen… ;)_

_Rike831: Danke und mache ich… ;)_

_Die-na: Du hast mich durchschaut: Genau darum geht es in dieser Story... *lach* _

_Lufa: Ja, ich auch… ;) *lach* _

_Windspiel: Danke dir… :)_

_NalaKaren: Ja, er findet da schon seinen Gefallen dran. Aber, eben aus fraglich anderen Gründen… *lach*_


	3. Daran solltest du noch arbeiten

**3. **„Daran solltest du noch arbeiten."

Erwartungsvoll stand sie vor dem großen Gebäude, genau genommen stand sie unter der edlen roten Markise, und wartete darauf, dass der elende Schnösel endlich heraustrat: Und das tat sie bereits seit fast 20 Minuten.

Und sie wusste nicht, ob es sie wirklich ärgern sollte oder nicht. Das war immerhin typisch Malfoy. Oder auch: Genau das erwartete sie von jemandem wie Malfoy.

Er war schon in der Schulzeit ein kleines, verwöhntes und verzogenes Miststück gewesen. Zwar hatten einige Erlebnisse in den letzten beiden Schuljahren in eindeutig geprägt, doch nachdem er nach dem Schulabschluss für mehrere Jahre in die Staaten verschwunden war, um zu _studieren_, schien er mehr oder weniger ein neuer, alter Mensch zu sein.

Es schien allerdings noch schlimmer zu werden, als er plötzlich mit der Mitteilung, dass er „jetzt hier das Sagen hat" in ihrem Büro stand und tatsächlich überrascht tat, ausgerechnet sie zu sehen.

Alles Humbug, dachte sie sich.

Endlich hatte die kleine Mistbacke eine Möglichkeit gefunden, all den angesammelten Frust raus zu lassen, der sich ganz offensichtlich in all den Jahren auf Hogwarts aufgestaut hatte. Wie sollte er da also nein sagen?

Mione fluchte leise auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm im Prinzip auch noch unbedacht eine weitere geliefert hatte.

Und ihr Stolz, ihr Selbstwertgefühl und auch ein großer Teil ihrer Ehre, schrieen sie bereits seit gestern lauthals an, doch lieber den Tod vorzuziehen… als das hier.

Dummerweise wollte sie leben.

„Granger", flötete es amüsiert hinter ihr und sie wandte sich matt lächelnd um.

Viel mehr verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einen teils scheinheiligen und teils wütenden Fratze. „Malfoy."

„Dass du tatsächlich hier auftauchst."

„Dass du es wagst, mich warten zu lassen."

Seine Miene erhellte sich einen Moment, bevor er sich anscheinend dafür entschied, weiterhin eine unschuldige Miene zu seinem absurden Spiel zu machen.

„Also, sollen wir los?", fragte sie unsicher und wich dem Blick aus, welchen er ihr zuwarf.

„Hast du es wirklich so eilig?", spottete er und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Wohlgemerkt in denen derselben Hose, die er schon heute Mittag getragen hatte.

Sie musterte ihn kurz. Er sah im Grunde komplett so aus wie heute Mittag. Nicht einmal sein feines, blondes Haar lag anders. „Hast du nicht einmal geduscht und dich umgezogen?", zischte sie.

Malfoy lachte und trat einen Schritt vor; nein, eigentlich trat er an ihr vorbei. „Ungeduldig und indiskret. Ich fürchte, damit kommen wir nicht weit."

Mione schnaubte leise. Da stand sie hier gewachst, rasiert, geduscht und in frischer Unterwäsche, einem frischen Rock und einer ebenfalls frischen Bluse und er sah aus, als hätte er die Kleidung vom Vortag an.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er das sogar… Und gestern hatte er irgendeine billige Blondine in genau demselben Outfit ausgeführt. Nur, dass er bezahlt hatte….

Oh ja, sie wusste was man über Malfoy Juniors Lebenswandel sagte. Und sie wusste auch, dass seine Eltern nicht besonders viel davon hielten und nur darauf warteten, dass er sich endlich mit einer Reinblüterin niederließ, sich auf das Familienvermögen stützte und aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwand.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch mit verschränkten Armen an, als er sich schließlich nach ihr umdrehte.

„Bist du dann soweit? Oder wartest du auf irgendetwas? Ich bin hungrig."

Mione knurrte leise. „Ja. Darauf, dass ein Ambos dich erschlägt."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, konnte den Witz natürlich nicht nachvollziehen, da ihm – trotz aller Moderne – die Technik der Muggel eindeutig fremd war. Und somit wohl auch die zahlreichen Zeichentrickserien und –Filme, die sich des altbackenen Amboswitzes bedienten.

„Ein Ambos?", fragte er sichtlich irritiert und sie musste schmunzeln.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er fast etwas hilflos aus. Doch das verebbte schnell und sein Gesicht zierte wieder die übliche Maske aus Spott und Gehässigkeit.

„Na, dann lass uns verschwinden. Bevor du uns noch verhungerst", wisperte sie, trat vor und umfasste ihn am Oberarm, um ihn mit sich fortzuziehen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch nur leicht anschubsen.

Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sich irgendein Teil von ihr gedacht, dass sie sich später ja eh berühren würden. Und sie hatte ihn… ja… wann hatte sie ihn zum letzten Mal berührt? Im dritten Schuljahr, als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte? Oder war da doch etwas, was sie gerade vergaß?

Also war es wohl gut, dass sie es jetzt bereits tat. Denn es warf sie einen Augenblick komplett aus der Bahn, und so zog sie ihre Hand noch zurück, bevor er sie über seine Schulter hinweg anblitzen konnte.

Direkt nebeneinander apparierten sie gemeinsam in die Innenstadt, um dort die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurück zu legen.

Währenddessen schwiegen sie. Doch Mione konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihn erneut zu mustern.

Sein Arm hatte sich erstaunlich kräftig angefühlt. Nicht extrem kräftig, aber eben eindeutig zu kräftig für jemanden, der – laut eigener arroganter Aussage – mittags wahrhaftig ein regelmäßiges Nickerchen machte, um seine „Nerven und sein gutes Aussehen" zu schonen.

Zur Schulzeit war er überwiegend schlaksig gewesen, auch wenn seine quidditchlastigen Zeiten ihm streckenweise etwas Muskeln auf die Rippen gebracht hatten. Allerdings wäre es ihr neu, dass er neuerdings wieder – oder immer noch – Sport trieb.

Ihres Wissens schlief Malfoy, hurte herum, plusterte sich irgendwo groß auf, oder aber er trieb andere Leute mit seiner unnötigen Anwesenheit zum Wahnsinn.

Wo blieb da wohl noch Zeit für so etwas wie Sport?

Sie musterte ihn erneut und runzelte erbost die Stirn. Er hatte ja scheinbar nicht einmal Zeit, sich umzuziehen…

Malfoy vergrub wieder die Hände in den vermaledeiten Hosentaschen und musterte sie mit beunruhigender Miene. Schließlich wanderten seine grauen Augen an ihr herab, verharrten kurz auf ihren verhüllten Brüsten, um dann wieder hoch zu ihrem Gesicht zu wandern.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und sie ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue klarmachte, dass ihr seine unverschämte Musterung nicht entgangen war, grinste er nur frech und dreist.

Merlin, es traf sie wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Nicht, dass es ihr nicht bereits seit gestern klar war. Aber, irgendwie hatte sie es verdrängt: Sie würde mit ihm schlafen.

Mit Malfoy…

Dem elendigen, kleinen Schnösel, der das hier eindeutig nur tat, damit er sie damit ihr gesamtes, restliches Leben aufziehen konnte. Nun gut… Vielleicht war ein klitzekleiner fetzten Nächstenliebe im Spiel. Obwohl die sicherlich eine bedeutend kleine Rolle spielte. So oder so.

Hermione schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Du siehst… bieder aus", sagte er süffisant. „Du erinnerst mich an meine erste Nanny. Fehlt eigentlich nur der Dutt und die Nickelgläser."

Sie biss sich wütend auf die Lippe. „Malfoy, dass hier ist kein Date. Das ist im Grunde ein Geschäftsessen", fluchte sie und errötete.

Sie hatte dieses Outfit mit Absicht gewählt. Den Rock konnte man spielend leicht hoch stülpen und die Bluse war, nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass sie den Rock _verlieren _würde, lang genug, um wenigstens einen großen Teil ihrer Blöße zu bedecken.

Es ging nicht darum besonders gut auszusehen. Es ging um die Zweckmäßigkeit…

„Ein Geschäftsessen? Granger, du solltest wirklich aufhören mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Das könnte schief gehen", sagte er gespielt entrüstet.

„Inwiefern? So dass du es dir anders überlegst?", knurrte sie mit gekräuselten Lippen.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „So dass du mich verletzt."

Sie lachte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Wieder brach Schweigen an. Wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie ihn von der Seite musterte. Der Gedanke seiner blassen Hände, die ihre Haut berührten schlug ihr ins Gesicht, brachte ihre Wangen noch stärker zum Kochen. Bilder von Stellen, an denen sie Malfoys Hände und Finger sicherlich niemals haben wollte, traten vor ihr inneres Auge… und es beunruhigte sie.

Und wie würde er vorgehen?

War er so grob und wenig liebevoll, wie er aussah? Oder war er tatsächlich so gut, wie sie alle behaupteten? Und selbst wenn er es war, würde es in ihrem Fall eine Rolle spielen?

Verdammt, sie hätte die Frage des Vorspiels klären sollen. Ganz sicher brauchte sie hier etwas mehr als Küsse… die es wahrscheinlich nicht geben würde…

Was im Grunde okay war, denn sie verspürte gar nicht den Dang, ihn zu küssen und ihn zu liebkosen. Oder auch liebkost zu werden.

Nur würde es andernfalls sicherlich – ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittelchen – wenig angenehm und erstrebenswert werden.

Seufzend blieb sie stehen und er tat es ihr irritiert gleich.

„Eine Sache noch."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie forschend.

„Wir haben nicht über so etwas wie…", sie hustete. „…ein Vorspiel gesprochen. Ohne das könnte es etwas schwierig werden, da ich ohne…" Sie stammelte herum, versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Ja?", hauchte er und sie brauchte ihn nicht anzuschauen, um ihn grinsen sehen zu können.

„Naja, es bedarf halt ein paar Vorbereitungen. Damit ich… und du…" Sie machte mit den Händen ein paar wilde Gesten.

Er lachte. „Granger, es wird dich schockieren, aber das ist mir bewusst."

Ihre Wangen brannten. „Also?"

„Also", sagte er und wollte sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

„Malfoy", knurrte sie und sprang einen Schritt nach rechts.

Wieder blieb er stehen, seufzte gequält und hielt dann augenrollend inne. „Granger." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und er starrte in den Himmel hinauf.

„Nun ja", versuchte sie ihre wirren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Du wirst mich anfassen müssen. Und ich dich…"

Er blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und sah wieder so verdammt hilflos aus.

„Und wir haben all diese Sachen an", beendete sie ihren Satz und trat zufrieden zurück.

Schweigen…

Und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, klärte sich seine Miene bis nur noch die gehässige Maske zurück blieb, die er so gerne zur Schau trug.

„Granger, es ist dir vielleicht neu, aber Kleidung kann man ablegen", zischte er dann.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Nein, ganz ehrlich nicht. Darüber hatte sie heute Nachmittag nachgedacht. Und sie war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie Nacktheit unbedingt vermeiden sollten.

„Ich denke, das sollten wir lassen", erklärte sie ernst und dennoch leicht nervös.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schwieg.

„Das hat jetzt nichts mit dir als Mensch zu tun, sondern einfach mit der Beziehung, in der wir zueinander stehen."

„Mit anderen Worten: Du willst mich nicht nackt sehen, weil ich ein Scheißkerl bin?"

‚Och…', flüsterte irgendeine, ihr bisher unbekannte, innere Stimme und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Nun ja… Und du willst mich doch sicher auch nicht nackt sehen", lachte sie etwas benommen.

„Eindeutig nicht", konterte er.

Mione spürte weiteres Blut in ihren Wangen und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. Irgendwie war ihr plötzlich merkwürdig warm. Auf eine ziemlich unangenehme Art und Weise.

„Wunderbar", flüsterte sie.

Ein Seufzen und er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie und hechtete ihm hinterher.

„Ich habe Hunger, Granger", knurrte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Zwanzig Minuten später hockten sie tatsächlich in einem von Londons teuersten Restaurants – sie hatte wirklich nur durch die Erwähnung seines Namens noch so kurzfristig einen Tisch bekommen; und das obwohl es ein Muggelrestaurant war – und hatten bereits ihre Bestellungen vor sich.

Und das obwohl es rappelvoll war…

Mione stocherte lustlos in ihren gebratenen Nudeln herum, während sich die blonde Kröte über ein 86 Pfund teures asiatisches - und ziemlich exotisch aussehendes - Gericht hermachte.

Zudem hatte er auch noch allen Ernstes eine 2000 Pfund teure Flasche japanischen Wein bestellt. Sie war fast vom Stuhl gefallen, aber er hatte ihren Protest nur mit einem Feixen und einem „Nun ja. Zurückgehen lassen ist da leider schlecht" abgetan.

Seitdem war ihr übel…

Dieses Essen würde sie wahrscheinlich ihren gesamten Monatslohn kosten. Sie fragte sich, ob es das wirklich wert war und spielte mit dem Gedanken, vielleicht doch auf dem Balkon auf ihn zu lauern und einen Ambos auf seinen blöden, platinblonden Kopf fallen zu lassen, wenn er den Laden hier verließ.

„Hm", machte er, kaute zu Ende, spülte mit etwas goldenem Wasser nach und sah sie dann an. „Was macht eigentlich Potter?"

„Harry?"

„Ja, so heißt er wohl… Das nennt man Vor- und Nachnamen, Granger."

Sie runzelte wütend die Stirn. „Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, du elender Schnösel."

„Nanana", wisperte er und spießte selenruhig etwas auf, was wie eine Meeresfrucht aussah. Sie wünschte ihm, dass er allergisch dagegen war. „Reiß dich mal etwas zusammen. So kriegst du mich nicht rum."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", zischte sie und nahm demonstrativ ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein.

Wenigstens schmeckte er; auch wenn sie eh keine Ahnung von gutem oder schlechtem Wein hatte.

„Spielt es nicht?", fragte er und blickte sie aus spöttisch funkelnden Augen an.

„Malfoy, unterstehe dich, mit mir zu spielen", fluchte sie.

Er lachte und schob sich die Frucht in den Mund.

„Erstick daran", knurrte sie und blickte an den Tisch nebenan.

Direkt in zwei große, ungläubige blaue Augen. Doch ihr Besitzer blickte schnell weg, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Siehst du. Uns sieht schon alles komisch an", flüsterte sie strafend in seine Richtung.

Er hob den Kopf, kaute aber abermals in aller Ruhe zu Ende. „Weil du von Nacktheit und Vorspiel tönst."

Sie spürte, wie sich weitere Köpfe nach ihnen umdrehten.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie, „und das stimmt doch gar nicht. Das war auf der Straße und unter vier Augen."

„Hm." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Dann verzog er kurz das Gesicht und winkte dem Kellner, so dass dieser erneut an den Tisch trat.

„Unterstehe dich, noch etwas zu bestellen", schimpfte sie.

Doch er beachtete sie nicht. Erst nachdem er eine Flasche Wasser geordert hatte, blickte er sie herausfordernd an. „Ich bitte wirklich um etwas mehr Respekt. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein billiger Call Boy."

Die Blicke von links erstachen sie fast und sie malträtierte ihre Nudeln wütend. „Du bist eher ein verdammt teurer Call Boy", knurrte sie dann.

Kurz bevor sie schreiend über den Tisch gesprungen würde, oder auch den Laden einfach verlassen hätte, hatte die Kröte eine erstaunliche 180 Grad Wendung gemacht: Indem er die Rechnung über 2700 Pfund ohne zu Zögern, jedoch mit einem breiten Grinsen, bezahlt hatte.

Die Übelkeit war also kurzzeitig verschwunden; nur um jetzt, wo sie mit ihm wieder unter der blutroten Markise stand, in geballter Ladung zurück zu kommen.

Ja, sie war bereit doch mit ihm zu schlafen. Auch wenn er sich gerade mal wieder wie ein riesiges, verzogenes Miststück benommen hatte. Aber da er eines war, musste und würde sie wohl fürs Erste darüber hinweg sehen.

Oder jedenfalls mindestens so lange, bis sie das hier hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Also", hustete sie verlegen, als sie hinter ihm vor dem Eingangsbereich der luxuriösen Apartmentanlage zum Stehen kam.

Er hielt inne und wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Also. Sag einfach: Danke für den schönen Abend, Malfoy." Sein Grinsen war ebenso irritierend, wie seine Worte.

„Danke Malfoy?", flüsterte sie.

„Nun ja. Daran solltest du noch arbeiten. Ebenso an deinen Gesellschaftsfähigkeiten. Aber, ich denke, für den ersten Versuch war das…", er stockte und sah zu Boden. „..schlecht. Aber nicht so schlecht, wie ich erwartet hatte."

Mione starrte ihn verwirrt an. Irgendwie wollten seine Worte gerade nicht wirklich zu ihr durchdringen.

„Also", sagte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mittels Wink seiner Hand in den Eingangsbereich der Apartmentanlage.

„Hey, warte", erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und stürmte ebenfalls zu ihm ins Foyer.

Der Nachtportier bedachte sie mit neugierigem Blick.

Malfoy wandte sich langsam wieder um. „Granger."

„Was soll das werden? Ich dachte, wir schlafen miteinander", knurrte sie.

Dabei versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zu sein; doch anhand der Wangen des Mannes, die sich leicht röteten, konnte sie erahnen, dass ihr das nicht ganz gelungen war.

Ein schwaches Nicken des Blonden. „Ich bin gerade allerdings nicht in Stimmung", antwortete er und tätschelte sich erklärend den Bauch.

Mione fluchte. „Du Mistkerl. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mit mir schlafen!"

Ein verlegenes und dennoch deutlich amüsiertes Lachen vom Tresen.

„Habe ich das?", flüsterte das Miststück mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

„Ja, das hast du", fauchte sie und trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

Malfoy wich ebenfalls einen zurück. Jedoch nicht ängstlich, sondern absurderweise eher lässig. „Nein. Ich sagte, wir werden sehen. Also…"

Mione entgleiste vor Wut tatsächlich alles gleichzeitig. Ihre Gesichtszüge, aber auch ihre Hand; doch er umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit immer noch geschulten Sucherreflexen.

Und das Gefühl seiner blanken Haut auf ihrer, löste ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in ihr aus. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und machte sich sichtlich amüsiert auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen. Mione blieb vor Wut zitternd und mit spürbar roten Wangen zurück.

„Du wusstest, dass es heute so enden würde, nicht wahr?"

Er betätigte schwach lächelnd die muggelähnliche Schalttafel; kein Wunder, da das gesamte Gebäude stark an eines der Muggel erinnerte. Und wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", fluchte sie mit geballten Fäusten.

Ein _Ping_ und die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich. „Ich weiß", antwortete er und verschwand in der kleinen, verspiegelten Kabine… Ohne sie…

_

* * *

_

Ja.. Das war wohl abzusehen… ;) *lach*

_Und ich freue mich immer noch, dass diese Story so viele Leser findet… Und wie immer DANKE an meine unvergleichliche __**Fränzi **__(Beta)… Du Goldstück du… Lass uns auf dem Scheiterhaufen singen… *hihihi* Und natürlich Danke an alle Leser und __**Reviewer**__… *knuddel*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Windspiel: Ja, genau das wollte ich bezwecken… Es freut mich also, dass es so gut ankommt… *hihihi* Und ja: Eindeutig arme Hermione… ;)_

_HexenLady: Das freut mich… *lach* Ich vertreibe dir gerne die Zeit… *hihihi*_

_Die-na: Ich würde mich eher fragen, wie Mione reagiert wenn er anfängt erst zu machen? *hihihi* Und wie du siehst ist das erste *Date* noch etwas sehr fraglich geworden. Aber, keine Sorge. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ihr Kampfgeist noch erwachen wird… Und dann kann Mr. Malfoy sich gehörig auf etwas gefasst machen… *lach* _

_Lufa: Ja, es wird auch noch *amüsanter*… *lach* Einfach werde ich es den beiden nämlich nicht machen…_

_SandyxD: Es freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Und ich hoffe, dass dir dieses auch besser als das letzte gefällt… aso… *lach*_

_Koala: Das freut mich und schön, dass du hierher gefunden hast… :) _

_Fränzi: Nein, wie kannst du nur… Dafür verlange ich jetzt ganz viel Kaffee ohne Kaffee und jede Menge verrückter Kapitel bei *verraten wir nicht* und natürlich auch eine gute Zusammenarbeit bei *verraten wir erst recht nicht*… *DITSCH* *hihihi* Ich knuddel dich… Und ja… Zitat: __Du weißt ja, dass ich von deiner neuen Story überaus begeistert bin und mich immer über den neuen Lese-, __**sowie Betastoff**__ freue :D__ … Du siehst, ich nehme dich beim Wort... *hust*_


	4. Schlechte Idee, findest du nicht?

**4. **„Schlechte Idee, findest du nicht?"

„Hermione?", fragte Anna vorsichtig und blickte den Lockenschopf, als dieser von seinen Unterlagen aufsah, von der Tür aus unsicher an.

„Ja?", fragte sie, an ihre Sekretärin gerichtet.

Diese trat einen Schritt vor und reichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle. „Das kam gerade von Hogwarts. Es geht um den Muggelkundeunterricht. Minerva McGonagall schreibt, dass du wüsstest, worum es geht."

Mione nahm das Pergament nickend an sich. Ja, das war korrekt.

„Ich werde es mir ansehen. Könntest du bitte eine Bestätigung senden? Sag einfach, dass ich mich bis spätestens übermorgen zurückgemeldet haben werde.", sagte sie dann und legte das Papier zu einem Haufen, der sich bereits neben ihrem Schreibtisch gestapelt hatte.

Es gab momentan einfach zuviel zu tun, was das Ministerium mittlerweile direkt auf die Außenstelle abwälzte. Und das, ohne zusätzliche Mittel und unterstützendes Personal.

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie der Arbeit kaum mehr Herr. Denn obwohl es hier mehrere Mitarbeiter gab war sie als Vorsitz die Einzige, die tragende Entscheidungen treffen durfte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich das änderte.

„Schon in Arbeit", lächelte die junge Frau und machte sich daran, das Büro wieder zu verlassen.

„Ach, Anna?"

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um.

„Kannst du bitte Malfoy Inc. eulen? Ich möchte gerne mit Mister Malfoy sprechen. Es ist dringend."

„Das mache ich."

„Danke", antwortete sie dankbar und rieb sich stöhnend die Schläfen, nachdem Anna das Büro endlich verlassen hatte.

Der gestrige Abend plagte sie nicht nur seit dem heutigen Morgen, sondern bereits seitdem sie gestern über ihre eigene Türschwelle getreten war. Sie hatte stundenlang wach gelegen.

Erst, weil sie sich furchtbar über diesen Mistkerl aufgeregt hatte. Dann, weil sie selber so naiv gewesen war, dem Blonden auch nur ein Wort zu glauben, als er sich augenscheinlich auf ihr Problem und die Lösung eingelassen hatte.

Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, dass er einfach einlenken würde? Und selbst wenn er eingelenkt hätte, wie hätte sie weitergemacht? Wie hätte sie danach so tun können, als wäre nie etwas gewesen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es sie sicherlich niemals hätte vergessen lassen.

Doch dann war ihr wieder die Tragweite ihrer Misere vollends bewusst geworden. Denn, so peinlich und beschämend ihre Situation auch war. Sie war vor allem auch aussichtslos.

Und dann hatte sie sich die halbe Nacht gefragt, ob sterben wirklich keine Lösung war. Trotz allem, was sie dafür auf sich nehmen musste…

Schlussendlich war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es das nicht war. Dass sie -verdammt noch einmal - nicht wegen einer solchen Lächerlichkeit ihr Leben lassen wollte. Koste es was es wolle: Sei es ihren Stolz.

Sie würde also erneut mit ihm reden müssen…

„Hermione?"

Im ersten Augenblick zuckte sie, tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, heftig auf.

„Entschuldige bitte", flüsterte Anna.

„Kein Thema. Wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie.

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Sie sagen, Mister Malfoy ist bis zum Ende der Woche unabkömmlich."

„Bitte was? Sagtest du ihnen, dass es dringend ist?", zischte sie und richtete sich blitzschnell auf.

Anna nickte heftig, schloss die Tür und kam auf leises Sohlen einen Schritt näher. Mione verstummte, um sie auch verstehen zu können. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie flüstern würde. Also steckten sie auf halber Strecke die Köpfe ineinander.

„Ich habe mit Carla gesprochen. Sie sagte mir, er hätte heute Morgen alles abgesagt, weil er angeblich eine wichtige Auslandsreise antreten würde. Allerdings sagt die Registrierung, dass er sich dennoch in seinem Apartment aufhält."

Mione nickte schwach. Das sah ihm verdammt ähnlich. „In London?"

Anna nickte und der Lockenschopf setzte sich blitzschnell in Bewegung.

„Sag meinen Nachmittagstermin mit Mister Chappel bitte ab und verlege ihn auf morgen früh. Das hier ist wirklich wichtig", zischte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, betrat den Kamin im Vorzimmer der Außenstelle und reiste via Flohnetzwerk ins Foyer von Malfoys Schickimicki-Wohnanlage.

„Was darf ich für Sie tun?", empfing sie ein kleiner, dicker Pförtner auch gleich.

Doch Mione ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und stieg mit einem „Mister Malfoy erwartet mich" zielstrebig in den Fahrstuhl; was den Dicken dazu veranlasste, noch etwas schneller zu springen.

„Miss, der Herr ist nicht zu sprechen", krähte er und stellte sich in die magische Lichtschranke.

Sie rührte sich nicht. „Sir, bitte. Wir sind verabredet", sagte sie ernst.

Der Dicke runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

Augenrollend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken, griff in ihre Handtasche und zog 10 Galeonen heraus. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick reichte sie sie ihm.

Ein Funkeln eroberte die Augen des Pförtners und er blickte sie skeptisch an.

„Sie haben mich schlichtweg nicht gesehen, weil Sie sich kurz die Beine vertreten mussten", säuselte sie und hielt ihm die Münzen erneut entgegen.

Immer noch zögerte er…

„Langsam werden sie schwer", flüsterte sie.

Und schließlich regte er sich, griff blitzschnell und entsetzlich gierig danach. Mione schüttelte herablassend den Kopf, als er aus der Lichtschranke zurück trat.

„Warten Sie. Welche Etage?" Das hätte sie beinahe vergessen. Sie hatte keine von Malfoys Bleiben jemals von Innen gesehen.

Einen Augenblick schien er angestrengt zu überlegen. Erst als die Fahrstuhlgitter zufuhren, warf er ihr ein kurzes und schwer verständliches „32" zu. Natürlich…

Was hatte sie anderes erwartet?

Malfoy bewohnte sozusagen das _Penthouse_…

Mione nickte dankbar, fragte sich aber im nächsten Moment warum sie ihm überhaupt gedankt hatte. Sie hatte diesen kleinen Kerl bestochen, verdammt.

Viel zu schnell, noch bevor sie sich ein paar Worte zurrecht gelegt hatte, erreichte sie die oberste Etage und die Gitter öffneten sich mit einem leisen _Ping. _Langsam trat sie hinaus auf den, ungewohnt oder auch unerwartet modernen, Flur und sah sich ehrfürchtig um.

Nur eine einzige Tür befand sich hier oben, und sie zögerte einen verdammt langen Moment, um auf diese zuzugehen.

An der schneeweißen Holztür befand sich nichts. Kein Namensschild, keine Nummer… Nur ein goldfarbener Türklopfer, den sie sich kaum anzufassen wagte. Schließlich tat sie es doch und dabei atmete sie mit jedem Geräusch, das sie gegen das Holz erzeugte, einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

Dann wartete sie gespannt und mit vor dem Schoß verschränkten Händen. Lächerlicherweise war sie tatsächlich aufgeregt. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, als ob sie gerade einen 40-Kilometerlauf bestritten hätte.

Wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Weil ihr die Worte fehlten, die sie sagen wollte und konnte. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht und den halben Vormittag darüber gegrübelt, aber sie wollten sich hinter ihren schweren Schläfen einfach nicht manifestieren.

Also wartete sie vor dieser viel zu weißen Tür auf diesem viel zu großen und majestätisch wirkenden Flur darauf, dass eine kleine Hauselfe ihr die Tür öffnete. Die Malfoys beschäftigten nach wie vor über 15 Hauselfen auf die _übliche_, erzwungene Art und Weise. Und so sehr das Ministerium es auch versucht hatte, brachten sie weder die _ehemaligen_ Schwarzmagier davon ab, diese durch vollbezahlte zu ersetzen, noch konnte man die Hauselfen davon überzeugen, dass sie auch so den Weg der Freiheit wählen konnten.

Doch zurück im Hier und Jetzt passierte nichts. Niemand öffnete die Tür. Keine Geräusche drangen von der Innenseite zu ihr durch, so dass sie einen Augenblick fast fürchtete, Carlas Informationen wären falsch gewesen.

Dennoch versuchte sie es erneut, klopfte drei weitere Male gegen das Holz. Und schließlich konnte sie ein leises Poltern aus dem Inneren vernehmen.

Sie umfasste den Türklopfer erneut, klopfte zwei weitere Male um sicherzugehen, dass man sie auch nicht überhörte. Wer wusste schon, wie groß es da drin war?

„Moment, verdammt", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren. Zu ihrer Überraschung -und maßlosen Verwunderung- war es Malfoys.

Und zu ihrem absoluten Erstaunen öffnete genau dieser auch wenige Minuten später die Tür. Mione räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt vor, während er mit zerzaustem Haar durch den Türspalt blickte.

„Hast du geschlafen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Darf ich kurz reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Ein leises Lachen. „Nein, eindeutig nicht. Ich bin bis Freitag unabkömmlich. Und wenn du dir, wie es sich gehört, einen Termin hättest geben lassen, wüsstest du das."

„Das habe ich", antwortete sie skeptisch. „Und man sagte mir, du bist auf einer Geschäftsreise." Ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Doch es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. „Und?"

Mione knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Darf ich bitte fünf Minuten reinkommen?"

Keine Regung.

„Malfoy, _bitte_ verdammt."

Nichts.

Doch sie machte auch keine Anstalten, sich von seiner Tür zurück zu ziehen. „Ich kann hier stundenlang warten und immer wieder im Fünf-Minuten-Takt gegen deine Tür klopfen", zischte sie.

Er lachte. „Ich kann dich vom Sicherheitsdienst entfernen lassen."

Seufzend wandte sie den Blick ab, verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust, nur um sie inmitten der halben Bewegung abwehrend und auch einlenkend zugleich anzuheben. „Okay… Vergiss es…"

Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Aufzug zu. In ihr sprudelte es vor Wut…

Womit hatte sie das alles verdient?

Sie hatte die Welt gerettet, hatte mit dem ersten Mal brav auf ihre erste Liebe gewartet, in ihrem Leben niemals geschummelt und betrogen und-

„Granger."

Mione hielt inne und warf einen Schulterblick zurück.

„Fünf Minuten und keine scheiß Minute mehr."

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge, als sie wieder umdrehte und schließlich durch den geweiteten Türspalt, den er ihr angeboten hatte, in seine Wohnung trat.

Im Inneren angekommen blickte sie sich ebenso ehrfürchtig um, wie sie es bereits im Flur getan hatte. Das hier war…unerwartet…

Direkt hinter der Tür ging es, über eine winzig kleine Stufe, in das erhobene Wohnzimmer, welches in Schwarz-, Grau- und Weißtönen schlicht, aber zugegeben sehr stilvoll, gehalten war. Links von ihr, vor dem Aufgang, befand sich eine Wendeltreppe in das nächste Stockwerk, rechts eine weitere, schneeweiße Tür und der Boden war in feinem, grauen Granit gehalten.

Die große Fensterfront, die die gesamte Südwand des Zimmers vom Boden bis zur Decke einnahm, war ausschließlich mit schwarzen Jalousien versehen. Da die einzelnen Lamellen schräg gestellt waren, konnte sie einen Blick auf den unglaublichen Ausblick über London erhaschen, den er hier hatte.

Ihr fiel mehr als nur ehrfürchtig der Mund auf.

An der Ostwand, also zu ihrer momentanen Linken, befanden sich ein glänzendes schwarzes Ledersofa und ein einzelner, passender Sessel. Beides stand auf einem dunkelgrauen Teppich, der farblich perfekt zur ebenfalls grau abgesetzten Wand passte, die hinter dem Sofa vom Rest des weißen Raumes abstach.

Gegenüber der Sitzmöglichkeiten, also an der Westwand und gerade zu ihrer Rechten, befand sich – neben einem breiten Durchbruch und über einem kniehohen, pechschwarzem Sideboard – ein _Magic Vision_, kurz MV, oder auch in anderen Worten ein magisches TV-Gerät.

Bisher hatten Specios – kleine Projektionen erzeugende Gerätschaften – diese Aufgabe übernommen. Doch ihre Möglichkeiten, vor allem in der lebhaften Darstellung, waren einem MV, welcher wie eine Mischung aus Fenster, LED-TV und 3D-Leinwand war, schlichtweg unterlegen. Es war eigentlich schwer nachvollziehbar gewesen, dass es so lange gedauert hatte bis die Magier diese Erfindung der Muggel in die ihre Welt übernommen hatten.

Doch noch schwerer zu glauben war es für sie, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie Malfoy einen MV besaß. Nicht weil er sündhaft teuer war oder momentan wirklich jeder damit prahlte, wie fantastisch es doch wäre Quidditch auch von Zuhause aus live beobachten zu können. Nein, das alles sprach für jemanden wie Malfoy.

Eher konnte sie es nicht glauben, weil gerade Leute wie Malfoy sich ganz besonders gegen etwas ausgesprochen hatten, was so eindeutig von den Muggel abstammte.

„Granger", riss er sie aus dem Gedanken.

Und erst als sie ihren Blick von dem Gerät losriss, welches an seiner schneeweißen Wand hing, sah sie, dass er sich bereits vor ihr und auf der Erhöhung befand.

„Du hast es sehr schön hier", erklärte sie errötend und folgte ihm.

Doch er hielt sie mit ausgestreckter Hand, die er mehr oder weniger direkt zwischen ihre Brüste presste, davon ab zu ihm auf das Podest zu steigen.

„Würdest du _bitte _deine Schuhe ausziehen?", knurrte er und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, wiederholte er sich.

Hustend und mit fühlbar geröteten Wangen wich sie einen Schritt zurück, stützte sich an der Wand neben der Tür ab und löste die Riemchen ihrer Stilettos. Diese stellte sie schließlich so parallel wie irgendwie möglich – sie wusste nicht einmal warum - neben der Eingangstür ab; und stellte irritiert fest, dass sich dort bereits ein Paar Damensandaletten befanden. Soweit sie es als nicht-Schuhkennerin sagen konnte, waren es namenhafte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und folgte ihm dann auf die Erhöhung. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den pechschwarzen BH, der auf der Sessellehne ruhte und sie schluckte…

Er wandte sich augenblicklich ab und schlenderte Barfuss vorweg, scheinbar nur in einer feinen grauen Stoffhose und einem schneeweißen Tanktop gekleidet, durch den Durchbruch – welcher sie durch ein Esszimmer führte – in eine große, und das kühle Farbkonzept einhaltende, Küche.

Dort trat er sofort an den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Saft hervor. Mione blieb etwas unschlüssig an der Anrichte in der Raummitte stehen. Es war merkwürdig absurd, dass sie hier war. Etwas unsicher und verwirrt zugleich legte sie die Hände auf die ebenfalls dunkelgraue Steinplatte.

Malfoy nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und sah sie dann fragend an. „Also?"

„Also?", fragte sie über den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinweg und er runzelte die Stirn.

Ein dicker Umschlag, welcher neben ihr schräg auf der Anrichte ruhte und einen kleinen Einblick gewährte, erfasste ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Im Inneren war Geld zu sehen. Verdammt viel Geld. Und auf der Oberseite stand, soweit sie es auf dem Kopf erhaschen konnte, _Cara_.

Mione runzelte die Stirn. Noch stärker als sie es zuvor getan hatte. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde noch etwas dicker.

„Du wolltest reden. Also sprich", riss er sie erneut aus ihren wirren Gedanken.

Sie blickte auf, schluckte schwer und räusperte sich dann. „Du hast Besuch?", entwischte es ihr dann schroff.

Vielleicht auch etwas fassungslos.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht."

Sie lachte, spürte erst jetzt wie schnell, und auch gekränkt, ihr Herz schlug. Mit einer angewiderten Geste schob sie den Briefumschlag auf ihn zu. Das war so eindeutig, dass es fast schon wehtat.

„Du schickst mich heim und kaufst dir dann eine billige Hure?"

Oh, ihr Stolz fiel vor ihr auf den Granitboden und zersplitterte in tausend Teile: Dabei war er es, der sich in Grund und Boden schämen sollte.

Doch er lachte einfach leise, stellte die Flasche auf der Anrichte ab und zog den Umschlag grinsend zu sich heran. „Wie gewitzt du doch bist, Granger."

Sie lachte bitter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es so nötig hast."

Er warf ihr über den dunkelgrauen Tresen einen Blick aus ebenso dunklen Augen zu. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich es eben nicht nötig habe… oder _hatte_", sein Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter, und die Fassungslosigkeit schien sie zu übermannen.

Hier stand sie, hatte ihn in einer solch erbärmlichen Situation ertappt und er tat und agierte nach wie vor erhaben. Aber ja... Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er es wahrhaftig alles andere als nötig hatte, sich Frauen zu kaufen.

Draco Malfoy war jung, gutaussehend und vor allem steinreich. Niemand wusste genau wie hoch das Vermögen der Malfoys war, welches sich in den vergangenen Generationen auf mehrere Verliese in Gringotts angereichert hatte. Man wusste nur, dass Malfoy Senior sich und seinen Ruf nach dem Krieg ebenso problemlos, mittels Abfindungen, Spendengelder und Partys, aus der Portokasse hatte _freikaufen_ können, wie sein Sohnemann sich mal eben alles kaufte, was ihm ins Auge stach.

Scheinbar inklusive der Frauen…

Auch wenn diese ihn eigentlich auch so nahmen. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ungläubig mit ansehen müssen, wie selbst die stolzesten Exemplare um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlten. Es hatte mit Parkinson in der Schule begonnen und endete heute nicht selten bei reichen Aristokratentöchtern, Magiewelt-Models aber auch bei Quidditchspielerinnen.

„Warum?", fragte sie also.

Er lachte. „Warum was? Warum kaufe ich mir Frauen, wenn ich sie auch so haben kann? Oder warum kaufe ich mir eine Frau, wenn ich dich hätte wenige Stunden vorher _so_ haben können?"

Mione kräuselte die Lippen und spürte, wie sie stark errötete.

„Nun", begann er und schob den Umschlag einige Male auf dem Steinuntergrund der Anrichte hin und her. „Im Grunde seid ihr alle Huren…"

Sie blickte fassungslos auf, wollte etwas erwidern, aber er sprach unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Erst lasst ihr lasst euch kostspielig ausführen. Dann erwartet ihr teure Geschenke. Und schließlich erwartet ihr das Unbezahlbare: Emotionen, Geborgenheit, Aufmerksamkeit und Zusammengehörigkeit", dabei sah er sie aus tiefdunklen und spöttischen Augen an. „Das ist manchmal wirklich zermürbend."

Ihr entwischte ein wütendes Lachen. „Also kaufst du sie dir lieber gleich?"

Er rümpfte amüsiert die Nase und schüttelte gespielt gekränkt den Kopf. „Granger bitte, ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich kaufe mir doch keine Frauen."

„Doch tust du. Du hast es gerade selber gesagt."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur das ausgesprochen, was du dich gefragt hast. Und ich sagte nur, dass ihr im Grunde alle Huren seid."

Sie schüttelte zynisch den Kopf. Dieser Spinner sprach in Rätseln. „Und was ist das?", zischte sie und deutete auf den Umschlag.

Er sah hinab und nickte grinsend. „Eine Erinnerung."

„Eine Erinnerung?"

Er nahm einen Schluck Saft und sah sie dann ernst an. „Nicht dass es dich etwas angeht, aber ich lernte Cara vor rund einem halben Jahr in Island kennen. Und, sagen wir einfach, ich hatte etwa fünf Freirunden, bevor ich aus Zufall dahinter kam, _was_ sie ist. Nicht das es mich scherte, denn im Grunde wollte ich eh nicht das, was sie wollte…"

„Emotionen, Geborgenheit, Aufmerksamkeit und Zusammengehörigkeit?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Sein Grinsen wurde entsetzlich breit. „Du bist so ein schlaues Köpfchen Granger. Wie konntest du nur da enden, wo du gerade bist?"

Sie ignorierte die Beleidigung und die fiese Andeutung, die er gerade ausgesprochen hatte. „Also bezahlst du sie, um sie daran zu erinnern, wie erbärmlich sie ist?"

Er lachte. „Nein, Granger. Verdammt. Ich bezahle sie, damit sie weiß, was ich von ihr erwarte! Und zwar dass sie mir den Schwanz lutscht, wann immer ich es wünsche. Ohne dafür Emotionen, Geborgenheit, Aufmerksamkeit und Zusammengehörigkeit zu erwarten."

„Das ist echt…"

„Krank? Erbärmlich?" Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihr, wie überaus belustigend er das alles zu finden schien.

Mione schüttelte mehr als nur fassungslos den Kopf. Dieser Scheißkerl war ein absoluter Spinner. So tief konnte kein normaler Mensch sinken, um auch nur einen kleinen Blick auf sein Niveau werfen zu können.

„Hey mein Hübscher", ertönte es hinter ihnen und sie wich fast entsetzt zurück, als eine dunkelhaarige Frau um sie und den Tresen herumtrat und sich direkt hinter Malfoy positionierte.

„Ich dachte, es ist geschäftlich?", raunte sie und fuhr durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

Merlin, diese Frau war so schön, dass Mione fast vor Scham über ihre eigene, klägliche Erscheinung im Granitboden versank. Hier stand sie in einer schwarzen Anzughose und einer dunkelgrünen Bluse. Ihr Haar hatte sie heute Morgen nur dürftig zum Zopf gebunden und überwiegend auf Make-Up verzichtet.

Nicht dass sie hässlich war. Eigentlich war sie sogar sehr hübsch. Ihre Locken waren zwar immer noch eher ein Busch, als ein Meer fließender Seide, aber dem konnte sie mit ein paar gezielten Zaubern und den richtigen Pflegeprodukten, Herrin werden. Und ihre Figur war, laut Ron und vielen anderen „alles andere, als von schlechten Eltern". Heute war sie aber einfach zu erschlagen, um auch nur im Ansatz gut aussehen zu können.

Dank diesem Mistkerl vor ihr, der sie um ihren kostbaren Schlaf gebracht hatte.

Doch dann war da sie… Diese Frau… Cara, wenn das tatsächlich ihr richtiger Name war. Die schamlos vor einer Fremden ihre olivefarbene Haut, weiche und glänzende Locken sowie zwei pralle und volle Brüste, die unter dem übergroßen und geöffnetem Morgenmantel eher hervorstachen als verdeckt blieben, zur Schau trug.

Die Schöne umfasste den Blonden von hinten, küsste seinen Nacken und streichelte dann über seinen Bauch.

Mione versucht so unauffällig wie möglich wegzusehen.

„Ist es auch", antwortete er.

Ein Grinsen. „Ich habe dich gerade eindeutig von wenig geschäftlichen Dingen reden hören." Cara beugte sich noch weiter vor, versuchte die Hand unter Malfoys Tanktop zu schieben, doch er hielt sie zurück. „…von deinem schönen Schwanz", fügte die Dunkelhaarige kaum hörbar hinzu.

Doch dummerweise hörte Mione es. Zähneknirschend und mit kochend heißen Wangen betrachtete sie die Granitfliesen unter ihren Füssen.

„Wir sind hier gleich fertig", flüsterte er, „warte bitte oben." Seine Stimme klang bestimmt, ließ wie immer keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Doch zeitgleich klang sie merkwürdig und ungewöhnlich weich.

„Fünf Minuten", gab die Schöne zurück und machte sich von ihm los, „dann komme und hole ich dich."

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein und schließlich war es der Lockenschopf, der sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Das war erniedrigend", fluchte sie.

Er lachte. „Was? Der Hieb der Realität oder die Erwähnung meines…"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und wandte sich vom Tresen ab. „Du bist echt das Letzte."

„Merlin Granger, lass dir endlich mal etwas Neues einfallen. Du bist nicht die Erste, die das sagt und sicherlich auch nicht die Letzte. Wie soll mich das also beeindrucken?" Er nahm einen gelangweilten Schluck Saft.

Miones Inneres zog sich zu einem wütenden Klumpen zusammen. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich", schnaubte sie.

„Genau dasselbe…"

„Was?", fragte sie und trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

Er stellte die Flasche wieder geräuschvoll ab. „Das ist ebenfalls nichts Neues."

Sie lachte überheblich und wahrscheinlich auch etwas hysterisch. „Weißt du was, du kannst mich mal."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass _ich _jemals etwas anderes gewollt hätte."

„Oh verflucht", fauchte sie und raufte sich die Haare. „Das ist echt…"

Ihr Innerstes überschlug sich fast. Der Hauch von Übelkeit rollte über sie hinweg.

„Tz", schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Granger, ich fürchte meine fünf Minuten sind fast um. Lass und das in Ruhe am Samstag klären", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

Sie sackte einen Moment ungläubig in sich zusammen. „Das ist echt-"

„Granger, spar dir deinen kostbaren Atem. Allem Anschein nach hast du nicht mehr besonders viel", wisperte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und zog ein paar Scheine aus dem Umschlag. „Hier… Kauf dir etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen. Etwas weniger… Abschreckendes."

Ihr fiel der Mund auf und sie war nicht im Stande ihn wieder zu schließen. Ihr Atem rasselte durch ihre Lungen.

„Schlechte Idee, findest du nicht?", fauchte sie. „Was wenn deine _kleine Freundin_ nachzählt?"

Er rollte mit den Augen und ließ die Hand mit den Geldscheinen auf die Anrichte sinken. „Hättest du genau zugehört wüsstest du, dass sie den Umschlag bevorzugt leer entgegen nehmen würde." Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte sein verdammt noch einmal schönes Gesicht. Er leckte sich nickend und eindeutig zufrieden mit sich selber die Lippen.

Und dann spürte sie es. Hörte den imaginären Knall ihrer inneren Sicherung, der mit einem gigantischen Funken der Wut übersprang und sie wahrhaftig Rot sehen ließ.

Dieses verdammte Arschloch…

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", brüllte sie. Und zwar so laut, dass es sicherlich auch der Dicke unten im Foyer hören konnte.

Dann wirbelte sie herum und hetzte so schnell zurück zur Tür, dass sie in ihrer Hautfarbenen Strumpfhose auf dem Boden fast wegrutschte.

Malfoy folgte ihr leise lachend, _begleitete_ sie sozusagen zur Tür.

„Granger", tadelte er und runzelte gespielt unzufrieden die Stirn. „Das weiß ich doch auch bereits."

Ihr entwischte ein, dieses Mal definitiv hysterisches, Lachen. „Weißt du was? Am liebsten würde ich dich mit deinem scheiß-", sie holte tief Luft und deutete hektisch auf den Türbogen am Durchbruch.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Nur zu, Granger. Sprich es aus. Das ist gut für die Nerven."

Oh, dieser-

„…mit deinen Eiern dort festnageln", stieß sie hervor und fühlte sich auch gleich schon etwas besser. Die in ihren Lungen angestaute Luft entwischte ihr zischend und schien etwas Platz in ihrer verspannten Brust zu machen.

Malfoys Miene entgleiste einen Augenblick überrascht, doch er fasste sich sehr schnell wieder. „Nein, ich glaube, das ist nichts für mich", sagte er dann und lächelte sie überzogen entschuldigend an.

Ein ungläubiger Laut entwischte ihr. „Du bist ein so unglaubliches, selbstverliebtes und überhebliches…", sie versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich die Schuhe anzuziehen, handelte alles jedoch so hektisch ab, dass sie fast vor der Tür auf die Nase fiel. Und natürlich wollten ihre Emotionen nicht die passenden Worte finden. „… Miststück", brachte sie wenig zufrieden hervor.

Er beobachtete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, einem Grinsen und der Saftflasche im Anschlag. Wortlos…

„Du bist echt… echt", sie richtete sich auf, ließ ihre Schuhe einfach Schuhe sein und verzichtete darauf die Schnalle des rechten zu verschließen. „… ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen", beendete sie wütend den Satz und riss die Tür lautstark auf.

„Draco?", erschien die Brünette mit sorgenvoller Miene auf der Wendeltreppe.

Er warf ihr, mit er Saftflasche in der Hand, eine Geste und somit ein wortloses „Alles okay" entgegen.

„Das sehe ich", antwortete der Blonde schwach lächelnd, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Saft.

Und Mione riss die Tür krachend zu, stolperte lauthals fluchend in den Aufzug und apparierte vor Wut kochend zurück in die Geschäftsstelle, direkt nachdem sie das Foyer betreten hatte.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein…

_

* * *

_

Huhu again… :) Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen und Danke an Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand…

_Reviewtime:_

_Windspiel: Das kommt alles noch… Im Moment will Minchen erstmal den Kopf aus der Schlinge haben und ist daher noch etwas *verblendet*… ;)_

_Fränzi: Nee, genau das ist mir auch noch nie passiert… Aber, bei so einem Mann wie Malfoy, könnte das wohl glatt passieren… Er ist auch echt so was wie meine männliche Mary Sue… *lautlach* Und ich freue mich auch, wenn ich endlich das nächste Kapitel zu *piiieeeep* zu lesen bekomme… Oder wenn du dich an *piiiep* setzt, so dass ich mich auch wieder dran setzten kann… ;) *dooflach* _

_HexenLady: Ja, das sollte natürlich auch einen Lacheffekt zur Folge haben. Obwohl ich versichern kann, dass unseren beiden Protagonisten ganz bald beidseitig das Lachen vergehen wird… *hihi*_

_SandyxD: Das freut mich… :) Und ja, ist er. Aber, er bekommt sein Fett auch noch weg… _

_Lu: Es freut mich, dass es dir scheinbar gefällt… :)_

_Anna: Schön dass du hierher gefunden hast… Und noch schöner, dass es dir gefällt… *lach* Und da ich dir ja auf keine PM schreiben kann, bedanke ich mich an dieser Stelle auch nochmal für deine finale Review zu Minds. :) *knuddel*_


	5. Das ist absolut inakzeptabel

**5. **„Das ist absolut inakzeptabel."

„Hör zu Char, wir treffen uns nachher einfach vor dem Cafe", seufzte sie in den Hörer und kramte, noch in ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet, in ihrem Kleiderschrank. „Dann kannst du mir das alles in Ruhe und von Angesicht zu Angesicht erzählen."

„Ach Mione", seufzte ihre beste Freundin aus Muggeltagen.

Sie kannte Charity Pompeo – ihre Eltern pflegten, wie auch ihre eigenen, einen Hang zu mehr oder weniger ausgefallenen Namen – bereits seit der Grundschule und obwohl ihre Freundschaft in der Zeit, in der sie auf ein _französisches Internat_ ging stark gelitten hatte, hatte sie sich nach ihrem Schulabschluss wieder gefestigt.

Was sie heute glücklicher stimmte, als sie es zu Beginn erwartet hatte.

Denn als Muggelgeborene lebte sie wahrhaftig zwei Leben. Eines in der Welt der Magie und eines in der Welt da draußen. Und mit den Jahren hatte sich ihr Leben da draußen immer mehr auf ihre Familie beschränkt.

Natürlich fragten ihre Eltern, die als einzige eingeweiht werden durften, immer wieder nach ihrem magischen Leben. Dem Leben, was ihr hauptsächliches Leben war. Doch sie hatte stetig dass Gefühl, sich immer mehr von ihnen zu entfernen. Es gab einfach zu viele Dinge, die sie nicht sehen und verstehen konnten.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, der ihr die Arbeit in der Außenstelle so wichtig erscheinen ließ. Sie wollte einfach keine Fremde in ihrer vergangenen Leben werden.

Somit stellte Charity einen perfekten Kontrast zu ihrem magischen Leben dar. Sie konnten gemeinsam ins Kino gehen, was zwar auch mit Harry, Ginny, Toni oder Ron möglich, aber eben doch anders war, gewöhnlich Shoppen oder einfach mit ihr die Hermione Granger sein, die sie eigentlich nur noch in den Augen ihrer Eltern war.

„Ach Char, er ist es nicht wert", gab sie besänftigend zurück.

Es ging mal wieder um Ben… Es ging eigentlich immer um Ben und das bereits seit fast zwei Jahren. Und eins stand fest: Ben hatte ihre Freundin nicht verdient. Nicht einmal im Geringsten.

„Ich weiß", schluchzte Charity am anderen Ende der Leitung herzzerreißend. „Aber, das ist immer so leicht gesagt und so schwer getan."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie.

Doch eigentlich log sie. Sie wusste es nicht…

Sie war nicht wie Charity. Charity war die geborene Romantikerin. Sie vergötterte schnulzige Liebesromane und –Filme und glaubte so sehr an Mister Right, dass sie die Augen verschloss, wann immer er nah zu sein schien. Sie hatte für alles eine süßholzige Erklärung und immer Verständnis für die waghalsigen Wege und Entscheidungen der Liebe. Für sie hatte alles einen Sinn, solange es nur rosarot war.

Hermione war anders. Nicht, dass sie niemals versucht hatte die rosarote Brille aufzuziehen. Doch irgendwie hatte sie ihr nie wirklich gepasst. Dazu war ihr Kopf einfach zu präsent… und vielleicht zu dick…

Sie suchte immer nach einem Sinn. Möglichst einem tiefern, als dem der Hormone und Gelüste oder schlimmer noch: Der Angst allein zu sein.

Und so hatte sie sich zahlreiche Beziehungen kaputt gedacht. Die mit Ron, die jedoch Gott sei Dank nie so tief gegangen war, dass sie ihre Freundschaft komplett hatte zerstören können. Dann die mit Andrew, die zwar fast zwei Jahre angedauert hatte, aber letztendlich nur aus einer Art WG bestand, in der er faul auf dem Sofa lag und sie ihr Leben organisierte.

Ihre letzte ernsthafte Beziehung hatte sie vor fast einem Jahr beendet. Simon war lieb gewesen, aber einfach zu unterwürfig. Er sagte immer Ja, da Mione ja immer recht hatte. Und er schenkte ihr Rosen, schrieb ihr Liebesbriefe und sagte ihr zehnmal am Tag wie schön sie doch war. Bereits nach einem Monat sagte er, er würde sie lieben und als sie nach sechs Monaten davonlief kroch er in Tränen aufgelöst vor ihr zu kreuze, und bat sie zu ihm zurück zu kommen…

Mione wusste noch genau wie geschockt und angewidert sie gewesen war. Natürlich wollte sie Emotionen. Wer wollte schon einen Eisklotz wie Malfoy? Bei dem Gedanken an ihn runzelte sie mal wieder viel zu stark die Stirn. Aber sie wollte auch keinen Mann, der ständig vor ihr in Tränen ausbrach…

Im Anschluss hatte sie das Abenteuer gesucht: Es aber leider irgendwie nicht gefunden. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie manche Frauen es schafften Männer für Sex zu finden oder für solchen _abgeschleppt_ zu werden. Sie hatte wirklich alles versucht, auch wenn sie nicht bestreiten würde vielleicht doch etwas zu wählerisch gewesen zu sein…

Sie hatte sich in kurzen Kleidchen und anrüchig grinsend an die Bar fragwürdiger Locations gesetzt und sie hatte sogar den einen oder anderen Blick ins Internet geworfen.

Mit dem Resultat, dass sie vor rund sechs Monaten an Martin geraten war. Sie hatten sich über eine dieser Muggel-Internet-Flirtbörsen kennen gelernt und sie beide suchten Sex. Also hatten sie sich getroffen und nachdem sie dreimal wirklich schlechten Sex hatten, wollte er eine Beziehung….

„Bis nachher dann?", hörte sie Charity wie durch einen Nebel ihrer Erinnerungen sagen.

„Ja, bis nachher", gab sie zurück, wartete das Klacken in der Leitung ab und legte dann ebenfalls auf.

Verzweifelt seufzend lehnte sie sich mit der Stirn gegen die Schranktür und atmete so kräftig gegen den integrierten Spiegel, dass er beschlug und sich ihr Gesicht darauf abzeichnete.

Merlin, sie würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder Sex haben. Ob nun gut oder schlecht… Ob belanglos oder ernsthaft…

Außer sie hatte Sex mit Malfoy, was einfach-

Ihre innere Stimme versiegte und sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Fühlte die Welle der Wut heranrollen. Und mit ihr die Frage, wie sie sich da bloß hinein manövriert hatte.

Wie immer fand sie keine Antwort…

_Klopf_…

Irritiert öffnete sie wieder die Augen, hob ihren Kopf an und stieß sich vom Spiegel ab.

_Klopf_… _Klopf_…

„Granger, mach auf verdammt. Ich hab dich stöhnen gehört." Malfoy…

Malfoy?

„Malfoy?", entwischte es ihr und sie trat langsam auf die Tür zu.

„Als ich heute morgen einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, war ich es noch", schnarrte er spöttisch. „Merlin sei dank."

‚Überhebliches Stück', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie begann langsam und dennoch mit zitternden Händen die Kette und das Schloss der Tür zu öffnen. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum sie die Kette nicht eingeharkt gelassen hatte.

Doch dann war es auch schon zu spät.

Misstrauisch blickte sie ihn durch den Türspalt hinweg an.

„Was willst du hier?", schnaubte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Wir waren verabredet?"

Sie lachte. „Nein, das waren wir nicht."

„Doch, das waren wir", antwortete er und gab der Tür einen so kräftigen Stoß, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihr zurück in den Wohnungsflur taumelte.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie. „Das ist absolut inakzeptabel."

Mit vor Zorn geröteten Wangen schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm und starrte ihm siedendheiß in den Rücken, während er sich in ihrem Flur umsah.

Natürlich steckte er wie immer in einem dunkelgrauen Jackett, einer schwarzen Hose und einem hellgrauen Hemd. Und das an einem Samstagvormittag…

Sein Haar hatte er wie immer zurück gekämmt; allerdings trug er es nicht mehr so streng wie früher. Er verzichtete auf Gel, nutzte aber wahrscheinlich etwas Wachs. Da war sie sich aber nicht wirklich nicht sicher. Jedenfalls wirkte es immer etwas _verwegen_ und fiel sehr locker zurück. Ab und an lösten sich einzelne Strähnen oder es fiel zu den Seiten locker herab und bildete einen sehr wilden und fast schon _unordentlichen_ Mittelscheitel.

Aber, so oder so stand es im immer außerordentlich gut und sie verfluchte sein feines, braves, blondes Haar, wann immer sie ihn sah.

Sie erinnerte sich an diesen einen Mittwoch im vergangenen Dezember. Er war direkt von einem Schneesturm durch die Tür in das Foyer der Außenstelle getreten. Mit geröteten Wangen, klatschnass und in einen modischen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt.

Er hatte bereits in diesem katastrophalen Zustand – für ihren Geschmack – zu fantastisch ausgesehen. Doch sein Zustand _verbesserte_ sich noch, als er sich mit gespreizten Fingern das Haar entwirrte und sich mittels Zauber trocknete.

Mione hatte minutenlang der Mund vor Neid aufgestanden, weil er so… _unglaublich_ aussah…

Während sie – die ebenfalls vorher zu Fuß durch den Sturm hatte wandern müssen weil alle magischen Transportwege durch diesen gestört waren – aussah, als hätte ein ganzer Schwarm Schwalben in ihren zerzausten Locken campiert.

Wie konnte und durfte so etwas sein?

Wie konnten kleine, emotionale und arrogante Arschgesichter nur mit dem Antlitz eines Engels, den Haaren einer Nymphe und der Haut einer alabasterfarbenen Statue gesegnet sein, während Helden der Zauberwelt Gestrüpp auf dem Kopf oder – in Rons Fall – Sommersprossen auf dem Hinterteil bekamen?

Was war das bitte für eine Welt?

Einzig und allein seine zu spitzen Gesichtszüge amüsierten sie. Leider war er in diese in den Jahren hineingewachsen… Ebenso, wie er aus diesem schlaksigen, sehnigen Körper herausgewachsen war, wie sie erst gestern wieder hatte feststellen müssen.

„Wie überaus spartanisch", wisperte er, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Übergreifend." Damit musterte er sie mit angehobener Augenbraue vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle.

Mit einem Mal wurde sie sich ihrer momentanen Erscheinung bewusst, zupfte beschämt am Saum ihres Trägerhemdchens herum und kämpfte mit der Schamesröte an, die sich in ihr Gesicht zu stehlen versuchte.

Was im Grunde lächerlich war, da sie ihn vor zwei Tagen in ähnlicher Verfassung gesehen hatte. Mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass sie gerade ein paar hellblaue Shorts trug, die ihr nur bis knapp unter den Po reichten.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog das linke Bein etwas an; was ihn dazu brachte die Augenbraue noch höher zu ziehen.

„Warte einen Moment hier, ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas über."

„Wozu?", fragte er schroff.

Mione verkrampfte sich. „Was… Wie meinst du?", fragte sie noch heftiger errötend.

„Merlin Granger. Dass du immer gleich an Sex denken muss", entgegnete er grinsend und schlenderte in ihr Wohnzimmer. „Ich wollte damit eigentlich sagen, dass du dich lieber direkt vernünftig anziehen solltest."

Sie folgte ihm und erwiderte nichts, weil ihr schlichtweg die Worte fehlten.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen etwas essen… und reden", flüsterte er und warf einen Blick auf ihren chaotischen Couchtisch, auf dem sich gerade eine leere Packung chinesisches Fastfood, ein Dutzend Zeitschriften und einige Bücher befanden.

Ja, ihre Freitagabende waren nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Oder bei einer 25-Jährigen wohl sein sollten….

„Das wolltest du doch."

„Was?", sie sah ihn verwirrt an, und umklammerte ihre Brust dabei immer noch mit den Armen.

„Deine Worte, als du mich vorgestern… sagen wir mal _besuchen_ kamst", gab er zurück.

Sie lachte bitter. „Ich denke, das hat sich geklärt."

Er sah sie an. „Das hat es? Tatsächlich?"

Mione zog die Lippen schmal. „Malfoy, ich kann nachvollziehen, dass du das alles amüsant findest. Aber ich stecke wahrhaftig in der Scheiße. Und entweder hilfst du mir, oder du lässt es bleiben. Aber unterstehe dich, mit mir zu spielen."

Schweigen… Er ah sie einfach nur an.

„Granger, ich kann mich amüsieren und dir trotzdem helfen", sagte er dann und fischte mit den Fingerspitzen eine Zeitschrift vom Tisch. Diese löste sich in der Mitte und fiel nach unten hin auf.

„Oh", tönte sie zynisch. „Jetzt doch wieder?"

„Ich sagte nie, dass ich dir nicht helfen werde", erwiderte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Er legte den Kopf schief und schien etwas auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite zu lesen.

„Ja, du sagtest aber auch nie, dass du es tun wirst", knurrte sie und starrte zu Boden.

„Granger, was denkst du über mich?", fragte er, warf die Zeitschrift mit einem lauten Klatschen zurück auf den Tisch und sah sie forschend an.

„Wie meinst du das?", gab sie zurück.

„Als Mann?"

Sie rollte errötend mit den Augen. „Malfoy bit-"

„Antworte einfach", zischte er, drehte sich etwas und ließ sich mit dem Hintern auf die Sofalehne sinken.

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen. „Naja, du siehst gut aus?", flüsterte sie nicht ganz sicher, was sie sagen sollte.

Er ließ leise lachend den Kopf nach vorne fallen. „Das meinte ich nicht. Würdest du mit mir schlafen? Wenn du es nicht müsstest?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein."

Ein triumphierendes Nicken. „Ganz genau."

„Das bedeutet nun was?"

„Du bist nicht hässlich und trotzdem möchte ich nicht mir dir schlafen", erklärte er und schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf, „du bist eigentlich die letzte Frau die ich kenne, mit der ich schlafen möchte. Mal abgesehen von denen, die viel älter als ich sind, zu jung oder blutsverwandt."

Sie verstand immer noch nicht, registrierte aber die Beleidigung zwischen seinen Zeilen und runzelte wütend die Stirn.

Malfoy seufzte laut. „Was glaubst du, wie das am Mittwoch gelaufen wäre? Wir zwei, null Chemie, zuviel Scham, verdammt viel Abscheu und viel zu wenig Hitze und Lust?"

Sie presste die Lippen hart aufeinander und starrte noch fester zu Boden. Da war wahrscheinlich was dran.

Trotz alle dem hatte er gespielt… Hatte sich ergötzt…

Etwas streifte ihren nackten Oberschenkel und als sie sah, dass es seine Hand war zuckte sie fast schon angewidert zusammen und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Eine heftige Gänsehaut überzog sie.

„Was soll das?"

Er lachte. „Siehst du. Dein Körper reagiert mit totaler Abwehr, wenn ihm meiner auch nur zu nahe kommt. Und glaube mir, meinem geht es nicht anders. Also, was meinst du?"

Mione runzelte die Stirn und kräuselte gleichzeitig die Lippen.

„Meine Hände, die deine Brüste kneten… Du massierst meinen Schaft..."

„Malfoy", japste sie und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Natürlich war ihr das bewusst. Sie hatte es nur bisher ziemlich gut verdrängt. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut. Dann lassen wir das Vorspiel also weg. Dennoch ist da noch der Sex. Und selbst wenn wir alle Lichter löschen und ich mich einfach auf dich lege, meinen Schwanz in deine Muschi stecke und dich ein paar Minuten ausgiebig malträtiere-"

„Ja, ich habe es verstanden", fluchte sie mit hochrotem Gesicht. „Dummerweise interessiert das diesen blöden Fluch aber nicht. Und lieber schlafe ich mit dir, als dass ich sterbe."

„Kriege ich diese Aussage schriftlich?", spottete er grinsend.

Sie schnaubte leise. „Was schlägst du also vor?"

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Lass und einander einfach _kennenlernen_. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Dich kennenlernen? Ich kenne dich", lachte sie ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Dann halt nicht."

Mione sackte kapitulierend in sich zusammen. „Das ist unfair, weißt du das? Weil ich keine andere Wahl habe. Du hast entschieden zu spielen und dich an diese Sache zu ergötzen und ich muss mitspielen. Dabei wäre es so einfach. Ein Tropfen pures Aphrodisiakum bei verschlossenen Schlafzimmertüren für jeden von uns…"

Ein mattes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Du weißt genau, wie schnell unter dem Einfluss von Aphrodisiakum etwas schief gehen kann. Das ist totaler Kontrollverlust. Ich habe keine Lust auf abgebissene Brustwarzen oder… schlimmer noch…"

Er hatte recht. Natürlich hatte er das, er war in Zaubertränke immer _ohnegleichen_ gewesen. Und es gab zahlreiche Fälle, wo sich _Opfer _oder auch _Nutzer_ gegenseitig im _Eifer des Gefechtes_ schwer verletzt hatten.

„Liebestränke…", wisperte sie.

„… haben ihre Nebenwirkungen. Möchtest du lebend aber liebeskrank enden? Oder mit schweren Schädigungen in der Dauerhaften vom St. Mungos?"

Sie holte tief Luft. Wieder hatte er recht…

Die wirklich sichere Methode war die gewöhnliche… Stinknormaler Sex…

Mit Malfoy… Sie sah ihn unglücklich an…

Nicht, weil er so furchtbar unattraktiv wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ihre Vorgeschichte sprach für sich. Malfoy war auch für sie der letzte Mann, mit dem sie schlafen wollte.

Hätte sie eine Wahl…

Dummerweise vertraute sie ihm aber ebensowenig, wie sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte.

„Wirst du mir trotzdem helfen?", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor. „Sag einfach ja oder nein. Egal wie die Antwort lautet, ich verspreche dir, du kannst dich weiterhin an mir und meiner Lage ergötzen. Und ich werde deine albernen Spielchen mitspielen: Solange ich weiß woran ich bin."

„Da spricht die pure Verzweifelung", spottete er.

Mione spürte Tränen hinter ihren Augen aufsteigen. Vor Wut… Doch sie schluckte sie hinunter.

„Ja Granger", sagte er leise.

Und wieder lag in seinen grauen Augen dieser spezielle Funke der ihr sagte, dass sie ihm nicht trauen konnte…

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Hier sind wir wieder… Und ich fasse mich heute aus Stressgründen einfach mal kurz. Bitte verzeiht… ;)

_Danke an HexenLady, one77, Windspiel, Sandy, die-na, Fränzi, Anna und India für die lieben Reviews, Danke an meine Mädels, für den kreativen Beistand und danke an Ashe, die kurzfristig als Beta eingesprungen ist… :) _

_**HexenLady**__: Dass sie was merkt? Naja, ich muss sagen, dass ich mir das genauso vorgestellt habe: Wenn sie diese *Aufgabe* nicht in drei Monaten erfüllt, fällt sie tot um. *lach* Es geht hier auch weniger um den Fluch, sondern eher darum, *wie* sie ihn erfüllen soll und wird… ;)_

_**Windspiel**__: Hm… Mal sehen, ob Cara noch ne Rolle spielt… ;)_

_**One77**__: Gute Frage, nächste Frage… *hihi* Der Alk… Eindeutig… Also, immer schön Finger weg vom Alkohol.. *laut lach*_


	6. Noch nicht Aber bald

**6. **„Noch nicht. Aber bald."

Am frühen Samstagabend der folgenden Woche kochte sie vor Wut. Denn sie hatte tatsächlich die gesamten zurückliegenden Tage versucht Malfoy zu erreichen: Erfolglos.

Erst konnte man ihr angeblich gar nicht sagen, wohin er so plötzlich verschwunden war. Dann wimmelte man sie mehr als nur unhöflich ab und letzten Endes befand er sich, laut Carla, auf einer Geschäftreise. Etwas, was Mione zuerst wahrlich bezweifelt hatte. Doch letzten Endes schien es den Tatsachen zu entsprechen.

Natürlich hatte sie das nicht beruhigt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war nur noch wütender geworden, weil er am Samstag noch einen auf nicht ganz so edler Retter in der Not, sowie trautes kennenlernen, gemacht hatte und dann am Montag abreisen musste, ohne sich dessen zwei Tage vorher bewusst zu sein.

Das war so typisch Draco Malfoy…

Was kostet die Welt? Was schert mich diese?

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist das größte Arschloch im Land?", knurrte Mione in die Stille ihres Schlafzimmers hinein und streifte sich gerade eine nagelneue Jeanshose über; die zugegeben ziemlich gut saß.

„Draco Malfoy", piepste sie selber augenrollend als Antwort.

Mit einer gekonnten Drehung auf den Zehenspitzen betrachtete sie ihren Hintern. Drückte dabei den Brustkorb durch und stellte fest, dass diese Jeans wirklich keine Geldver-

„Sehr schön", ertönte es von der Schlafzimmertür aus.

„Malfoy", kreischte sie und schnappte sich hektisch ihren Pullover, den sie sich gerade eben rausgelegt hatte, um damit ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, denn neben der Jeans hatte sie bis gerade eben noch nur einen saphirgrünen BH getragen.

Er stand viel zu lässig in der Türschwelle, lehnte sich gegen das Holz und musterte sie wieder von oben bis unten. Hohn lag in seinen grauen Augen, aber auch Amüsement.

„Du hast nach mir verlangt? Jeden Tag und mindestens drei Mal?", fragte er spöttisch grinsend.

„DAS ist eine Übertreibung", fauchte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Könntest du dich bitte umdrehen?"

„Warum? Das sind doch alles Dinge, die ich früher oder später eh sehen werde", antwortete er selbstgefällig.

„Wirst du nicht", bellte sie fast, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und zog sich schnell den Pullover über.

„Es würde mir aber wahrscheinlich etwas mehr Inspiration geben."

„Vor einer Woche wolltest du mich noch nicht einmal anfassen", zischte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg zurück.

„Hm…"

„Hm? Das hat sich also geändert?" Sie drehte sich langsam wieder um, spürte wie die Hitze in ihren Wangen wieder nachließ.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Funkeln. „Ich arbeite daran."

„Du arbeitest daran?", entwischte es ihr mit einem herablassenden Lachen.

Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. „Ich habe in der vergangenen Woche versucht bei der Masturbation an dich zu denken. Also ja, ich arbeite daran."

Sie stoppte in jeder Bewegung und runzelte die Stirn. Ein gigantisch großer Kloß stieg ihr in den Hals und eine gewisse Bewegungsunfähigkeit überkam sie.

Wieder kam dieses Gefühl in ihr hoch, dass sie gerade einem Tagtraum unterlag. So etwas sollte es doch geben…

„Naja, es hätte besser laufen können", lachte er überheblich und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Aber, deine hübschen Titten in meiner ehemaligen Hausfarbe, könnten in Zukunft eine ungemeine Inspiration sein."

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie heiser, ermahnend und gleichzeitig aber auch peinlich berührt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat herüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, der nach wie vor noch offen stand. Schließlich zog er ein dunkelgrünes Kleid heraus. Es war etwa knielang und hatte einen entsetzlich tiefen Ausschnitt, der weit unter der Brust in einer großen Schnalle endete.

Es war bestimmt drei Jahre alt und sie hatte es erst einmal getragen: Um Andrew zu beeindrucken. Und ja…es war ihr gelungen…

„Warum läufst du rum wie Mary Poppins, wenn sich so etwas in deinem Schrank versteckt?", fragte er und warf ihr einen dunklen Blick zu.

Mione trat an ihn heran, nahm ihm das Kleid bestimmt ab und stopfte es zurück in den Schrank. „Ich trage es. Bei passenden Gelegenheiten." Das war jetzt nicht ganz gelogen, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Hm", machte er und wandte sich vom Schrank ab. „Ich habe Durst", verlautete er dann.

Sie sah ihm fassungslos nach. „Dann geh und kauf dir was", fluchte sie, verschloss den Schrank und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Malfoy drehte sich irritiert zu ihr herum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte sie fast. „Wie überaus höflich du heute bist", bemerkte er dann ironisch.

„Ich habe es vom Besten gelernt", knurrte sie und sah ihm kurz dabei zu, wie sein Gesicht sich wieder in diese gehässig-amüsierte Maske verwandelte. „Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?"

„Die Tür war geöffnet."

Sie hob eine Augenraue. „Das war sie ganz sicher nicht."

Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Nach meinem Alohomora-Zauber schon."

Wut… Gemisch mit Empörung und dieser typischen Fassungslosigkeit, die er immer wieder in ihr auszulösen vermochte, flutete sie.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich", flüsterte sie leise und tief.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und verschwand in ihrem Flur.

Mione folgte ihm alarmiert. Sie wollte diesen Irren nicht allein in ihrer Wohnung wissen.

Zielstrebig bog er um die erste Ecke und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

„Das ist nicht die Küche", stellte er trocken fest. Hierbei blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass sie fast gegen ihn prallte.

Mit nur einer Haaresbreite, die sie von ihm trennte, kam sie hinter ihm zum Stehen. Erstaunlich wie viel größer er doch war. Fast einen ganzen Kopf.

Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und sammelte sich.

„Malfoy, es ist ja wirklich schön, dass du mich besuchst, aber ich habe heute leider gar keine Zeit", zischte sie dann zu ihrem Erstaunen ziemlich fest.

Er wandte sich langsam um, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, und sah sie dann skeptisch an. „Ach ja?"

„Ach ja", bestätigte sie stark nickend.

Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Dann sag es ab."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", gab sie empört zurück.

Er hob mal wieder eine Augenbraue an und ihr fiel auf, dass sie ihm wohl noch nie zuvor so nahe gewesen war. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Sein Geruch schlug ihr leicht entgegen und er roch überraschend gut…

Das konnte hilfreich sein, denn sie mochte es sehr, wenn Männer gut rochen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran schoss ihr wieder etwas Blut in die Wangen und sie wandte den Blick ab; was ihn wiederum zum Grinsen brachte.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und einen Moment befürchtete sie mit Schrecken, dass er Anstalten machen würde sie zu küssen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Sommersprossen hast", raunte er dann kaum hörbar.

Mione wich einen Schritt zurück. „Habe ich nicht", gab sie zurück und schluckte hart.

Ein letztes Schmunzeln, dann trat er um sie herum und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Einen Moment blieb Hermione verdattert zurück. Sie hatte doch gar keine Sommersprossen?

Langsam folgte sie ihm. „Ich habe keine Sommersprossen", wiederholte sie sich und stemmte wieder die Hände in die Hüften.

Er begutachtete gerade ein Bild ihrer Mutter und ihr, welches auf ihrem Sideboard stand. „Doch hast du. Ganz minimal", gab er zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn so stark, dass es fast wehtat und trat noch einen Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein. „Habe ich nicht", murmelte sie dann und nahm sich fest vor, das nachher genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Aber, nicht hier und jetzt.

„Sie ist nach wie vor hübsch", sagte der Irre vor dem Sideboard, griff nach dem Bilderrahmen und richtete sich damit auf.

„Das ist meine Mutter", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich weiß."

Ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln. Merlin, sie würde verdammt zerknittert aus dieser Sache herausgehen; wenn sie sie überlebte.

„Ich habe sie gesehen, schon vergessen? Im zweiten Schuljahr, aber auch im sechsten", erklärte er und stellte das Bild zurück.

„Oh", gab sie zurück.

„Merlin, was hat sie mir damals den Kopf verdreht. Ich konnte wochenlang an nichts anderes denken, Granger", murmelte er feixend.

„W-was?", stammelte sie.

„Deine Mutter", antwortete er und deutete auf das Bild, „ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes Kleid und braune Riemchenschuhe."

Sie starrte einfach nur…

Er sah so aus, als ob er das tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Du willst mir damit also gerade sagen, dass du meine Mutter geil fandest, als du 12, bzw. 16 Jahre alt warst?", platzte es regelrecht aus ihr heraus.

Malfoy blickte kurz zu Boden und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Nein", sagte er dann und Mione schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. „Nur als ich 16 war. Aber, da fand ich fast alles _geil_, was weiblich war… Außer dir."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Malfoy, das ist alles andere als witzig. Das ist krank!"

Er lachte. „Granger, ich kann dir mindestens fünf unserer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nennen, die ebenso angetan von den zartbraunen, nackten Beinen deiner Mutter waren, nachdem sie sie so ganz unhexenhaft in der Winkelgasse präsentiert hatte."

Mione schwieg und holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft. „Das ist…" Sie zögerte, schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter schön war. Das hatte sogar einmal Ron versehentlich verlauten lassen. „Ich will es nicht wissen."

Ein Nicken. „Okay."

Mit einem Seufzen blickte sie auf die Uhr. „Verdammt", entwischte es ihr. „Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss los."

Das musste sie tatsächlich. Charity wartete wahrscheinlich bereits auf sie…

„Wohin?"

„Was?", fragte sie, als sie zu ihrer Garderobe stürmte, in ein paar Schuhe schlüpfte und sich eine dünne Jacke überwarf.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er erneut. Er war ihr in den Flur gefolgt.

„Nicht dass es dich was angeht, aber ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin. Wir gehen ins Kino."

„Kino", sagte er strahlend.

Ja, eindeutig strahlend. Nicht der geringste Schimmer von Hohn oder Spott lag in seiner Miene.

„Ich komme mit."

Mione sah ihn entgeistert an. „Nein, tust du nicht."

„Warum nicht? Du triffst dich mit _einer Freundin_."

„Ja, das tue ich auch."

Ein Grinsen. „Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

Mione trat vor die Haustür und deutete ihm an ihr auf den Flur zu folgen. Sichtlich widerwillig kam er ihrer stummen Aufforderung nach.

„Lästert ihr über mich?", raunte er ihr ganz dicht von hinten ins Ohr, als sie gerade die Tür abschloss.

Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass ihr der Schlüssel aus der Hand fiel und als sie sich danach bückte, rammte sie ihr Hinterteil versehentlich in seinen Schoss.

„Malfoy", quietschte sie und blickte ihn strafend an.

Er schüttelte nur amüsiert und verständnislos den Kopf.

Mit geröteten Wangen hob sie den Schlüssel schließlich auf und verschloss die Tür. „Was willst du überhaupt mit uns im Kino?", fragte sie dabei leise.

„Dich kennenlernen?", erwiderte er amüsiert und sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu.

„Ich mag Kinos", sagte er schließlich.

Mione blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Du warst schon einmal im Kino?"

„Ja", sagte er ganz offensichtlich ehrlich. „Früher, mit meiner Mutter. Wir schlichen uns jedes Jahr vor Weihnachten aus dem Haus, so dass Vater davon nichts mitbekam. Dann gingen wir in einen dieser gezeichneten Filme. _Arielle die Meerjungfrau_ und _die Schöne und das Biest_." Er lächelte und starrte scheinbar einen Moment in Erinnerungen versunken ins Leere.

Dann kam er zurück ins Hier und Jetzt…

„Arielle war meine erste große Liebe", schmunzelte er schließlich wieder mit diesen typisch funkelnden Augen. „Aber, psst."

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Fandest du die auch geil?"

Malfoys Miene wurde ernst. „Granger, da war ich sechs und sie war _gezeichnet_."

Sie hustete und schluckte. Blickte an ihm vorbei in das Treppenhaus, das hinter ihm lag. Schließlich sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich habe sie auch alle gesehen. Ebenfalls mit meinen Eltern."

„Natürlich", gab er spitzbübig zurück und natürlich wusste sie, wie immer wenn es um ihn ging, dass man seiner augenscheinlich _harmlosen_ Erscheinung nicht trauen konnte. „Du bist ein halber Muggel."

Mione schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihre losen Locken leicht hin und her wippten.

„War das also ein _Ja_?", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Nein."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Granger."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Man könnte meinen ich wollte etwas von dir", schnappte er dann spielerisch, doch in seinen grauen Augen lag wieder dieses Feixen.

Das saß. Natürlich…

Sie sog ein paar Mal scharf die Luft ein und stieß sie langsam und geräuschvoll wieder aus. Dabei kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie fast wie eine Lokomotive klang.

„Okay", sagte sie dann.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wieder einmal wirkte er um mehr als einige, erträgliche Grade zu selbstsicher und selbstgefällig. Doch sie wollte es ihm nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie es auch nicht.

„Allerdings nur unter einigen Voraussetzungen", fuhr sie ernst fort.

Die Selbstgefälligkeit zog sich minimal zurück, machte der Skepsis Platz. „Voraussetzungen?"

Ein Nicken. „Ja."

„Diese wären?"

„Eigentlich nur eine: Du hältst den Mund."

Wieder schoss seine linke Augenbraue hoch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese besser und höher heben konnte.

„Ich soll also stumm spielen?", amüsierte er sich sichtlich und in vollen Zügen. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Himmel nein", gab sie zurück und wich seinem Blick aus.

Gut, im Grunde war das vielleicht der beste Weg. Aber, sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass zu waghalsige Manöver sie letztendlich nur noch viel mehr in Teufelsküche bringen würden.

„Benimm dich einfach."

Schweigen…

„Sei höflich, weniger zynisch, ungehobelt und arrogant", erklärte sie.

Er lachte kurz und leise auf. „Granger bitte. Ich bin immer _höflich_", spottete er.

Mione quälte sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab.

Charitys Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen als sie tatsächlich mit einem Mann zu einem ihrer traditionellen Weiberabenden auftauchte. Nicht, dass es an für sich ein Problem gab mit Begleitung zu erscheinen. Nur hatten sie es schlichtweg noch nie getan, weil meistens eine von ihnen solo war.

Und so ein Dreierdate war doch eher peinlich, als geglückt…

Meistens war es jedoch Hermione gewesen, die niemanden für ein potentielles Viererdate hatte. Nicht dass es keine Männer gab. Aber, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit für etwas Ernstes. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nicht wirklich den Elan dazu.

Wie auch immer. Bisher hatte Charity jedenfalls immer mit viel Verständnis reagiert. Umso mieser fühlte sie sich gerade, dass sie hier im Zweiergespann auftauchte. Dazu noch vollkommen unangemeldet, da sie Charity über das Handy nicht mehr erreicht hatte.

„Char", sagte der Lockenschopf als Erste, bevor irgendjemand anderer in ihrer kleinen, amüsanten Runde sprechen konnte.

Charity nickte heftig und starte Malfoy mehr als nur verwirrt an. Und Gott sei Dank war es nicht dieser alberne *Nimm-mich-du-reicher-schöner-Mann*-Blick, welchen sie nicht nur einmal in seiner Gegenwart miterleben durfte.

Musste sie gesondert erwähnen, dass sie es absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte?

Gut, vielleicht war es der Reichtum. Oder sein Aussehen. Beides vermochte ihm in den Augen von so mancher Frau unmengen von Pluspunkten einbringen. Aber sein Charakter wies so viele negative auf, dass er sich eigentlich nach wie vor auf jeder erdenklichen Anbetungsskala beim Nullpunkt aufhalten musste.

„Char, das ist Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, das ist Charity Pompeo", stellte sie die beiden kurzbündig vor und versuchte Charity ein wortloses „Entschuldige bitte", zuzuwerfen.

Wie in Trance streckte der goldblonde Lockenschopf ihre Hand vor und nach einem Blick auf diese, und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ergriff das platinblonde Miststück sie tatsächlich; machte aber absurderweise keine Anstalten Charitys Hand zu schütteln.

„Sehr erfreut", flüsterte Charity und Malfoy schenkte ihr ein wissendes Grinsen.

„Ebenfalls", hauchte er dann kaum hörbar und Mione entgleisten augenblicklich und gleichzeitig alle Gesichtszüge. Zeitgleich entriss er Charity seine Hand so schnell, dass es schon fast etwas leicht Panisches hatte.

Jedoch nur fast.

Mit einem Schnalzen trat er ein paar Schritte vor und begutachtete die Schlange vor dem kleinen Kino, die sich wie immer Samstagabends gebildet hatte. Heute befanden sich jedoch fast nur Frauen in dieser - und fast jede starrte den gutaussehenden Kotzbrocken, der gerade seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub, an.

Malfoy ignorierte es eindeutig wissend.

Hermione lehnte sich zu Charity rüber.

„Entschuldige, er hat sich selber eingeladen und es war mir unmöglich ihn auszuladen", wisperte sie.

Charity nickte schwach. „Du hättest mich anrufen können."

„Habe ich versucht. Dein Handy war aber mal wieder aus."

„Nothing Hill?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch in die Abendbrise hinein und beide Frauen versummten.

„Ja, das hier ist ein Klassikerkino. Sie haben nur ein kleines, enges, altes Kino und spielen uralte Filme. Das dürfte sich also alles unter deinem Niveau befinden. Falls du also gehen willst, nur zu", schnarrte Mione ihm zu.

Er wandte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue um und taxierte sie herausfordernd. „Ich liebe es _alt_ und _eng"_, flüsterte er und sein Grinsen war so tödlich dass es Mione – natürlich durch das Gemisch seiner Gestik und seiner Worte – heiß in die Wangen schoss.

Mit schmalen Lippen starrte sie ihn an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich, ganz wie der Gentleman, der ich bin, den Kartenkauf übernehmen", sagte er und trat an der Masse vorbei.

Einige der Frauen runzelten wütend die Stirn, doch bevor auch nur die Erste etwas einwenden konnte, warf er der restlichen Schlange ein „Die Runde geht auf mich, meine Damen" zu und zückte zu ihrem puren Entsetzen und Erstaunen eine goldene Kreditkarte.

„Dreimal Lounge und alles was folgt", sagte er an den alten Kauz im Kartenhäuschen gewandt.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll-", begann dieser skeptisch, doch der Blonde fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich scherzen?"

Der Alte runzelte die Stirn, begann dann aber mit der ersten Buchung. Einige der Frauen kicherten, hier und da konnte sie aber zu ihrer unterschwelligen Freude doch ein angewidertes „Angeber, ich zahle selber", hören.

„Du hast eine Kreditkarte?", flüsterte sie, als sie ihm nach dem Kartenkauf auf halber Strecke entgegen kam.

Er verstaute die goldene Karte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wieder in seiner Jacketttasche, die sehr wahrscheinlich magisch behandelt war. Dann reichte er ihr die Karten.

„Ja", sagte er. „Sieht ganz so aus, nicht?"

Mione schnaubte und Charity blickte sie fragend von der Seite an.

„Seit ihr zusammen? Oder datet ihr?", flüsterte sie, als sie dem Blonden in das kleine Kino folgten.

Mione öffnete gerade den Mund um zu antworten, doch Malfoy kam ihr zuvor.

„Nicht doch", lachte er süffisant und sie hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf umgedreht. Eine der Umstehenden Frauen starrten sie schadenfroh und eindeutig interessiert an. Oder eher: Sie starrten ihn interessiert an und sie schadenfroh.

„Nein, wir sind nur…Freunde", fügte sie knurrend hinzu.

„Freunde", spottete Malfoy vor ihnen und reihte sich hinter ein paar Frauen an der Popcorn und Getränketheke ein. Dabei war sein Tonfall so subtil, dass sie sicher war, dass der Spott Charity entgehen würde. „Ich habe Hermione gerade ein paar Tipps zu ihrem optischen Auftreten bei Männern gegeben, als sie mir von eurem kleinen Filmabenteuer erzählte."

Sie spürte, wie sie errötete. Und sie wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass er einfach so mit der Wimper zu zucken ihren Vornamen nutze, oder ob es daran lag, dass er sie weiterhin in aller Öffentlichkeit triezte und verhöhnte.

„Optischen Auftreten?", taute Charity neben ihr etwas auf.

Und es passte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Diese schlabberigen Pullover, die weiten Röcke und Hosen. Da ge-"

„Malfoy", bellte sie.

Er zuckte unschuldig lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Was darf es sein?", fragte das junge Mädchen hinter der Theke, als sie die Nächsten in der Schlange waren.

Malfoy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und trat nach links, so dass sie vortreten konnten.

„Bist du gegen irgendwas allergisch?", fragte sie wütend und verzichtete darauf ein „damit ich dir auch genau das besorgen kann" hinzuzufügen.

„Damit du mich vergiften kannst?", durchschaute er sie.

Charity hob irritiert und schwach lachend eine Augenbraue an.

„Ein großes Popcorn und drei Becher Cola?", fragte Charity lächelnd. „Oder teilt ihr euch einen?", fügte sie dann kichernd hinzu.

Mione hustete errötend. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Malfoy zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

„Was? Möchtest du etwa mit mir am selben Strohhalm nuckeln?", zischte sie so leise wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Ihre Wut paarte sich gerade mit ihrer Scham. Und sie hatte einen Moment wahrhaftig Angst, was das wohl ergeben könnte.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er vergrub wieder seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Wirst du nicht, gezwungener Maßen, bald an viel _Schlimmerem_ nuckeln, als am selben Strohalm wie ich?"

Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. Soviel, dass sie sich wahrhaftig Sorgen machte, dass ihr Körper gleich aufgrund des Mangels zusammensacken könnte.

„Ganz sicher nicht", fauchte sie zurück.

Er lachte leise und amüsiert auf. „Wir werden sehen."

Mione versuchte tief Luft zu holen, griff sich unter Charitys verlegenem Kichern zwei der Colabecher und trat blitzschnell auf ihn zu.

„Ich werde dir nicht den…", sie holte tief Luft. „Wie auch immer, das kannst du vergessen. Lieber beiße ich ins Grass", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Und dieses Mal war sie sicher, dass es niemand außer ihm gehört hatte.

Er schenkte ihr einfach nur ein erhabenes Grinsen.

„Das ist alles?", zischte sie.

„Granger, du kränkst mich. Darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus. Du und deine schmutzige Fantasie." Sein Lächeln war zu scheinheilig und zu breit, um echt zu sein.

Sie lachte heiser. „Ganz sicher."

„Also", hustete Charity hinter ihnen verlegen.

„Ach, verdammt", warf Malfoy neben ihnen ein und zwängte sich ein so dermaßen gespielt entschuldigendes Lächeln ab, dass sie sich fragte wen er damit bitte täuschen wollte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss auf den Film verzichten. Ich habe eine wichtige Verabredung vergessen."

„Vergessen?", knurrte Mione.

Nicht etwa weil sie enttäuscht war. Nein, es war nur einfach so typisch. Sie wollte wetten, dass hatte er schon geplant, als er mit ich gemeinsam an ihrer Wohnung aufgebrochen war.

„Jawohl, vergessen", flüsterte er schelmisch, beugte sich vor und…

… küsste sie federleicht in den Nacken…

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Schönste."

Dann wandte er sich an die ebenfalls sehr verdutzte Charity. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut."

Char griff etwas unbeholfen um das Popcorn herum. „Mich auch. Und vielen Dank für die Karten und das Essen."

Er warf ihnen ein Lächeln zu, was nahezu perfekt unschuldig und höflich war.

Nahezu…

Mione klammerte sich verwirrt an den beiden Colabechern fest und starrte ihm hinterher. Die Stelle an ihrem Hals, welche er mit seinen Lippen minimal berührt hatte, kribbelte leicht. Nicht bahnbrechend, aber eben stark genug, um sie mal wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Und natürlich hatte dieser Mistkerl das gewusst. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er es getan. Ganz sicher aus keinem anderen.

Doch eines war sicher: Beim nächsten Mal konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Sie konnte wahrhaftig ganz anders.

„Lass mich raten: Ihr schlaft miteinander?", fragte Charity neben ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen und stopfte sich ein paar Happen Popcorn in den Mund.

„Nein", antwortete sie und blickte ihre Freundin ernst an.

Bevor sie ein kaum hörbares „Noch nicht. Aber bald" hinzufügte.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Ich mal wieder… :) Danke fürs lesen und für die vielen lieben Reviews…

_Danke an Ashe (Beta) und meine Mädels, für den kreativen Beistand. Ich widme dieses Chap übrigens meiner gestressten Beta Fränzi… Lebst du noch, Sweety? *hihi* _

_**Reviewtime: **_

_India: Huhu Süße… Schön, dass es dir gefällt? Du erkennst dich da wieder? *lach* Ojee… Okay… Auf den ersten Absatz bezogen kommt es wohl hin. *hihi* Ich knuddel dich und hoffe es geht bald mit *Lilienfeuer* weiter.. :)_

_HexenLady: Sehr gut… Ich stimme ihm nämlich auch zu... *hihi*_

_Anna: Na, dann wäre die Story aber sehr schnell zu Ende... Nee nee, ich hab noch einiges mit den beiden vor… :)_

_Windspiel: Ja… Dazu sage ich kleine Sadistin jetzt mal nix... *lach* Und ja, ich denke er hat da durchaus recht. Und das macht die Story ja nur umso spannender. Denke ich jedenfalls…_

_Die-na: Gute Frage… *laut lach* Ich denke, es ist die Mischung aus der Tatsache, dass es Malfoy ist und dass es eben absolut unerwartet und neu ist. Abscheu gibt es da von beiden Seiten wohl nicht wirklich. Denn sonst würde er ihr nicht *helfen* wollen und sie hätte das wahrscheinlich niemals im Vollsuff geschwört, was? *hihi*_


	7. Da spricht dein gekränkter Stolz aus dir

**7.** „Da spricht dein gekränkter Stolz aus dir."

Die Behauptung Malfoy hätte es final geschafft Kampfgeist in ihr zu wecken, währe wohl etwas übertrieben. Aber wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es wohl so. Oder man konnte es am ehesten als eine entsprechende Reaktion auf sein Spielchen bezeichnen.

Die Gründe lagen auf der Hand. Zum einen war da die Tatsache, dass ihr vermaledeites Leben davon abhing diese _Sache_ mit ihm durchzuziehen. Gerade jetzt schien der Hauptansporn jedoch darin zu liegen ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn sehr wohl haben konnte – wenn sie es wollte.

Zu ihrem Glück zog das Zweitere auch das Erste mit sich. Welch durchaus vorteilhafter Nebeneffekt.

„Toni, ich mache heute etwas eher Schluss", sagte sie, nachdem sie die letzte Unterschrift für heute unter eines der vielen Dokumente gesetzt hatte.

Die Angesprochene blickte sie einen Moment fragend an, schien sich dann aber zu entschließen nicht weiter nachzuharken. „Alles klar. Dann sage ich mal bis morgen."

Hermione stand nickend auf und reichte der jungen Frau einen vollständig frankierten Eulenbrief. Diese nahm ihn langsam an sich und begutachtete ihn einen Augenblick neugierig.

„Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie dann spöttisch grinsend.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie die gewohnte Schimpfansammlung erwartete, die Mione üblicherweise gemeinsam mit Malfoys Namen über die Lippen kam. Doch heute schwieg der Lockenschopf, während sie sich ihren Mantel überzog und ihr Haar aus dem Kragen befreite.

„Worum geht es mal wieder?", harkte die Südländerin also nach.

„Etwas Persönliches", antwortete sie. „Deshalb sollte es an seine private Direktadresse gesandt werden."

Tonis Augen weiteten sich überrascht, aber sie nickte freundlich.

Mione verließ mit gemischten Gefühlen das Büro…

Zuhause angekommen ließ sie Eile walten. Sie hatte länger gemacht, als sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Aber, die Anfrage von Senatorin Sanders hatte nicht warten können und Hermione gab derartig wichtige Dinge selten und ungern ab.

Keine zwei Stunden bevor sie das Haus also erneut verlassen musste, kam sie endlich zuhause an. An für sich würde das für sie genügen, doch heute hatte sie anderes vor. _Größeres_…

Also streifte sie sich ohne Umschweife den Mantel ab, stieg aus ihren Stiefeln und warf die Tasche auf die Kommode im Flur. Dann pellte sie sich schnell aus der zerknitterten Hose und legte das Shirt ab, welches sie heute getragen hatte. Auch die Unterwäsche blieb im Flur zurück, während sie unter die Dusche sprang.

Knapp 20 Minuten später schlich sie, in einem flauschigen Badetuch eingewickelt und auf nach wie vor feuchten Zehenspitzen, ins Schlafzimmer – wobei sie einen Abstecher in den Flur machte, um ihre Sachen aufzusammeln und in den Wäschekorb zu legen – und rubbelte sich dort trocken.

Sie hatte sich bereits unter der Dusche ausgiebig mit einer Öllotion eingerieben, was das jetzige Prozedere zwar etwas umständlicher machte, ihre Haut aber später entsetzlich weich, verlockend duftend und vor allem verboten schimmern ließ.

Ja, ihr zartbrauner Teint hatte eindeutig etwas Gutes…

Was man von ihren störrischen Locken, die sie heute auf jeden Fall hochstecken würde, nicht behaupten konnte.

Schließlich warf sie das Handtuch beiseite und sprang herüber zur Kommode, in dem sich ihre Wäsche befand. Mit einem Ruck, und einen prüfenden Seitenblick auf ihre Schlafzimmertür, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach etwas Passendem.

Zu schlicht widerstrebte ihr, denn auch wenn sie sicher war, dass er es heute auf keinen Fall – egal wie geschickt sie sich heute Abend anstellte – zum Äußersten kommen lassen würde. Sie hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass sein Stolz es nicht zulassen würde.

Doch man wusste bekanntlich nie…

Also entschied sie sich für ein hauchzartes Set, bestehend aus einem beigefarbenen Spitzen-BH und einem kaum vorhandenen Spitzenstring. Um eines vorweg zu nehmen: Sie hasste Strings. Sie trug sie wirklich nur für _höhere _Zwecke, was soviel bedeutete wie: Wenn sich ganz sicher kein Mann an ihre Unterwäsche verirren würde, trug sie lieber etwas stoffreichere Stücke.

Heiler und Ersthelfer waren natürlich ausgeschlossen. Für den Fall, dass sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ein Apperationsschweif erwischte zum Beispiel.

Ja, aber heute wusste sie eben nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte.

Was sie nicht wirklich verwunderte…

‚Aber, was soll's?', dachte sie sich und trat prüfend vor den Spiegel; nur um Sekunden später wieder einen prüfenden Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg zur Tür zu werfen.

Himmel, dieser Spinner hatte mit seiner Dreistigkeit ihr gesamtes Sicherheitsgefühl zerstört. Natürlich hatte sie die Tür in Folge seines _Besuches _vor einigen Tagen doppelt und dreifach gesichert. Aber, das ungute Gefühl blieb.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Dann warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr.

Anderthalb Stunden noch… 90 Minuten um sich anzuziehen, zu schminken und diesen Mopp auf ihrem Kopf halbwegs zu bändigen.

Ein weiteres Seufzen. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit…

Mehr oder weniger pünktlich traf sie am vereinbarten – oder eher ihrerseits vorgeschlagenen – Restaurant ein: Ein kleiner aber äußert edler Italiener inmitten von London, jedoch so nahe an der Winkelgasse, dass sich hierher immer wieder Magier verirrten.

Amüsanterweise hatte sie auch ein solcher auf dieses kleine Schmuckstück aufmerksam gemacht. Josh war Malfoy in vielen Dingen ähnlich gewesen. Er war ein Heuchler, arrogant und viel zu selbstverliebt. Allerdings stand ihm diese Rolle nicht so gut, wie sie dem Blonden stand. Anders als Malfoy, der es stets schaffte die Scheinwerfer ohne Zutun auf sich zu lenken, hatte Josh sie erbärmlich angebettelt ihn zu erhören.

Und wenn Hermione etwas noch mehr hasste als falsche Arroganz, dann war es unberechtigte. Also hatte sie diese _Beziehung _direkt nach dem zweiten Date beendet.

„Miss, was darf ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie der stattliche Kellner, der wie immer an dem gealterten Empfang wartete und die wenigen Gäste zu ihren Plätzen führte.

Mione trat lächelnd an ihn heran und genoss einen Moment den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Es bestätigte sie und gab ihr einen ungemeinen Schub Selbstbewusstsein – und das obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gut aussah. Sie war keine von diesen Frauen, die der Meinung waren, sie machten Optisch einfach nichts her.

Sie war sich aber sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie nicht immer das Beste aus sich herausholte. Jedoch hatte sie meistens wahrlich andere Dinge im Kopf, als Männern zu imponieren. Sie hatte eine Welt zu verändern.

„Ich habe einen Tisch für zwei bestellt. Auf den Namen Granger", informierte sie den jungen Mann und er sah einen Moment glatt enttäuscht aus.

„Sicher Miss. Der Gentleman wartete bereits auf Sie." Damit deutete er ihr höflich an ihr zu folgen und Hermione tat erleichtert, wie ihr geheißen wurde.

Erleichtert, weil sie einen Augenblick – oder auch immer wieder den gesamten Tag über – befürchtet hatte, dass er sie versetzten würde. Es hätte in sein Spiel gepasst.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie daher darauf verzichtet in ihrer Aufforderung sich heute, und hier und jetzt, mit ihr zu treffen keine „Bitte um Antwort" hinzugefügt. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich sicher gewesen war, dass das der beste Zug war. Sie hätte ihm zugetraut, dass er sie versetzten würde; gleichzeitig aber in der Nähe in Stellung ging um ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können…

Aber nein. Er war tatsächlich hier.

Und er funkelte sie bereits auf halber Strecke an, als sie mit dem Kellner zu ihrem Tisch schritt. Dabei schien er ihren Aufzug nicht im Geringsten zu bemerken, oder auch zu würdigen. Einen Moment spürte sie erneute Enttäuschung in sich aufkeimen, doch sie entschied sich es herunter zu schlucken.

„Du bist gekommen", flüsterte sie, während der Kellner ihr zuvorkommend auf den Stuhl half.

Mit einem „Danke" und einem Lächeln zeigte sie ihm, dass sie nun bedient war und er sie allein lassen konnte. Etwas, das dem jungen Mann eindeutig nicht wirklich gefiel.

Er warf Malfoy einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den dieser unterkühlt erwiderte. „Danke", schnarrte er dann gekünstelt grinsend und endlich machte sich der Kellner auf und davon.

„Du hättest etwas höflicher sein können", gab sie zurück und befestigte ihr Täschchen an der Lehne des Stuhls.

Sie hasste es Taschen das gesamte Essen über auf dem Schoss zu balancieren, ganz egal ob es nun sicherer war oder nicht. Außerdem hatte sie alle ihre Taschen magisch vor Diebstahl gesichert. Das wirkte zwar nur bei Muggeldieben, da Magier den Zauber schnell

und unbemerkt lösen konnten, doch in den meisten Fällen war es mehr als genug.

„Du hättest pünktlich sein können", gab er zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin 20 Minuten zu spät."

Er lächelte überzogen und schwenkte das Glas in seiner Hand. „Ganz genau. 20 Minuten, Granger."

„Das ist keine Zeit für eine Frau."

„Das ist unverschämt für den Umgang mit einem Malfoy."

Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen und bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Glas Wein. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier."

„Das sehe ich."

„Entschuldige bitte", flüsterte sie herausfordernd und beugte sich etwas vor; wobei sie ihm unbewusst etwas Einsicht in ihr Dekollete gewährte. Allerdings wurde ihr das erst bewusst, als sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte. „Besser?", sprach sie zeitgleich mit der Einsicht aus und spürte etwas Blut in ihre Wangen steigen.

Sie lehnte sich langsam zurück, wobei ihr bewusst wurde, dass das doch eigentlich wunderbar in ihren Plan passte.

„Besser", gab er grinsend zurück.

Der Kellner kam und stellte ihr das Glas Wein liebevoll vor die Nase. Dabei warf er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Der forsche Kerl flirtete tatsächlich mit ihr.

„Miss, Ihr Wein", sagte er und goss ihr noch am Platz etwas ein.

„Stopp", sagte Malfoy immer noch grinsend.

Mione wandte sich ihm überrascht zu und auch der Kellner sah ihn fragend an.

Der Blonde lehnte sich grinsend vor. „Jerome?", fragte er und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während er über den Tisch hinweg griff und einen Schluck von Hermiones Rotwein nahm. Ihrem Lieblingswein.

Malfoy verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich heiße Tim", verkündete der Kellner.

„Tatsächlich? Haben nicht alle Kellner ausgefallene Namen, weil sie von Grund her so gewöhnlich sind?", fragte der Blonde herablassend und der Lockenschopf musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ihn unter dem Tisch nicht zu treten.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete der Bursche, der eindeutig in ihrem Alter war.

Malfoy nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Vielleicht sind das aber auch nur Künstlernamen. Meistens verfolgt ihr Burschen doch so hohe Ziele", sprach er weiter, starrte aber ins Glas.

Da lag soviel Spott in seiner Stimme, dass selbst Mione im Boden zu versinken drohte.

„Lass mich raten, Tim? Du willst Schauspieler werden?"

Kellner Tim zog seine Lippen schmal, was ein eindeutiges „Ja" bedeutete.

Malfoy lachte gehässig auf. „Also, Tim. Nimm den billigen Fussel wieder mit und bringe der Dame etwas von dem hier", er hob das Glas und blickte Mione grinsend an. „Oder bring uns gleich eine ganze Flasche."

„Dieser Wein ist sehr teuer, Sir", verkündete Tim.

„Für einen Möchtegern-Schauspieler mit einem Kellnergehalt vielleicht", antwortete der Blonde geradezu lieblich. Sein Lächeln glich einem Sonnenscheinlächeln, welches nicht hinterlistiger sein konnte.

Timmy zog mit einem „Jawohl Sir", von dannen und Mione rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen.

„Und bring uns bitte auch die Speisekarten", rief ihm Malfoy hinterher. „Nettes Kleid", wisperte er dann an sie gewandt. „Oder sollte ich sagen, schöne Brüste, Granger? Das hätte ich unter deinen _formschönen_ Strickpullovern aus dem Hause Weasley gar nicht vermutet."

Sie holte tief Luft und beugte sich erneut vor. Dieses Mal jedoch bewusst. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich etwas weniger Arroganz an den Tag legst, werde ich dir hier und jetzt so in die Familienjuwelen treten, dass du niemals wieder zum Luftholen kommst", zischte sie.

Malfoy lachte sichtlich überrascht, aber auch amüsiert auf. „Granger, bitte. Du siehst endlich mal aus wie eine Lady. Zertrümmere nicht die verheißungsvolle Illusion."

Mione lehnte sich wütend zurück. „Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?"

Ein Feixen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Granger bitte. Du wolltest mich heute treffen."

„Weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Tim stelle eine ganze Flasche, ohne ein weiteres Wort, auf ihrem Tisch ab. Und ohne ihnen noch etwas einzuschenken.

„Du bist unmöglich", flüsterte sie und beobachtete den jungen Mann dabei, wie er verschwand.

Malfoy lachte. „Das wusstest du bereits vorher."

Ein Zähneknirschen entwischte ihr. „Ich sagte bereits, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte."

„Granger, hör endlich auf mir die Stimmung zu vermiesen", gab er gespielt enttäuscht zurück und schüttete sich noch etwas Wein ein. „Da komme ich mir so unwichtig und unbedeutend vor."

„Als ob", zischte sie.

Er schenkte ihr einen tiefen Blick. So tief, dass ihr einen Moment glatt anders wurde. Also nahm sie einen Schluck Wein, bevor sie husten oder erröten konnte.

„Der ist bitter", verkündete sie dann mit verzogenem Gesicht.

„Natürlich ist er das. Billiger Dessertfusel gehört ebenso wenig zur Vorspeise, wie er zum Hauptgang gehört."

„Er ist nach wie vor bitter."

Ein weiteres Grinsen. „Bittere Säfte sind also nicht nach deinem Geschmack?"

„Malfoy", fluchte sie aufgrund der Zweideutigkeit, die sich in seinen Worten fand.

Er lachte. „Was? Ich versuche nur dich kennen zu lernen. Außerdem würde das einiges erklären."

Mione blieb ernst, spürte aber ein gewisses Maß an Wärme, als er sie auffällig musterte und dabei immer wieder an ihrem Dekollete hängen blieb. Dieses Mal spürte sie sie jedoch nicht nur in ihrem Gesicht, sondern auch in der Bauchgegend. Als er sich schließlich in Gedanken versunken über die Lippen leckte wurde ihr so heiß, dass sie einen Moment auf dem Stuhl herumrutschte.

Wie von Sinnen starrte sie ihn an. Ihn und sein feines blondes Haar und diese leicht glänzenden Lippen, die schon in der Schule so manches Mädchen um den Verstand gebracht hatten.

Und sie hatte auch Marisol und Emily aus der Außenstelle mehrmals heimlich über ihn reden hören. Über ihn und seinen kleinen Knackarsch und diese durchaus küssbaren Lippen. Und Merlin, sie hatten recht - auch wenn keine von beiden ihn jemals geküsst hatte und Mione den Part mit der Rechtzusprechung niemals zugeben würde…

Ertappt sah er auf. Aber natürlich war er alles andere als empört.

„Es war deine Absicht mich anzusprechen", wisperte er rau. „Warum bist du jetzt also so überrascht?"

‚Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass du tatsächlich darauf eingehst', antwortete sie stumm.

„Natürlich war es beabsichtigt", flüsterte sie grinsend und deutete auf das Kleid, welches er erst vor wenigen Tagen aus ihrem Schrank gefischt hatte. Das Kleid, was wahrhaftig mehr Haut zeigte, als es ihren Eltern lieb wäre; natürlich ohne zu billig zu wirken.

„Aber, du könntest dich trotzdem etwas zügeln", fügte sie hinzu und spürte, wie ihr Herz für einen klitzekleinen Schlag aussetzte, als er sie so vollkommen ungewohnt ansah.

Da lag soviel Unbekanntes in seinen eisgrauen Augen.

„Bis wann?"

„Malfoy", hustete sie und spürte dass ihre Wangen erröteten.

Merlin, sie hatte wahrhaftig schon zu lange nicht mehr geflirtet.

Und es schockierte sie, dass es scheinbar doch leichter war, als geahnt. Natürlich nicht im Allgemeinen, sondern im Bezug auf ihn.

„Okay", lachte er und lehnte sich vor. „Zurück zum Kennenlernen."

Einen Moment war sie glatt etwas enttäuscht. Doch das Gefühl der emotionalen Belastung, die gerade aufgrund des Unbekannten über sie hereingebrochen war, sagte ihr, dass es besser so war.

Das er recht gehabt hatte, als er vor einigen Tagen darauf hinwies, dass es nicht so einfach wäre es durchzuziehen, wie sie es sich erhofft und auch eingeredet hatte.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie, nahm einen Schluck Wein und sah ihn erneut prüfend an.

Es würde schwer werden, sich von ihm berühren zu lassen. Ihm so entsetzlich nahe zu sein. Im Grunde so nah, dass es körperlich nicht näher ging.

„_Mein Schwanz in dir_", hörte sie seine Stimme hinter ihren Schläfen widerhallen und wieder durchfuhr es sie. Dieses Mal jedoch etwas anders… Auf fast schon ungute Art und Weise schoss es kurz hinab zwischen ihre Beine…

„Also", holte er sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt - doch zeitgleich brachte Tim die Speisekarten, so dass sie einen Moment hinter dieser verschwinden konnte.

„Also", gab sie hinter dem Schutz der Karte zurück. „Verrate mir etwas über dich."

Er lachte, doch sie ignorierte es.

„Ein Gericht, welches du überhaupt nicht ausstehen kannst. Oder auch eine Frucht…"

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Ich bin allergisch gegen Erdbeeren", gab er schließlich amüsiert zurück. „Ist es das, was du wissen willst?"

Mione senkte todesmutig die Karte. „Das war ein Scherz. Aber, gut zu wissen." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Also sollte man dich eher mit Trauben füttern?"

Himmel, warum fragte sie das?

Ein Husten. Erst im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass es von ihr stammte.

„Ich falle nicht direkt ins Koma. Aber ja, falls du Füttern wie _Füttern_ meinst, sollte man darauf wohl verzichten." Sie konnte ihn grinsen hören. „Ansonsten könnte der Abend sehr unschön enden."

„Schwellungen?", fragte sie und hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie über extrem verdorbenes Zeug mit ihm sprach.

Was sie mehr oder weniger ja auch tat. Was wiederum auf surreale Weise sehr absurd war.

Hätte ihr jemand vor sechs Monaten gesagt, dass sie heute hier glattrasiert und in ihrem teuersten Kleid mit Draco Malfoy sitzen und über seine Erdbeerallergie sprechen würde, hätte sie ihn ausgelacht.

Jawohl…

Allerdings beschrieb absurd wohl gerade ihre gesamte Situation.

„Ausschlag", antwortete er und sie hatte tatsächlich einmal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Er ließ die Karte sinken und sah sie an. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert. „Ob ich Erdbeeren mag?"

Er lachte. „Ja. Oder was du nicht magst", seine Augen funkelten kurz spitzbübig auf. „…oder was du ganz besonders magst."

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr. „Sprechen wir noch von Speisen?" Es sollte bitter klingen, tat es jedoch nicht.

Eines stand fest, dieses Kleid hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Das letzte Mal, als sie es getragen hatte, war sie nackt und auf allen Vieren auf ihrem Teppich geendet. Und nun saß sie hier und errötete anrüchig vor diesem Mistkerl.

Aber, solange sie nicht nachher nackt und auf allen Vieren vor ihm endetet.

Eine weitere Welle Hitze durchfuhr sie. Dieses Mal schoss sie ihr jedoch voll und ganz ins Gesicht.

War denn nicht genau das ihr Ziel gewesen?

Wenn man ihrem Körper glauben konnte lautete die Antwort „nein"… Ihr Verstand sagte aber natürlich „ja"…

Oh Merlin. Aber, genau das galt es ja auf einen Nenner zu bringen.

Malfoy blickte sie fragend und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „100 Galleonen für deine Gedanken, Granger", flüsterte er dann feixend.

„Ich habe nur…", sie stockte und Tim, der ihre Bestellung aufnahm, kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Ich mag keine Oliven. Die sind mir zu glitschig", antwortete sie anschließend.

Sein Grinsen, welches er die gesamte Bestellung über gehalten hatte, erlosch nicht. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht in deinem zerzausten Kopf vorging?"

Mione runzelte über die Beleidigung zwischen seinen Zeilen die Stirn. „Wir wollen uns kennen lernen…"

Er lachte. „Ja, Granger. Weil wir miteinander ins Bett müssen. Nicht, weil wir heiraten müssen. Warum sollten wir es nicht also auf interessante Themen einschränken?"

„Ich werde ganz sicher keine intimen Details mit dir teilen", zischte sie.

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher", gab er zurück. Und wieder stand diese Überhabenheit in seiner Miene.

„Über _das_ hinaus", knurrte sie.

Himmel, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten schaffte er es sie scheinbar sämtliche Emotionen durchlaufen zu lassen.

Dieses kleine, selbstverliebte Stück.

„Was nach wie vor wohl der intimste Detailtausch sein wird."

Mione schoss vor und präsentierte ihm wieder tiefe Einblicke. „Warum fängst du dann nicht an?"

„Das habe ich bereits."

Nun lachte sie. „Die Erdbeeren? Die zählen nicht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Gut. Ich habe meine Unschuld mit 19 verloren", sagte er und als ihr mehr als nur ungläubig die Augenbraue hochschoss, fügte er ein „unglaublich aber wahr" hinzu.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm", wisperte sie.

Malfoy lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Denk mal nach. Ich war gerade 16, als Voldemort mir seine ehrenvolle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und ich war 18, als er von der Bildfläche verschwand. Granger, ich war in der ersten Blüte meiner Jahre viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht zu sterben. Mein Schw-"

„Malfoy", zischte sie ermahnend. „Wie kann man nur gleichzeitig so aristokratisch und obszön sein?"

Wieder lachte er und machte eine ausladende Geste, die letztendlich auf ihn deutete. „Voila", hauchte er dabei und setzte schelmisch grinsend fort: „Wie soll ich es denn sonst nennen?"

„_Es_?", fragte sie skeptisch und beide verstummten, als Tim ihre Bestellungen zu ihnen an den Tisch brachte.

„Oder ihn. Mir soll es recht sein", fuhr er fort, als der Kellner wieder außer Sichtweite war.

Mione kicherte schwach. „Klein Malfoy", entwischte es ihr, während sie ihr Steak schnitt.

Himmel, was?

Oh, sie hatte ihren Verstand mit ihrem BH zuhause gelassen; den BH, den sie hatte ausziehen und durch magische Stützen ersetzten müssen, weil er unter dem Kleid zu sehen gewesen war.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er gerade schlechter hörte, als er sah.

Malfoy blickte ihr gegenüber skeptisch auf. „Klein Malfoy?"

Nein, sie hatte kein Glück.

„Das ist der Wein", hustete sie errötend und stopfte sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, um sich selber zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Granger, du überrascht mich immer wieder", seufzte er und schnitt ebenfalls sein Steak an. Sie beide hatten es Medium bestellt. „Du besitzt tatsächlich Humor – wenn auch einen sehr fragwürdigen."

„Hey", zischte sie leise, „du bist hier der mit den Obszönitäten."

Wieder grinste er und spießte etwas Fleisch auf. „Und ich warte nur darauf, dass du mit deinem Fuß zwischen meinen Beinen endest. Aber, bitte ohne den hübschen Schuh."

Mione verschluckte sich fast an dem Bissen Fleisch, den sie sich Sekunden zuvor in den Mund geschoben hatte. Und während sie fast hustend vom Stuhl fiel, genehmigte er sich in Seelenruhe den ersten Bissen.

Nach dem Essen, welches etwas ruhiger von statten ging, zahlte Malfoy zu ihrer Überraschung und begleitete sie bis zu ihrer Haustür.

Dort angekommen blieb sie verlegen stehen und fragte sich einen Moment, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Natürlich wollte sie es auch hinter sich bringen, aber ein großer Teil von ihr fühlte sich nach wie vor unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran.

Aber, konnte man es ihr verübeln?

Immerhin würde sie dann zwar leben - aber bei ihrem Glück auf Lebzeit mit seinem Spott und Hohn.

Schließlich sah sie ihn an, lehnte sich todesmutig vor und küsste seinen Nacken. Ähnlich wie er es beim letzten Mal getan hatte. Und zu ihrer Belustigung wich er tatsächlich etwas irritiert zurück.

„Ich denke wir haben uns für heute genug kennen gelernt", sagte sie leise.

Immerhin hatte sie noch fast drei Monate.

Himmel, wie das klang… Aber genau das war es, was sie gerade dachte.

Er schmunzelte. „Ich hatte nicht vor mit hoch zu kommen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen. „So wie du mich", dabei deutete sie auf ihre dezent verhüllten Brüste, „heute angestarrt hast, habe ich wahrhaftig anderes vermutet."

„Tztz", machte er und blickte zu Boden, „denkst du so schlecht von mir?"

Was hatte das damit zu tun? Er war immerhin ein Mann…

Und er hatte sie teilweise wirklich verdächtig angestarrt. Wenn „schlecht Denken" in diesem Fall also bedeutete, dass er – warum auch immer – seine albernen Spielregeln und Bedenken über Bord geworfen haben könnte, dann ja. Dann dachte sie verdammt schlecht von ihm…

„Das heute war sehr gut", fuhr er fort. „Aber, du musst dich nach wie vor etwas mehr anstrengen."

Mione schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und musterte ihn ungläubig. Das heute war „gut" gewesen? Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass es „fantastisch" gewesen war. Jedenfalls wenn man bedachte, dass sie es hier mit einem Kotzbrocken wie diesem zu tun hatte. Und dieser kleine, verlogene Kotzbrocken hatte ihr rund 70 Prozent des Abends ungeniert auf die Brüste geschaut.

Mione atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich schwer zügeln, ihm das nicht ins Gesicht zu schreien.

„Da spricht dein gekränkter Stolz aus dir", flüsterte sie unschuldig lächelnd.

„Tut er das?", fragte er forschend. Seine Hände hatte er in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben.

Sie bevorzugte es zu schweigen und weiterhin erhaben zu lächeln.

Und plötzlich war er ganz nah. So nah, dass sie bis zur Haustür zurückweichen musste, damit ihre Lippen sich nicht berührten.

„Dass du dich da mal nicht verhörst, Granger", flüsterte er heiß gegen ihre Lippen, schenkte ihr ein undeutbares Grinsen, in welchem jedoch eindeutig etwas Verachtung lag, und wich dann blitzschnell zurück.

Auf der Straße trat er grinsend zwei weitere Schritte zurück und apparierte dann wortlos.

Mione blieb stirnrunzelnd und wieder einmal wütend zurück. „Du bist so ein Arschloch, Malfoy", raunte sie leise. Der Wind trug ihre Worte ungehört davon…

Doch sie konnte ganz leise seine Antwort hinter ihren Schläfen hören, während sie die Haustür öffnete_. „Ich weiß."_

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, Danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke an Ashe fürs Betalesen. :)

_Reviewtime: _

_Windspiel: Ja, ich zahle auch meistens selber. Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich nicht neun gesagt hätte. *lach*_

_HexenLady: Danke… :P_

_Allienelson: Well__, I do speak english. A little bit at least… *lol* I think fanfiction is a really cool thing, too. Not only the Harry Potter stuff, but also talking about the many other fandoms around… Anyway, I´m happy that you checked out my stuff… I hope you liked it… :)_

_Die-na: Das frage ich mich auch jedes Mal, wenn ich im Kino sitze und selber zahlen musste… ;)_

_Anna: Ja, vielleicht hat sie das... Vielleicht aber auch nicht… ;) Ich würde mich übrigens auch auf ihn stürzen… *hihi*_


	8. Gefällt dir, was du siehst?

**8. **„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Mione?", flüsterte Celeste – eine ihrer Kolleginnen – und blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

Die Angesprochene sah von ihren Unterlagen auf. „Was gibt es?"

Celeste trat mit einem Schritt ein und schloss die Tür halb hinter sich. „Da steht Draco Malfoy im Foyer und sagt, ihr seid verabredet."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Nicht, dass das etwas bedeuten musste.

Schnellen Schrittes trat sie an Celeste vorbei in den Flur und machte sich auf den Weg ins Foyer. Und tatsächlich: Da stand er und begutachtete scheinbar extrem interessiert einen Artikel über die Außenstelle, der im vergangenen Februar erschienen war.

Als er sie erblickte, wandte er sich grinsend zu ihr um. Und er sah beinahe merkwürdig aus: Denn er steckte in einem feinen, grauen Pullover und in einer dunkelblauen Jeanshose. Und obwohl beides aus feinstem Stoff und von höchster Qualität zu sein schien, wirkte er surreal.

„Granger", sagte er erfreut und vergrub wieder die Arme in den Hosentaschen.

Ihr fiel auf, dass er das sehr oft tat.

Mione sah ihn irritiert an. „Wir sind verabredet?"

Ein Nicken. „Ja."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit jetzt."

Ein Seufzen. „Malfoy, ich muss arbeiten. _Mein Boss_ verlangt alle drei Monate eine umfangreiche Berechnung meiner künftigen Ausgaben", zischte sie schneidend.

Er blickte leise lachend zu Boden. „Ich werde mit _ihm_ reden."

Spinner…

„Und was hast du vor?", fragte sie genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er sah wieder auf. „Wir gehen ins Kino. Wir holen unser kleines Date von letzter Woche nach."

Celeste blickte neugierig auf, versuchte ihr offensichtliches Interesse an ihrem Gespräch jedoch augenscheinlich in Grenzen zu halten.

Mione hustete unbehaglich und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich habe noch ein Meeting mit einem möglichen Sponsoren-"

„Mister Allendail, richtig?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen an. „Ja."

„Carla war so frei, dass für dich auf morgen Mittag zu verlegen."

„Was?"

Malfoy rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Granger, jetzt komm schon. Der Film wartet nicht auf uns."

Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Außenstelle durch die große Flügeltür aus Glas, die auf die Hauptstraße in der Winkelgasse führte. Der Lockenschopf folgte ihm schnaubend.

„Seit wann hast du das Recht, dich in meine Termine und Geschäfte einzumischen?", fluchte sie dabei bei jedem Schritt.

Er lachte und blieb abrupt stehen. Erst als sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam, wurde ihr bewusst warum. Denn er umfasste sie am Handgelenk und apparierte mit ihr in eine kleine, abgelegene Seitenstraße Londons.

Zwei Blocks von dem Kino entfernt, das sie immer wieder mit Charity besuchte.

„Seit ich rund drei Viertel der Außenstelle aufgekauft habe, Granger", sagte er und zog sie, immer noch ihr Handgelenk umfassend, auf die Londoner Hauptstraße. Erst als sie auf dieser angekommen waren, ließ er sie los.

Und Mione starrte einen Moment irritiert auf die Stelle, die er gerade eben noch berührt hatte. Sie kribbelte leicht und sie versuchte es als eine Nachwirkung des Apparierens abzutun – und nicht direkt damit zu verbinden, dass er sie mal wieder ganz überraschend berührt hatte.

„Das gibt dir nach wie vor nicht das Recht, dich so dreist in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen", schimpfte sie, rieb sich das Handgelenk und folgte ihm.

Da er vor ihr ging, konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Aber, er erwiderte nichts und sie war sicher, dass es einen solchen gab.

„Jetzt schweigst du?", zischte sie und versuchte aufzuholen, indem sie etwas schneller lief.

Als sie auf seiner Höhe war bedachte er sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und vergrub wieder eine Hand in der Hosentasche. Die andere ließ er locker neben seinem sehnigen und eindeutig durchtrainierten Körper baumeln. Der Körper, der durch seine Kleiderwahl heute ganz besonders gut zur Geltung kam und einen Moment ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie sich fragte ob er etwas unter dem feinen Pullover trug.

„Ja", sagte er entwaffnend ehrlich und bog in den Eingangsbereich des Kinos ein, wo ein menschenleerer Schalter auf sie wartete.

Kein Wunder, denn es war gerade drei Uhr am Mittag.

„Ich habe für so was wirklich keine Zeit", sagte sie und stellte sich neben ihm an den Schalter.

Der Alte von neulich, der eigentlich immer hier saß, blickte sie skeptisch an. Ganz eindeutig schien er den Blonden wieder zu erkennen, denn ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Für zwei und alles was folgt?", fragte er dann.

Mione schnaubte leise, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er weder sie noch Char wieder erkennen würde. Und sie waren fast wöchentlich hier.

Malfoy lachte leise. „Nein. Heute nur für zwei. Und die Lady zahlt."

Sie sah ihren unverschämten Nebenmann mit zitternder Unterlippe an. „Ich habe meine Handtasche nicht mitgenommen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?"

Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu flüstern. „Ich habe kein Geld dabei."

Der Alte hinter dem Schalter runzelte die Stirn.

Malfoy hob mit zuckendem Mundwinkel die linke Augenbraue an. „Ich fürchte Sie nehmen keine Schuldscheine?"

„Nein", knurrte der Alte.

„Malfoy", zischte Mione und zupfte wütend an seinem Ärmel.

Und wieder lachte er, bevor er an seine Hosentasche langte – die an seinem Po – und eine Geldbörse herausangelte. Mione war darüber so erstaunt, dass sie ihm ziemlich offensichtlich auf den Hintern starrte. Einem wahrlichen Prachtexemplar.

Jedenfalls soweit sie es erahnen konnte.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen ertappte sie sich selber und starrte wieder in den Schalter.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte der Blonde leise neben ihr und reichte dem Alten einen 50 Pfund-Schein durch die Öffnung.

Mione entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Du schuldest mir was", sagte er dann, nahm die Karten an sich und ließ das Wechselgeld unbeachtet zurück.

„Sir", rief der Alte, startete aber keinen weiteren Versuch, als Malfoy ganz offensichtlich nicht daran dachte, zu reagieren.

„Wie schön, dass du mein Geld mit vollen Händen ausgibst", zischte sie und folgte ihm in das Kinofoyer.

„Dein Geld?", fragte er lachend.

„Das, das ich dir schulde", flüsterte sie und reihte sich neben Malfoy hinter einem wild turtelnden Pärchen an der Popcorn- und Getränketheke ein.

Wieder lachte er, klemmte sich einen 25 Pfund-Schein zwischen die Lippen und verstaute seine Geldbörse wieder an seinem Prachtarsch. Mione hustete verlegen und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, ihm wieder auf den Po zu starren.

Oder auf diesen zarten, blassen Nacken, den er ihr gerade präsentierte. Wäre sie ein Vampir, würde sie jetzt ganz sicher herzhaft hinein beißen. Und das Miststück roch mal wieder gut.

Zu gut… Frisch geduscht…

Wahrscheinlich war er gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen. Halbnackt in dieser herrlichen Hose, die sich so stark an seinen Körper schmiegte und diesem Tanktop, dass noch untypischer an ihm aussah, als dieser Pullover und die edel geschnittene Jeans.

Himmel, was dachte sie da?

Er wandte sich wieder um und zog den Schein zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, was diese etwas trocken zurück ließ. Er befeuchtete sie kurz mit seiner Zunge und lächelte sie überheblich an.

„Gefalle _ich_ dir? Ist es das?"

Wieder hustete sie und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, um nicht nervös mit diesen herumzuspielen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zweimal auf den Hacken vor und zurück zu wippen.

Er musterte sie skeptisch – um ihr schließlich ebenfalls eindeutig auf den Hintern zu starren. Und ganz offensichtlich absichtlich.

„Malfoy", knurrte sie und schob sich an dem knutschenden Pärchen vorbei, als diese ihre Bestellung aufgegeben, angenommen und einfach beiseite geschoben hatten.

„Was? Ich stehe dazu: Du siehst heute toll aus", flüsterte er grinsend.

Nun war es an ihr ihn skeptisch zu mustern. Und im Anschluss sich. Sie trug wieder ihre gut sitzende Jeans und ein rotes Top, welches eigentlich etwas zuviel Ausschnitt zeigte. Allerdings war das geplatzte Meeting mit Mister Allendail erst heute Morgen auf ihren Schreibtisch geflattert.

Zudem lagen ihre Locken heute lose, groß und weich und sie hatte sich – warum auch immer – etwas weniger dezent geschminkt.

„Soll ich danke sagen?", zischte sie so ernst wie möglich, hörte aber den leicht geschmeichelten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

Er lachte. „Revanchiere dich einfach. Oder auch: Sei ehrlich."

Das Mädchen an der Theke sah sie fragend an. „Was darf es sein?"

„Zwei Erdbeershakes", kicherte der Lockenschopf, erntete ein Schnauben von Malfoy und einen verwirrten Blick von der Kleinen, bevor sie schnell weitersprach. „Nein. Zwei Becher Cola und eine Tüte Popcorn."

Mit einem schwachen Nicken führte das Mädchen ihren Wunsch aus, Malfoy reichte ihr den 25 Pfund-Schein und verschwand erneut, ohne das Wechselgeld anzunehmen.

„Du bist ein verschwenderisches Stück", sagte sie als sie ihm ins den Saal folgte und an dem Strohhalm des Bechers saugte, den sie mal eben zu ihrem ernannt hatte.

„Und du ein hinterhältiges, ohne den Hauch von Humor", gab er zurück und ließ sich auf einen Sitzplatz in der hintersten Reihe fallen, der ganz offensichtlich der seine war. Mione kletterte über seine Beine in die Sitzreihe, stellte beide Becher in die dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, bis schließlich das Pärchen zu ihnen in den Saal getaumelt kam und sich ganz sicher wahl- und achtlos zwei Reihen unter ihnen quer über einige Sitze fallen ließ.

Malfoy lachte leise und amüsiert auf und griff sich mit den Fingerspitzen etwas Popcorn.

„Muggel", sagte er zwischen zwei Happen.

Mione entspannte sich etwas und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Als sie ihren Arm auf die Lehne legte, die sie teilten, berührte sie seinen angewinkelten Ellenbogen. Und es schien ihr und ihrem Körper nichts auszumachen. Es fühlte sich sogar angenehm an, ihn zu berühren.

„Hast du das noch nie gemacht?", flüsterte sie und beugte sich etwas zu ihm rüber.

Und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Atem seinen Nacken streifte.

„Was? Im Kino rumgeknutscht? Granger, ich war bisher nur mit meiner Mutter im Kino", gab er dann grinsend zurück. Und die Art, wie er gerade grinste, hatte etwas Mitreißendes.

Also zuckten auch ihre Mundwinkel leicht und sie langte todesmutig in die Popcorntüte, die er auf seinem Schoss balancierte.

„Also gut", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Du sieht heute sehr gut aus. Ungewöhnlich gut, da du meistens gut aussiehst. Aber, das weißt du wahrscheinlich bereits."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, aber er antwortete nicht. Das Mädchen zwei Reihen vor ihnen kicherte heiser auf, bevor sie lustvoll stöhnte und Mione, die es sich gerade etwas bequemer in ihrem Sitz gemacht hatte, zuckte etwas zusammen.

Malfoy lachte neben ihr ganz leise und beugte sich zu ihr herüber. Das Licht ging aus und als er zeitgleich zu sprechen begann und sein Atem sie ganz unverhofft streifte, traf der Schauer sie erneut.

„Ich fürchte, da vorn bleibt es nicht beim Knutschen."

Mione lächelte und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich nicht etwas näher zu ihm zu lehnen. Das Mädchen kicherte, das Pärchen rutschte auf ihren Sitzen herum und der junge Mann stöhnte schwach auf.

„Nein, eindeutig nicht", seufzte sie und spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihren Schoß schießen.

Oh Merlin…

Sie beide lachten und starrten auf die Leinwand. Und sie fragte sich, ob er es auch spürte. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen, die das stöhnende und jauchzende Paar vor ihnen zwischen ihnen zu schüren schien.

Vielleicht spürte auch nur sie es.

„Welchen Film werden wir uns eigentlich anschauen?", fragte sie, als die Werbung begonnen hatte und die Geräusche vor ihnen etwas verschluckte.

Vielleicht waren die zwei da vorn aber auch nur inniger und versunkener geworden. Ihre Bewegungen waren dies jedenfalls, denn aus verspielten Küssen und Neckereien, waren ruhige und liebevolle Berührungen geworden.

Zweimal meinte sie die junge Frau flüstern zu hören und einmal war sie sich sicher, dass der junge Mann sie ansah.

Malfoy zuckte neben ihr mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Sie sah ihn in der Dunkelheit des Kinos an und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, wirkte er fremder den je. Seine grauen Augen funkelten durch das Licht der Leinwand unwirklich, hatten beinahe etwas Magisches und sein feines blondes Haar stand ihnen in nichts nach.

Die Lichter schienen in ihnen zu tanzen.

Mione lachte benommen und wandte sich wieder der Leinwand zu. Ihr Herz raste und sein Geruch drang stärker zu ihr durch, als er es zuvor noch getan hatte. Er roch nach frischem Zitronengras und doch irgendwie herbe. Ob das ein Deo, ein Aftershave oder sein Duschgel war?

Und wie sich die Haut seiner Wangen wohl anfühlte?

So zart, wie sein Nacken oder seine Fingerspitzen?

Der Film begann: Der Duft der Frauen.

Mione seufzte, denn sie kannte diesen Film. Sie hatte ihn mehr als einmal gesehen und – Schande über ihr Haupt – sie mochte ihn nicht.

Dem Paar vor ihnen schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sie flüsterten, kicherten und küssten sich annähernd geräuschlos. Doch das Lichtspiel in der Dunkelheit, ließ sie zuviel erahnen und ihrer Fantasie doch zuviel Spielraum zugleich.

Sie blickte rüber zu Malfoy, der sich eindeutig interessiert im Sitz zurück gelehnt hatte und wie verzaubert auf die Leinwand starrte. Das Popcorn hatte er dabei umklammert und wirkte beinahe kindlich.

Aber nur beinahe.

„Du starrst mich an", wisperte er und beugte sich wieder etwas zu ihr herüber.

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen und griff in die Popcorntüte. „Ich kenne den Film schon."

Ein Grinsen, doch er blickte wieder auf die Leinwand. „Sollte mir das leid tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab dem Drang nach, näher an ihn heran zu rutschen.

Die Bewegungen unter ihnen wurden rhythmischer und Mione ahnte _Schreckliches_. Den Blonden schien es hingegen nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Dass er es schlichtweg nicht bemerkte, wagte sie zu bezweifeln.

„Nein", hauchte sie und presste ihren Arm gegen den seinen auf die Lehne und ihre Schulter gegen die seine. Ihr Herz raste dabei so heftig, dass es sich fast schon beängstigend anfühlte.

Dann waren Malfoys Lippen an ihrem Nacken. Hauchzart und sie spürte, dass er grinste, als er das Popcorn auf dem Boden abstellte und leise wisperte. „Möchtest du auch?"

Sie lachte, spürte wie ihr Herz einen so lauten Schlag tat, dass sie es nur als *Ja* deuten konnte, sein Atem wieder ihren Nackte streifte und ihr Schoss ganz leicht zu kochen begann, während die Kleine lustvoll stöhnte.

„Ja", entwischte es ihr plötzlich und sie schien sich einen Moment dabei zuzugucken, wie sie sich über die Lehne zu ihm beugte und ihn einfach küsste.

Mitten auf diese weichen, küssbaren Lippen.

Sein Geruch war berauschend und ebenso war es sein Geschmack. Ein wenig Pfefferminz, ein wenig Popcorn und Honig. Sie grinste, stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und beugte sich weiter vor. Erst als sie gegen ihn fiel, realisierte sie, dass er die Lehne irgendwann in den vergangenen, vernebelten letzten Sekunden in den Sitz versenkt haben musste.

Hastig rutschte sie zurück, doch Malfoy tat es ihr just in derselben Sekunde gleich, so dass sich ihre Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lösten und sie ihm folgen musste. Ganz kurz legten sie sie fast schon beschämt aufeinander, bevor sie wieder in den vorherigen, hungrigen Rhythmus verfielen.

Mione presste ihre Lippen noch fester auf seine und spürte ihn gegen die ihren grinsen, als sie sich so fest an ihn drängte, dass sie für einen Augenblick fast zwischen seine Beine rutschte. Ihre Oberkörper waren plötzlich so nah, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte und das Kribbeln wurde so stark dass ihr verwirrter Körper eine Reizüberflutung meldete und sie erneut zum Rückzug zwang.

Ihre Hände suchten dabei Halt im Überall und Nirgendwo: Jedoch wagten sie nicht ihn zu berühren.

Malfoy richtete sich ebenfalls wieder etwas auf, gewährte ihnen etwas mehr Abstand. Sie winkelte die Beine leicht an, um diesen zu sichern und zu erhöhen.

Es war absurd. Alles was sich an ihnen berührte waren ihre Lippen, ihre Hände hingen streckenweise hilflos in der Luft und wussten nicht wohin und ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Bis er ein bisher unausgesprochenes Tabu zu brechen drohte, und die seinen auf ihren Rücken gleiten ließ.

Dort verharrten sie eine weitere Ewigkeit brav und züchtig. Sie streichelten nicht, tasteten nicht und gingen auch nicht auf Wanderschaft. Sie waren einfach da und hielten sie; während seine Zunge forsch ihre Lippen streichelte und sie diese sofort und ohne zu zögern für ihn öffnete. Ihre Zungen verfielen in ein kleines, schmutziges Machtspiel und sie erlaubte es sich ebenfalls ihre Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen.

Ihr Körper kribbelte, schien aber zu entscheiden, dass es okay so war, wie es gerade eben war. Was absurd war, denn ihre Münder schienen mehr und mehr in ein hitziges Vorspiel zu verfallen. Seine Zunge neckte die ihre, ihre Lippen saugten lustvoll und stöhnend an seinen und hier und da lutschte sie sanft an seiner Zunge. Ihr Körper fühlte sich währenddessen so an, als wäre er das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Ihre Finger bohrten sich leicht in seine Schulterblätter und er knabberte gerade ausgiebig an ihrer Unterlippe, als ihr zum ersten Mal der Gedanke kam, dass das der absurdeste und beste Kuss war, den sie seit langem mit jemandem teilte. Und dass ihr erhitztes Gegenüber Malfoy war, und sie nicht wagte dem Drang zu folgen mehr von ihm zu berühren als diese vermaledeiten Lippen, machte es nur verstörender.

Als sie sich – oder eher ihre Lippen – von einander trennten, wurde es im Kino gerade wieder hell. Sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass das Pärchen vor ihnen sie eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte. Ebensowenig, wie sie gemerkt hatten, dass die zwei das Kino schließlich verlassen hatten.

Alles was zu zählen schien war die Dunkelheit, das Spiel, die Magie des künstlichen Lichtes und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen. Doch die surreale Welt aus Licht, Schatten und ihren Lippen verschwand, als sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkamen.

Was zurück blieb waren sie und Malfoy…

Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken und die ihren an seinen Schultern.

Und sie sahen sich mit großen Augen und geröteten Lippen an.

Und schließlich war er es, der sich lachend von ihr löste und sie es, die heiser lachend einstimmte, sich aus der versteiften Position befreite, in der sie sich befand und zurück in ihren Sitz rutschte.

Die Lehne sprang von alleine wieder hoch und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sie nicht bei dem Versuch heruntergedrängt hatte, über sie zu steigen.

Sie hustete verlegen und starrte auf die Leinwand. Erloschen schien sie sie anzuprangern, doch das schien egal. Sie fühlte sich vernebelt und geblendet, aber auch zeitgleich so, als hätte ihr die Dunkelheit die Augen geöffnet.

„Das war…vielversprechend", hauchte sie.

Und Malfoy lachte und schenkte ihr ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. „Das war besser… und absurd… Aber vor allem ausbaufähig."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, konnte sich ein schwaches Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Gegen den Drang nach ihm zu schlagen ging sie jedoch an. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihn heute bereits intensiv genug berührt hatte – obwohl das zeitgleich auch nicht der Fall war.

_

* * *

_

Ojee, meine Lieben… Ich bin heute so fertig, dass ich mich kurz fasse… Bitte seht es mir nach… Danke fürs Lesen, Danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke an India, fürs Betalesen… :)

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Ui, cool… War´s denn schön dort? :) Und nix zu danken… ;) _

_Lalilu: Ja, könnte sein… Vielleicht aber auch nicht… ;)_

_India: Ja… Ohne Worte… Du weißt ja eh schon, was ich dir sagen will… DANKE... *hihi*_

_Windspiel: Hihi… Es freut mich, dass dir das Chapter gefallen hat… Und ich behaupte jetzt mal, da kommen noch bessere… ;) Und ich bin echt gespannt, ob du das genauso siehst. _

_Ika: Da fühle ich mich geehrt… Da kommt nämlich noch einiges, an das du dich hängen kannst… ;)_

_Die-Na: Warum? Na, weil Malfoy ein selbstverliebter Spinner ist, der **** ******** ****** und deshalb möchte er halt **** ******** ****… Nee, Spaß beiseite… *lach* Aber, ich spanne euch eben genauso gerne auf die Folter, wie Mister Malfoy Miss Granger… was dich nicht überraschen dürfte… *hihihi* _


	9. Du bist tatsächlich verrückt geworden

**9. **„Du bist tatsächlich verrückt geworden."

Sie lag die ganze Nacht wach und fragte sich, wie sie eigentlich nach diesem Erlebnis im Kino nach Hause gekommen war.

Natürlich wusste sie es noch. Sie wusste noch, dass sie gemeinsam mit Malfoy das Kino verlassen hatte, bevor er sich ohne sie wirklich anzusehen verabschiedet hatte und sie schließlich allein vor der kleinen Spielburg zurückließ.

Und das natürlich nicht, ohne gehässig zu grinsen.

Doch zum ersten Mal, hatte es sie nicht im Geringsten gestört. Warum auch immer…

Dennoch hatte es sie in der vergangenen Nacht um den Schlaf gebracht und das verhieß nichts Gutes. Wann hatte sie ein Kuss das letzte Mal um den Schlaf gebracht? Und wann ein Mann?

Obwohl sie Malfoy nicht wirklich unbedacht auf diese Weise zählen durfte. Er hatte sie bereits oft um den Schlaf gebracht. Früher in der Schulzeit, aber auch in den letzten Monaten. Etwa wenn sie ihn von Finanzierungsplänen überzeugen musste, oder davon, dass bestimmte Einrichtungen nicht geschlossen werden sollten. Und sicherlich jüngst auch, weil der Gedanke ihres eventuellen, bevorstehenden Todes, oder eben der bisher unangenehm und erniedrigend erscheinenden Alternative, sie wach hielt.

Aber niemals hatte er sie _so_ um ihre kostbare, innere Ruhe gebracht. Aufgrund seiner Nähe und seines Kusses. Und diesem schrecklichen Drang, _mehr_ zu wollen.

Was immer das bedeuten sollte…

Mione schloss die Augen und seufzte lang und herzergreifend. Es war bereits 10 Uhr am Morgen und sie hatte sich für heute, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal seit verdammt langer Zeit verschlafen hatte, frei genommen.

Das tat sie außerordentlich selten und eigentlich hatte sie nur den untätigen Morgen im Auge gehabt. Aber, Toni und Noah - ihre Vertretung im Vorstand - waren da ganz anderer Meinung, denn ihrer Meinung nach arbeitete sie viel zu hart und zuviel.

Noah hatte den Termin mit Mister Allendail, der am heutigen Freitag überraschend der einzige war, da zwei weitere Termine von der Gegenseite abgesagt worden waren, mit Freude übernommen. Mione war von dieser Idee nicht begeistert gewesen, denn sie nahm wichtige Dinge wie Sponsorentreffen gerne selber wahr. Aber, sie wurde von ihren Leuten überstimmt.

Und nachdem sie schon die ganze Nacht nachgedacht hatte, um sich damit nicht während der Arbeit quälen zu müssen, hatte sie sich heute morgen dann doch noch dazu entschieden die untätige Zeit durch ihren fehlenden Schlaf zu ersetzten.

Was leichter gesagt war, als getan. Denn scheinbar hatte sie den Gedanken immer noch nicht zu Ende gedacht und gebrütet.

Knurrend rieb sie sich die ermüdeten Schläfen und versuchte Malfoy heute zum gefühlten hunderten Male aus ihrem vernebelten Kopf zu verdrängen…als es an der Tür klopfte…

Und sie war bei Merlin peinlich schnell auf den Beinen. Hektisch stürmte sie zum Spiegel und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie furchtbar aussah. Ihr Haar war eine reine Katastrophe, ihr Kopfkissen hatte sich mit tiefen Furchen auf ihrer Wange verewigt und-

„Mione, bist du da?"

Ihr Herz überschlug sich und blieb dann vor Enttäuschung fast stehen.

Ginny…

Mione lachte ihrem albernen Spiegelbild gehässig und schadenfroh entgegen. Hatte sie wirklich einen Moment geglaubt, dem eingebildeten Schnösel erginge es ähnlich und er würde sich eines lächerlichen Kusses wegen um diese Zeit vor ihrer Tür verirren?

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck brüllte geradezu „Ja".

Sie schenkte sich ein letztes, mitleidiges Lächeln und wandte sich dann der Haustür zu.

„Bin schon unterwegs", warf sie voraus, und somit ihrer wartenden Freundin entgegen.

Ginny stand lächelnd mit einer Tüte Bagels und einer Flasche Orangensaft in der Hand, vor der Tür.

„Ich hab gehört, du bist krank", sagte sie und schummelte sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

Der Lockenschopf blickte ihr fragend hinterher und schloss die Tür. „Nein, nicht direkt. Ich sagte Toni, dass ich eine schreckliche Nacht hatte."

Es war natürlich eindeutig, von wem Ginny die Information hatte, dass sie sich heute zuhause befand.

Ginny steuerte zielstrebig auf die kleine Küche zu, die einen halbwegs ansehnlichen Blick auf die Themse bot. „Ja, das hörte ich auch. Ist das nicht das Selbe?"

Mione folgte ihr und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Nein", flüsterte sie dann kopfschüttelnd.

„Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte Ginny und sah sie mitleidig an.

Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Kaffee", antwortete sie dann.

Der Rotschopf machte sich sofort routiniert an die Arbeit. Sie kannte sich hier ebenso gut aus, wie bei sich zuhause. Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte, dass die beiden Frauen früher sehr häufig sehr viel Zeit bei der anderen verbracht hatten. Und vor rund einem Jahr, als die Beziehung zu Harry gescheitert war, hatte Ginny fast sechs Wochen auf ihrem Sofa genächtigt.

„Ich und Cliff…", flüsterte Ginny, als sie zwei Tassen unter die Maschine stellte und zwei Pads in diese einlegte. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte das Dröhnen der Pumpe, die ihr sagte, dass der Kaffe gerade in die Tassen lief – auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen konnte, da Ginny im Sichtfeld stand, „…das könnte was werden."

Mione nickte. „Das ist schön. Du schwärmst ja schon seit Wochen von ihm." Genau genommen, seit er dem Rotschopf auf einem Pressetermin im vergangenen Jahr erstmalig begegnet war.

Dann trafen sie sich zufällig erneut… Und die _Zufälle_ häuften sich…

Doch Ginny hatte lange mit sich gerungen, auf die Avancen des gutaussehenden Journalisten einzugehen. Erst war es die Sorge, er wäre vielleicht nur an ihr als Harry Potters Ex-Verlobten interessiert. Dann war es der Gedanke, es ging nur um sie als die bekannte Sportlerin und Quidditchspielerin, die sie war.

Mit einem leichten Klirren stellte Ginevra die beiden dampfenden Tassen vor ihnen auf den Tisch und ließ sich gegenüber von Mione auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Was gibt es bei dir neues?"

Der Lockenschopf, der gerade einen vorsichtigen Schluck genommen hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts."

„Nichts?" Ginny sah sie durchdringend an. Zu durchdringend. Wissend…

Und da dämmerte es ihr…

Seufzend ließ sie die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch sinken. „Was hat Toni erzählt?"

Ginny schmunzelte sanft, aber auch leicht gekränkt. „Du und Malfoy?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sah anders aus, als es ist. Es war rein geschäftlich."

„Das will ich hoffen", zischte der Rotschopf und Mione ließ verwirrt die Tasse sinken, die sie wenige Sekunden zuvor wieder angehoben hatte.

„Was soll das bitte bedeuten?", gab sie zurück. Nicht, dass sie den Blonden irgendwie in Schutz nehmen wollte.

Aber…

Ja… aber…

Mehr gab es nicht.

Ginny schmunzelte und da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in eine Falle getappt war.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es ist anders, als es scheinen mag. Nach wie vor."

„Erzähl es mir trotzdem."

Mione zögerte…

„Komm schon, du hast mich gesehen, wie ich mich vor Heulerei selber vollgekotzt habe. Du bist mir etwas schuldig", scherzte Ginny sanft.

Hermione zog die Lippen kraus und griff erneut nach der Tasse. Nicht weil sie trinken wollte, sondern weil sie einfach etwas in ihren zitternden Finger spüren musste.

„Ich bezweifele, dass du es verstehen wirst", wisperte sie und spürte, wie ihr schon bei dem Gedanken daran es auszusprechen die Schamesröte in die Wangen stieg. Sie hustete, um ihren zugeschnürten Hals frei zu bekommen.

„Egal", sagte Ginny und griff ebenfalls nach ihrer Tasse.

Mione seufzte… Zum hundertsten Mal heute und sie kam sich verdammt albern vor.

Was sollte es?

Somit war es raus und war nicht mehr eine Sache, die sie nur mit dem verzogenen Blonden besprechen konnte. Dem Blonden, mit diesen weichen Lippen und dieser verlockenden Zunge…

Sie biss sich auf die ihre.

„Okay", entschied sie zu sprechen, bevor sie gedanklich abdriftete. „Vor einigen Wochen war ich ziemlich betrunken und da ist mir etwas ziemlich Blödes passiert…", begann sie und starrte angestrengt in die Tasse.

„Oh mein Gott", japste Ginny und ließ ihre geräuschvoll auf den Tisch sinken. „War es nur Sex oder bist du schwanger?"

Mione verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Speichel, der sich gerade in ihrem trockenen Mund gesammelt hatte. „Gott nein… Nichts von beidem…" ‚Nicht ganz, jedenfalls", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Ginny entspannte sich, zog aber eine Augenbraue hoch. Damit deutete sie ihr wortlos an, zu erklären was denn nun genau und tatsächlich passiert war.

Mione holte tief Luft. „Aber, ich muss Sex mit ihm haben. Ich habe es unbrechbar geschworen."

Ginny starrte einfach nur schweigend. Einen ganzen, unerträglichen Augenblick lang, so dass Mione schließlich ebenfalls abermals und verlegen hustete.

„Unbrechbar?", fragte ihre Freundin ungläubig.

Sie nickte und lacht heiser. „Ich habe einen fremden Magier gezwungen, den Schwur zu besiegeln."

„Und Malfoy?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn überrumpelt. Er konnte nicht eingreifen, da ich aus dem Wahn heraus den falschen Schwur leistete." Sie starrte auf ihre Hand und sah Malfoy hilflos und entsetzt zurückweichen, während das magische Band nicht zuließ, dass sie sich trennten. „Er versuchte sich von mir loszureißen, als es ihm bewusst wurde."

„Mione", wisperte Ginevra schließlich, als die Erkenntnis sie traf. „Was willst du jetzt tun?"

Sie sah ihr besorgtes Gegenüber irritiert an. „Ich werde _es_ wohl tun müssen."

Ginnys Miene wurde ernst. „Ja, aber was ist mit ihm. Du kannst ihn nicht magisch zwingen, das ist verboten."

Mione zog die Stirn kraus. „Das ist nicht nötig. Er wird es tun."

Der Rotschopf schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das hat er gesagt? Er _wird_ es tun?"

„Ja… Das hat er." Sie wusste, worauf ihre beste Freundin hinaus wollte. „Und ich denke… ich weiß, dass er es tun wird."

Oder eher: Sie hoffte es. Aber, seit gestern war sie sicher, dass sie ihn streckenweise falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Natürlich war sie nach wie vor skeptisch, aber sie hatte dennoch ein halbwegs _gutes _Gefühl. Soweit man in Verbindung von seinem eigenen Ableben und Sex und Abhängigkeit von Malfoy von einem solchen sprechen konnte.

„Hm…" Ginny starrte nach wie vor auf ihre Tasse.

„Vertrau mir einfach, okay?", gab Mione leise zurück.

Und vielleicht auch eine Spur genervt. Immerhin musste sie sich schon mit ihren eigenen gemischten Gefühlen und Zweifeln herum schlagen. Ginevra sollte ihre eigenen also bitte erst einmal für sich behalten.

„Wann wollt ihr _es_ angehen?"

Mione schluckte und sah auf. „Wir gehen es bereits an…" ein weiteres Husten. „Wir haben uns gestern geküsst."

Warum sagte sie das? Warum behielt sie es nicht für sich?

„Oh."

Das war alles?

Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich dachte, es geht um Sex", erklärte Ginny sich und starrte verlegen an Mione vorbei in die Zimmerecke.

Hermione nickte. „Ja, geht es auch. Aber, dafür müssen wir uns doch erst einmal näher kommen."

Ginny sah sie an. „Ihr versucht euch also näher zu kommen?"

Mione nickte. „Wir lernen uns kennen und bauen Hass und Vorurteile ab. Damit wir es angehen können, ohne uns dabei zu Tode zu schütteln…"

Ihre Freundin lachte… Sie lachte tatsächlich, beinahe etwas schrill aber vor allem belustigt. „Damit ihr euch nicht schüttelt? Ich bitte dich, ihr seid doch keine unansehnlichen Freaks mit fünf Armen und drei Beinen. Augen zu und durch und wenn das nicht hilft, genehmigt euch eine Flasche Rotwein und spielt eine Runde Strippoker. Das hat bei mir noch immer gewirkt."

Oh ja, das war ihr bewusst. Jedenfalls wenn man von diesem einen Mal sprach. Ansonsten war nur eine Flasche Rotwein involviert gewesen. Mal mehr und mal weniger teuer…

Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie mit Malfoy ganz sicher kein Spiel spielen würde, bei dem sie verlieren und erniedrigt werden konnte. Überleben hin oder her…

Sie blickte Ginny böse und wütend zugleich an. „So einfach ist das nicht, Ginny. Wir reden immerhin von Malfoy. Und ich muss mich ihm ja auch irgendwie offenbaren."

Ginny lachte bitter. „Also lernst du ihn kennen und riskierst es, dich in ihn zu verlieben. Das ist weniger schlimm oder riskant?"

Mione blickte ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Warum sollte ich mich in Malfoy verlieben? Das ist doch lächerlich. Wir reden immerhin von Malfoy."

Ein weiteres, bitteres Lachen. „Erzähl das Melissa Hartridge, Parkinson, Candice de Witt, Marie Larquare oder wie sie alle hießen." Dann nahm Ginny einen weiteren Schluck.

Der Lockenschopf tat es ihr gleich. „Wir reden hier aber von mir: Hermione Granger."

Ihre Freundin sah sie besorgt an. „Das hoffe ich."

Nachdem Ginny im Anschluss an ihr gemeinsames Frühstück, bei dem sie letztendlich erstaunlich viel geschwiegen hatten, wieder gegangen war, hatte Hermione viel nachgedacht.

Natürlich meinte es ihre Freundin nur gut und sie würde sagen, dass ihre Sorge vollkommen unberechtigt war. Doch sie wusste, wie viele Frauen dem kleinen Miststück viel zu schnell verfallen waren. Und sie spürte eindeutig, was bereits dieser Kuss bei ihr bewirkt hatte.

Malfoy war ein Spieler und wer sagte, dass das nicht zu seinem Spiel gehörte? Sie nicht etwa zu demütigen, weil er sie auf diese Art und Weise in der Hand haben würde, sondern in einer weitaus schlimmeren?

Nicht dass sie sich selber wirklich in Gefahr sah…

Gut. Malfoy sah gut aus, roch und schmeckte ziemlich angenehm. Und seine Lippen hatten einen gewissen Nachgeschmack auf ihren hinterlassen, der ein gewisses Suchtpotenzial aufweisen konnte.

Doch das bedeute gar nichts, außer dass eine gewisse Anziehungskraft da war, die wahrscheinlich bei vielen Gleichaltrigen vorhanden war, die sich nah kamen. Das war doch irgendwie natürlich…

Sie dachte an Harry und an Ron und als das Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Bauch bei dem Gedanken daran den Blonden erneut zu küssen gebildet hatte, erstarb, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ginny recht haben könnte.

Nicht weil sie befürchtete, sich ernsthaft zu verlieben. Aber, diese ganz kennen lernen Sache würde einen verdammt bitteren Nachgeschmack haben, wenn sie sie weiter vorantreiben würden. Das deutete bereits der Vorgeschmack an…

Und wenn sie überleben _und_ ihn weiter mit ihren uneingenommenen Augen sehen wollte, sollte sie handeln, bevor sie anfing ihn _anders_ zu sehen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Flasche Rotwein, die Ginny ihr wortlos aus der Bar geholt und auf diese gestellt hatte, als sie ging.

Mione biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe und beschloss dann, dass ihre Freundin vielleicht recht hatte.

Das alles war eine schlechte Idee.

Und somit stand sie auf um zu duschen und dieser Sache ein Ende zu verschaffen, bevor sie noch weiter voranschreiten konnte.

Rund zwei Stunden später stand sie mit klopfendem Herzen im goldenen Aufzug, der sie hinauf zu Malfoys Apartment brachte. Diese ganze Idee, es hinter sich zu bringen erschien ihr nicht mehr ganz so gut und wasserdicht, aber sie konnte und wollte sich selber nicht davon abbringen.

Hustend starrte sie also auf die ansteigende Schalttafel, die ihr zeigte, dass sie nach und nach ihrem Verderben entgegen fuhr. Und sie fühlte sich verdammt noch mal wirklich so, als wäre sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung. Jedenfalls zum Teil…

Ein anderes ungutes Gefühl, was sich mit jedem Meter mehr und mehr in ihrem Bauch breit machte, hatte sie bereist daheim unter der Dusche zu ignorieren begonnen.

Der Aufzug stoppte und sie verharrte einen Moment – die Rotweinflasche stocksteif in der rechten Hand und an ihre Brust gepresst, hinter der es zu beben schien.

Also stieg sie mit zitternden Knien und kribbelndem Schoss aus und schritt auf seine Tür zu. Wenigstens schien sie seit dem Kuss nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt zu sein, dachte sie spöttisch über sich selber grinsend.

Zum Lachen war ihr aber weniger zumute.

Auch vor der Tür stockte sie und zögerte, bis sie schließlich entschied zu klopfen bevor sie noch auf die Idee kam, die Flasche zu öffnen und sich hier vor seiner Tür zu betrinken.

Malfoy öffnete ihr erstaunlich schnell und er sah ebenso überrascht aus, wie sie sich fühlte, als sie ihn so vollkommen zerknautscht und zerwühlt in der Tür erblickte.

Sein Haar war zerzaust, er trug einen sicherlich sündhaft teuren, dunkelgrauen Seidenpyjama und in seiner Hand befand sich die Fernbedienung des MV. Im Hintergrund hörte sie typische Quiddditchgeräusche.

„Granger?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Bist du beschäftigt und bist du allein?", fragte sie lächerlicher Weise, denn sie würde sich nicht von ihm abwimmeln lassen.

Das hatte sie sich auch unter der Dusche vorgenommen. Dort, wo sich ein aberwitziger Plan in ihren Kopf geschlichen hatte. Obwohl ihr Plan für den Fall, dass er weibliche Gesellschaft hatte nicht ganz ausgereift war.

Er musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre nackten Beine, die ausschließlich in zwei verdammt hohen und extrem unbequemen Tretern steckten und über ihren engen und streng verschlossenen Mantel. An der Flasche Rotwein blieb er hängen.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte er skeptisch.

Mione rollte mit den Augen. „Nein. Aber, ich werde es bald sein. Also, bist du beschäftigt?"

„Es ist zwei Uhr am Mittag und ich habe um vier ein Meeting", sagte er und schmunzelte leicht.

„Okay", sagte sie leise und schob sich an ihm vorbei in seinen Flur. „Sag es ab. Und vielleicht vorsorglich auch alles andere, was du am kommenden Wochenende vorhast."

Er lachte heiser. „Bitte was?"

Sie trat auf hohen Hacken in sein Wohnzimmer, stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und schaltete den MV ab.

„Granger, was zur Hölle tust du da?", fauchte er und beäugte skeptisch ihre Schuhe, die über den feinen Granit klapperten. „Und zieh die scheiß Schuhe aus, du ruinierst die ganze Oberfläche."

Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Später."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und starrte sichtlich ungläubig ins Leere. „Was soll das? Ist dir die Sache gestern zu Kopf gestiegen?"

Sie lachte bitter. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Mir ist nur etwas klar geworden. Und ich sage dir: Vergiss es!"

Seine Miene war ein einziges Fragezeichen und sie fragte sich, wie er es schaffte im Schlafanzug noch so verdammt erhaben auszusehen. Und zum Anbeißen zugleich…

Oh Merlin…

Dieses kleine Biest…

„Dir ist also etwas klar geworden", murmelte er wahrscheinlich mehr zu sich selber, als zu ihr. „Dass du den Verstand verlierst?"

Sie lächelte matt. „Vergiss es einfach. Jetzt spielen wir mal nach meinen Regeln."

„Deinen Regeln?"

Mione entschloss sich ihn und sein spöttisches Grinsen zu ignorieren. „Unter diesem Mantel trage ich ausschließlich ein knappes Höschen", flüsterte sie und versuchte nicht hochrot anzulaufen. „Und dort ist Wein, damit ich mir etwas Mut antrinken kann, falls es nötig ist. Also rate ich dir, alles abzusagen oder mich noch vor vier Uhr kurz und knapp zum Überleben zu bringen. Denn ich werde deine Wohnung vorher nicht wieder verlassen."

Ja, das klang ziemlich verrückt. Aber, unter der Dusche war ihr auch der Gedanke gekommen, dass es nicht schlimmer und erniedrigender werden würde. Sie musste schlussendlich mit ihm schlafen, um zu überleben…

Und wahrscheinlich würde er es bis zum letzten Tag herauszögern, wenn es ihm möglich war. Um auch wirklich jeden Moment auskosten zu können. Also würde irgendwann sie die Initiative und das Ruder in die Hand nehmen müssen.

Warum also nicht hier und jetzt?

Warum warten und sich mit jedem Treffen weiter in seine Fänge begeben?

Warum sein Spiel spielen, wenn sie ihr eigenes entwerfen konnte?

Er schwieg und sah sie an. Entgeistert und amüsiert zusammen.

„Du bist tatsächlich verrückt geworden", lachte er dann.

Mione hob erbost eine Augenbraue und verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer – unter ihrem rauen Mantel – nackten Brust. Ihre Brustwarzen waren eindeutig überreizt und steinhart. Sie rieben bereits seit sie den Aufzug betreten hatte erbarmungslos gegen den Stoff und sie fragte sich, ob es an der Aufregung, dem _Bevorstehenden_ oder dem groben Stoff lag.

Er hustete und einen Augenblick war sie froh, dass ihr Hals nicht der einzige war, der zugeschnürt zu sein schien. Er blickte mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln auf die Flasche Wein.

„Also?", fragte sie.

Malfoy lachte. „Also? Du erwartest also ein _Okay_ von mir. Ich dachte, du akzeptierst kein _Nein_."

Sie starrte zu Boden. „Richtig."

Er holte tief Luft und lachte dann ungläubig. „Granger, ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten das vorerst geklärt."

„Und ich sagte vergiss es. Also, bist du jetzt dabei oder nicht?"

„Das ist so lächerlich."

„Malfoy", schnappte sie und sah ihn flehend und wütend zugleich an.

Er sah sie lange an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann starrte er auf ihre noch verhüllte Brust und sie fragte sich, ob sich ihre Nippel vielleicht unter dem Stoff abzeichneten.

Oh Merlin…

Natürlich war das absurd…

„Das ist dir ernst?"

Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Ja."

Ein Seufzen und er fuhr sich durchs desorientierte Haar. „Okay."

„Okay", wiederholte sie… wahrscheinlich sogar ein wenig ungläubig…

Ein Nicken und er sah sie matt an.

„Okay", wiederholte sie also ein weiteres Mal und griff dann langsam zu ihrem Gürtel, der den Mantel zusätzlich mit den Knöpfen an Ort und Stelle hielt. Irgendwie hatte sie mit mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet und sich nicht wirklich ausgemalt, wie sie sich über die Überredung hinaus verhalten sollte.

Er schmunzelte und sie sah ihm an, dass er genau das wusste. „Vielleicht machst du uns etwas zum _Mutantrinken_ bereit. Ich gehe schnell duschen und werde mir etwas Angemessenes anziehen."

„Wozu?", fragte sie mehr aus einer Laune heraus.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, verschwand aber dann wortlos im Badezimmer und ließ Mione mit einer zu verlockenden Flasche Rotwein, harten Nippeln und verräterischem Ziepen im Schoss im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Und plötzlich erschien ihr ihre grandiose Idee gar nicht mehr so toll. Was ja aber auch nie der Fall gewesen war.

* * *

_Hallo, ihr Lieben… Ich bin mal wieder maßlos im Stress, ich mach's also kurz… ;) Danke fürs Lesen, danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke an India, fürs Betalesen… _


	10. Oh Merlin

**10. **„Oh Merlin."

Wenn sie geglaubt hatte es war hart der Flasche zu widerstehen, hatte sie nicht mit dem Drang zu ihm ins Bad zu spähen gerechnet. Und dass sie keine passenden Gläser finden wollte, machte es nicht einfacher.

Schließlich wurde sie nur Dank des Accio-Zaubers fündig und sie meinte viel zu lange hier im Wohnzimmer auf ihn warten zu müssen. Das Wasser rauschte immer noch, als sie sich bereits das zweite Glas nachschenkte.

Augenrollend fragte sie sich einen Moment, was er darin trieb. Bis ihr so eine Ahnung kam und sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück ins Sofa fiel.

Natürlich hatte sie so eine Ahnung, was Männer kurz vor potentiellem Sex gerne zu tun pflegten. Vor allem um ihrer eigenen Ausdauer und Standfestigkeit unter die Arme zu greifen. Und es brachte sie zum erhitzen Schmunzeln, als der Gedanke sie traf, dass er genau dies jetzt tun könnte.

Um sich im Grunde auf sie vorzubereiten…

Sollte sie das nicht irgendwie beruhigen und ihr ungemeines Selbstbewusstsein geben?

Warum tat es das nicht?

Sie schluckte und ihr Herz begann ganz extrem zu rasen, als das Wasser stoppte. Ein Teil von ihr rechnete damit, dass Malfoy jeden Moment nackt und klatschnass im Flur erscheinen würde.

Was wusste sie schon, was in seinen Augen für diese Situation _angemessen _war?

„Oh Merlin", japste sie und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck.

Und noch bevor sie ihn ihre Kehle herunterspülen konnte, erschien der Blonde am Fuße der Treppe. Sie war irritiert, denn sie hatte ihn im Bad hier unten verschwinden sehen.

„Magische Türen", erklärte Malfoy, so als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, „eine befindet sich hier unten und die andere in meinem Schlafzimmer."

Sie nickte und hielt sich davon ab zu räuspern. Ihre Kehle war plötzlich entsetzlich trocken. Er trug nur einen schlichten dunkelgrauen Morgenmantel. Denselben, den auch die Hure namens Cara vor einigen Tagen – oder auch Wochen – getragen hatte, als sie das erste Mal in dieser Wohnung gewesen war.

Es hätte ihr sofort klar sein müssen, dass es der seine gewesen war.

Mione versuchte das Bild von der zierlichen Isländerin aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängend, während sie ihn ansah.

Er schmunzelte und blieb vor dem Podestaufgang stehen.

Das verstand er also unter etwas Angemessenem?

Sie schluckte hart. Sie hatte mit einer viel zu teuren Jeans oder wahrscheinlich sogar eher mit einem deplazierten Anzug gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was sich ihr gerade bot.

Wieder schien er ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich musste einen Moment überlegen, was hierzu wohl passen würde. Biss mir bewusst wurde, das weniger in diesem Fall wohl mehr sein würde."

Mione lachte. Natürlich hatte er recht, so absurd und beängstigend es auch sein mochte.

„Du bist also nackt? Da drunter?", entwischte es ihr und sie machte sich nicht einmal Gedanken da drüber, dass es gerade ihr liebste Feind war, mit dem sie sprach.

Er lachte und musterte sie ausgiebig. „Das bist du doch auch."

Wieder rieben ihre Nippel fast schon schmerzhaft gegen den rauen Mantelstoff und sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr davon abhalten zu räuspern.

„Ja", es war nicht mehr als ein verdammtes Flüstern.

Ein Nicken und sie beide schwiegen.

Mione nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Ich habe uns etwas eingegossen. Für den Mut", erklärte sie kleinlaut. Ihre Stimme hörte sich verdammt fremd an.

Wieder nickte er. „Scotch wäre wohl besser gewesen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht soviel ehrliche Schwäche erwartet. Obwohl er weder besonders schwach noch besorgt aussah.

„Danke", flüsterte sie also. „Ich weiß-"

„Granger", schnappte er alles andere als hilflos und schwach. Wie sollte es auch anders sein.

Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Schnapp dir deinen Wein und dann komm", sagte er und verschwand wieder hinter der Wand auf der Treppe.

„W-was?", stammelte sie und klammerte sich hilflos an ihrem Glas fest.

Er lachte, aber dem Klang nach, war er bereits oben. Wo immer das ganz genau war.

„Malfoy", japste sie und richtete sich langsam auf. „Das ist alles andere, als witzig."

„Granger, jetzt komm endlich. Du warst es immerhin, die es kaum erwarten konnte", tönte es on oben.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl", flüsterte sie benommen und stieg mit klappernden Absätzen und schmerzenden Füßen vom Podest und schließlich die Stufen hinauf.

Oben war wahrhaftig genau das: Weit oben über der Stadt und vor allem oberhalb von alle dem, was sie sich jemals hätte leisten können und bisher gesehen hatte.

Das war so typisch Malfoy… Ebenso wie das große Bett, was fast den ganzen Raum füllte, der sie erwartete. Alles in allem war das Apartment fast schon erschreckend klein – aber auch irgendwie sehr wohnlich und gemütlich…

Wer verlief sich schon gerne in seinen eigenen vier Wänden?

Nun, von Malfoy hatte sie es erwartet…und er hatte sie und ihre Erwartungen bitter enttäuscht…

Und jetzt stand er hier mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, einem viel zu selbstsicheren Grinsen und nahm ihr ihre Flasche und ihr Glas ab.

„Deins ist unten", erklärte sie heiser.

„Ich brauche es nicht", gab er zurück und sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Und beinahe etwas enttäuscht.

Wie konnte er es wagen nüchtern bleiben zu können, während sie sich am Liebsten in der Flasche ertränkt hätte.

„Also", fragte er augenscheinlich amüsiert.

Sie fragte sich, ob das nur Fassade war. Mehr noch, sie hoffte es.

„Also?", fragte sie leicht zittrig zurück.

Er lachte und stellte Flasche und Glas auf der Kommode ab.

Mione sah ihn gekränkt an.

„Dein Spiel, deine Regeln? Schon vergessen, Granger? Also, was tun wir jetzt?"

Oh ja…

Sie nickte benommen…

Ganz genau. Das war ihr Spiel. Ihre Regeln… Ihr Plan…

Doch wo war er plötzlich geblieben?

Sie hustete verlegen und starrte aus dem Fenster über die Stadt, die sich ihnen präsentierte. Er folgte ihrem Blick.

„Sollten wir nicht die Vorhänge schließen?"

„Wozu?" Er klang nach wie vor amüsiert.

Mione versuchte abwertend zu lachen. „Damit uns niemand beobachten kann vielleicht."

„Das ist nicht möglich. Von außen sind die Fenster magisch verspiegelt", gab er schmunzelnd zurück. Das konnte sie hören.

Dann schien er sich etwas zu bewegen. „Also, das ist dein Plan?"

Sie schnaubte und wandte sich langsam um. „Wir könnten uns küssen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und der Drang ihn zu schlagen stieg in ihr hoch. Doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, denn dann hätte sie ihn berühren müssen.

„Du kommst halbnackt hierher, fest entschlossen es hinter dich zu bringen und dann willst du mich küssen?" Ein nach wie vor amüsiertes Flüstern.

Mione wich zurück. Es wirkte plötzlich surrealer den je, dass sie hier war. Halbnackt und entschlossen, wie er es gerade eben gesagt hatte.

Doch es gab kein zurück. Sie wollte nicht. Nicht, wo sie so weit gegangen und gekommen war.

„Ja?", hauchte sie brüchig und sie fluchte innerlich, dass es nicht fester und bestimmter klang. Oder dass sie nicht einfach nach seinem Gesicht fassen konnte, so wie es ein Teil von ihr gerade wollte.

Wieder lachte er, doch dann drehte er sich seufzend weg. „So wird das nichts Granger."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Was schlägst _du_ also vor?"

Was war so falsch daran, sich zu Küssen und es einfach passieren zu lassen?

Gut, wenn sie an gestern zurück dachte, würde vielleicht nicht viel mehr als das passieren, davon, dass sie sich den Mund wund küsste mal abgesehen. Und dazu war sie ja nicht hier.

Er sah sie an und nickte. „Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns aus. _Das_ wäre ein Anfang."

Mione lachte aufgebracht und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie, welches sie alles andere als ignorieren konnte.

Malfoy schmunzelte. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte zu Boden; oder auch auf ihre schmerzenden und viel zu hohen Treter. Da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Okay, ich mache den Anfang", seufzte er dann und griff zu dem Gürtel, der den dunkelgrauen Stoff um seinen wahrscheinlich nackten Körper zusammen hielt.

„Nein", quietschte sie und wich noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Granger, was zur Hölle willst du. Ja oder nein? Du kannst nicht hier rein kommen, mir deine Nacktheit auf die Brust binden und dann einen Rückzieher machen." In seinen Augen war etwas Erhitztes.

Und es verwirrte und berauschte sie zugleich.

Sie schluckte. „Und ob ich das kann. Ich habe es aber nicht vor."

Er rollte sichtlich genervt mit den Augen. Aber, wenigstens ließ er wieder von dem Gürtel ab und verschonte sie so mit seiner milchigen Nacktheit.

Oh Merlin, egal ob er drei Beine hatte oder nicht, sie würde das hier nicht überstehen.

„Ich brauche mehr Wein", sagte sie und griff an ihm vorbei zur Kommode; und zur Flasche, die dort unverändert stand.

Malfoy drehte sich vor ihr leicht und ihre Seite presste sich leicht gegen ihn, als sie nach dem rettenden Saft angelte. Ein paar Schlücke und sie würde sich sehr, sehr viel besser fühlen.

Jedoch hielt sie es für keine gute Idee, ihm genau das zu sagen. Das klang irgendwie ziemlich verrückt und krank.

„Und ich finde, du solltest auch etwas trinken. Aus Solidarität zu mir."

Er drehte sich ihr wieder zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe mich mit alle dem einverstanden erklärt. Ist das nicht solidarisch genug?"

Mione lachte bitter, nahm schulterzuckend einen Schluck aus der Flasche und steuerte auf das Bett zu. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sie sich auf der äußersten Kante nieder und sah ihn an.

Die Idee heute hierher zu kommen erschien ihr schlechter, als sie ich gerade eben noch vorgekommen war. Irgendwie sah sie ihn an, wie er da so scheinbar makellos – und nur in diesem viel zu dünnen und feinen Mäntelchen gegenüberstand und sie skeptisch ansah.

Mione warf ihre sorgfältig hergemachten Locken in den Nacken und setzte die Flasche erneut an.

„Willst du auch noch eine Falsche Scotch für die andere Hand, Granger?", fragte er spöttisch grinsend. Er hatte sich in den letzten Minuten nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem sie die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte um Luft zu holen. „Ich vertrage _das_ schon nicht."

Oh ja… Sie und Wein waren im Grunde eine schlechte Mischung. Daher trank sie ihn Normalerweise nur sehr bedacht und in strengen Maßen.

„Sehr gut zu wissen", spottete er weiter und machte sich plötzlich, zu ihrem absoluten Entsetzten, wieder an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

„Malfoy", warnte sie ihn, doch der Knoten löste sich unter seinem Grinsen viel zu schnell.

„Nimm noch einen Schluck und halte die Klappe", flüsterte er, ließ den Stoff über seine nackten und viel zu wohlgeformten Schultern fallen und sah sie dann immer noch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Und Mione nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck. Mehr noch, sie trank so schnell, dass sie sich fast verschluckte und ihr schwindelig war, als sie die nunmehr weniger als halbvolle Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte.

Hatte sie das allein in den letzten Minuten gelehrt? Oder auch Stunden? Wie lange war sie eigentlich schon hier?

Sie starrte auf die Flasche, blickte dann auf Malfoys nackte Form, die sie jäh und fast schon grausam zurück in die Wirklichkeit und ins Hier und Jetzt holte.

Mione zwang sich in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht zu blicken.

„Also?", fragte er mit zuckendem Mundwinkel.

„Wie kannst du nur so selbstverliebt sein?", gab sie mit loser Zunge zurück. „Du bist splitternackt und…", ein Quietschen, das aus ihrer Kehle rollte, und sie hob die Flasche schützend vor ihre Augen. „…hart", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu.

Malfoy lachte. „Weil ich weiß, dass du gleich auch nackt sein wirst."

Seine Worte schienen sie erst zu erreichen, als er plötzlich direkt vor ihr war und sie wieder auf die wackeligen Beine zog. Die Welt drehte sich etwas um ihren vernebelten Kopf und sie schwankte leicht.

Doch natürlich war Fallen und Taumeln keine Möglichkeit. Denn er war nackt… Nackt…

Sie hob die Hände… Nicht abwehrend, sondern um nicht ausversehen seine blanke und milchige Haut zu berühren. Obwohl sie sich fragte, wie er sich wohl anfühlte.

Sein Geruch stieß ihr wieder entgegen. Milch… Honig… Etwas Herbes…

Mione inhalierte tief und ließ die Flasche los, als er leicht daran zerrte. Erst als es schon zu spät war und ihr Mantel ihr über ihre nackten Schultern rutschte und sie barbusig, und nur wenige Millimeter von seinem nackten und erregtem Körper zurück ließ, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihren Mantel geöffnet hatte.

„Hm", entwischte es ihr und obwohl ihr Gesicht sich unter seinen Blicken leicht erhitzte, zuckte sich nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur mit verhangenen Augen an und er erwiderte ihren Blick fest. Irgendwie schien es doch leichter ihm nackt gegenüber zu stehen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Mehr noch, es war irgendwie erhitzend. Seine Blicke brannten auf ihrer Haut und ihre Nippel schienen in den wenigen Sekunden, die sie nun ungeschützt der Luft ausgeliefert waren, noch etwas härter geworden zu sein. Ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich zu winzig kleinen, geschwollenen Knospen zusammengezogen und als sein Atem sie heiß streifte, durchfuhr sie ein Kribbeln, das ihren Körper mit einer scheinbar Zentimeter dicken Gänsehaut überzog.

Malfoys Blick wanderte eindeutig hektisch zwischen ihrem Gesicht und ihren nackten Brüsten hin und her und er leckte sich einige Male nervös über die Lippen. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und seine Hände, die sich ganz langsam neben ihrem Körper erhoben – sie aber nicht berührten – bewiesen es: Er wollte sie berühren.

Ihr Magen zitterte, ihr Herz schien in ihrem Hals und in ihrem Bauch gleichzeitig zu schlagen und als sie erneut ins Taumeln geriet, musste sie sich einfach an seinen Schultern festhalten.

Seine Augen waren fast schwarz, als er sie erneut ansah und schließlich – anscheinend aufgrund ihrer Berührung – aus der bisher gehaltenen Starre erwachte und seine Hände um ihre Hüften legte. Mit einem groben Ruck zog er sie an sich, sie verlor komplett den Halt auf ihren entsetzlichen Tretern und kippte voll und ganz gegen ihn.

Ihre harten Brustwarzen rieben über seine feste und doch weiche Brust und seine Härte presste sich an ihren nackten Oberschenkel.

Sie sahen sich an…

Entsetzt…

Ihr Körper schrie vor Reizüberflutung und drängte sie dazu über ihn herzufallen oder hier und jetzt den Rückzug anzutreten. Und weil sie nicht in der Lage war zu handeln, schien ihr Magen der Meinung zu sein dies übernehmen zu müssen.

Er machte einen kleinen Schwenker nach links, dann nach rechts und dann in einem nervösen Looping zurück…

Noch während sie ihm, wie in einer Falle aus milchweißem und heißem Fleisch gefangen, in die eisgrauen Augen starrte, schoss ihr der Wein heiß und ekelerregend scharf den Rachen hoch.

Mit dem letzten Rest Verstand und auch mit dem letzten Bisschen Kraft, stieß sie ihn von sich und taumelte so schnell sie konnte zu der Tür, die sie ihren groben Schätzungen nach zu seinem Bad führen müsste.

Und während sie die Tür vor seiner verwirrten Miene zuschlug, drehte ihr Magen sich zurück in die Ausgangsposition. Keuchend verharrte sie direkt an der erleichternd kühl wirkenden Tür und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

Doch der Schwindel brauchte seine Zeit, um sie halbwegs klar zurück zu lassen. Entgeistert starrte sie sich selber in dem großem Spiegel an, der gegenüber der Tür über dem luxuriösen Waschtisch hing. Er war noch minimal vernebelt…

„Oh Merlin", krächzte sie ungläubig und fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie hier dachte zu tun.

Ihre nackten Brüste schienen alles binnen Sekunden aufzuklären und sie zeitgleich zu verspotten.

„Granger?", fragte Malfoy durch die Tür hindurch und sie zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme entsetzlich zusammen.

„Ich muss gehen", brüllte sie regelrecht, öffnete die andere Tür und stürmte hinaus auf den Flur in die untere Etage.

Beinahe gehetzt lag ihr vernebelter Blick auf der Treppe, die nach oben führte. Zu ihm.. Und zu seinem splitternackten, harten und verlockenden Körper.

„Merlin", flüsterte sie erneut, griff nach einem Mantel an der Garderobe und stürmte hinaus…

_

* * *

_

Hallo ihr Lieben…. Erst einmal Danke fürs Lesen, danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke für eure Geduld. Dieses Mal hat es etwas länger gedauert, als sonst. Aber, das ließ sich aus verschiedenen, persönlichen Gründen leider nicht vermeiden. ;)

_Kleine Info an die __**Dark**__-Leser: Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig, ich warte allerdings noch auf Ashe, die das Ganze für mich betaliest. Da sie auch im Stress ist, dauert es leider noch etwas. Ich hoffe, ich kann das Chapter spätestens Donnerstag posten… :)_

_Reviewtime: _

_LW: Sehe ich ganz genauso… Go for it Herm… ;)_

_HexenLady: Ja, das haben wir sicher alle schon einmal am eigenen Leib spüren müssen… Und ja… Da du mich kennst, muss ich mich dazu wohl nicht groß äußern… ;)_

_Anna: Wie du siehst nix, außer Chaos… ;) *lach* Ich weiß, ich bin verdammt gemein… _

_Die-na: Naja, ich denke, deine Fragen dürften sich beantwortet haben. Wenn auch nicht auf lange Sicht… ;)_

_Windspiel: Naja, es hätte ja auch gut gehen können. Nur dann wäre die Story ja fast vorbei… ;) *hehe* _


	11. Was tust du hier?

**11.** „Was tust du hier?"

Unter dem Wasser war alles friedlich und ruhig. Wunderbar ruhig. Es ließ sie dieses furchtbare Gefühl - und vor allem auch diese entsetzliche Sache - vergessen, die sie erst jüngst in die peinlichste aller Bredoullien gebracht hatte.

Das war nur einer ihrer Gedanken, als sie sich rücklings in der Wanne liegend das Haar unter Wasser ausspülte und an die schneeweiße Decke über sich starrte.

Dabei fragte sie sich nicht erst seit gestern und auch nicht selten, was genau sie bloß geritten hatte. Ginnys Ansporn oder doch eher ihr eigener Wahnsinn und die vermeintliche Gewissheit, dass es so viel besser wäre?

Eine Frage, die sie sich nicht beantworten konnte.

Das Wasser rauschte um ihre Ohren und einen Augenblick war sie versucht, einfach die Augen zu schließen. Ihre Finger wühlten sich sanft und doch erbarmungslos durch ihre Locken. Immer und immer wieder und sie verlor sich fast darin.

Wie in ihren Gedanken.

Viel klarer war jedoch das Resultat, das alle dem voraus gegangen war. Denn dieses sah wie folgt aus: Sie hatte sich beinahe vor Malfoys nackter Form auf den Fußboden übergeben. Splitternackt, wahnwitzig, erregt und zum Ende hin stark angeheitert.

Konnte es schlimmer kommen?

Sie verharrte, starrte weiterhin hinauf und atmete ein paar Mal in der Stille des Wassers ein und aus. Es wirkte alles so unbeschwerlich… So… Hier und jetzt… Mit den Ohren unter Wasser und klarem Kopf…

Nun ja… Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls…

Konnte es also tatsächlich noch schlimmer kommen?

Ja, denn jetzt würde sie wohl ganz erbärmlich sterben müssen, weil sie es ganz sicher niemals wieder schaffen würde, ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Prustend tauchte sie wieder auf und lehnte sich noch einen Moment gegen den kühlen Rand der Wanne. Ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar klebte viel länger als sonst an ihrem Rücken, an ihren Schultern sowie an ihren Brüsten und ihr Gesicht war siedend heiß – allerdings von der Hitze des Badewassers.

Und einen Moment hatte sie glatt das Gefühl, dass sie sich entspannen konnte und würde. Jeden Augenblick, der auf den folgen würde in dem sie die Augen schloss und einfach wieder ihrer Atmung lauschte.

Doch natürlich kam es wie immer anders als man fühlte und dachte…

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus der sich anbahnenden Entspannung und ließ sie erstarren. Erneut oder auch wieder. Sie brauchte nicht einmal ungut zu ahnen, was sich da in ihrem Flur und außerhalb des Badezimmers abspielte, in dem nun Schritte ertönten.

„Malfoy?", krähte sie.

Oh Merlin, sie wusste nicht einmal warum ausgerechnet er der Erste war, an den sie in dieser Situation dachte.

Vielleicht weil er bereits einmal ihre Tür magisch ausgehebelt hatte?

Weil es typisch für ihn wäre?

Oder vielleicht auch, weil sie seit Tagen nur noch an ihn denken konnte…

Sicherlich aus anderen Gründen, als dies jetzt augenscheinlich der Fall war.

Aber wie auch immer…

„Granger", erwiderte er und die Schritte kamen eindeutig direkt vor der Badezimmer Tür zum Stehen.

Mione erstarrte. Noch stärker, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden der Fall gewesen war.

„Was hast du nur für ein feines Gespür", sagte er.

„Was tust du hier?", entgegnete sie entgeistert und zeitgleich mit seinen spöttischen Worten.

Er schnaubte, lachte leise und regte sich. Jedenfalls ließ dies das Rascheln von Kleidung und das Schleifen seiner Sohlen auf ihrem Laminat erahnen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wurde sich anscheinend innerhalb von wenigen verklärten Sekunden über ihre Lage bewusst und ließ sich mit über der Brut gekreuzten Armen zurück in das Wasser gleiten.

„Oder auch nicht", flüsterte er schnippisch, doch sie konnte es eindeutig durch die Tür hindurch hören.

„Unterstehe dich rein zu kommen", warf sie zurück.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Sie lachte leise und fast schon etwas hysterisch. Ihr Herz schien Purzelbäume in ihrer zugeschnürten Brust zu schlagen… Falls das irgendwie möglich war…

Was es natürlich nicht war. Dessen war sie sich bewusst. Doch es änderte nicht daran, dass es sich so anfühlte, als würde es das tun.

Und es löste erneut Übelkeit in ihr aus.

Doch Gott und Merlin sei Dank war diese nicht stark genug, um sie ernsthaft in Sorge zu versetzten.

„Weil du dich bereits in meiner Wohnung befindest?"

Er lachte. „Die Tür war offen."

„Das war sie ganz sicher nicht." Sie versuchte ernst und bestimmt zu klingen.

Und es fühlte sich so an, als ob es ihr halbwegs gelungen war. Halbwegs… Aber, das war gerade besser als nichts.

Er schwieg und regte sich. Das ließ erneut das Rascheln seiner Kleidung erahnen. Und sie fragte sich zu ihrem eigenen Ärger, was er wohl trug und wie er wohl aussah. Allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„Du bist doch gewitzter, als ich dachte", sagte er dann.

Mione zwang ich tief durch zu atmen. Ein Mal… Und ein zweites Mal… Und schließlich auch ein drittes…

Dennoch half es nichts.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie also und ihre Stimme klang weniger zittrig, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Oh Merlin, ihr schossen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, die er wollen konnte. Und obwohl sie ihr zum einen Teil Sorgen, Magenflattern und Übelkeit bereiteten, wühlten sie sie zum anderen Teil auf.

„Du hast deinen Mantel bei mir _vergessen_", antwortete er ehrlich…

Entwaffnend ehrlich, aber doch eine gewöhnliche Spur zu gehässig und herblassend.

Hermione rollte genervt mit den Augen, stutzte aber gleichzeitig etwas und richtete sich langsam wieder in der Badewanne auf. „Und du hast ihn mir extra gebracht?"

Ein erneutes Lachen. „Nun ja…", kurzes Schweigen und Rascheln. Wahrscheinlich hielt er etwas hoch, „… es sieht ganz so aus."

Sie schluckte. „Das ist-"

„Spar dir das", schnappte er und fuhr ihr grob ins Wort, „ich bin zum größten Teil hier, weil du meinen Mantel mitgenommen hast."

Ja, da war er wohl im Recht…

Und sie errötete beim Gedanken daran.

Oder eher beim Gedanken an die Umstände, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, seinen Mantel hinterrücks und panisch zu _entwenden_.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und starrte gegen die verschlossene Tür.

Es war ein merkwürdiger und doch beruhigender Gedanke, dass das Holz sie von ihm trennte.

Von ihm und diesem Körper, den er wahrscheinlich wieder unter zu gut sitzenden und teuren Kleidungsstücken verbarg und an den sie sich trotzdem viel zu gut erinnern konnte. Und es ärgerte sie erneut, dass sie den Gedanken daran nicht verhindern und abwenden konnte.

Mehr noch, er verfolgte sie in ihren Träumen.

Und sie verabscheute den Wein dafür, dass er ihr Hemmungen und Verstand genommen hatte, aber sie mit den Erinnerungen zurückließ. Eiskalt und berechnend…

Erst als sie einen Augenblick in den Erinnerungen und Gedanken versunken war, fiel ihr auf, dass er schwieg.

„Diese Sache von Letztes. Es war eine dumme Idee", erklärte sie also leise. Und es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an, es endlich auszusprechen.

„Das war mit von Anfang an bewusst", entgegnete er zynisch. Sie konnte ihn regelrecht grinsen sehen. Doch in seiner Stimme schien etwas Bitteres zu liegen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht eindeutig sicher. Vielleicht handelte es sich auch um eine ihr unbekannte Tonlage, die nur er und seine überhebliche Familie beherrschten und in der nach wie vor Spott und Hohn mitschwangen.

„Dennoch hast du eingewilligt", gab sie also halbwegs konternd zurück und umschlang ihren nackten Körper noch etwas fester.

Sie war nass und das Wasser begann langsam aber sicher kalt zu werden. Und trotzdem beschlich sie die Ahnung dass es nicht allein daran lag…

„Ich bin ein Mann", sagte er nach einem weiteren, kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Die plumpe Offenheit in seiner Aussage, ließ ihr das Blut in die Wangen schießen.

Wieder runzelte sie die Stirn, begann aber zeitgleich zu zittern.

„Das ist ein Weg, es sich einfach zu machen", flüsterte sie so fest wie möglich.

Er lachte eindeutig bitter. Dieses Mal bestand daran nicht der geringste Zweifel. „Nein. Vielmehr ist es eine Tatsache. Einfach wäre es, wenn ich den Anderen einfach stehen lasse und das Schlachtfeld durch die Hintertür verlasse."

Wieder schwiegen sie und wieder schoss ihr Blut in die Wangen. Es waren gefühlte Liter. Würde sie nun aufstehen, würde sie aufgrund des Blutmangels in ihrem Körper sicherlich zusammensacken. Ihre Arme begangen um ihren Körper herum zu beben und eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihren Schultern und Oberarmen breit.

„Ich war überfordert", flüsterte sie, doch es wurde zu einem Zischen.

„Überfordert", spottete er und allem Anschein nach war er näher an die Tür getreten.

„Himmel Malfoy, da warst du mit deinem nackten Körper und ich war komplett betrunken… und nackt", rief sie immer noch zitternd aber an Lautstärke und Kraft zunehmend. „Natürlich war ich überfordert."

Kurzes Schweigen. Er schien von der Tür zurück zu treten.

„Gewöhnlich ist man beim Sex nackt", sagte er dann.

Mione lachte. „Das ändert nichts an der Problematik."

Malfoy stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Ganz genau. Etwa der, dass wir es langsam angehen sollten?"

Sie schwieg.

„Aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche warst du es, die halbnackt vor meiner Tür erschien und verlangte _zur Sache zu kommen_."

„Ich habe nichts verlangt."

„Das ist nicht die Thematik und das ist auch nicht das Problem", knurrte er.

Mione lachte bitter. „Ich verstehe. Ich habe einen unangetasteten Stolz verletzt, richtig?"

Ein Schnauben.

„Falls es dich beruhigt: _Es tut mir sehr leid_. Sicherlich wird eine deiner zahlreichen Ladies dir dabei behilflich sein, ihn wieder aufzubauen. Für das richtige Sümmchen versteht sich."

Einen weiteren Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann atmete er geräuschvoll aus.

„Netter aber erbärmlicher Versuch, Granger", flüsterte er schließlich, „du solltest dir nur etwas mehr Gedanken um meine Geduld machen und weniger um meinen Stolz."

Mione erstarrte erneut und es dauerte scheinbar endlos lange Minuten, bis sie seine Worte gefasst und in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang gebracht hatte.

„Also, wo ist mein Mantel?"

Sie schluckte irritiert.

„Am Harken", antwortete sie.

Rascheln, Schritte und ein leises Husten. Alle Geräusche schienen für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick zu verstummen, als er eindeutig am Kleiderharken neben der Tür zum Stehen kam und sich an diesem umsah.

Mione lehnte sich stumm und lauschend zurück.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher. Es war ein wirres Gemisch aus Scham aber auch aus anderen, undeutbaren Regungen und verdrehten Emotionsfetzen.

Sollte sie sich entschuldigen, sich erklären oder doch sagen, dass er unter ihrem grünen Mantel nachschauen sollte?

Doch bevor sie das Knäuel in ihrer Brust und ihrem Kopf entwirren, und sich so entscheiden konnte, ertönten die Schritte erneut. Und sie wurden wenige Sekunden später vom Knall der Haustür abgerundet.

Sie erstarrte erneut und sie verharrte noch in der Badewanne, bis sie Big Ben aus der Ferne die nächste Stunde einläuten hörte. Es zerschnitt die Stille, die sich in ihren Kopf und in den Raum gelegt hatte.

Langsam entwirrte sie sich, stützte sich mit schmerzenden und verkrampften Armen auf dem Badewannenrand ab und richtete sich etwas schwerfällig auf. Ihre Kniegelenke knackten als sie aus dem eiskalten Wasser stieg und ihr Köper begann entsetzlich zu zittern, als die Kälte sie traf die trotz aufgedrehter Heizung im Bad vorherrschte.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wickelte sie sich in das vorgeheizte Badetuch ein und warf einen kurzen Blick in den vernebelten Spiegel. Ihre Lippen waren blau und ihr Haaransatz war kraus und bereits trocken. Ihre Haarspitzen hingen hingegen nach wie vor wirr und nass über ihre Schultern – obwohl sie gerade zum Teil unter dem Handtuch verschwanden.

Hermione wandte sich ab und trat langsam zur Badezimmertür.

Etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, sie zu öffnen. Natürlich war es lächerlich, denn sie war ich relativ sicher, dass er verschwunden war. Dennoch war ihr die Möglichkeit, dass er grinsend vor der Tür lauern konnte einen Moment zu stark.

Er hielt etwa zwei Minuten an, dann umfasste sie mit zitternden Händen den Schlüssel und drehte ihn im Schloss herum. Als sie auf den Flur trat war es beinahe erschreckend kühl und vor allem Dunkel. Einzig aus dem Wohnzimmer, in dem eine kleine Papierleuchte brannte, fiel etwas Licht in den schmalen Gang…

Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor, hinterließ dabei eine nasse Spur auf dem Laminat, und begutachtete argwöhnisch jeden Raum und jeden noch so winzigen Winkel der Wohnung.

Nichts…

Es war ein surrealer Gedanke, dass er vor wenigen Minuten noch hier gewesen war.

Ein schiefes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie gegen die eindeutig verschlossene Wohnungstür starrte und die Gewissheit kam.

Nichts.

Er war fort und sie war allein.

Dann traf die Gewissheit sie erneut…

Sie brauchte ihn und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte hatte sie nicht nur seine Geduld, sondern auch seinen Stolz angekratzt.

Was sollte sie jetzt also tun?

Big Ben schlug zum nächsten Viertel an und brachte sie dazu nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht zu blicken. Neben den fernen Glockenschlägen war ihr Atem das einzige, was zu hören war. Abgesehen vom Straßenlärm…

Sie brauchte einen Plan und letztendlich schien Malfoys gar nicht so schlecht gewesen zu sein. Jetzt galt es also nur noch, den Prinzen wieder zu besänftigen.

Aber, er war immerhin auch nur ein Mann…

_

* * *

_

Hallöchen ihr Lieben… Ich weiß, dieses Mal musstet ihr sehr geduldig mit mir sein. Aber ich fürchte, das wird sich leider erst einmal nicht legen. Bei mir herrscht momentan einfach zuviel Stress vor (privat, wie auch beruflich), als dass ich wirklich gut zum Schreiben komme… Aber, ich gebe nach wie vor mein Bestes euch nicht all zu lange warten zu lassen…

_An die Leser von Dark Kiss: Ich werde das nächste Chapter voraussichtlich Donnerstag/Freitag posten… _

_Vielen Dank an Ashe (Beta) und an die lieben Reviewer… Ihr seid die Besten… Sorry, dass ich mir heute mal keine Zeit für die Reviewtime lassen kann. Das hole ich nach… :) *keksedalass*_


	12. Merlin, ich werde verrückt

**12. **„Merlin, ich werde verrückt."

„Anna, bitte sag für den Rest des Tages alle meine Termine ab. Ich muss noch etwas Privates erledigen", sagte sie und zog ihre Bürotür hinter sich zu.

Anna, die gerade einige Mappen und Ordner ins Archiv zu bringen schien, blickte sie fragend an. „Auch das Mittagessen mit Harry Potter?"

Mione blieb schnaubend stehen.

Verdammt, das hatte sie vergessen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er es auf seine und Ginnys Trennung schieben würde, wenn sie ihm nun absagen würde. Irgendwie war Harry diesbezüglich empfindlich geworden.

Es war schwierig bei einer solchen Sache zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen. Aber, sie versuchte sich trotz allem neutral zu verhalten und nicht Partei zu ergreifen. Ebenso wie er es bei ihr und Ron getan hatte. Und im Grunde funktionierte es, auch wenn sie Ginny heute streckenweise näher stand, als ihm…

Immerhin hatten die beiden sich aber auch nicht im Streit, sondern mehr oder weniger in _Freundschaft _getrennt.

Nichtsdestotrotz würde er Dinge in eine Absage hineininterpretieren, die nicht auf Tatsachen beruhten. Und das musste sie wenigstens halbwegs verhindern.

Also öffnete sie die Bürotür wieder und sah Anna bestätigend an. „Das mit Harry übernehme ich. Kümmerst du dich um die geschäftlichen Termine?"

„Natürlich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die kleine Engländerin lächelnd im Archiv, und Mione trat zurück in ihr Büro um hastig einen Fetzten Pergament und eine Feder hervorzukramen.

Dann blickte sie einen Augenblick auf das Blatt Papier. Unschlüssig, was sie schreiben sollte. Es musste mögliche Sorgen direkt auslöschen und lästige Nachfragen vermeiden. Denn Fakt war, dass sie heute andere Pläne hatte. Und leider beinhalteten diese ihren besten Freund – und dessen momentanen, eventuellen Argwohn - nicht.

_Lieber Harry,_

schrieb sie und bedachte den ersten, nichts sagenden Satz ein weiteres Mal. So weit, so gut…

_mir ist ein wichtiger Geschäftstermin dazwischen gekommen. Somit wird aus unserem heutigen Treffen leider nichts._

Ein Seufzen. Zufrieden war sie nicht, aber wie sollte sie eine Absage auch sonst in bessere Worte fassen? Sie las die wenigen Zeilen erneut und fügte ein _Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es auf Morgenabend verschieben?_ hinzu.

War das passend? Und war Morgenabend wirklich die beste Wahl? Was, wenn ihr wieder etwas dazwischen kommen würde?

Einen Moment fiel ihr Gedanke auf den Blonden. Absurderweise und warum auch immer…

Obwohl _warum auch immer_ in diesem Fall eigentlich recht klar war. Wieder seufzte sie und machte aus dem Morgenabend ein Donnerstagabend. Auch wenn sie auch da nicht wirklich sicher war. Aber, konnte sie da neuerdings überhaupt noch sicher sein?

Was wenn Malfoy entschied Donnerstag war _der Tag_, um ihr Leben zu retten? Was wenn er es heute tat? Oder morgen? Oder nie?

Einen Moment zog sich in ihrer Brust bei dem Gedanken daran etwas zusammen. Und wieder einmal verfluchte sie den verdammten Rotwein. Nicht nur den, der sie vor einigen Tagen halbnackt in seine Wohnung getrieben hatte. Auch den, der sie vor Monaten dazu brachte diesen unsinnigen Fluch zu schwören.

Wie schön war das Leben doch gewesen, als sie nicht dazu gezwungen war, mit Malfoy zu schlafen… und schlimmer noch: ihn kennen zu lernen…

Das Bild seines nackten Körpers trat erneut vor ihr inneres Auge. Gemischt mit dem Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Das hier war eine entsetzlich schlechte und undenkbar bescheidene Situation. Um sie nicht beschissen zu nennen.

Mione schmunzelte bitter und setzte ihre Unterschrift unter die Nachricht an Harry. Es war nicht gut, um es mit mäßigen Worten auszudrücken. Aber es war das Beste, was sie ihm gerade bieten konnte. Denn leider Gottes und bei Merlin, hatte sie gerade andere Sorgen.

Also richtete sie sich auf, rollte die Nachricht zusammen und verließ das Büro. Auf halber Strecke begegnete sie Celeste, der sie das Röllchen in die Hand drückte. Mit dem Vermerk, dieses umgehend an Harry Potter zu schicken…

Eine Stunde später befand sie sich zum ersten Mal seit verdammt langer Zeit vor Malfoys Büro im Malfoy Inc. Hauptgebäude in der Londoner City. Es war sogar den Muggeln - über einen separaten Eingang - zugängig, was sicherlich zum größten Teil daran lag, dass Malfoy Junior auch in diverse muggelstämmige Unternehmen investiert hatte. Der größte geschäftliche Teil fand jedoch fernab der neugierigen Muggelaugen statt.

„Miss Granger, wie ich es Ihnen bereits zweimal sagte, ist Mister Malfoy heute unabkömmlich", flötete Carla höflich und doch hinterlistig lächelnd, als sie zum dritten Mal nachfragte, ob sie Besagten sprechen könnte.

Carla hatte ihr tatsächlich bereits zweimal gesagt, dass er nicht zu sprechen sein. Sie hatte ihr jedoch auch zweimal _versprochen _dennoch nachzufragen, jedes Mal jedoch verneint – ohne mit Malfoy gesprochen zu haben.

„Hören Sie, Miss. Fragen Sie ihren Boss, er wird mich ganz sicher empfangen", knurrte sie und stützte sich so kräftig am Tresen ab, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

Carla blickte kurz auf und bedachte sie mit einem scheinheilig-freundlichen Lächeln. „Darüber wäre ich informiert, Miss Granger."

Mione atmete tief durch.

Was bildete diese Frau sich ein? Wer dachte sie eigentlich, wer hier vor ihr stand?

„Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", flüsterte sie und einer der anderen Wartenden, der in etwa dieselben Abfuhren wie sie hatte erleiden müssen, lachte bitter und leise.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger."

Hermione nickte. „Sehen Sie, es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich bin mir also sicher, dass Mister Malfoy es zu schätzen wissen wird, wenn Sie ihn wenigstens über meine Anwesenheit informieren."

Gut, wirklich sicher war sie sich da nicht.

Nicht nach alle dem, was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zwischen ihnen passiert war. Aber, sie war sich bei ihm eh niemals sicher. Einen Versuch war es also wert. Und sie hatte es bereits an seinem Apartment und bei zwei anderen Firmen versucht, in denen sie ihn sehr oft antraf. Heute schien er jedoch _Zuhause_ zu sein.

Carla holte tief Luft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mister Malfoy dies nicht zu schätzen wissen wird. Denn er sagte mir ausdrücklich, dass er heute für niemanden zu sprechen ist. Theoretisch ist er heute nicht anwesend."

Mione zog die Lippen schmal. „Aber praktisch ist er es?"

Carla lächelte schwach, aber schweigend.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Bei allem, was sie bereits hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen – und das war bekanntlich viel -, war das hier wohl das aktuell Erniedrigendste.

Sie wandte sich langsam um und blickte in die herablassend, und teilweise auch mitleidig lächelnden, Gesichter der anderen Wartenden. Momentan sieben an der Zahl, wobei mindestens drei von ihnen so aussahen, als wollten sie Malfoy mögliche Projekte vorschlagen. Das sagten jedenfalls ihre nervösen Gesichtsausdrücke und die voll gestopften Taschen, die sie bei sich trugen.

Was im Grunde nicht verwunderlich war. Viele Geschäfte, deren Bankrott bevorstand, versuchten es heute bei Malfoys Inc. - was wohl auch einer der Gründe war, warum dieser vermaledeiten Familie fast die ganze Stadt gehörte.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln drehte Mione sich wieder um und beugte sich über den Tresen. Carla sah sie fragend und scheinbar auch etwas gereizt an.

„Miss Granger?", fragte die Angesprochene dennoch so höflich wie möglich.

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob Mister Malfoy nur für mich nicht _abkömmlich_ ist, oder auch für alle anderen Wartenden?"

Carla seufzte und legte die Mappe beiseite, die sie gerade begutachtet hatte. „Miss Granger, wenn es so _dringend_ ist, kann ich Ihnen ganz sicher einen kurzfristigen Termin mit Mister Spencer, Mister de Witt oder Mister Malfoy Senior vereinbaren."

Mione trat schnaubend vom Tresen zurück. Nein, darauf konnte sie gut verzichten. Vor allem auf ein Gespräch mit Malfoy Senior, der bekanntlich nur vor Ort war, um der Familie Ehre zu machen. Ebenso, wie es im Grunde der Sohnemann tat. Immerhin sollte es so aussehen, als ob dieser Laden tatsächlich auch von dieser Familie geführt wurde. Die Einzigen, die hier jedoch wirklich arbeiteten, waren die offiziellen Partner des Geschäftes.

Aber, es ging ihr nicht um das Geschäft…

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie sich um und blickte erneut in die schadenfrohen Gesichter.

Ganz offensichtlich wollte er sie nicht sehen. Ganz speziell sie nicht, und vielleicht auch keinen anderen hier. Auch wenn sie alle bereits gemeinsam seit einer beachtlichen Weile vergebens warteten.

Mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter sah sie, dass Carla sich wieder in ihre Unterlagen vertieft hatte. Sicherlich lachte sie innerlich über sie, weil ihr werter Herr Chef ihr aufgetragen hatte das wuschelige Schlammblut nicht zu beachten und unter keinen Umständen vorsprechen zu lassen.

Oh nein, das würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen…

Noch bevor Carla und die anderen Wartenden es überhaupt realisieren konnten, stürmte sie auf die großen, braunen Holztüren zu, die das Büro vom Gang trennten - und hinter denen in der vergangenen Stunde ab und an ein paar Geräusche zu hören gewesen waren.

Stimmen und Schritte, was davon zeugte, dass jemand anwesend war. Nicht das Carla dies auch nur eine Sekunde bestritten hatte. Doch das war ihr gerade zugegeben ziemlich egal.

„Miss Granger", hörte sie Carla hektisch rufen und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, sprang diese auf - wobei sie etwas zu Boden warf – und hechtete ihr mit klackernden Absätzen hinterher.

Doch auch das scherte sie nicht. Mit Schwung stieß der Lockenschopf die Türen auf und machte sich bereit dem elenden Schnösel, der wahrscheinlich gerade in seinem Bürostuhl dämlich grinsend ein Nickerchen hielt, dreckig ins Gesicht zu lachen.

Doch statt einem nickenden Malfoy fand sie einen sichtlich irritierten Malfoy vor. Dieser saß, in einem Berg von Unterlagen, an seinem Schreibtisch. Und neben ihm blickte ein ebenso verdutzter William McCoy auf.

„Draco es tut mir leid, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du nicht zu sprechen bist", piepste Carla aufgeregt und als Mione sie entgeistert ansah, weil sie den Blonden tatsächlich und ohne beschämt zu wirken beim Vornamen nannte, sah sie das deren Wangen vor Entsetzten und Schuldbewusstsein stark gerötet waren.

Malfoy räusperte sich und McCoy, den sie noch von ihren Anfangszeiten sehr gut kannte, richtete sich langsam auf. McCoy war ein alter Hase im Bereich der muggel-, aber auch der magischen Geschäftsführung und hatte sich bereits vor ihrer Zeit für eine bessere Verbindung beider _Welten_ eingesetzt.

Sie war zugegeben sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn nicht sogar entsetzt, dass er sich schließlich hatte als Partner von Malfoy Inc. gewinnen lassen.

„Hermione, meine Liebe. Was machen die Planungen für die Modernisierung des Muggelkundeunterrichts?", fragte er lächelnd.

Einen Moment blickte sie einfach nur von einem Mann zum anderen und Malfoys Miene schien tausend Bände zu sprechen. Vielmehr überraschte sie jedoch, dass der Blonde gerade tatsächlich so aussah, als hätte er gearbeitet.

Sie hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht _das_.

Als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachte, sah sie dass McCoy sie immer noch fragend-freundlich ansah. Also nickte sie schwach.

„Ich habe soeben mit Minerva McGonagall ein neues Konzept verabschiedet", sagte sie dann.

McCoy nickte zufrieden. „Das ist wunderbar. Ich finde, wie müssen mehr für die Technitisierung tun", dabei blickte er seinen Nebenmann amüsiert an. „wenn ich daran denke, wie schwer sich dieser Junge immer noch daran tut mit einem Computer oder dem Internet umzugehen. Dabei hat es soviel zu bieten."

Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte schwach. Mione fragte sich einen Moment, ob es das Wort Technitisierung gab… eindeutig nicht… Doch sie verzichtete darauf McCoy darauf hinzuweisen.

„Soweit sind wir leider noch nicht", antwortete sie schließlich schlichtweg.

McCoy nahm einige der Akten auf und trat um den überfüllten Tisch herum. „Ich werde mich um diese Sache kümmern, Draco. Sie haben in den nächsten Tagen wahrlich genug um die Ohren", sagte er dabei.

Der Blonde nickte und schob einige Schriftstücke beiseite, auf einen scheinbar bereits bearbeiteten Haufen. „Vielen Dank William."

Der Alte winkte breit grinsend ab, trat aus der Tür heraus und zog Carla mit sich, indem er sie bat ihm beim Tragen zu helfen. Wenige Sekunden später schloss sich die schwere Holztür wieder hinter ihr und Etwas in ihr schien sich krachend und schnappend zu lösen.

Plötzlich kam sie sich entsetzlich lächerlich vor.

„Ich dachte ich hätte Carla klar deutlich gemacht, dass ich heute keine Termine wahrnehmen werde", flüsterte er schließlich. Allerdings hatte er sich wieder auf seine Unterlagen konzentriert, machte hier und da einen Strich und blätterte nur sehr langsam um.

Offensichtlich suchte er Etwas. Vielleicht eine Ungereimtheit oder einen fatalen Druckfehler. Sie kannte das und es konnte zermürbend sein.

„Ich fürchte das hat sie", erwiderte sie, nach wie vor mit geröteten Wangen, und trat an seinen Tisch heran.

Er blickte langsam auf. „Was tust du also hier?"

„Mich entschuldigen?"

„Das sehe ich", zischte er und machte einen weiteren Strich. „Oder eher, ich habe es geahnt", verbesserte er sich.

Sie schwieg und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er weitere Striche machte. Zahlen durchstrich oder auch abharkte.

„Glaubst du es hilft meiner Geduld auf die Sprünge, wenn du hier reinplatzt und meine kostbare Zeit verschwendest?", fragte er spitz.

Mione räusperte sich. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Wieder sah er sie an. Schweigend.

„Hast du für so etwas keine Angestellten?", versuchte sie zum einen das Schweigen zu brechen und zum anderen wenigstens kurzzeitig das Thema zu wechseln.

Nicht weil sie komplett planlos war… Oder doch… Eigentlich war sie das. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage und Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Malfoy wieder irgendwie ins Boot zu ziehen.

Allerdings war das schwieriger als gedacht, wenn es im Grunde um Sex als Endresultat ging. Denn eigentlich war ja genau der das beste Druckmittel, wenn es um Männer ging.

Ohne sie anzusehen deutete er ihr an sich zu setzten. Und sie tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Nachdem sie jedoch fast eine weitere Woche damit verbracht hatte ihre kostbare Zeit mit unnützem Plänebrüten zu verschwenden, hatte sie gehofft, dass sie vielleicht vor Ort ein Geistesblitz treffen würde.

Leider sah es jetzt, wo sie hier vor ihm saß, nicht danach aus. Wahrscheinlich musste die umschweifende Entschuldigungsrede, die sie sich zurrecht gelegt hatte also doch reichen. Wenigstens streichelte sie seinen Stolz und zertrümmerte den ihren. Das könnte trotz allem so etwas wie ein Ansporn sein.

„Hör zu"

Nun sah er auf, blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass eine leichte Schliere grauer Tinte seine rechte Schläfe zierte. Es war absurd, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Granger, spar dir das. Ich denke ich weiß, was du sagen willst und es ist nicht nötig."

Sie schluckte und er blickte einige Male zwischen ihr und den Unterlagen hin und her… nur um schließlich ein paar weitere Harken und Striche zu machen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Ein heiseres Lachen. „Granger, wenn das hier jeder Vollidiot machen könnte, würde es Carla tun und nicht ich."

Sie schmollte. Hatte er sie gerade einen Vollidioten genannt?

Ja, das hatte er. Und vielleicht hatte er recht. Aber, er hatte nicht das Recht sie zu beschimpfen. Trotz allem. Dennoch zog sie es vor, diese Einsicht für sich zu behalten und ihm nicht zu widersprechen.

„Spuck es einfach aus", sagte er schließlich und durchbrach die Stille.

Sie holte tief Luft und schlug unbehaglich die Beine übereinander. „Was heißt das nun?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, blickte wieder auf und steckte den Federkiel in die Halterung am Tintenfass. „Was heißt was?"

Sie fluchte leise. „Das weißt du genau."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder in seine Unterlagen. „Das ist nicht genug."

„Nicht genug?", flüsterte sie.

Mit einem bitteren Lachen sah er wieder auf. „Ich bin nicht dein bester Freund, Granger. Ich will meinen Spaß haben, schon vergessen?"

Mione räusperte sich. Nein, das hatte sie nicht vergessen. Auch wenn sie es zugegeben streckenweise verdrängt hatte. „Hast du den nicht?"

Seine Augen durchbohrten sie regelrecht und sie fragte sich, warum sie gleichzeitig in Farbe und Blick so entsetzlich kühl sein mussten. „Ich könnte mehr haben. Und ich denke, in Anbetracht der Umstände und für das, was ich bereit bin für dich zu tun, wäre das nur fair."

Mione schürzte die Lippen und starrte ins Leere. „Fair? Was verstehst du bitte unter fair?"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie beide aus der verqueren Konversation. Sie drehte sich zu dieser um und sah einen kleinen, bebrillten Mann vorsichtig durch den Türspalt blicken.

„Mister Malfoy, entschuld-"

„Ich bin heute nicht zu sprechen, Mister Anderson. Lassen Sie sich für nächste Woche einen Termin geben", schnappte Malfoy höflich. Mione war überrascht, weil sie bisher noch niemals jemanden höflich Schnappen hören hatte.

Die Tür schloss sich leise wieder und der Blonde schenkte ihr einen herausfordernden Blick. „Die Untergrabung meiner Autorität ist ebensowenig fair, wie-" Er stockte und er sah nicht danach aus, als wollte er weiter sprechen.

Doch sie ahnte es auch so.

Sie schluckte hart und funkelte ihn erbost an. „Es geht immerhin um mein Leben."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Nicht einmal, als du mir beinahe vor die Füße _gekotzt _hast", fluchte er schneidend.

„Ich hatte Wein getrunken", zischte sie mehr oder weniger kleinlaut.

Er lachte und zwinkerte ihr zynisch zu „Mit zwei Flaschen weniger, hätte es wahrscheinlich besser funktioniert."

Mione schnaufte und sah ihn stechend und abwertend an. „Wahrscheinlich brauche ich eher drei."

„Wenn du so weiter machst bringt dich der Alkohol um, und nicht der Fluch."

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte ich ein Alkoholproblem."

„Hast du nicht?"

Kurzes Schweigen und Mione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nur wenn es darum geht, dich _nackt_ und so _nah_ zu ertragen."

„_Das_ könnte wiederum ein Problem werden", wisperte er feixend und blickte erneut auf seine Unterlagen.

„Warum? Stehst du etwa auf nackt und nah?", knurrte sie spöttisch.

„Nicht wenn nackt und nah auch bedeutet, dass die betroffenen Frau sich vor meinen Füßen übergibt", konterte er und fügte dann nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „oder zu betrunken zum Stehen ist."

Hermione jauchzte widersprechend auf. „Ich konnte sehr wohl noch stehen."

Ein Grinsen. „Ja. So gerade eben noch."

„Das lag an meinen Schuhen", spie sie hervor.

Er lachte. Laut und eindeutig erheitert. „Das soll jetzt was sein? Eine Entschuldigung oder eine Begründung?"

Mione presste die Lippen an einander. „Such dir etwas aus."

Er lächelte immer noch, aber dieses Mal lag wieder etwas Zynisches in seiner Miene. „Nichts wäre befriedigend."

„Was wäre denn befriedigend für dich?", rutschte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

Er musterte sie herausfordernd an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Doch er schwieg. Also zwang der Lockenschopf sich zur Ruhe und Besinnung, ließ die Arme sinken und vergrub ihre Hände in den Armlehnen des Stuhls, in dem sie saß.

„Wirst du mir also weiterhin helfen?", fragte sie schließlich was sie loswerden, und der Mistkerl gegenüber eindeutig hören, wollte.

Einen Moment übte er sich weiterhin im Schweigen. Doch kurz bevor ihr der Kragen platzte, flüsterte er. „Eine gute Frage. Anders als du mochte ich, was ich gesehen habe."

Seine Antwort war regelrecht entwaffnend. Mehr noch, es versorgte sie mit einem Kribbeln und heißen Wangen. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an, war nicht einmal im Stande das „das tat ich auch" hervorzupressen, was ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Schweigen. Endlos lange Augenblicke starrte sie ihn einfach nur an.

„Vielleicht ist das aber nicht genug", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Einen Moment war sie versucht sich zu ihm zu beugen. Doch natürlich tat sie es nicht.

Sie rührte sich einige Millimeter und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie scheinbar minutenlang regungslos in einer Position in ihrem Stuhl verharrt hatte.

„Nicht genug", gab sie leise zurück. Wunderbar, sie waren zurück bei den undurchsichtigen Spielen. „Was ist in deinen Augen genug und fair?"

Er rieb sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an der verschmierten Schläfe und verteilte die leicht getrocknete Tinte dabei noch etwas. Miones Blick blieb daran hängen. Der Kontrast seiner Haut, der Tinte und seines Haars war wirklich unglaublich.

Wie konnte jemand nur so blass sein?

Und mit einem Mal kamen die Gedanken zurück… die Erinnerung an seinen splitternackten Körper, der hier vor ihr saß… allerdings angezogen. Auch wenn das gerade nicht wirklich das war, was sie _sah_…

Noch mehr Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie presste unbehaglich die Beine zusammen. Er blickte sie fragend und etwas skeptisch an. Ob er sie gerade ebenso.. nackt… sah?

Sie rutschte noch unbehaglicher auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, als zuvor.

Immerhin war er nüchtern gewesen. Wenn sie sich also schon schmerzhaft genau daran erinnerte, wie er unter diesem eng anliegenden, dunkelgrauen Pullover aussah – mehr konnte sie nicht sehen da er saß -, wer sagte ihr also, dass er sich nicht noch besser erinnerte?

Was er wahrscheinlich tat…

„Genug und fair?", überlegte er laut.

Hermione kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sprich: Dahin, wo Malfoy noch angezogen war. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das hier ein falscher Moment war, um sich ihr Gegenüber splitternackt in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wenn nicht sogar gefährlich. Sie hustete unbehaglich und versuchte an etwas weniger Sexuelles zu denken, als an ihr Gegenüber… nackt und hart…

Seine Miene erhellte sich und sie hatte eine Ahnung, dass das nichts Gutes verhieß. „Hat das alte Wiesel nicht nächste Woche ganz groß Geburtstag?"

Der Lockenschopf erstarrte und runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine unerwartete Frage. „Ja. Warum?"

Malfoy grinste zufrieden und ihr Magen machte eine ungute Drehung nach rechts. „Gut. Ich werde dich begleiten."

Nun war es an ihr eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Doch er ließ ihr nicht die Zeit zu antworten oder eine Gegenfrage zu stellen. „Als dein neuer Freund", sagte er breit grinsend und seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei so sehr, dass sie ihm das Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. „Ein _richtiger_ Freund versteht sich."

Mione holte tief und ungläubig Luft. „Du meinst, beziehungstechnisch?"

Ein einziges Grinsen als Bestätigung.

Sie lachte heiser und versuchte gegen den absolut absurden Drang anzugehen, ihn gerade jetzt vor ihrem inneren Auge auszuziehen.

„Malfoy, meine Freunde und meine Familie werden mich für verrückt halten", flüsterte sie und versuchte ihn trotz allem ernst anzusehen.

‚Merlin, ich werde ja auch verrückt', dachte sie dabei.

Er lachte leise. „Ganz genau."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Tja", flötete er und machte einen Strich auf das oberste Pergament, „dann war es mir in jedem Fall eine Freude dich gekannt zu haben."

Bitte was? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein…

„Das ist wirklich nicht fair", wisperte sie extrem leise. Sie war nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie verstand.

Sein Blick war amüsiert. „Wann ist das Leben schon fair?"

„Wir sprechen hier nicht vom Leben, wir sprechen von dir", fauchte sie und lehnte sich wütend vor.

Sein Grinsen erstarb jedoch nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder demonstrativ an die Arbeit. „Wenn du mich dann bitte entschuldigen würdest? Ich habe noch verdammt viel zu erledigen. Das Leben ist einfach zu kurz."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und warf sich in den Stuhl zurück. Ungläubig starrte sie an die schneeweiße Decke. „Okay", zischte sie dann und richtete sich wieder auf.

Er lächelte immer noch… oder schon wieder. „Sehr schön."

„Aber, ich bezweifele, dass sie uns diese alberne Show abkaufen werden."

„Das hoffe ich für dich. Du solltest dir also Mühe geben."

Sie funkelte ihn immer noch erhitzt an, richtete sich dann aber langsam auf. „Ich muss dann auch mal wieder gehen."

„Okay", raunte er und machte sich zu ihrem Entsetzten daran, ebenfalls aufzustehen.

„Was hast du vor?", schnappte sie entsetzt und versuchte ihm ausschließlich ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Das fehlte ihr noch, dass sie nach allem auch noch eine Vollkörpererinnerung ertragen musste.

Malfoy schürzte die Lippen und trat, in einer viel zu schmeichelhaften Hose, um den Tisch herum. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, dass sie gerade alles leicht verklärt sah. Noch bevor er auf ihrer Höhe war erreichte sie sein Geruch. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer wurde…

Das er schlichtweg tatsächlich besser roch, war wahrscheinlich auszuschließen.

„Ich bringe dich zur Tür", sagte er und trat an ihr vorbei. Als er besagte Tür einen Spalt öffnete und sie wie gehabt zynisch angrinste flüsterte er leise, „wir wollen ja nicht, dass du sie mit dem Fenster verwechselst."

Mione warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und stolzierte, so erhaben wie möglich, aus dem Büro. Draußen trafen sie auch gleich einige verwunderte und neugierige Blicke. Sie versuchte, trotz gefühlten hochroten Kopfes, so wenig verdächtig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Pass auf deine Schuhe auf, Schönste", warf er ihr hinterher, tätschelte ihr kurz den Hintern und schloss die Tür dann vor ihrer verdutzten Nase.

_

* * *

_

So, da sind wir wieder… :) Und ich muss gestehen, das war ein schwerer Akt. *lach* Denn nach der Zwangspause, wusste ich irgendwie kurzzeitig nicht mehr, wo genau ich mit der Plotwendung hinwollte. Ich denke aber mal, nach dem fünfzigsten Umschreiben passt es mir jetzt…

_Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, für die lieben Reviews (da Doppeldanke, denn sie haben mich echt aufgebaut) und in diesem Fall für die Geduld. Ich weiß, dass ich diese gerade etwas strapaziere… ;) Aber, wenigstens in den vergangenen Tagen lief es mit der Zeit und der Kreativität wieder etwas besser. Hoffen wir also das Beste… _

_Mein ganz großer Dank geht an Ashe, fürs kurzfristige Betalesen… Das Kapitel kommt nämlich ganz frisch aus der Presse und sie hat sich mit mir die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen… :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Ja, hier war leider einiges los. Aber, wie gesagt löst sich das gerade ein wenig. Ich hoffe es bleibt dabei. ;) Wenigstens, was meine kreative Ader angeht. Die hat ganz schön unter dem Stress gelitten…_

_Ika: Ja, irgendwie ist Mione in dieser Story mal wieder weniger mutig. Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. *lach* Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich damit habe. Aber, keine Sorge. Das kommt alles noch. ;) Wie lang die Story genau wird weiß ich noch nicht. Ich schätze aber mal so etwa 20 Kapitel lang…_

_Anna: Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle noch dabei seid… *knuddel* Naja, viel hat sie sich ja jetzt nicht einfallen lassen. ;) Ich glaube ich hatte da ursprünglich andere Pläne, die sich beim Schreiben dann ein wenig im Sand verliefen… _

_Windspiel: Okay, okay, okay… :)_

_One77: Ja, das sind die Besten… *lach*_

_Fränzi: Ja, ist es… Fertig zwar noch nicht so ganz, aber halb… ;) Und ja. Der Nenner scheint ferner denn je. *hihi*_


	13. Mach es besser

**13. **„_Mach es besser__!"_

Drei Tage später, und rund fünf Wochen vor ihrem persönlichen Verderben – oder auch Tag X an dem es sie mit Malfoys Worten theatralisch dahinraffen würde – fand sie sich wütend und aufgebracht vor einem nagelneuen Federkielset wieder.

Das alte hatte sie beim Versuch eine Nachricht zu schreiben, vor Wut zwischen ihren Fingern entzwei gebrochen.

Dabei hatte sie eine solche Nachricht verhindern und vermeiden wollen. Wohl aus verschiedenen Gründen. Etwa, weil sie auf der einen Seite froh war ein paar Tage für sich zu haben. Tage, in denen sie sich mit Charity die Zeit vertrieben hatte.

Harry und Ginny zu treffen hatte sie aufs Äußerste gemieden. Immerhin hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten müssen. Und irgendwie fehlte ihr bisher der konkrete Plan, wie sie es am Besten angehen sollte. Auch wenn sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht aus dieser Nummer heraus kommen würde.

Scheinbar nicht wenn sie leben wollte. Und dummerweise war das tatsächlich ihre Zeit, die stetig ablief. Was sie immens frustrierte. Mal abgesehen von all den verqueren Gefühlen, die sie gerade beherrschten.

Zum einen den Drang, den Blonden bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu erwürgen.. oder ihn zu küssen… Und sie war nicht ganz sicher, was genau sie tun würde. Also ignorierte sie momentan auch Malfoy – und die zwei Nachrichten, die er ihr geschrieben hatte.

Dieses Mal hatte der werte Herr es also eilig.

Und gerade jetzt fühlte sie sich so, als ob sie zum Antworten bereit wäre. Was vielleicht auf die zwei Gläschen Wein zurückzuführen war, die sie auf fast nüchternem Magen getrunken hatte.

Merlin, wahrscheinlich bekam sie durch diesen elenden Schnösel tatsächlich noch ein Alkoholproblem…

Ein letztes Mal begutachtete sie kritisch und doch irgendwie zufrieden ihre Zeilen. Kurz, bündig und passend.

_Verflucht noch einmal Malfoy, _

_natürlich habe ich diese Sache noch nicht in Angriff genommen. Das ist etwas, was viel mehr Feingefühl erfordert…_

_Hermione Granger_

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden verschloss sie das Zettelchen, band es ans Beinchen einer wartenden Schleiereule, sagte dieser wo es hingehen sollte, und schickte die Kleine dann auf die Reise.

Eine scheinbar sehr große Reise, wie sich herausstellte. Denn die erwartete Antwort blieb aus.

Um drei Uhr nachts überraschte sie die Eule, indem sie hektisch am Schlafzimmerfenster klackerte. Mione richtete sich schlaftrunken im Bett auf und gewährte dem Tier schließlich mittels Zauberstabschwung Einlass.

Hermione war etwas überrumpelt. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Hatte es als eine Art Strafe angesehen, weil sie ihn ebenfalls hatte warten lassen.

Doch wider aller ihrer Erwartungen, sprang der Vogel hektisch auf ihr Bett, um dort eine ziemlich große und offensichtlich schwere Rolle abzulegen. Mione löste diese von den Beinen des Tieres und öffnete den Verschluss, der die Rolle zusammenhielt – nachdem sie der Eule einen liebevollen Klaps gegeben hatte.

Die Eule stürzte sich auf die geöffneten Eulendrops, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen, und verschwand dann zurück in die Nacht.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Pergament jedoch leer. Mione runzelte die Stirn, drehte und wendete das Blatt… bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich hierbei um ein _Ilico-Scribta_ handelte: Ein Sofort-Schreibe Pergament. Mit diesem konnten Magier sozusagen chatten.

Langsam kletterte sie, inklusive des Pergamentes, aus ihrem Bett und taumelte zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

_Was zur Hölle soll das?_, schrieb sie auf das Blatt und wartete einen Moment. Wie erwartet verschwand ihr Satz sofort wieder.

Wenn alles funktionieren würde, sollte der Jenige – der das Gegenstück besaß – jeden Moment antworten können. Sofern er vor dem Pergament saß und mitbekam, dass eine Nachricht eingegangen war.

Und tatsächlich erschien einige Minuten später eine Antwort.

_Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dir noch mehr auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich denke also__,__ es in erster Linie umsichtig._

Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie wieder zu Schreiben begann: _Vor allem ist es altmodisch. Immerhin hätten wir das auch auf dem üblichen Postweg klären können…_

_Durchaus. Allerdings mit rund sechs Stunden Zeitverschiebung, aufgrund des Weges, den das arme Tier jedes Mal zurücklegen müsste. Ich befinde mich nämlich gerade in Italien._

Mione runzelte die Stirn und tunkte ihren Federkiel erneut in das Fass, welches sie in der Zwischenzeit auf ihr Nachtschränkchen gestellt hatte.

_Was machst du in Italien?_

_Arbeiten, die Sonne und die schönen Frauen genießen zum Beispiel?, _war die Postwendende Antwort.

Ein kleiner Stich flammte in ihrer Brust auf._ Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich gut… und verbrennst dir den bleichen Hintern in der Sonne!_

_Bist du eifersüchtig oder nur wütend?_

Mione runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte sie darauf bitte antworten?

Also holte sie tief Luft und setzte erneut an. Doch bevor sie zum Schreiben kam, erschien erneut ein Satz aus der Ferne.

_Das enttäuscht mich übrigens, Granger. Ich hatte etwas mehr Elan von dir erwartet._

Sie leckte sich die Lippen. _Ich hätte von dir erwartet, dass du mich informierst, bevor du das Land verlässt. Immerhin bin ich jetzt so etwas wie deine Partnerin._

_Die Betonung liegt auf „so etwas wie", Granger. Lerne den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied._

_Der ist mir bewusst._ Sie ignorierte den winzig kleinen Stich in ihrer Brust.

_Ganz sicher?_

Obwohl es keine Übermittlung der Emotionen gab, konnte sie den Spott regelrecht spüren.

_Rette du einfach mein Leben und ich lasse dich meinen Stolz zertrümmern!_

_Granger, das werde ich. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass meine ständige Anwesenheit dazu erforderlich ist._

Sie hob seufzend den Blick und fixierte den Spiegel, der ihr gegenüber am Wandschrank hing. Er warf ihr Bild klar und deutlich zurück. Relativ klar und deutlich…

Ein letzter Blick auf das nunmehr wieder schneeweiße Pergament. Dann setzte sie an, setzte alles auf eine Karte. Entwaffnend ehrlich sein. Vielleicht war das ausnahmsweise mal der richtige Weg.

‚Ich habe Angst…', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, dass zu schreiben.

Also richtete sie sich wieder auf und holte die angebrochene Flasche Wein, sowie das Glas, aus der Küche. Beides hatte sie erst kurze Zeit zuvor dort abgestellt.

Als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, leuchtete die Schrift auf dem Pergament auf. So hastig es ihr möglich war sprang zu herüber und las den Satz, bevor er wieder verschwand.

_Was erwartest du von mir? Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache dass ich dein Leben rette? Vielleicht macht es die Sache leichter, wenn ich ganz genau im Bilde bin. _

Sie lachte bitter, stellte das Glas neben ihrem Bett ab, goss sich etwas ein und stellte die Flasche ebenfalls klirrend ab. Soviel zur Ehrlichkeit.

Oder auch zu dem, was sie erwartet hatte.

_Von dir erwarte ich wie immer nichts_, antwortete sie und wartete mit dem Glas in der Hand auf seine Antwort.

Dieses Mal erschien sie schneller als erwartet. Und doch war sie überraschend.

_Auch wenn es unglaublich klingen mag, tue ich das nicht nur aus purer Freude und um mich an deiner erbärmlichen Situation zu ergötzen._

Sich lachte bitter._ Warum dann?_

_Kein Widerspruch, Granger?_

_Nein, nur eine Frage…. Also, warum dann?_

_Es ist also ein Widerspruch zwischen den Zeilen._

_Malfoy, komm auf den Punkt. Tust du es, weil du seit der Schulzeit in mich verliebt bist und deine Sünden nun reinwaschen willst?_

Im Grunde war dies ein alberner Scherz, den sie dem Wein zuschrieb. Natürlich glaubte sie das nicht und hatte es nicht schreiben wollen. Doch nun stand es da – oder eher bereits auf seinem Pergament.

Und plötzlich schoss der Drang in ihr hoch, klarzustellen, dass es nur ein Scherz war.

Doch das Miststück am anderen Ende war schneller.

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich._

Sie runzelte wütend die Stirn, doch er fuhr zu schnell fort, um etwas Passendes zu erwidern.

_Vielleicht aus unterdrückten Schuldgefühlen?_

_Du bist nicht einmal sicher?, _kritzelte sie wütend auf das Blatt und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein.

_Nein_

Mione lachte bitter._ Also mit anderen Worten: Ich will meinen Spaß haben und mich ergötzen. _

_Unter anderem ja. Warum nicht beides verbinden?_

_Bitte was?_

_Hattest du dir eine andere Antwort erhofft? _

Sie runzelte die Stirn._ Nein, natürlich nicht. _

_Vielleicht aber eine Bessere, _fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Schweigen… Oder auch schriftlicher Stillstand… Also setzte sie erneut an.

_Eine bessere Antwort als: Ich habe Schuldgefühle, weil ich dir die Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht habe!_

Erneutes Schweigen, doch dieses Mal würde sie warten. Und es lohnte sich.

_Die Schulzeit, Granger? Ich bitte dich. Wie wäre es mit: Weil ich dich schon einmal fast habe sterben lassen?_

Mione starrte benommen auf seine Zeilen. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen. Die Folter durch Bellatrix und Malfoy, der mit großen, entsetzten Augen daneben stand. Sie konnte genau vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, wie seine Lippen zitterten. Doch er schwieg… Drückte sich feige an die Wand…

Und Mione hatte gerade das Gefühl, als würde sie es im Hier und Jetzt gleichtun.

_Das war also besser?_

Sie zögerte, bevor sie langsam begann zu schreiben. _Besser ja. Aber genug, um DAS zu tun?_

_Granger, es ist nur Sex. Wo liegt also das Problem? Der Punkt, was daran unverständlich ist?_

_Wir reden hier immerhin von dir und mir._

Ein kurzes Zögern.

_Ja. Von dir und mir und nicht von mir und Potter._

Sie musste unweigerlich lachen. Und sie konnte ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge ebenfalls lachen sehen. Vielleicht schmunzelte er auch nur. Und Merlin, er sah gut aus, wenn er schmunzelte…

Mione rutschte leise kichernd hin und her und begutachtete das Pergament.

Harry in ihrer Situation war wahrhaftig ein unglaublicher und urkomischer Gedanke. Und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy _es_ für sie tun würde, aber nicht für ihn, hatte was. Auch wenn er natürlich absolut absurd war und sie sich darauf nichts einbilden sollte…

Immerhin hatte er Schuldgefühlte… und Harry war ein Mann. Doch nicht einmal das wollte sie gerade herunterziehen. Vielleicht lag das am Wein, der ihr gerade zu Kopfe stieg… vielleicht auch nicht…

_Ach, da würdest sogar selbst du Halt machen?_, schrieb sie kichernd und ermahnte sich, nicht noch einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen. Und der Satz war verschwunden, bevor sie sich der Worte bewusst werden konnte.

_Warte,_ fügte sie blitzschnell hinzu, _das sollte nicht so klingen, wie es klang!_

Sie runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn und starrte angespannt auf das Pergament. Irgendwie hatte sie gerade das Gefühl, sie war wieder 12 Jahre alt und schrieb Fanbriefe an Gilderoy Lockheart… und wartete darauf, dass diese nicht beantwortet wurden…

_Das will ich stark hoffen._

Mione musste Schmunzeln. Warum auch immer. Dann setzte sie erneut zum Schreiben an.

_Wie wäre es damit: Was habe ich, was Harry nicht hat?_

Ein weiteres, albernes Kichern entwischte ihr und erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie schon wieder an ihrem Wein genippt hatte.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und stellte das Glas klirrend ab.

Erneut konnte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken schmunzeln sehen. Und ihr wurde bewusst, wie absurd diese Sache gerade war. Vor einer Stunde war sie noch wütend gewesen…

Aus Angst, weil sie ihn nicht einzuschätzen wusste. Aus Angst um ihr Leben. Und aus Angst, weil sie sich plötzlich selber nicht mehr lesen konnte. Sich und ihre verdrehten Gefühle.

_Ich wüsste da wenigstens zwei Dinge._

Sie errötete… stark wäre untertrieben. Und eine Hitzewelle in ungeahnten Ausmaßen, durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie starrte auf das Blatt, blickte den Worten zu, wie sie verschwanden.

Was sollte sie darauf antworten?

Einen Moment überlegte sie einfach *Malfoy!* zu schreiben. Aber, irgendwie erschien ihr das wenig schlagfertig und noch weniger sinnvoll. Also hustete sie, starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere.

Wie war das mit der entwaffnenden Ehrlichkeit? Und immerhin mussten und wollten sie ja vorankommen. Und das konnte schließlich ein Anfang sein. Ein beruhigender, da er gerade in Italien saß und sie nicht lauthals auslachen konnte…

Also schrieb sie: _Ich wüsste da auch was. _

Schweigen…

Obwohl er trotzdem lachen könnte. Ungesehen… War das besser oder schlechter, als ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen?

„Verdammt", fluchte sie erneut, als ihr die Unklarheit ihrer Aussage bewusst wurde.

_An dir_, schrieb sie schnell… und ziemlich unsauber.

Doch scheinbar teilten sie einen Gedanken.

_An dir oder an mir?_, erschien es zeitgleich.

Und wieder war er schneller. _Ach ja?_

Sie grummelte. _Jetzt versuche bitte nicht nach Komplimenten zu fischen._

_Du hast dich fast übergeben, versuche also wenigstens einen Teil meiner Skepsis zu verstehen._

Sie kicherte, aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen.

_Das war der Wein und nicht dein nackter Anblick. Dafür, dass deine Haut__eher die Farbe eines Toten, als eines Lebenden hat, kannst du dich durchaus sehen lassen._

_Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?_

Ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

_Wahrscheinlich_

_Dann lass dir sagen, dass das ein glattes Troll ist, Granger. Nicht bestanden!_

_Mach es besser!_

Wieder blieb das Pergament einige Augenblicke leer. Doch der innerliche Druck, der sich in ihr aufbaute, war es glatt wert.

Es war mehr als nur absurd…

_Du hast zwei echte Prachttitten und einen schönen Knackarsch. Das ist es doch, was die Muggel zu sagen pflegen, richtig?_

Mione runzelte die Stirn, musste aber dennoch schief grinsen.

_Das war mal wieder obszön, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten edel oder romantisch zu sein, Malfoy._

_Ich bin weder edel, noch romantisch. Was erwartest du also? Außerdem muss ich dich wohl kaum daran erinnern, dass dein ‚Versuch' beleidigender Natur war, Granger._

_Wahrscheinlich habe ich aber trotz aller Rüpelhaftigkeit, den aristokratischen und zu gehobenen Touch erwartet, den du immer wieder trotz allem an den Tag zu bringen pflegst. Aber, vielleicht trägst du nur deine Nase so hoch?_

Sie kicherte zufrieden.

_Worauf willst du genau hinaus?_

_Auf deine Messlatte?_

_Ich würde behaupten, auch meine Messlatte hat meine Aussagen bei unserem amüsanten Stelldichein tatkräftig unterstützt._

Wieder errötete sie, wieder wurde ihr unangenehm und angehen zugleich heiß.

_Von dieser Art von Latte sprach ich nicht, Malfoy._

_Ja, das war mir sehr wohl bewusst. Du sprichst niemals von dieser Art von Dingen. Vielleicht könnte das genau der Punkt der Dinge sein._

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen_. Das beruht nicht auf Tatsachen._

_Tut es doch._

_Ich hasse es nun einmal nur über Sex zu reden. Ich bin eine Frau!_

_Danke für den Hinweis, das ist mir tatsächlich bisher noch nie aufgefallen._

_Dafür gibt es ein Ohnegleichen für Ungehobeltheit. Da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser und weniger angstvoll, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Leben von dir und deiner Messlatte abhängt._

Absurderweise musste sie über ihre eigene Aussage lachen.

_Meine Messlatte war Letztens mehr als bereit, dich von deinem Elend zu befreien. _

Sie schnaubte, lehnt sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Dann rutschte sie erneut vor, schrieb so hastig und kraftvoll, dass der Kiel in ihrer Hand fast brach.

_Was__,__ wenn es meiner Messspalte gerade ähnlich geht?_ Sie wagte nicht einmal, noch einmal aufs Papier zu blicken.

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr. Dieser elendige Wein.

_Granger, das war ein glattes Ohnegleichen._

_Das ist alles?_

_Du bist an Wortgewandtheit, Witz und Obszönität kaum zu übertreffen?_

_Das ist verdammt schwach._

Erneutes Schweigen und sie blickte kribbelig zwischen dem Pergament und dem immer noch viertelvollem Glas Wein hin und her.

_Es ist vor allem verdammt spät, Granger. Lass uns das Ganze also vielleicht vertiefen, wenn ich am Wochenende zurück bin. Bis dahin solltest du dich allerdings um diese Sache gekümmert haben._

Sie runzelte die Stirn._ Du zwingst mich immer noch, deine Freundin zu spielen?_

_Du zwingst mich immer noch zum Sex, richtig?_

Mione holte tief Luft. _Dir ist bewusst, dass nicht nur ich mich blamieren werde?_

_Inwiefern sollte ich mich blamieren? Du bist eine hoch angesehene Frau. Und unter uns gesagt, habe ich mich schon mit fragwürdigeren Frauen in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt._

Sie schmollte. Ja, das wusste sie. Da hatte sie einiges gehört. _Was werden deine Eltern sagen? Das wird sich ganz sicher rumsprechen._

Kurzes Schweigen. Wahrscheinlich lachte er gerade wirklich.

_Ich denke eher daran was sie sagen werden, wenn ich dich wieder abserviert habe._

Der Lockenschopf schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Was sollte sie tun? Und was war schon dabei? Sie würde der Welt für kurze Zeit vorspielen, dass sie dem totalen Wahn verfallen war.

Noch bevor sie sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, begann in ihr etwas schallend zu lachen. Es war das eine mit ihm zu schlafen. Und es war das andere, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Egal ob es nun tatsächlich so war oder nur, um sie zu blamieren.

_Gute Nacht und ich wünsche ich dir viel Spaß mit deiner Messspalte._

Eine erneute Hitzewelle schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich war es die, die es sich in den vergangenen Minuten in ihrem Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte. Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass er recht hatte.

Es war mittlerweile fast halb sechs. Hatte sie tatsächlich fast zweieinhalb Stunden mit Malfoy via Sofortschrift-Pergament gestritten, gezetert und geflirtet?

Sie leckte sich die Lippen und entschloss sich dazu, den Moment des Wahns zu nutzen und diese absurde Nacht – und somit auch dieses absurde Gespräch – würdig zu beenden.

Also setzte sie ein _Den werde ich haben _auf das Papier, rollte es blitzschnell zusammen und verkroch sich zitternd und merkwürdig taub unter der Bettdecke.

Es war halb sechs am Morgen, sie war leicht angeheitert, übermüdet und vor allem geil… Geil auf diesen blonden Schnösel, der in Italien hockte und sich wahrscheinlich gerade entweder einen Ast ablachte oder anderes.

Ihren zukünftigen, inoffiziellen Lebenspartner. Der Mann mit dem sie schlafen musste, um zu überleben und bei dessen nacktem Anblick sie beim letzten Mal fast ohnmächtig geworden war. Der Mann, dessen Anblick und Lippen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten, obwohl er seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb…

Wo war sie hier nur hineingeraten?

* * *

_Hallöchen ihr Lieben. Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, Alerts und Co… und DANKE an Fränzi, fürs Betalesen… Du bist die Beste… :)_

_Und ja…. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle bereits die Party erwartet habt… *lach*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Windspiel: Naja, hageln tun sie noch nicht, aber es läuft wieder flüssig genug, um nächste Woche nicht wieder direkt in die Posting-Enge zu geraten. Ich hoffe, ich kann das erstmal so halten… :)_

_HexenLady: Ja tue ich… ;) Schön dass du noch dabei bist und danke für die Review…_

_Koala: Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht enttäuscht… ;)_

_Die-na: Ja, schäm dich… ;) Nee, Spaß beiseite, ich bitte dich, dass passt schon. Aber, natürlich trotzdem Danke… :)_


	14. Du willst jetzt gehen?

**14. **„Du willst jetzt gehen?"

Mione nahm langsam und etwas unbehaglich einen Bissen von ihrem Bratenstück und blickte dann in die schweigende Runde. Alles sah sie an. Natürlich taten sie das. Immerhin hatte die erst vor drei Tagen eine absolute Bombe platzen lassen.

Nur um jetzt einsam und allein, und bis auf die Knochen blamiert, inmitten ihrer Freunde und zweiten Familie zu sitzen, und wie die Dumme dazustehen.

„Und-", begann Ron zwischen zwei Bissen und stocherte dann einen Moment ebenfalls peinlich berührt in seinem Karottenpüree herum.

Der Lockenschopf blickte erwartungsvoll auf. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. „Ja?"

„Das war dein Ernst?", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

Gefühlt zwar zum einhundertsten Mal, aber es scherte scheinbar niemanden. Denn wieder sahen sie sie alle an: fragend und zweifelnd.

Sie drückte den Rücken durch und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Er war gut, aber irgendwie… bitterer, als sie es erwartet hatte?

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie in den vergangenen Wochen auf den Geschmack gekommen war? Erst gestern war ihr bewusst geworden, dass ihr ihr Lieblingswein nicht mehr so sehr schmeckte, wie er es vorher getan hatte. Nicht, dass sie zur Kennerin avanciert war. Aber, sie hatte eben _Besseres_ gekostet.

„Ja", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und machte sich wieder ans Essen.

Auch wenn das blonde Miststück sie heute hatte auflaufen lassen, indem er leider Gottes _ganz unerwartet_ in Italien geschäftlich unabkömmlich gewesen war, war sie nicht sicher, ob das bedeutete, dass er nicht vielleicht doch später auf seine amüsante Showeinlage zurückkommen würde.

Nicht, dass sie es erwartete.

Molly hustete beklommen und auch Harry blickte skeptisch auf die Tischplatte.

Hermione richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie alle zornig an. Er wollte dass sie spielte, also würde sie verdammt noch einmal auch spielen. Ob er nun in seiner vermaledeiten Anwesenheit glänzte oder nicht.

„Was?", zischte sie. Und komischerweise machte es sie wirklich wütend. „Er hat sich verändert" wenn auch nicht unbedingt zum Guten, „und das ist allein meine Entscheidung."

Ginny hustete schwach und sah sie liebevoll, aber nach wie vor zweifelnd, an. „Das versucht ja auch niemand abzustreiten. Aber, bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine…", sie sah ihren Ex-Verlobten, der am Tisch gegenüber saß auf merkwürdige Art und Weise nach Unterstützung flehend an. Cliff, der neben seiner Freundin saß, schien das ebenso zu verwirren, wie es das bei Harry tat.

Der Schwarzhaarige errötete leicht, blickte seine beste Freundin mit einer merkwürdig aussehenden Miene an. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach noch, der Tatsache wegen, dass Ginny hier mit ihrem Neuen aufgetaucht war, zu angeschlagen.

„Ja", flüsterte er und schaufelte sich hektisch etwas Püree in den Mund.

Ron schnaubte. „Er spielt mit dir. Das tut er doch immer."

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich tut er das."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht mag ich es? Und vielleicht spiele ich ja ebenfalls mit ihm?" Musste sie wirklich mehr sagen?

Harry räusperte sich, doch dieses Mal war es Molly, die sprach. „Schätzchen, niemand steht dir und deinen Glück im Wege…" Sie musste sich ein schiefes Lächeln verkneifen, „… aber wir alle machen uns Sorgen. Was wenn er nicht der Richtige ist?"

Sie nickte und schob sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, um nicht laut zu sagen „ist er nicht. Aber, darum geht es hierbei auch gar nicht."

Vier Stunden, drei weitere Gläser Wein und anderthalb Portionen Kürbispudding als Nachtisch, später, schloss sie seufzend ihre Wohnungstür auf. Oder eher – eigentlich hatte sie das vor. Überraschenderweise war diese jedoch bereits geöffnet.

Irritiert trat sie ins Innere und sah sich verwundert in der stockdunklen Wohnung um. Nur im Wohnzimmer schien der Fernseher zu flimmern. Hatte sie ihn versehentlich angelassen? Das war möglich, aber hatte sie wirklich vergessen, die Tür zu verschließen?

Nein, das tat sie nie. Einen Moment spielte sie gar mit dem Gedanken, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken. Bis Malfoy grinsend um die Ecke spähte.

„_Schatz_, du bist zurück", flötete er sarkastisch sowie lebensmüde - und Mione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Merlin, sie war zugegeben verdammt erleichtert.

Mit schleichenden Schritten trat sie ins Wohnzimmer uns sah ihn an. Er hatte sein Jackett über ihren Sessel gelegt und trug nur noch eine schwarze Anzughose und ein mittelgraues Hemd. Wie immer war der erste Knopf geöffnet, was jedoch keine wirklichen Einblicke gewährte.

Nicht, dass sie die gerade haben wollte. Sie erinnerte sich auch so viel zu gut daran, was er unter der maßgeschneiderten Kleidung verbarg.

„Was tust du hier?", wisperte sie und schmiss ihre Tasche zu seiner Jacke in den Sessel.

Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und funkelte sie spitzbübig an. „Ich dachte, ich bereite dir ein angebrachtes Widersehen." Damit deutete er auf einen Eimer Chickenwings, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Kentucky Fried Chicken?", sagte sie verdutzt und begann den schwarzen Mantel aufzuknöpfen, der ihr rotes Trägerkleid verhüllte.

Der Blonde musterte sie einen Moment vielsagend, sah sie dann allerdings jedoch wieder emotionslos an. „Darauf steht ihr Muggel doch."

Mit einem Zischen streifte sie sich den Mantel ab und warf sie ebenfalls über den Sessel. Sie vermied es darauf einzugehen, dass sie kein Muggel war. Jedenfalls kein ganzer. Und sie vermied es auch, ihn zu fragen, wie er auf diese absurde Idee gekommen war.

Fast schlich sich ihr in den Sinn, dass er mit den albernen Chickenwings irgendetwas ausheckte. Nur was? Vielleicht hatte er sie vergiftet?

Innerlich musste sie lachen. Warum sollte er, wo er sie doch gerade eh so kinderleicht umbringen konnte.

„Ich denke du bist in Italien?", fragte sie und ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. Er hatte ihren Fernseher eingeschaltet und über den Bildschirm flackerte eine neue Folge von _Greys Anatomy_.

Ein Nicken und er griff in den Eimer. Mit den Fingerspitzen fischte er einen panierten Flügel heraus, begutachtete ihn skeptisch und knabberte dann etwas des Fleisches ab.

Er kaute langsam und bedächtig und nickte dann anerkennend. „Gut, aber etwas altmodisch."

„Altmodisch?"

„Das Essen mit den Händen", sagte er und ließ den Flügel auf den Tisch fallen.

„Hey", fluchte sie, angelte nach einer Servierte, die etwas abseits des Eimers lag, hob den Flügel an und ließ ihn auf diese fallen.

Er beobachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Granger, warum begriffelst du mein Essen mit deinen schmuddeligen Fingern?"

Sie blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast es auf den Tisch gelegt."

„Oh ja. Den habe ich allerdings vorher gereinigt. So wie den Rest des Zimmers", sagte er und deutete auf den Raum. Und tatsächlich, er hatte recht. Die Magazine und Bücher, die wahllos im ganzen Zimmer herumgelegen hatten, waren verschwunden.

„Du hast meine Wohnung aufgeräumt?", brachte sie skeptisch hervor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich zurück in die Sofakissen fallen. „Nur diesen Raum. Und ich habe einfach alles verschwinden lassen."

Mione schnappte hektisch Luft. „Verschwinden lassen?"

Ein Nicken. „Das ist äußerst lehrreich. Das hat mein Vater auch immer gemacht, wenn ich mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt habe."

„Du musstest dein Zimmer aufräumen?"

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln in seine Züge. „Nein."

Endlos lange Augenblicke starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. Was zur Hölle…

Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

„Da waren seltene und teure Bücher bei", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ein Grund mehr, warum du besser mit ihnen umgehen solltest."

„Malfoy!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Schick meinem Büro eine Liste."

Sie schnappte immer noch nach Luft, während er sich einen neuen Flügel aus dem Eimer fischte.

„Du hast doch bereits einen", sagte sie.

„Den hast du angefasst", gab er herausfordernd zurück.

„Und jetzt? Willst du ihn wegwerfen? Woanders verhungern Kinder", fluchte sie und deutete auf das angeknabberte Stück Fleisch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst ihn haben."

„Ich will ihn nicht. Du hast daran geknabbert."

„Woanders verhungern Kinder, Granger", ahmte er sie spöttisch nach.

Mit einem Schnauben wandte sie sich ab und starrte auf den flimmernden Röhrenfernseher. Christina und Meredith fachsimpelten gerade, wie eigentlich immer, über die Problematik von McDreamy und Greys Beziehung zu diesem.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier", wiederholte sie schließlich ihre Frage von vorhin. Die, die er unbeantwortet gelassen hatte.

Er sah sie irritiert an und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gut stand. Der alberne Flügel in seinen feinen Händen, die leicht glänzenden Lippen und diese beinahe unschuldig wirkende Miene.

„Hm?", machte er.

„Solltest du nicht in Italien sein?", fragte sie grinsend und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen sein leicht wirres Haar zu berühren.

Ein Grinsen. „Nein, das habe ich nur gesagt, damit ich nicht tatsächlich mit zu diesem lächerlichen Fest gehen muss."

Ihr Lächeln erstarb und auch der Drang ihn zu berühren. „War nicht genau das dein Plan?"

Er antwortete nicht, grinste nur nach wie vor und biss erneut in den Flügel.

„Du hast uns allen, mit deinem blöden Deal, den ganzen Abend verdorben", zischte sie und angelte sich ebenfalls einen Flügel aus dem Eimer. Dabei war sie gar nicht hungrig.

Er lachte. „Genau das war mein Plan."

Sie sah ihn wütend an und er lächelte beinahe unschuldig zurück. Schließlich schnappte sie nach Luft, um etwas zu erwidern. Doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich weiß, Granger. Ich bin ein Arschloch. Oder auch ein Mistkerl…"

Mione hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, bevorzugte es jedoch zu schweigen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es das gewesen wäre, was sie sagen wollte. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wirklich sicher war sie sich jedenfalls nicht.

„Und was nun? Servierst du mich wieder ab?"

Meredith schlich sich gerade in McDreamys Büro, während Christina und Owen wilden Sex in der Umluftanlage des Krankenhauses hatten.

„Nein", sagte er und starrte ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm. „Vielleicht behaupte ich einfach, dass du dir das alles ausgedacht hast."

Sie sah ihn an, konnte jedoch an seinem Ausdruck sehen, dass er wahrscheinlich scherzte.

„Ich werde allen von deinem Muttermal erzählen", gab sie zurück und ließ sich ebenfalls grinsend in die Sofakissen fallen.

Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Welches Muttermal?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du weißt genau, welches ich meine."

Und zu ihrem Unglück konnte sie sich viel zu gut daran erinnern. Es hatte etwas amüsant Erotisches gehabt. Drei winzig kleine Pünktchen über seiner Leiste, die aussahen, wie ein winziger, dreieckiger Stempel. Oder wie eine Pfote.

Es hatte den einzigen Kontrast zu seiner überwiegend bleichen Haut dargestellt. Abgesehen von einigen sehr blassen Leberflecken an seiner Schulter, der Brust und den Armen.

„Biest", fluchte er, aber er lachte. Das konnte sie an seiner Stimme hören.

Mione nickte zufrieden, beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er abwechselnd sie und den Bildschirm ansah. Dort ging es gerade zugegeben sehr heiß zu. Christinas Hände waren überall und Owens Kleider im Kellerraum verstreut. Und auch wenn der Rotschopf auf der Leinwand nichts mit ihrem hellblonden und grauäugigen Gegenüber zu tun hatte, wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken an Malfoys Kleidern in ihrem Wohnzimmer, anstatt an ihm, gerade doch ganz anders.

Angenehm anders.

Der Fernseher tauchte den Raum in bläulich-rotes Licht, als es im Lüftungskeller immer hitziger wurde und die Luftzufuhr diesen flutete. Doch es war ihr egal, denn sie sah das Gerät gar nicht mehr an. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Blonden, der sie gerade ebenfalls aus den Augenwinkeln ansah und schließlich den Flügel langsam auf die Servierte sinken ließ.

Und es war wie ein stummer Startschuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Denn sekundenspäter fand sie sich über ihm. Ihre Lippen auf seinen noch leicht fettigen – und obwohl er immer noch minimal nach Gewürzen schmeckte, schien es der beste Kuss zu sein, den sie seit langem erleben dufte.

Mione stöhnte in den Kuss, als sie ihre Zunge gegen seine Lippen presste und er sie nur sehr langsam öffnete. Es war anders als das letzte Mal. Sie lag auf ihm, ihre Hand schlängelte sich wie von allein und vorwitzig zwischen sie und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Und es schien ihn unter ihr sichtlich zu irritieren.

Grinsend ließ sie von seinen Lippen ab und begann seinen Hals zu malträtieren. So merkwürdig es war, dieses Mal schien der Wein sie zu beflügeln. Vielleicht war es aber auch seine Nähe, die sie gerade zwar wackelig, aber eben nicht schwummerig machte.

Neckisch leckte und knabberte sie an seinem Hals, schob ihre Hand in sein Hemd und ließ ihr Bein zwischen die seinen sinken. Einen Moment fürchtete sie eine erneute Reizüberflutung, als sie sich komplett aneinander pressten. Doch sie blieb aus.

Stattdessen fühlte er sich gut an. Und das gleiche galt für seine Hände, die sich fast etwas unerwartet um ihre Hüften legten und sie runter zogen.

Es war absurd wie leicht es plötzlich war. Ihr Körper brannte, während sie sich stöhnend und keuchend an ihm rieb und auch als seine Hände zu ihren Schultern wanderten, um ihr die Träger des Kleides über die Schultern zu schieben, so dass ihre nackte Brust auf seiner lag und seine Fingerspitzen ihre Knospen triezten, fühlte es sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich an… aber erträglich…

Schließlich erwiderte er den Kuss, als würde auch sein elendiges Leben davon abhängen. Und es brachte sie einen Moment dazu zu grinsen, was er ebenfalls erwiderte. Sie presste ihr Bein fester gegen seinen Schritt, genoss das Gefühl seiner Härte an ihrem Schenkel. Seine Augen waren verklärt, als er sie erhitzt anfeixte und ihre Brustwarze kniff.

„Granger, Granger", raunte er dabei.

Sie kicherte und verschloss seine Lippen erneut, wagte es ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern zu lassen und dort etwas Druck auf seine geschwollene Länge auszuüben. Und wie erwartet keuchte er in den Kuss, was sie noch mehr beflügelte.

Seine Hände wanderten von ihrer Brust unter ihr Kleid, fuhren an den hauchdünnen Nahten ihres Höschens entlang und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut, wo immer seine Fingerspitzen sie berührten. Mione hingegen tastete nach seiner Gürtelschnalle und versuchte diese, ohne von seinen Lippen abzulassen, zu öffnen.

Hier und Jetzt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf… Jetzt oder nie… Und sie bevorzugte das Hier und Jetzt aus so vielen Gründen mehr, wie nur der Tatsache, dass sie es am Leben halten würde.

Merlin, sie wollte ihn… Egal, was nach dieser Sache auf sie warten würde.

Ein Keuchen und sie zerrte wie eine Besessene an der Gürtelschnalle, die es nicht gut mit ihr meinte. Also ließ sie von seinen Lippen ab und er von ihrem Slip, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Sie sagten nichts, aber das Grinsen, was seine Mundwinkel umspielte, sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Mione war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie vielleicht doch dasselbe Lächeln trug.

Die Schnalle schnackte und während er das Leder aus dieser löste, öffnete sie sicherlich viel zu vorschnell und hastig den Reißverschluss. Doch noch bevor sie ihre Hand endlich unter den feinen Stoff seiner dunkelgrauen Shorts schieben konnte, riss sie ein Klopfen jäh aus allen Gedanken und Vorhaben.

Gemeinsam erstarrten sie und starrten zum Durchbruch, der den Wohnraum vom Wohnungsflur trennte. Einen Moment hoffte sie, dass sie sich verhört hatten… oder das, wer auch immer es war, einfach wieder verschwinden würde.

„Mione, ich weiß das du da bist. Mach auf, sonst komme ich rein." Ginny.

Hermione stöhnte gequält und Malfoy verkrampfte sich unter ihr.

„Es ist halb zwei in der Nacht", wisperte er beinahe geräuschlos und sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Aber, sie kannte Ginny. Und sie wusste, dass diese tatsächlich einfach so die Tür öffnen würde, wenn sie nicht reagierte.

Also richtete sie sich langsam auf, richtete ihr Kleid und ihre zerzausten Locken. Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass der Blonde es ihr gleichtat. Seine Miene war nicht nur angespannt und genervt, sondern eindeutig wütend.

Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. „Ich wimmele sie ab", flüsterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Ginny, ich bin okay, aber es ist gerade etwas ungünst-", warf sie ihrer skeptischen Freundin durch den Türspalt hindurch entgegen, doch Ginny dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich abwimmeln zu lassen.

Sie trat an die Tür und stieß diese, mit erstaunlich viel Kraft, nach innen auf. „Mione, was geht hier vor? Erpresst er-", begann der Rotschopf und blieb dann in der Wohnzimmertür irritiert stehen.

Mit fragender Miene blickte sie ihre beste Freundin an, doch sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an den Blonden, der schief grinsend auf dem Sofa saß und gerade den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes schloss.

„Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich dir, Weasley", schnarrte er dabei.

„Wie ich sehe, hat er bereits mit dir geschlafen?", fragte Ginny zischend in ihre Richtung und Mione spürte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

Malfoy funkelte sie fragend an.

„Hat er?", blaffte der Rotschopf mit ernstem Blick.

Mione wandte den ihren ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wie überaus ungehobelt von dir, Weasley. Aber, nur zu deiner Information: Wir waren gerade im Begriff-"

Ginny fuhr dem Miststück auf ihrem Sofa grob ins Wort. „Ach ja! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du diesen Fluch nicht brichst, dann werde ich dich umbringen."

Malfoy schnaubte, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

Ginevra wandte sich hingegen wieder an sie, trat dabei so nah an sie, dass sie zurückweichen musste. „Lass ihn nicht mit dir, und mit _deinem Leben_, spielen." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und verließ die Wohnung wutschnaubend und so schnell, wie sie sie betreten hatte.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Knall und sie starrte benommen zu Boden. Der Zauber war verschwunden, selbst das bläuliche Flackern des Fernsehers konnte ihn nicht zurück bringen.

Dann brach Malfoy das Schweigen. „Du hast es ihr gesagt?"

Sie sah ihn an, brachte jedoch kein passendes Wort zu ihrer Verteidigung heraus. Also hob sie abwehrend die Hände.

„Wunderbar. Wo wir doch abgemacht hatten, dass es unter uns bleibt", zischte er und angelte nach seinem Jackett, das unter ihrem Mantel lag.

Mione stieß sich wütend von der Tür ab. „Malfoy, es geht um mein Leben. Für dich mag das ein Spiel sein, für mich ist es keines. Ich musste mit jemandem darüber reden."

Er sah sie an… schweigend… in jeder Bewegung verharrend. Sie sah ihn an. 100 000 Galeonen wären nach wie vor zu günstig, für seine Gedanken. Seine Miene sprach verschlossene Bände. In seinen Zügen rasten regelrecht die Gedanken. Doch kein einziger ließ sich auch nur ansatzweise deuten.

Dann nickte er zu ihrer Überraschung schwach. „Okay."

Okay? Das war alles?

Sie wich verwirrt zurück. Sie hatte mit etwas mehr Zorn gerechnet. Einem neuen Spiel… vielleicht mit einer Weigerung, ihr weiterhin aus der Patsche zu helfen.

„Okay?", fragte sie also, während er seine Jacke anzog und ebenfalls auf die Tür zusteuerte.

An der Tür blieb er stehen. „Ja, Granger. Okay."

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Du willst jetzt gehen?"

Er sah sie an, starrte zu Boden und seufzte dann. „Ja, Granger. Ich werde heute gehen. Sommersprosses Predigt und Auftauchen hat mir den nötigen _Elan_ gehörig ausgetrieben. Aber, ich komme wieder. Und ich schwöre dir, dann werde ich dich _ficken_, um den scheiß Fluch zu brechen."

Sie schluckte und runzelte die Stirn. Darum ging es doch gar nicht…

Oder doch?

Jedenfalls nicht nur um das…

Und einen Moment wollte sie ihn bitten dennoch zu bleiben. Doch sie brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Vielleicht wollte sie doch, dass er ging… Vielleicht auch nicht…

Auf ihre innere Stimme war gerade kein Verlass, denn sie schwieg ebenfalls. Alles in ihr war still und beinahe beunruhigend matt.

„Immerhin hängt mein Leben ja nun auch davon ab, richtig?", fügte er schief grinsend hinzu und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung.

Sie sah ihm nach, bis er um die erste Biegung des Flurs im Treppenhaus verschwunden war. Wartete darauf, dass ihre innere Stimme endlich wieder sprach.

_

* * *

_

Hallo ihr Lieben… und Stress lass nach. *tragischlach* Ich danke euch fürs Lesen, fürs kommentieren und ich danke Fränzi fürs Betalesen… :)

_Ich erspare mir heute die detaillierten Reviewantworten. Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich musste mich gerade schon so aufrappeln, um heute wenigstens noch zum Posten zu kommen. Ich knuddel euch alle… Ihr seid nach wie vor die Besten… :) *kekseverteil*_


	15. Das kriegst du zurück

**15. **„Das kriegst du zurück."

Schlecht gelaunt taumelte sie die nächsten Tage durch das Leben. Oder auch durch die Zeit, die ihr großzügigerweise vom Schicksal noch geblieben waren. Drei Tage waren seit dem _Zwischenfall_ in ihrer Wohnung vergangen. Dem Zwischenfall, der ihre Lage beinahe gerettet hätte und sie doch letztendlich so drastisch in eine Sackgasse gefahren hatte.

Jedenfalls sah es gerade danach aus, denn wieder einmal schien ihr altbewährter Lieblingsschnösel sie mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren.

Anders sah es jedoch mit ihren Freunden, Kollegen und vor allem ihren Gefühlen aus. Die einen begutachteten sie immer noch sehr skeptisch, die anderen mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und Letztere suchten sie bevorzugt in stillen Momenten widersprüchlich heim.

Oh ja, nach all dem, was die Leute gerade über sie sagten – und auch nach all dem, was hinter ihr lag und ihr vielleicht noch bevorstand – belastete ihre eigene, emotionale Verfassung sie gerade am stärksten.

Warum schien sie ihn plötzlich mit anderen Augen zu sehen? Warum machte sie sich mehr Gedanken darüber, wie er gerochen und sich angefühlt hatte, als darüber, wie sie sich selber endlich aus diesem Schlamassel befreien konnte?

Warum? Warum… Warum…

Mione drückte den Federkiel wütend auf die Tischplatte und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er sich unter dem wachsenden Druck spaltete. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte es sich gut und erleichternd an. Doch es hielt nur solange an, wie sie den Druck hielt.

Als sie ihre Hand langsam wieder anhob setzte sich der automatische Reparo-Zauber in Gang und das angenehme Gefühl der kurzzeitigen Erleichterung verschwand ebenfalls wieder mit dem Riss.

Sie stöhnte gequält auf und setzte ihren Unterschriftenmarathon fort, der sie eigentlich schon den ganzen Morgen ablenken sollte. Doch das tat er nicht. Vielmehr schien es ihr weitere Zeit einzuräumen, über die jüngst vergangenen Ereignisse nachzudenken. Mit jeder verdammten Unterschrift, die sie unter die zahlreichen Unterlagen setzte, war sie weniger konzentriert.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits drei Waschmaschinen gekauft und fünf Handyverträge abgeschlossen. So oder so hätte sie es nicht gemerkt.

Seufzend rieb sie sich die Stirn, als sich die Tür öffnete und Toni – immer noch irritiert lächelnd – in den Raum trat.

Mione hob den Kopf und sah die jüngere Frau fragend an. Da Toni keine weiteren Unterlagen bei sich trug, sah es nicht unbedingt so aus, als ob sie weitere Aufträge oder Entwürfe zur Unterschrift vorlegen wollte – wie es bei den letzten drei Unterbrechungen der Fall gewesen war.

„Hast du einen Moment?"

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte schließlich schwach.

Toni nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu; was den Lockenschopf nur noch verwirrter zurückließ.

„Was gibt es denn?", rief sie, bevor die Andere die Tür erreicht hatte.

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte sich kurz an. „Naja… Dein Freund wartet draußen auf dich", sagte sie dann mit einem Daumenzeig auf die Tür, „und da du gerade eben noch gesagt hast, dass du nicht mehr gestört werden willst, dachte ich es wäre besser…" Toni stockte und Mione versuchte sich ihren Worten bewusst zu werden, „… dich vorher kurz zu fragen."

Mione schwieg und Toni verharrte in jeder Bewegung erstarrt vor der Tür. Dann regte sie sich langsam wieder, um etwas verhalten am Saum ihrer Bluse herumzunesteln.

„Mein Freund?", entwischte es ihr, wahrscheinlich eine ganze Spur zu skeptisch und verwirrt.

Toni nickte. „Er ist verdammt ungehalten, weil wir ihn warten lassen haben."

Hermione lachte bitter und steckte den Federkiel, der heute schon so einiges durchgemacht hatte, zurück in die Halterung am Tintenfass. Oh ja, das konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen. Malfoy war eindeutig nicht der Typ Mensch, oder auch Magier, der freiwillig wartete.

Und es wunderte sie ebenso, dass Toni und Co. ihn zurückgehalten hatten, wie es sie wunderte, dass er es sich scheinbar mehr oder weniger tatenlos gefallen ließ. Wahrscheinlich war es beides der aktuellen Umstände wegen.

Auf der einen Seite, weil man im Büro vermutete, dass Malfoys Besuch nur privater Natur war – wie man ihr heute beim Frühstückskaffee kleinlaut mitgeteilt hatte, wunderte man sich in letzter Zeit eh über seine „auffallend häufigen Besuche". Auf der anderen Seite natürlich, der wahren Gründe wegen… jedenfalls, wenn es alleinig den wartenden Blonden betraf.

Toni musterte sie eingehend. „Bist du dann soweit und hast einen Moment für ihn?"

Mione lachte erneut und noch bitterer, als zuvor. „Sagte er, was er will?"

Schweigen…

Dann räusperte sich ihre Assistentin. „Ich hielt es für unnötig zu fragen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seit wann?"

Ein schneidendes Ausatmen und Mione nickte. Natürlich… Seitdem man sich sicher war, dass da „mehr" zwischen ihrer Chefin in Spe und ihrem Chef war. Sie fragte sich, wie zur Hölle diese alberne Information ausgerechnet in ihr Büro gelangt war. Ginny, Harry und Ron hatten es ganz sicher nicht an die große Glocke gehangen.

Jedenfalls hoffte sie dies.

„Also?"

Der Lockenschopf nahm einen Schluck Tee und nickte Toni schließlich zu. „Sehe ich bereit aus?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Nein… Aber, ich weiß eh nicht, ob man für ihn bereit sein kann." Da lag eindeutig Vorsicht in ihrer Stimme. Normalerweise scherzte und lästerte Toni ohne Zweifel und Rücksicht auf Verluste über den bissigen Blonden.

Mione ersparte es sich ihr zu sagen, dass sie dieses Verhalten doch bitte nicht in ihrer Gegenwart ändern sollte. Doch sie hatte es heute bereits bei Susan und Katie versucht – natürlich fruchtlos.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete so an, dass sie zwar nicht bereit war… aber, sie würde wohl auch nicht bereiter werden. Immerhin hatte sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Malfoy von ihr wollte.

Obwohl seine Anwesenheit, sei es auch nur wartend in ihrem Foyer, sie mit bedenklicher Heiterkeit belegte. Und Merlin, es fühlte sich nicht so an, als ob es alleinig der Tatsache wegen war, dass sie diese Sache vielleicht doch überleben würde.

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht einmal wirklich daran gezweifelt. Oder auch: Sie hatte jegliche Gedanken in dieser Richtung verdrängt. Oder einfach keine Zeit dazu gefunden, sich über diese nähere Gedanken zu machen. Sein Geruch, das Gefühl seiner Nähe und das Gefühl seiner Finger auf ihrer nackten Haut, hatten sie einfach zu sehr eingenommen.

Vorgesternnacht war sie gar so sehr abgedriftet, dass es bei Mondschein und unter ihrer Bettdecke… nun ja… sagen wir beinahe sehr verdächtig heiß zugegangen war. Und das durfte einfach nicht sein…

Sie durfte sich in _dieser Sache _auf keinen Fall verlieren. Egal wie sie aussah, wie sie sich entwickelte und wie sie ausgehen mochte.

Ginnys Worte – die mit dem verlieben, verlieren und sterben – halten hinter ihren Schläfen wieder. Doch sie verdrängte sie, wie sie den Gedanken an die leisen Stoßseufzer verdrängte, die er beim letzten Mal klammheimlich von sich gegeben hatte… und die sie seitdem ständig hinterhältig und hinterrücks heimsuchten.

„Das ist wirklich-" Frust und tatsächliche Ungläubigkeit lag in seinem markanten und doch hübschen Gesicht, als er die Bürotür mehr als nur lautstark hinter sich schloss.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er schon immer _so_ ausgesehen hatte. Wie konnte man nur so gehässig, hinterlistig, oberflächlich und gleichzeitig so… schön war wohl das falsche Wort… er war immerhin trotz allem ein Mann, und diese nannte man ja eigentlich nicht schön…

Gutaussehend… Ja, das passte wohl… wahrscheinlich…

Oder wie auch immer.

Er sah sie fragend und herausfordernd an, während er auf ihren Schreibtisch zusteuerte. Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach wartete er auf etwas. Mione umklammerte ihre Tasse und sah ihn an. Wahrscheinlich wartete er auf eine Antwort.

Doch auf welche Frage?

Sie leckte sich erneut über die Lippen. Sie hatte es heute so oft getan, dass ihre Haut bereits rissig vom leichten Säureanteil in ihrem Speichel wurde. Sie musste für heute unbedingt damit aufhören, sich die Lippen mit der Zunge zu benetzten und auf ihren Lippenpflegebalsam umsteigen.

Und noch während sie dies dachte, wurden ihre Lippen erneut spröde.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Granger, bist du von Sinnen oder schon wieder betrunken?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen und wollte etwas antworten, doch er war schneller und hatte ihr die Tasse Tee entrissen, bevor sie überhaupt die spröden Lippen geöffnet hatte.

Mit prüfender Miene und hochgezogener Augenbraue roch er am Tee, der immer noch leicht dampfte. Dann nahm er einen testenden Schluck. Erst als er sicher war, dass es sich um _gewöhnlichen _Tee handelte, stellte er die Tasse wieder auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. Ziemlich geräuschvoll…

„Ich trinke nicht bei der Arbeit", entgegnete sie leise und beugte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl vor.

Er zog sich einen der Stühle heran und ließ sich, immer noch mit skeptischer und undeutbarer Miene auf diesem nieder. Dann sah er sie schweigend an.

„Was?", zischte sie. Und irgendwie beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag unter seinem Blick.

Es machte sie wütend, da sein Blick so anders als letzten Mal war. Undeutbar und vor allem emotionslos und kalt. Warum reagierte sie darauf, wenn er sie _so _ansah?

„Man weiß immerhin nie, richtig?"

Sie zog die Lippen schmal. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du diese Dinge hältst, aber ich trinke _niemals _bei der Arbeit."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, doch als er sprach lag wieder etwas Spott in seiner Stimme. „Ich meistens auch nicht." Damit lehnte er sich lässig und doch irgendwie absurd elegant zugleich zurück und schlug das linke Bein über das rechte. Jedoch so, dass sein Unterschenkel auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte.

Mit einem Grinsen umfasste er seinen Knöchel, direkt unter dem Ende des schwarzen Hosensaums und sah sie an.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du ab und an auf der Arbeit trinkst?", fragte sie, starrte jedoch trotz aller Versuche es nicht zu tun, auf das klitzekleine Bisschen nacktes Bein, was sich ihr zwischen dem Spalt von schwarzer Socke und Hosenbund bot.

Er schwieg, was sie schließlich als ein Ja deutete. Es wunderte sie komischerweise kein Bisschen. Also zog sie die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Oder eher: Sie zwang sich dazu. Sein Hemd schien heute weiter geöffnet zu sein, als es üblicherweise der Fall war. Es warf einen Schatten über das erste drittel seiner nackten Brust – im Grunde war es ebenfalls nur ein winzigkleiner Spalt – und versperrte aber dennoch den größten Teil der Sicht.

„Manchmal bleibt ein Drink nicht aus. Vor allem, da er für viele nach wie vor zum beschließen eines Geschäftes gehört", sagte er leise und riss sie aus den Gedanken – die an seiner Brust hingen.

Mione schwieg, leckte sich erneut über die trockenen Lippen und sah ihn dann durchdringend an. „Ich habe dich noch nie betrunken gesehen", schoss es absurderweise aus ihr heraus.

Er sah sie verwundert an, schmunzelte dann aber. „Das ist richtig. Ich war noch nicht oft betrunken, da ich mich zu beherrschen weiß."

Sie ignorierte den Seitenhieb gegen ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten und setzte zu einer schwachen aber ehrlichen Antwort an… die sie aber in letzter Minute herunterschluckte. Immerhin konnte sie ihm hier und jetzt nicht einfach so unterbreiten, dass sie ihn betrunken, verwirrt und vor allem ohne jegliche Kontrolle erleben wollte.

Der Teil mit der fehlenden Kontrolle bereitete ihr dabei die stärksten Hitzewallungen. Also hustete sie unbehaglich, rutschte in ihrem Stuhl herum und sah ihn so ernst wie nur irgendwie möglich an.

„Was genau willst du?"

Er zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du mit mir rechnest."

Sie lachte. „Nicht so früh."

„Nicht so früh?", wiederholte er grinsend. Doch eindeutig war es leicht irritierter Art.

Ein Nicken. „Ich hatte ein weiteres Spiel erwartet."

„Ich spiele nie", log er wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Ein weiteres Lachen entwischte ihr. Er erwiderte es mit einem Schweigen und einem Lächeln. Es verhieß jedoch nichts Gutes.

Murrend griff sie über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Tasse, die immer noch zwischen ihnen stand. Dabei musste sie sich etwas nach vorne beugen, da der Abstand von ihr zur Tasse um einiges größer war, als von ihm zu dieser.

Natürlich machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten, ihr die Tasse entgegen zu schieben. Er amüsierte sich viel zu sehr daran, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich über den Tisch lehnte…

„Vielen Dank", knurrte sie und taxierte sie mit einem bösen Funkeln.

Das Grinsen in seiner Miene wich keinen Millimeter, doch er sah sie feixend an, schlug die Beine fester übereinander und legte beide Hände über sein Knie. „Ich habe nur den Ausblick genossen."

Einen Moment sinnierte sie, die Tasse bewegungslos und nur wenige Millimeter vor ihren Lippen in der Hand, über seine Worte – bis er sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf ihr Dekollete untermalte.

Eine kleine Welle von Hitze schoss ihr in die Wangen, während sie sich leise fluchend den Stoff ihres Shirts nach oben zog. Natürlich war es jetzt zu spät, aber es war mehr ein Reflex, als eine bewusste Handlung.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich", murmelte sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich im Büro um. „Das ist dir nichts Neues", sagte er dann und sah sie wieder an, „deswegen bin ich aber nicht hier."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte mit dir noch einmal über diese Sache mit Wiesel sprechen", begann er.

Mione rollte mit den Augen. „Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen. Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Ohne alle Details, aber sie weiß genug, um sich ein Bild der Lage zu machen."

Einen Moment schwieg er, dann nickte er schwach und sprach weiter. „Wer weiß es noch?"

„Niemand", entgegnete sie.

„Niemand?", fragte er spöttisch und skeptisch zugleich.

„Niemand", bestätigte sie ernst. Wahrscheinlich eine ganze Spur zu ernst, denn es entwischte ihr mehr als nur schneidend.

Ein Nicken, dann blickte er zurück auf die Tür. „Was ist mit denen?"

Mione folgte seinem Blick. „Die wissen nur, dass wir zusammen sind."

Er sah sie an… mit blanker Miene…

… und Mione verbesserte sich errötend. „Das denken sie", fügte sie hastig hinzu und schalte sich selber dafür, so einen Blödsinn ausgesprochen zu haben.

Nun war es an Malfoy, sich über die schmalen Lippen zu lecken. Ob seine ebenso spröde waren, wie ihre sich gerade anfühlten?

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Sie haben sich mir gegenüber sehr merkwürdig verhalten", sagte er. Ganz offensichtlich war es einfach nur eine Sache, die er sagen wollte. Sie konnte keine weiteren Emotionen oder Tücken in seiner Miene sehen oder in seiner Stimme hören.

„Das war abzusehen", sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Er sah sie stechend an. „Granger, als ich sagte, dass du deinen Freunden einen Bären aufbinden sollst, sagte ich nicht, dass du gleich unsere Verlobung bekannt geben sollst."

Da waren sie… Tücken und Emotionen und das in ihren schönsten, anprangernden Farben und Formen.

Sie stellte die Tasse so lautstark ab, dass es schepperte. „DU wolltest dieses Theater."

Er lachte bitter. Bitterer, als dass sie es wahrscheinlich jemals im Stande gewesen wäre. „Das war ein blöder Scherz. Irgendjemand verbreitet diesen Unsinn aber scheinbar tatsächlich in der ganzen Stadt. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht im familiären Folterkeller enden, bevor ich 30 Jahre alt bin."

„Ich dachte, du hast keine Angst vor Papi", schnarrte sie.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während er sie ansah. Vielleicht sogar etwas anerkennend. „Habe ich auch nicht."

„Denk an den Moment, an dem du mich theatralisch abservieren kannst", antwortete sie und angelte wieder nach der Tasse. Doch er schoss vor, griff diese und zog sie zu sich über den Tisch.

Das Porzellan erzeugte ein entsetzliches Geräusch auf dem spiegelglatten Holz.

Mione blickte die Tasse, und ihr Gegenüber, das sie in der Hand hielt, fragend an. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Was soll der Blödsinn?", flüsterte sie so wütend, wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Doch der Blick, den er ihr gerade zuwarf, ließ es nicht zu, dass sie wirklich wütend auf ihn war. Vielmehr versetzte er sie wieder in unangenehme Wallungen. Ihr Atem rasselte und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, die plötzlich viel zu eng wirkte.

Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die scheinbar viel zu enge Hosenanzugjacke auszuziehen – oder wenigstens zu öffnen. Und der Gedanke daran, dass das wahrscheinlich genau das war, auf das das Biest da gegenüber breit grinsend und mit funkelnden Augen wartete, machte es nicht besser.

Nicht im Geringsten…

Sie rutschte erneut unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herum, als sich die Hitze unter seinen Blicken verräterisch in ihrem Stuhl staute.

„Hör auf zu spielen", raunte sie und drückte den Rücken durch. Dabei versuchte sie sich auf den Federkiel zu konzentrieren, der links von ihr einsam und verwaist im Tintenfass steckte.

„Ich will nur einen kleine Entschädigung", wisperte er und schob ihr die Tasse einige Millimeter zu.

Mione stöhnte gespielt genervt, doch was ihr entwischte war ein heiseres Stöhnen. „Das ist albern", japste sie.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich weiß."

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick hing an seinen Lippen, als er diese ebenfalls benetzte. Und plötzlich wurde der Drang ihn zu küssen so übermächtig, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm nachgeben sollte oder diese Sache augenblicklich beenden sollte.

Natürlich verlangte Höheres, dass sie nachgab. Aber Hier und Jetzt?

Ihre innere Stimme – die elende Verräterin – brüllte hitzig ja. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie auch an ihre eventuelle Zukunft denken musste. Und wenn man sie hier in ziemlich peinlicher Position mit ihrem ehemaligen Erzfeind/neuem Partner und wahrscheinlich – und wenn alles gut lief – baldig wieder Ersterem vorfinden würde, wäre das sehr wahrscheinlich alles andere, als gut.

Sie rutschte ein letztes Mal auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, lehnte sich dann zurück, wich seinem Blick aus indem sie den Federkiel taxierte, und begann dann leise zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme klang erschreckend heiser und fremd. „Ich muss arbeiten. Wie du vielleicht weißt."

Ein Nicken. Das konnte sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln sehen. Und als er die Tasse mit einer einzigen, schwungvollen Bewegung zu ihr über den Tisch schob, war sie eindeutig für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde enttäuscht.

„Eine Sache aber noch", flüsterte er schelmisch, und bereits bevor er in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Stuhl und unter den Schreibtisch rutschte, ahnte sie, dass da etwas an ihm nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Malfoy", japste sie, als er wie erwartet vor ihren nackten Beinen erschien.

Die Hitzewelle, die sie durchfuhr war so immens, dass sie sie sicherlich von den Beinen gerissen hätte, würde sie nicht sicher in ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Mit aller Kraft presste sie die Beine zusammen.

Während er sich vor ihr auf den Knien aufrichtete – und damit immer noch fast auf ihrer Augenhöhe war – und seine Hände ebenfalls an ihren Beinen hinaufwandern ließ. Dabei blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. Und das Funkeln das in diesen lag, sollte sie eigentlich erneut beängstigt zurückfahren lassen.

Dennoch konnte und wollte sie es nicht tun. Also starrte sie zurück, versuchte jedoch wenigstens ihre Schenkel geschlossen zu halten, während seine Hände unter ihren Rock wanderten. Ihr Atem entwich ihr ruckartig und zischend, da sie ihn angehalten hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", japste sie.

Sie meinte es so, wie es ihr entwischte. Gut, im Grunde traute sie ihm alles zu. Vielleicht sogar _das_. Trotzdem war sie sich bei ihm einfach niemals sicher. Und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie _das _wollte.

Ein minimales Bisschen Übelkeit stieg wieder in ihr auf, als seine Hände kurz an den Bündchen ihrer Strümpfe zum Stoppen kamen. Er sah sie so ernst und schelmisch an, dass ihr ganz anders wurde.

Merlin, das schien sein Ernst zu sein.

Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch ihr Atem verriet sie, wie ihre Beine sie verrieten, die sich ganz langsam aber sicher unter seinem Griff lockerten.

„Strapse?", fragte er rau und funkelte sie an. Dann ließ er seine Hände höher wandern.

Mione rutschte hitzig in ihrem Sitz zurück… und erst als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm entgegen rutschte, wurde ihr klar was sie hier tat.

Sie machte mit.

Merlin, sie kam ihm tatsächlich jämmerlich und erbärmlich entgegen, während er im Begriff war, diese… diese… _Sache_ zu tun, die sie gerade einfach nicht in Worte fassen wollte. Nicht einmal gedanklich.

Die Umstände ließen es einfach nicht zu. Immerhin war das hier Malfoy und das war ihr Büro… Da draußen warteten Toni und die anderen… und das da war Malfoy.

Das Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde unerträglich und ihre Nippel pressten sich ebenfalls verräterisch gegen den Saum ihres Shirts, und der darüber liegenden Jacke, während sie den Mund öffnete um irgendetwas zu sagen.

Vielleicht etwas, was ihn aufhalten würde. Immerhin wollte sie _das_ nicht. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt… und auch später nicht.

„Halterlose Strümpfe", wimmerte sie ihren Widerspruch und hob unterstützend den Hintern. Er hob hingegen die Augenbraue, während er sie von ihrem Höschen befreite.

Ein Stöhnen entwischte ihr, als die kühle Luft ihres Büros ihre feuchte Körpermitte streifte. Und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihre Schenkel augenblicklich wieder zu schließen.

„Wie auch immer", murmelte er und streifte ihr den Slip langsam und beinahe liebevoll, von den Beinen.

Brav und viel zu gehorsam stieg sie aus dem Slip… und fragte sich, was sie wohl als Nächstes tun musste. Sie hatte das _so _noch nie getan.

Sollte sie ihre Beine irgendwie anheben? Auf seine Schultern legen? Auf den Tisch?

Mit hektischem Atem starrte sie einen Moment an die Zimmerdecke, um nicht laut schreien zu müssen. Was tat sie hier?

Ihr Leben rettete _das_ jedenfalls nicht…

Doch irgendwie passierte auch nichts, dass sie nicht rettete.

Als sie Malfoys Stuhl knarren hörte, blickte sie zurück nach vorne. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihm dabei zu erblicken, wie er sich wieder vor ihrem Schreibtisch aufrichtete.

Natürlich mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was tust du da?", schnappte sie erhitzt.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und auch wenn seine Augen leicht glasig, und sein Schritt ein wenig „gespannt", wirkten, waren der Hohn und der Spott doch eindeutig zu erkennen. Grinsend hielt er ihr Höschen in die Höhe und funkelte sie herausfordernd an.

„Mein kleiner Vorgeschmack", flüsterte er.

Und Mione presste Lippen und Beine zusammen, um sich zurückzuhalten. Denn wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm sonst entgegen brüllen, dass er gerade auch ganz andere Vorgeschmäcker haben konnte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", knurrte sie. Es klang bereits wütend, auch wenn ihre Atmung und ihre Stimme immer noch nicht so ganz gehorchen wollten.

Er lächelte immer noch, als er scheinbar entschied, dass er nun lange genug „gewartet" hatte und nun wieder in der Lage war, das Büro zu verlassen. Denn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wandte er sich um, stopfte ihren Slip in seine Jackentasche und öffnete die Tür.

„Malfoy", fluchte sie und richtete sich hektisch auf.

Er verharrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Tür – wahrscheinlich nur um sie dabei sehen zu können, wie sie ihm unbehaglich, erhitzt und vor allem „unten ohne" hinterher taumelte.

„Gib es auf der Stelle wieder her", fluchte sie und rückte hektisch ihren Rock gerade, als sie den neuen Praktikanten irritiert auf dem Flur erblickte. Nicht, dass er Fatales preisgegeben hätte. Aber sicher war immerhin sicher.

Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, als er ihren Blick und die Ursache für diesen sah.

„Keine gute Idee, denkst du nicht?", fragte er zwinkernd, klopfte liebevoll auf die gefüllte Jackentasche, und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

„Das kriegst du zurück", zischte sie ihm hinterher.

Er warf ihr einen herausfordernden Schulterblick zu. „Ich bin sehr gespannt."

Mione wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch sie zwang sich selber zur Ruhe, indem sie die Tür ihres Büros lautstark zuwarf und sich dann keuchend und leise fluchend gegen das Holz lehnte.

„Oh dieser-", knurrte sie und ballte die Hände vor dem Körper zu Fäusten. Tausend Dinge schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie genau sie diesen Mistkerl für diese Peinlichkeit bestrafen konnte.

Bevor die Luft sie erneut zwischen ihren feuchten Beinen traf und sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sich erst einmal der Frage widmen musste, wie sie möglichst schnell und unauffällig in einem magisch geschützten Gebäude an neue Unterwäsche gelangen könnte, gefiel ihr der Gedanke daran sogar.

Äußerst gut sogar…

Und zum ersten Mal beunruhigte sie dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich.

* * *

_Hallöchen ihr Süßen… Natürlich wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, Favoritisieren und Kommentieren. Und ein ganz besonders großes Danke an Fränzi (Beta), die sich diesem Chapter trotz der Tücken der Technik angenommen hat. *knuddel*_

_Wir gehen übrigens auf das Ende zu. Ganz langsam, aber sicher. So wie es aussieht wird diese Story 19 Kapitel und einen Epilog haben…_

_Übrigens wünsche ich euch allen einen schönen, ersten Advent… :) _

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Also, so ganz wollte er es mir nicht verraten. Aber ich würde tippen, dass ihm einfach bewusst geworden ist, dass das für sie eben kein Spiel ist. Es geht um ihr Leben und so was muss man vielleicht einfach mal mit jemandem besprechen… ;)_

_One77: Vielen Dank, es freut mich, dass du das so siehst… Und ja, musste sie. Denn sonst wäre die Story ja zu Ende. ;) *lach*_

_Anna: Klar schreibe ich weiter… Ich schaffe im Moment leider nur das alte Pensum nicht. :/ Und ganz genau darum geht es doch; um die Chaps, die noch folgen… ;)_

_Windspiel: Vielen, vielen Dank… *rotwerd* Ja, für die eventuelle Party-Option habe ich schon andere Pläne… Ohne jetzt zuviel zu verraten… *lach* _

_Fränzi: Danke, Danke… Wie ich auch schon mindestens 1000-Mal gesagt habe… *hihi* Und ich bin froh dich als Beta zu haben! :)_

_Die-na: Jaaaa, so in etwa hat es meine Mutter auch immer gemacht. Daher kam die Inspiration. Obwohl meine Mutter immer alles im Keller versteckt hat. Trotzdem hat´s gefruchtet… *lach* Und ja, ganz genau das war der Grund. Wir alle hätten doch nicht gewollt, dass der Fluch jetzt schon endet… oder etwa doch? ;)_


	16. Halt die Klappe und mach weiter

**16. **„Halt die Klappe und mach weiter."

„Und, wie sieht es aus?", war das erste, was Ginny ihr entgegen warf, als sie das Cafe betrat, in dem sie sich zum Mittagessen treffen wollten.

Mione zog die Lippen schmal, während ihre beste Freundin zielstrebig auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte. Mit einem lautstarken Seufzen ließ der Rotschopf sich auf einen der drei freien Stühle fallen und wühlte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihrer Handtasche herum.

Das war das Laster magisch vergrößerter Taschen. In ihnen fand man Dinge noch schlechter wieder, als in einer gewöhnlichen Tasche. Nicht selten musste man sogar einen Auffindungszauber sprechen.

Das war ein Grund, warum Mione ihre Taschen seit der Suche nach den Horcruxen in der Regel nicht mehr magisch vergrößerte.

Doch Ginny schien Glück zu haben. Schnell zog sie das Gesuchte, offensichtlich einen Lippenpflegestift, aus der Tasche. Mione starrte diesen unbehaglich an. Ihre Lippen waren zwar nicht mehr so spröde, wie sie es vor drei Tagen gewesen waren, aber die Erinnerung an den Schmerz war noch sehr lebendig.

Lebendig, wie es auch andere Erinnerungen waren.

Sie kniff instinktiv wieder ihre Beine unter dem Tisch zusammen.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", riss sie Ginny aus den Gedanken.

Mittlerweile hatte sie nicht nur ihren Pflegestift wieder verstaut, sondern auch ihre Tasche über die Stuhllehne gehängt. Sie blickte sie, das Gesicht auf die Handflächen gestützt, aus großen, fragenden Augen an.

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Speisekarte.

Der Rotschopf stöhnte gequält auf. „Immer noch nicht? Mione, dir läuft die Zeit davon."

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht. Wir sprechen hier immerhin von Malfoy", knurrte sie und ballte die linke Hand zu einer Faust. Einen Moment überlegte sie, sie zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

Doch die Kellnerin, die plötzlich lächelnd mit einem „was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", neben ihrem Tisch erschien, hielt sie letztendlich davon ab.

Sie bestellte einen Teller Pasta, Ginny einen Teller Salat und wie immer fühlte sie sich hundelend, als die Kellnerin mit ihren Bestellungen verschwand und ihre gertenschlanke Freundin zurück in das Gespräch finden wollte.

Verdammt, sie hätte auch einen Salat bestellen sollen. Aber wenigstens hatte sie ein Glas Wasser bestellt.

„Hallo?" Ginny holte sie erneut zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Mione seufzte. Wenn sie so weitermachte, brauchte sie sich ganz bald ganz sicher keine Gedanken mehr über die Zukunft und ihre Linie machen. Wie viele Wochen blieben ihr noch?

Sie konnte und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Doch es waren in jedem Fall noch mehr als vier. Somit hatte sie noch rund einen Monat. Mit einem Stöhnen rieb sie sich die Schläfen.

„Es ist wirklich nicht einfach. Er spielt und spielt…", sie blickte auf, „oder du funkst dazwischen."

Ginny blickte überrascht auf. „Bitte was?"

Der Lockenschopf nickte bestätigend. „Letztes Mal, als du dazu kamst, hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Wirklich nicht mehr viel."

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Was hält euch dann seit fast zwei Wochen davon ab, es schnellstmöglich zu beenden?"

Sie warf ihrer besten Freundin einen Blick zu, der dieser wortlos alles sagen sollte, was gesagt werden musste.

Ginny seufzte, nahm einen Schluck Apfelschorle und sah sie dann wieder an. „Du brauchst einen Plan."

Mione nickte. Da hatte sie eindeutig recht.

„Wie wäre es mit-"

„Etwas Wein und nichts als einem Mantel? Nein, das habe ich versucht und es endete in einer Katastrophe. Meine Pläne funktionieren einfach nicht", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin.

Ginny schien kurz zu überlegen. „Vielleicht bist du nicht zielstrebig genug?"

„Ich bin sogar durchaus zielstrebig."

„Nicht selbstsicher genug?"

Ein Blick genügte.

„Wo liegt das Problem? Er ist ein Mann?"

„Es ist Malfoy und irgendwie bringt alle Zielstrebigkeit bei ihm nichts. Denn wenn er sich vorgenommen hat, ihn nicht reinzustecken, dann steckt er ihn im Notfall halt einfach woanders hin", zischte sie und nahm wütend einen Schluck Wasser.

Die Miene ihrer besten Freundin entgleiste etwas.

„Das war jetzt nur ein loses Beispiel. Kein tatsächliches", fügte sie schnell hinzu und spürte, dass ihre Wangen mal wieder zu brennen begangen.

Warum schaffte er es immer wieder, sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen? Selbst in seiner verdammten Abwesenheit?

Er war ein verdammter Mann und sie war eine verdammt clevere und hübsche Frau. Er wäre nicht der erste Mann, den sie verführen würde. Warum gelang es ihr also nicht?

Ihre innere Stimme flüsterte etwas, doch sie ignorierte es.

Dann durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Es war eine unglaubliche Mischung aus Zielstrebigkeit, Selbstsicherheit und Überzeugung. Und sie wusste, wenn sie es jetzt nicht versuchen würde, würde sie es ihr Leben lang bereuen.

Also stand sie langsam auf, schob Ginny ein paar Sickel zu und entschuldigte sich mit einem „ich glaube, habe da einen Plan."

Mione hatte die lästige Empfangsdame mit einem „er erwartet mich", hinter sich gelassen und war direkt zu Malfoys Bürotür durchgestöckelt. Auf entsetzlich hohen Hacken und in einem sündhaft teuren Mantel, der ein ebenfalls sündhaft teures Kleid verbarg.

Sie hatte sich für den Rest des Tages frei genommen und entschieden, dass es tatsächlich an der Zeit war, sich und den Rest ihrer kläglichen, heilen Gefühlswelt aus dieser Misere zu retten.

Und dazu bedurfte es wohl eindeutig ein wenig mehr Einsatz und schlichtweg weniger Kleidung.

„Hey", säuselte sie, als sie die Bürotür hinter sich schloss.

Der Blonde bedachte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln und mit ungläubiger Miene. „Granger?", fragte er sichtlich überrascht und ließ die Fernbedienung des MVs auf seinen Schreibtisch sinken.

Mione trat irritiert von der Tür zurück und blickte auf das flache Gerät, welches – wenn es nicht benutzt wurde – scheinbar versteckt in einem der Schränke hing.

Ein Quidditchspiel flackerte über den magischen Bildschirm.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie beschäftigt du mal wieder bist", sagte sie und blickte ihn ernst an.

Er zuckte schief grinsend mit den Augenbrauen und stellte das Gerät auf stumm. Die Jalousien des Büros waren geschlossen und so warf das Flackern ein getrübtes Licht in den Raum. Sein Haar wirkte beinahe grau.

„Wenn ich jetzt beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte man dich sicher zurückgehalten", gab er spitz zurück und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Sie lächelte überheblich. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht haben. Allerdings taten sie es nicht. Die Gerüchteküche ist also doch zu etwas gut."

Malfoy lachte abwertend und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel. Es stand 120 zu 20 für die Pufflemore Plums.

Mione sprang mit großen Schritten, und aufgrund der hohen Hacken etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, vor den Bildschirm.

„Hey", fluchte Malfoy und versuchte an ihr vorbeizusehen.

Sie knöpfte langsam den Mantel auf, streifte ihn ab und warf ihn beiseite. Das Kleid, das sie trug stand Carries _Nacktkleid_ aus der Muggelserie _Sex and the City_ wirklich in nichts nach. Es war zwar Pastelgrün, aber ebenso dünn, kurz und fein, wie der fragwürdige Fetzten Stoff aus der beliebten Serie.

Nicht einmal die Form ihrer Nippel wurden seiner Fantasie überlassen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", säuselte sie.

„Und dabei hast du vergessen dein Nachthemd auszuziehen?", fragte er.

Mione schürzte die Lippen und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, zu schmollen und die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen. „Mir läuft die Zeit davon, du Miststück."

Er sah sie einen Moment schweigend an und lehnte sich dann im Sessel zurück. „Du bist also gekommen, um mir an die Wäsche zu gehen?", sagte er dann leise.

Sie nickte schwach und trat auf den Schreibtisch zu. „Könnte man so sagen", schnurrte sie, beugte sich etwas vor als sie die Vorderseite seines Schreibtisches erreicht hatte und grinste ihm über diesen hinweg zu. Ihre losen Locken fielen wild über ihre Schultern. Es hatte sie zwei Stunden gekostet, dass sie so fielen.

„Keine Angst um deine Wäsche, Granger?", gab er grinsen zurück. Dabei beugte er sich herausfordernd vor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging vor dem Schreibtisch in die Knie. „Ich habe heute vollkommen auf Unterwäsche verzichtet."

Das war eine Tatsache und hatte sie im Grunde verdammt viel Überwindung gekostet. Trotz allem. Umso absurder war es, dass diese ganze Idee sie mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr überzeugt hatte.

Und kribbelig gemacht hatte…

„Granger", sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr über den Tisch, versuchte ihren Arm zu umfassen. Aber, sie würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen. Sie hatte sich dieses Ziel gesetzt und sie würde es erreichen.

Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte und brannte, als sie praktisch nackt unter seinen Schreibtisch kroch… und abrupt zum Stehen kam.

„Da ist eine Trennwand", fluchte sie und kroch zurück.

„Genau das wollte ich dir gerade sagen", flüsterte er hörbar amüsiert und reichte ihr die Hand, als sie sich wieder etwas unbeholfen am Schreibtischrand hochzog. Sie verzichtete auf diese und richtete sich schmollend auf.

„Warum ist da eine Trennwand unter deinem Schreibtisch?", zischte sie und warf ihre Locken in den Nacken.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Vielleicht aus Stabilitätsgründen? Es ist nicht der Blow deluxe."

Sie schnaubte und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich grinsend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Soweit sie es erkennen konnte, waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet und seine Augen glasig. Sie wanderten immer wieder über ihre halbnackte Form.

Er grinste immer noch, als sie sich dazu entschied, halt den anderen Weg zu nehmen. Verführerisch lächelnd ließ sie sich mit dem nackten Hintern, das Kleid verdeckte ihn kaum, wenn sie sich setzte, auf die Schreibtischkante sinken und schwang die Beine mit gekonntem Schwung auf den Tisch. Er sah ihr grinsend dabei zu, leckte sich über die Lippen und lachte leise, als sie eine Stiftbox mit dem viel zu hohen Absatz des linken Schuhs vom Tisch fegte.

Ein verlegenes Husten rutschte ihre Kehle hinauf, doch sie entschied dass es besser war, es wieder herunterzuschlucken. Also machte sie sich daran über den Schreibtisch auf ihn zuzurutschen – was sich schwerer gestaltete, als sie erwartet hatte. Ihre leicht verschwitzte Haut und die Oberfläche des Tischs harmonierten nicht wirklich und sie kam nur quietschend und sehr langsam voran.

Das war nicht wirklich das, was sie geplant hatte. Das Husten drängelte sich so schnell und stark in ihr hoch, dass sie es nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte er lachend und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihn zu treten.

„Nein", zischte sie und rutschte lautstark und Millimeter für Millimeter auf ihn zu.

Und verdammt nochmal, es tat verdammt eh. Ihr Hintern arbeitete sich scheinbar wie ein Radiergummi über die feine Holzplatte.

Malfoys Schultern zuckten verdächtig, während er sie beobachtete. „Verdammt Granger, was zu Hölle tust du da?", brachte er atemlos hervor, als sie endlich die elendige Kante direkt vor seiner Nase erreicht hatte.

Sie umfasste seinen Stuhl, der leicht nach links gedreht stand, und drängte ihn in eine Position, in der sie ihre Schuhe auf den Lehnen abstellen konnte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Halte einfach die Klappe und zieh dein Jackett aus", fluchte sie mit brennenden Wangen.

Er atmete lautstark aus und zwang sich sichtlich dazu, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das, in Anbetracht der aktuellen Umstände, hoch anzurechnen. Ihre Kehrseite brannte wie Feuer.

Malfoy beugte sich etwas vor und streifte sich umständlich das Jackett ab. Mione griff gleichzeitig zu seinem Hemd und begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Schließlich schien sich sein Blick zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie ihm unbemerkt bereitwillig und offenherzig direkt vor der Nase spreizte, zu verfangen.

Er verkrampfte sich binnen Sekunden, sein Atem beschleunigte sich hörbar und jegliches Grinsen war ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Gesicht radiert, als er sie fiebrig ansah.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er heiser und legte beide Hände auf ihre nackten Schenkel.

Sie streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er drängte sich ihr entgegen, richtete sich auf und rutschte zwischen ihre Beine. Sekundenspäter fand sie sich mit dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch wieder und eindeutig presste sich etwas in ihren Rücken. Der MV fing wirr und wahllos an zu flackern und ihr kam in den Sinn, dass es wahrscheinlich die Fernbedienung war.

Doch das scherte sie gerade nicht. Seine Lippen auf ihren machten alles andere wett. Sowohl den leichten Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, als auch ihre brennende Kehrseite.

Seine Zunge drängte sich gierig in ihren Mund, seine linke Hand vergrub sich in ihren Locken und seine rechte Hand streifte in einer liebevoll-lüsternen Mischung immer wieder ihren nackten Oberschenkel auf und ab.

Dann löste er sich von ihr, küsste sich hastig ihren Nacken und ihren Brustkorb entlang, wo er den Träger des kaum vorhandenen Kleides zerriss und ihre Brust grob freilegte. Allerdings nur, um ausgiebig in der aufgerichtete Brustwarze zu knabbern, zu lutschen und zu saugen.

Sie schloss die Augen, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen feinen Haaren. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entwischte ihr, als er hastig nach unten rutschte, um ihr das Kleid von unten über beide Brüste zu schieben. Dann widmete er sich erneut beiden Nippeln, umspielte einen ausgiebiger als den anderen und brachte sie damit um den Verstand… bis er schließlich ihren Bauch hinabwanderte und dabei eine federleichte und feuchte Spur hinterließ.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kämpfte sie mit dem Reflex ihre Schenkel zusammenzupressen. Doch es war zu spät, bevor sie diesen überhaupt wirklich hätte angehen können.

Seine Zunge drängte sich erneut zwischen ihre Lippen, nur dass es dieses Mal die waren, die er noch nicht so direkt zum Brennen gebracht hatte.

Ein Keuchen verließ ihre Lippen, als er sich mehr dreist als alles andere vorarbeitete und sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende mit der einen Hand in seinen Haaren festkrallte und mit der anderen an der Schreibtischkante. Ihre Nägel rutschten am Holz ab, erzeugten dabei ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Ächzen.

Sie versuchte ihr Bein gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels zu stemmen, rutschte jedoch ab und stieß diesen krachend gegen die Wand.

Malfoy zuckte einen Moment zusammen, ließ von ihr ab und funkelte sie über ihren nackten und schweißnassen Bauch strafend an.

„Leiser verdammt", fluchte er dabei, „oder willst du gleich die halbe Belegschaft begrüßen?"

„Halt die Klappe und mach weiter", keuchte sie und versuchte ihn zurück in ihren kochenden Schoß zu drängen, „oder macht irgendetwas. Egal was!"

Sie war so nah dran. So verdammt nah dran…

Merlin, es schmerzte fast.

Er richtete sich blitzschnell auf und begann an seiner Hose zu nesteln. Und Merlin, diese war verdammt eng geworden. Mione stöhnte und konnte ihren Blick nicht davon losreißen.

„Du bist immerhin nicht zum Spaß hier", raunte er atemlos.

Sie leckte sich fahrig über die Lippen, während er den Stoff gemeinsam mit den dunklen Shorts bis zu seinen Knien schob und sie wieder zurück auf den Tisch drängte. Mione versuchte nach wie vor zwischen sich und ihn zu spähen.

Merlin, er war so…

„Nutzt du irgendwelche Muggelmittel, Tränke oder Schutzzauber?", drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch.

Sie sah ihn an. „Ja", raunte sie dann, drängte ihn jedoch von sich.

„Was machst du?", flüsterte er eindeutig irritiert, als sie quietschend vom Tisch rutschte und sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Sie blickte ihn einfach von unten herab an und hoffte, dass er auch so verstand. Aber Merlin, sie wollte ihn einfach… sie konnte und wollte es nicht einmal denken. Aber so wie es aussah, war das hier ihre letzte Möglichkeit dazu.

Warum also nicht ihr Überleben vorher noch ein wenig _feiern_?

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen und Malfoy stützte sich grinsend am Schreibtisch ab. „Granger, Granger", keuchte er dabei erhitzt.

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, legte ihre Hand vorsichtig um seine geschwollene Länge und war beinahe einen Moment überrascht, wie weich sich seine Haut anfühlte.

Ein letztes Mal leckte sie sich über die Lippen… dann öffnete sich die Tür und das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. Wahrscheinlich mittels Zauberstab, vielleicht aber auch von Hand.

Ihr blieb die Luft weg und Malfoy schien es ähnlich zu gehen, als er hektisch zurückwich und sich soweit es ging bedeckte.

„Vater", japste er zwischen Panik und Grinsen und zog sich hastig Hose und Shorts hoch. „Ich hatte dich erst viel später zurück erwartet."

Mione angelte sich das verwaiste Jackett des Blonden und zog es sich mit heißem Gesicht, entblößter Brust, verrutschtem Kleid, sicherlich vollkommen desorientiertem Haar und schweißnassem und aufgebrachtem Körper über.

Malfoy Senior schien auf den ersten Blick erstaunlich viel Fassung aufzuweisen. Nur seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie flackerten mehr als nur verdächtig und waren gefüllt mit Verachtung.

„Das war sehr offensichtlich", zischte der ältere Blonde, der dem Jüngeren fast zum verwechseln Ähnlich sah. Sie trugen gerade denselben, panischen Gesichtsausdruck. Nur dass Malfoy Juniors Mundwinkel immer wieder zuckten und Malfoy Seniors stetig nach unten wanderten.

Mione hustete leise, tapste um den Tisch herum und versuchte ihre Jacke aufzuheben, ohne dabei zuviel ihrer nackten und sicherlich geröteten Kehrseite zu präsentieren. Dabei beobachteten sie dieses Mal gleich zwei eisgraue Augenpaare. Als sie sich samt der Jacke wieder aufrichtete, und diese blitzschnell über das zerlegte Kleid und Malfoys Jackett zog, hatte der Blonde auch sein Hemd wieder halbwegs geschlossen.

Er besah sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Das will ich wieder haben", zischte er.

Sie lächelte zurück. Natürlich immer noch mit geröteten Wangen. „Das sollte kein Thema sein."

Immerhin hatten sie noch eine Sache zu Ende zu bringen… oder auch zwei oder drei.

Als sie Malfoy Senior mit gesenktem Blick passierte, bedachte dieser sie mit einem mehr als nur eisigen Seitenblick. Mione versuchte es zu ignorieren und es fiel ihr, in Anbetracht der desaströsen Umstände, sogar mehr oder weniger leicht.

Merlin, sie hatte gerade halbnackt und lüstern vor seinem Sohn gesessen. Die malfoyschen Kronjuwelen in der Hand…

Schlimmer konnte es wohl kaum werden. Im Wartezimmer starrte mit großen Augen ein Kollege von Ron entgegen. Oder auch doch.

„Hallo Claus", sagte sie nach wie vor mit kochend heißen Wangen, schlang den Mantel so fest um sich wie sie konnte und trat einen zögerlichen Schritt auf diesen zu.

„Hallo", gab dieser sichtlich irritiert zurück.

„Ich denke, das war ein Gerücht, Draco", donnerte es aus dem Raum hinter ihr.

„War es auch", antwortete Malfoy wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Und was war dann bitte _das_?"

Binnen Sekunden schoss ihr sämtliches Blut in den Kopf, welches sich noch nicht dort befand. Und das war wahrhaftig nicht mehr viel und es glich einem Wunder, dass sie nicht einfach ohnmächtig und halbnackt zusammenbrach.

„Muss ich mich wirklich dazu äußern, Vater?", erwiderte Malfoy leise und scheinbar etwas genervt.

Mione wartete die Antwort des blonden Gewitters nicht ab und setzte sich so schnell sie konnte, und so schnell ihre mittlerweile schmerzenden Füße sie auf den Höllentretern tragen wollten, in Bewegung.

_

* * *

_

Hallo ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich mal wieder und ich sage wie immer

_**danke**__ fürs Lesen, Favoritisieren und vor allem danke fürs Kommentieren. Ihr seid echt die Besten, der Besten von den Besten ihren Besten, dessen Besten… Ihr seid also Ferreros… Allesamt… ;) *hihi*_

_Mein __**besonderer Dank**__ geht mal wieder an meine liebe __**Betanase Fränzi**__, die sich trotz Extremstress ans Probelesen und Überarbeiten gesetzt hat UND noch mit mir die eine oder andere Brainstormingsession eingelegt hat, wenn's mal etwas kniffliger wurde. Danke also meine Süße und Blumen, Pralinen und andere Geschenke gehen zukünftig nur noch an Fränzi__**: Die Fränzi, direkt beim Malfoy Manor links am Gartenhaus vorbei, an der Hecke rechts und dann am Waldweg immer den grün gekennzeichneten Bäumen nach**__… *ditsch*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Sunnylein: Das freut mich…*lach* Es ist immer wieder schön, wenn sich auch alteingesessene Leser in meine neuen Storys verirren (und verlieren)… *hihi* Und ja, ich schreibe fleißig weiter… :) Vielleicht finde ich irgendwann sogar die Ideen und den Elan, meine auf Eis liegendes Storys zu beenden…_

_Anna: Jipp, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu… *lol*_

_Windspiel: Ich hoffe, dir wird noch heißer… *lach* war das jetzt gemein? Nee, oder?_

_One77: Mach dir nichts draus, Mione ja auch… ;) Und langatmige Passagen müssen auch ab und an mal sein. Sonst habe ich, als Schreiber, immer das Gefühl, dass ich den Plot zu schnell voranscheuche… Weiß auch nicht, woran das liegt… :/_

_HexenLady: Ich liebe ihn auch… *lach* Wahrscheinlich lieben wir ihn alle irgendwie? Wenigstens solange er nicht echt ist und uns tatsächlich graue Haare beschert… *lach*_

_Die-na: Nee, ruhig und entspannt gibt's bei mir einfach nicht mehr. *lol* Llangsam aber sicher lerne ich mit dem Pensum umzugehen. Ich finde momentan sogar wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben… Mal schauen also, ob ich es vor XMas vielleicht in den 1x pro Woche Trott zurück schaffe… :)_

_Sweetabaouttiva: DANKE! :)_

_Koala: Danke, das freut mich… :)_

_Fränzi: Muss ich hier jetzt noch groß was sagen? *hihi* ;) *knuddel*_


	17. Noch mal von vorne

**17. **„Nochmal von vorne."

Nachdem es beim letzten Mal erneut katastrophal-gut gelaufen war, entschied sie den anhaltenden Sog des Wahnsinns, der sie durch den Alltag trieb, zu nutzen und ihn so schnell wie möglich erneut aufzusuchen.

Das war wahrscheinlich klug, denn wer wusste schon, wann ihr der Mut ausging, die Vernunft die Überhand gewann und ihr letztendlich doch die Zeit ablief. Alles in allem, sollte sie also jeden einzelnen Moment nutzen.

Und schließlich lief es gerade eigentlich ganz gut. Im Bezug auf die Chemie, denn die letzten beiden Male waren sie so nahe dran gewesen, wie sie es eigentlich niemals wirklich erwartet hatte.

Merlin wusste, dass sie ihn gewollt hatte und sie wollte ihn immer noch. Und sie war sich sehr, sehr sicher, dass auch er sie gewollt hatte. Auch wenn er das vielleicht abstreiten würde, würde sie ihn ganz direkt danach fragen.

Seufzend durchschritt sie das Foyer des Apartmentgebäudes, in dem Malfoy heute - laut seiner Vorzimmerdame - zu finden war, und betätigte den Aufzugknopf.

„Einen schönen Abend Miss", lächelte ihr der Pförtner entgegen. Dabei machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sie in irgendeiner Weise aufzuhalten.

Inoffiziell mit dem blonden Schnösel im Penthouse liiert zu sein, hatte scheinbar eindeutig so etwas wie Vorteile. Nicht, dass diese überwiegen würden. Zwar hatte sie heute erstaunlich schnell einen Mittagstisch im _Magical Fruit_ – einem sehr gefragten Restaurant, dass seit rund einem Jahr zum malfoyschen Imperium gehörte – bekommen und die eigentlich eher biestige Malfoy Inc.-Vorzimmerdarme Carla hatte ihr sofort mehr oder weniger breitwillig Auskunft gegeben, aber die Nachteile waren auch nicht zu verachten.

Beispielsweise reagierte Ron nicht mehr auf ihre Eulen, wahrscheinlich des Schockes wegen, Molly sah sie neuerdings an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden und der Tagesprophet hatte heute ein vollseitiges Special über die _Unerwartete Liebe_ des _momentan ungewöhnlichsten Paares der Zauberwelt_ gebracht.

Zwar hatten sie ihr und Malfoy nicht mehr als drei Monate gegeben, aber jetzt wusste eindeutig die ganze Magierwelt Bescheid. Es konnte also nicht wirklich besser oder schlimmer werden. Außer sie starb letztendlich doch noch eines jämmerlichen Todes, weil sie es einfach nicht schafften aufs vermaledeite _Ganze_ zu gehen.

So schlecht konnte es das Schicksal doch mit keinem Menschen meinen. Da waren sie zweimal auf dem richtigen Weg und beide Male platzte ihnen etwas, oder auch jemand dazwischen. Das hier war immerhin das Leben und kein Schundroman.

Als sie den goldenen Etagenknopf am magischen Aufzug betätigte musste sie erneut an Malfoy Seniors Gesicht denken. Er hatte sie heute bei Malfoy Inc. erspäht und sie mit einem schier tötungswilligen Blick konfrontiert. Eindeutig war mindestens einer noch weniger begeistert von dieser _unerwarteten Liebe_, als ihr gesamter Freundeskreis.

Wenigstens bekamen ihre Eltern von dieser Sache nicht besonders viel mit. Sie lasen immerhin keine Zaubererzeitungen und waren auch nicht wirklich auf dem Stand der neuesten Gerüchte. Außer sie selber hielt sie auf dem Laufenden. Und sie würde verständlicherweise den Teufel tun…

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich mit einem lautstarken Surren und sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Dann setzte sie sich zielstrebig in Bewegung und klopfte schnell und lautstark gegen das Holz der schneeweißen Eingangstür.

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Obwohl sie das nicht wirklich befürchtete. Irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert. Irgendwie, schien es plötzlich einfacher zu sein, als zuvor.

Malfoy brauchte erstaunlich lange, bis er es zur Tür schaffte.

Oh Merlin, hoffentlich hatte er da drinnen nicht wieder gut bezahlten Besuch. Sie würde ihm den schlanken Hals umdrehen…

Doch die Tür öffnete sich, bevor sie näher drüber nachdenken konnte, in welche Richtung sie zuerst drehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in beide Richtungen drehen müssen, um sich wieder halbwegs beruhigen zu können.

Einen Apfel in der Hand haltend, blickte er sie fragend an. „Waren wir verabredet?"

Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Apartment, zog ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel aus und stieg auf das Wohnpodest. Alles war blitzblank aufgeräumt und entsetzlich still. Auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein ganzer Haufen Unterlagen. Sie meinte das Firmenlogo des Zaubereiverlags _Zauberhafte Lektüren _erspähen zu können. Es gingen bereits seit Wochen Gerüchte um, dass Malfoy Inc. diesen aufzukaufen überlegte.

„Komm doch rein und mach es dir bequem", scherzte der Blonde spöttisch und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Dann stieg er ebenfalls auf das Podest und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

„Du arbeitest?", fragte sie skeptisch und zögerte.

Sollte sie sich setzen oder nicht?

Er sah sie an, biss herzhaft in den Apfel und kaute ein paar Minuten in Seelenruhe. Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht und sie wusste nicht, ob er einfach nur in Ruhe zu Ende kauen wollte oder gar nicht vorhatte, ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Das ist dann wohl ein Ja", sagte sie und ließ sich auf einen der schwarzen Ledersessel fallen. Somit saß sie ihm gegenüber.

Er musterte sie einmal kurz eingängig. „Ich bin überrascht", spottete er und beäugte die Unterlagen, „du bist ja angezogen."

Mione lachte leise. „Überrascht oder enttäuscht?"

Wieder antwortete er nicht, schenkte ihr aber einen undeutbaren und dennoch irgendwie vielsagenden Blick. Leider wollte sich ihr nicht erschließen, was er damit wortlos sagen wollte. Sie entschloss sich, dass es besser war, nicht zu fragen.

„Hast du mein Jackett mitgebracht?", fragte er und schob einige Blätter von links nach rechts, so dass er die darunter liegenden begutachten konnte.

„Oh", hauchte sie.

Genau das hatte sie im Grunde vorgehabt. Aber die Planungen ihres Vorhabens und die Überlegungen, was sie genau anziehen sollte, hatten sie das gute Stück komplett vergessen lassen. Es lag immer noch auf ihrem Sofa, wo sie es zur Mitnahme bereitgelegt hatte… und wahrscheinlich räkelte Krummbein sich gerade schnurrend darauf.

Er schien Malfoys Aftershave zu mögen…

„Habe ich vergessen", flüsterte sie, „entschuldige."

„Das sehe ich", sagte er matt.

„Ich bringe es nächstes Mal mit", sagte sie und er sah sie wortlos an.

Was stand da in seiner Miene geschrieben?

Ein nächstes Mal gab es nicht, vielleicht?

Mione räusperte sich und verdrängte das Gefühl, dass bei diesem Gedanken in ihr hochkam. Sie sollte nicht an das denken, was nach _dieser Sache_ passieren oder sein würde. Sie musste an das Hier und Jetzt denken.

„Dein Vater sah nicht gerade begeistert aus", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ von den Unterlagen ab und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Er trug eine recht edle, schwarze Stoffhose, ein dunkelblaues Hemd aus Kaschmir und darüber eine schwarze Strickjacke, die ziemlich zerschlissen aussah.

Es sah merkwürdig und ungewohnt aus. Das Ding schien aus dem Familienbesitz der Weasleys zu stammen und sie wusste nicht was das Unpassendste an seinem Bild war: dass er sie trug oder dass er es zu einer sündhaft teuren Hosen und einem noblen Hemd trug.

„Das war er auch nicht", sagte er und goss sich einen Schluck Wasser ein. Dann sah er sie überraschenderweise fragend an.

Mione nickte zustimmend. Ihr Hals war entsetzlich trocken.

„Hinter dir im Schrank sind Gläser", sagte er.

Es irritierte sie, dass er nicht eines magisch heranholte. Trotzdem stand sie auf und schritt zum besagten Schrank. Er war erschreckend leer. Nur sechs Kristallgläser, die gerade einmal die Hälfte des obersten Regalbretts füllten, waren enthalten. Die restlichen Fächer waren leer.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff sie sich ein Glas und schloss den Schrank wieder. Bei einem weiteren Blick wurde ihr bewusst, wie leblos Malfoys Wohnung eigentlich wirkte. Bis auf eine einzelne, schlichte Vase in denen sich ein paar frische – oder auch magisch behandelte – Orchideen befanden, war kaum Dekoration vorhanden.

Ein paar Bilder an den Wänden ausgeschlossen.

„Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?", fragte sie, setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und schenkte sich etwas Wasser ein.

Es war unklar ob er Anstalten gemacht hätte dies zu tun, aber sie ließ ihm einfach nicht die Möglichkeit und Zeit dazu.

„Seit drei Jahren. Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schön hier, aber…", sie blickte sich um, „so entsetzlich leer."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Leer?"

„Du hast keine Dekoration, keine Bilder deiner Familie", sagte sie leise.

„Ich hasse unnützes Gedöns", schnaufte er und sah sich um, „ich habe mein Leben lang inmitten von haufenweise Gedöns gelebt. Und ich sehe meine Familie oft genug. Das hier ist mein Zuhause, hier fühle ich mich wohl. Ich möchte weder Erinnerungen aus dem Manor hier haben, noch an meine Familie."

Mione nickte. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie halbwegs verstand. Sie schwiegen und sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser, blickte sich erneut um. Im Grunde passte es zu ihm. Es war irgendwie typisch er.

Schlicht, elegant und dennoch protzig zwischen den Zeilen. Wenn auch nicht so protzig, wie sie es im Grunde erwartet hätte.

Sie fragte sich, wie seine anderen Residenzen wohl aussahen.

„Ich musste ihm schwören, dich nicht zu schwängern", sagte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie blickte ihn irritiert an. „Wie?"

Er grinste und nippte ebenfalls an seinem Wasser. „Meinem Vater. Er sagte, er würde mich enterben, wenn ich dich schwängere."

Mione kicherte leise. „Das würden meine Eltern sicherlich auch tun."

„Deine Eltern sind überdurchschnittlich gut betucht?", fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Mione schnaufte. „Das war im Grunde ein Scherz. Und nein, sie sind nicht reich, aber auch nicht arm."

Ein Nicken. „Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Wieder schwiegen sie, sahen sich unbehaglich im Raum um und nippten an ihren Gläsern.

„Weasley hat mir einen Brief geschrieben", sagte er dann.

Mione erstarrte. „Er hat was?"

Malfoy nickte, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. „Im Grunde sagte er das Übliche. Dass er mir die Knochen bricht, wenn ich nicht die Finger von dir lasse. Nur meinte er es dieses Mal wohl anders, als sonst."

Ein ganzer Schwall ratterte hinter ihren Schläfen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde es nicht für gut hießen, dass sie sich öfter als nötig mit ihm _abgab_. Und sie wusste auch, dass Ron wahrscheinlich einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte, als Carl ihm von ihrem kleinen und höchst peinlichen Treffen erzählt hatte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er das hatte.

Aber, sie hatte nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass Ron gleich so reagierte.

Früher vielleicht, aber selbst er war älter und reifer geworden. Oder wenigstens hatte es bisher so auf sie gewirkt. Scheinbar hatte sie sich grundlegend in ihm getäuscht.

Sie sah den Blonden an. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal in letzter Zeit gewesen.

„Ich bereue es fast ein wenig, dass mir der Spaß bei Wiesels Party entgangen ist", sagte er schmunzelnd. In seinen Augen funkelte es spöttisch.

Mione lachte leise auf. „Es war deine Entscheidung."

Irgendetwas in ihr wollte sagen, dass sie das immerhin nachholen konnten. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum sie es dachte oder tatsächlich loswerden wollte. Also tat sie es nicht…

Wozu auch?

So wie es gerade aussah, wäre der ganze Spuk sehr bald vorbei. Dann war alles wieder beim Alten. Außer er weigerte sich letztendlich doch, zum Ganzen zu kommen, nur um sie jämmerlich zu Grunde gehen zu lassen. Irgendwie beschlich sie diese Befürchtung in letzter Zeit jedoch sehr selten.

Komischerweise…

„Du bist sicher nicht hier, um zu plaudern", sagte er schließlich spitz, zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an. Dabei schob er die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch zusammen, ohne auf diese hinab zusehen. Einige knitterten oder rutschten über bereits gelesene. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Hermione schluckte und nickte dann fahrig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich…" Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken und Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

Ob es daran lag, wie er sie ansah oder daran was sie dachte, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Es war ihr ein von vielen Rätseln.

Sie blickte zur Haustür und hustete schwach. Die Erinnerung, wie sie beim letzten Mal panisch und halbnackt die Flucht angetreten hatte, schlich sich zurück vor ihr inneres Auge, was es noch schlimmer machte.

Der Gedanke daran, dass dort oben dieser Ort war, bei dem sie ihm das letzte Mal bei gleißendem und brutalem Tageslicht ausgeliefert gewesen war, machte sie nervös. Leider nicht auf die gute Art und Weise, die sie auf dem Weg hierher gespürt hatte.

Wenigstens dämmerte es bereits und der Raum würde nicht von Tageslicht durchflutet werden, wenn sie wieder mit ihm diese Treppe hinaufstieg.

Er lachte leise. „Brauchst du etwas zu trinken?"

Sie blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Etwas hochprozentiges", fügte er spottend hinzu und deutete auf das Glas Wasser in ihrer Hand.

„Nein", schnappte sie und runzelte wütend die Stirn.

Warum tat er das? Warum tat und sagte er diese Dinge, nur um sie noch weiter zu verunsichern. Er wusste eindeutig, dass sie es eh schon war. Natürlich sprach sie diesen Gedanken nicht aus, denn sie wusste, dass es das noch schlimmer machen würde.

Weil er eben er war und er war ein sadistisches, kleines Miststück.

Er richtete sich auf, strich seine Hose glatt und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. „Na dann. Verschwenden wir nicht deine wertvolle Zeit."

Oh, dieser Mistkerl. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation auf ihre davonlaufende Zeit anspielen?

Das war nicht nur absolut unsensibel, das war regelrecht boshaft.

Mione klammerte sich an ihr Glas. „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt", knurrte sie und spürte gleichzeitig Wut und Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Er stieg lässig vom Podest und funkelte sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Dann lass uns meine wertvolle Zeit nicht verschwenden."

Mit einem Knall stellte sie das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und folgte ihm in den Flur. Er sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal an, als sie gemeinsam die Stufen hinaufstiegen. Sie hingegen starrte ihm mit jeder Stufe erbärmlich auf den Hintern, der sich ihr in ihrer Position hinter ihm bestens präsentierte.

Ein kehliges Seufzen entwischte ihrer Kehle und er warf ihr einen fragenden Schulterblick zu.

Mione verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Geh einfach", fluchte sie und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, als sie das Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten.

Es wirkte größer, als beim letzten Mal. Und sehr viel kälter und pragmatischer. Hier war fast gar keine Dekoration vorhanden. Nichts, was ihr in irgendeiner Weise das Gefühl gab, dass es hier auch nur im Ansatz gemütlich sein konnte.

Warum kam ihr alles in dieser Wohnung plötzlich so leblos vor?

Sie seufzte und starrte auf das Bett. Weiße Leinen, eindeutig frisch bezogen. Keine einzige Falte war zu sehen. Die Kissen waren sorgfältig aufgeschlagen. Ebenso die Bettdecke.

Sollte sie über Nacht bleiben?

Mit taumelnden Schmetterlingen im Bauch drehte sie sich zum Fenster um, um zu schauen, ob man die Jalousien schließen konnte. Um direkt in Malfoys fragendes Gesicht zu sehen. Er stand direkt hinter ihr und blickte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Nur wenige Millimeter trennten sie von seinen Lippen.

Mit einem leisen Quietschen zuckte sie zusammen und sprang einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Herrgott, schleich dich nicht so an mich heran", zischte sie und fasste sich an die Brust, unter der ihr Herz raste.

Er wich ebenfalls zurück und lachte. „Du wusstest doch, dass ich hier bin."

„Ja! Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du gleich so nah hinter mich kommst", fluchte sie und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht mit jedem Wort heißer wurde. Irgendwie ergaben ihre Worte absolut keinen Sinn.

Er blickte nickend zu Boden. „Dann werde ich dich ab jetzt immer vorwarnen."

Kurzes Schweigen. Sie sah ihn wahrscheinlich mit entsetzlich großen Augen an.

„Okay", sagte sie dann.

Ein Nicken und er starrte ebenfalls auf das Bett. Überraschenderweise lag etwas Unbehagliches in seiner Miene. Es brachte sie vollkommen aus der Fassung.

Was, wenn er das Ganze nach wie vor gar nicht wollte?

Merlin, sie hatte die ganze Nacht vor zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen und Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht schlafen können. Gut, Lust war vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Doch sie wusste es auch nicht anders in Worte zu packen. Zudem war ihr jeglicher Appetit vergangen, was ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Was, wenn mittendrin ihr Magen knurrte, weil sie plötzlich hungrig wurde?

Das war sicherlich das absolut Unerotischste, was passieren konnte…

Mal von ein paar anderen, katastrophalen Dingen an die sie nicht denken wollte abgesehen. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte sie genau über so etwas nicht nachdenken. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„In Ordnung", sagte er leise und trat zum Bett. Langsam ließ er sich auf die äußere Kante nieder und sah sie an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Allerdings wollte sich ihr Körper nicht wirklich bewegen.

„Es wäre leichter, wenn du herkommst", sagte er. Zum ersten Mal lag kein wirklicher Spott in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, aber…", sie deutete auf das Bett, „musst du es so offensichtlich machen?"

Er blickte irritiert über seine Schulter hinweg. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Auf das Bett."

„Was ist mit dem Bett?"

Sie seufzte. „Es ist offensichtlich."

Schweigen und er starrte ins Leere. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Willst du es lieber auf dem Boden machen? Oder im Stehen?" Bei den letzten Worten zuckten seine Mundwinkel und sie hätte ihm selbst den Ansatz dieses Grinsens am liebsten mittels Ohrfeige aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Nein", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Schmollend starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Er verstand nicht, weil sie es selber nicht verstand.

Aus ihren Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er nickte.

„Ich warte dann einfach hier, bis du so weit bist", spottete er und rutschte rückwärts auf das Bett.

Mione beobachtete ihn nach wie vor klammheimlich aus den Augenwinkeln. Bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn in der Spiegelung des großen Fensters eigentlich viel besser sehen konnte.

„Du bist sicher, dass uns von außen niemand sehen kann?", fragte sie.

Er schnaufte. „Ja Granger, ganz sicher. Und jetzt komm endlich her."

„Sprich nicht so mit mir", fluchte sie leise und trat langsam auf ihn zu.

„Du benimmst dich wie eine Irre", gab er zurück und richtete sich etwas auf.

Mione rutschte neben ihn und sah ihn ernst an. „Mag sein. Aber das hier ist irgendwie komisch."

„Ja", sagte er und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoss.

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an, doch er tat nichts. Sie sah ihn eindringlicher an. Doch nach wie vor passierte nichts.

„Also-", begann sie und ließ sich komplett neben ihn fallen. Ihre Schenkel berührten sich und sie starrten gemeinsam auf den oberen Absatz der Treppe, der dem Bett gegenüber lag.

„Also", sagte er.

„Was nun?"

„Das frage ich dich."

Sie sah ihn an. „Warum mich?"

„Du verlangst immerhin, dass ich mich zurückhalte und dir das Kommando überlasse", feixte er. Seine Augen funkelten und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Es stand komplett im Kontrast zu seiner braven Position. Die Beine hatte er leicht übereinander geschlagen, die Hände lagen nach wie vor artig in seinem Schoss. Doch er täuschte sie nicht.

„Das habe ich so nie gesagt", zischte sie.

„Mag sein, dass deine Worte andere waren. Allerdings sagte es in etwa dasselbe aus", wisperte er augenrollend. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie es nicht hatte hören sollen, weil er so leise sprach.

Doch die Situation ließ sie dies ausschließen.

„Taten sie nicht", blaffte sie zurück.

„Doch."

„Taten sie nicht!"

„Eindeutig."

„Nein", sie wurde mit jedem Worttausch wütender.

„Oh doch!"

Sie funkelte ihn wutendbrand an. „Das ist albern."

Ein Nicken. „Ja, ist es. Aber du hast angefangen."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Doch", sagte er grinsend und plötzlich ging die Wut mit ihr durch und sie küsste ihn.

Nicht heißblütig und lüstern, sondern damit er die Klappe hielt. Ihre Lippen presste sie so hart auf seine, wie sie konnte und um das ganze zu unterstützten, drängte sie ihn hart in die Kissen.

Er drängte sie von sich. „Verdammt Granger, du brichst mir das Genick", ächzte er.

„Das ist mir egal", bellte sie regelrecht wütend und kletterte auf seinen Schoß.

Sein Blick hatte die Wärme von vereistem Quecksilber. „Das merke ich. Ich fürchte aber, dass es dann schwierig werden könnte, den Fluch der auf dir lastet zu brechen."

Sie lachte und stützte sich am Kopfende des Bettes ab. Aus dieser Position konnte sie wunderbar auf ihn herabblicken. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. „Im St. Mungos können sie das binnen Sekunden wieder richten."

Er zog die Lippen schmal, packte sie an den Hüften und wirbelte sie gemeinsam herum. Miones Kopf schlug dabei hart gegen das Holz des Kopfendes, sein Ellenbogen bohrte sich in ihre Seite und sein Arm kam letztendlich auf ihren Locken zum Liegen.

„Du tust mir weh", japste sie und versuchte ihn von sich zu drängen. Leider brachten ihre Bemühungen nicht viel, da sie rund einen Kopf kleiner und wohl mindestens fünfzehn Kilo leichter war.

Er sah sie aus silbergrauen Augen an. Wieder einmal zierte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Das ist mir egal."

Sie hob ihr Bein, versuchte ihm irgendwie ebenfalls Schmerzen zu zufügen. Allerdings gelang es ihr nur bedingt. Also hob sie den Kopf und biss ihm so fest sie konnte in die Schulter.

„Granger", brüllte er und sprang so schnell auf, dass sie hätte schwören können, dass er geflogen war.

Er betastete sich mit großen, glasigen Augen die geschändete Schulter, öffnete dann blitzschnell seine Jacke und zog diese aus. Sie landete achtlos neben dem Bett. Dann knöpfte er das Hemd auf und schob es beiseite. Ein beachtlicher Abdruck ihrer Zähne, feuerrot umrahmt, zierte seine blasse Haut.

„Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", zischte er.

Mione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie um einiges härter zugebissen hatte, als es Absicht gewesen war.

„Das tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Er funkelte sie an und tätschelte sich die malträtierte Stelle. Wenigstens blutete er nicht, was aber eindeutig nur auf den Stoff, der sich zwischen ihren Zähnen und seiner Haut befunden hatte, zurückzuführen war.

Mione machte sich langsam daran aus dem Bett zu klettern. „Ich hole meinen Zauberstab und heile es", murmelte sie dabei.

„Nein", knurrte er und hielt sie am Arm zurück, „ich hatte schon schlimmere Blessuren. Und so habe ich wenigstens ein _nettes Andenken_."

„Sicher? Nicht, dass du mich wie Seidenschnabel hinrichten lässt?", fragte sie spitz. Sicherlich etwas zu spitz.

Seine Lippen zogen sich wieder schmal. „Der Vogel ist nicht tot."

„Wenn es damals nach dir gegangen wäre, wäre er das."

Er rollte mit den Augen und ließ sie los. „Granger, wenn du so weiter machst, lasse ich dich verrecken. So wahr ich hier sitze."

Mione seufzte laut und kapitulierend und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Allerdings blieb seinen einen Moment am Bettende sitzen, wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn an.

„Irgendwie funktioniert es nicht", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Er lachte spottend und ließ sich wieder in die übergroßen, weißen Kissen fallen. „Das würde es vielleicht, wenn du etwas weniger aggressiv wärst."

„Du hast damit angefangen", zischte sie.

Malfoy sah sie fest und ernst an. „Nein, habe ich nicht! Du hast dich auf mich gestürzt und versucht mein Genick zu brechen."

„Das habe ich nicht. Ich wollte dich küssen", verteidigte sie sich.

„Stimmt. Deinen _Kuss _habe ich fast vergessen. Meine Lippe ist fast geplatzt, weil du sie durch meine Zähne hindurch gegen meinen Gaumen pressen wolltest", erwiderte er augenrollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der halb entblößten Brust.

Seine Beine, die er nach wie vor leicht übereinander geschlagen hatte, wippten leicht nach links und rechts und sein Haar war total zerzaust. Im Grunde sah er zum Anbeißen aus. Leider war er gerade viel zu überheblich und boshaft, um dies zu genießen.

„Du bist ein gemeines Miststück", fluchte sie und krabbelte zurück an das Kopfende, wo sie sich wieder neben ihm niederließ.

Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch gut. Da war ein wenig von dem Aftershave, was er zu benutzen schien und noch ein Hauch des Duschgels, welches sie beim letzten Mal bereits gerochen hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine parfümierte Seife. Viele alteingesessene Magier benutzten nach wie vor Seife, weil sie Duschgel als Muggelkram verschrien.

„In Ordnung", sagte er und schien sich zu ihr zu beugen. Seine Stimme kam während er sprach näher und als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. „Wir fangen noch einmal von vorne an", sagte er.

Seine Lippen waren so nah, dass sie tatsächlich die feinen Linien sehen konnte, an denen sie leicht lädiert waren.

Mione zwang sich von seinen Lippen abzulassen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Okay", flüsterte sie dann.

Er kam näher, rutsche schräg neben sie, so dass er leicht gegen sie fiel, und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Neckisch spielte er mit ihren Lippen, während sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Ihr Herz raste und sie fragte sich, ob er wohl die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Was, wenn er sie ansah?

Sie öffnete zum Test die ihren… Geschlossen…

Seufzend schloss sie sie wieder, erschrak sich jedoch selbst, als sie sich in seinen Mund stöhnen hörte. Schnell öffnete sie die Augen erneut. Immer noch geschlossen…

Er keuchte ebenfalls leicht, zuckte zusammen… Geöffnet…

„Was zur Hölle machst du?", fluchte er und fuhr zurück.

„Schaust du mir dabei zu?", warf sie zurück und spürte, dass sie errötete.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Du hattest die Augen geöffnet, Granger."

„Du aber auch."

Schweigen, er starrte auf die schneeweißen Leinen und blickte sie dann erneut an. „In Ordnung. Noch einmal von vorne."

Mione atmete ebenfalls tief durch. „Okay."

Wieder kam er näher, umfasste sie an den Hüften und drängte sie ins Kissen. Dabei wanderte sein Bein zwischen ihre und ihres somit zwischen seine. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass da _nichts_ war. Nichts Spürbares jedenfalls.

Sie öffnete die Augen und stockte, blickte erneut direkt in seine…

Knurrend richtete er sich auf und drehte sich neben sie auf die Seite. Gemeinsam starrten sie an die Decke.

„Das ist lächerlich", fluchte er kaum hörbar. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zischen.

„Du bist gar nicht bei der Sache", gab sie spitz zurück.

„Weil du ständig die Augen aufmachst."

Sie lachte bitter. „Das meinte ich nicht."

Er regte sich. „Was meintest du dann? Sprich nicht immer in Rätseln verdammt!"

Mione sparte es sich, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass eigentlich er der Herr und Meister der großen Rätsel war. Stattdessen blickte sie ihn an und warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf seine viel zu weiche Körpermitte. Viel zu weich für das, was sie taten und vorhatten jedenfalls.

Malfoy folgte ihrem Blick, leckte sich schleichend langsam über die Lippen… und errötete. „Wir haben gerade erst angefangen."

„Das hat dich bei den letzten Malen auch nicht beeinflusst", flüsterte sie und starrte wieder an die Decke.

Ein Seufzen und ein Rascheln. Er rieb sich mit geschlossenen Augen über das Gesicht. „Das ist einfach absurd. Und jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass du das nicht so empfindest."

Mione schloss die Augen, in ihrem Magen drehte sich etwas. Er hatte natürlich recht. Wie hätte sie es nicht merken können, dass etwas anders war? Hier und Jetzt existierte weder Spannung noch Hitze. Es war einfach nur absurd.

„Doch", flüsterte sie, „ist es."

Sie schwiegen und starrten an die Decke. Minutenlang… Vielleicht sogar Stunden. Irgendwann verlor sie komplett das Zeitgefühlt. Obwohl die Zeit für Stunden dann wohl doch nicht schnell genug verging.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du dich ausziehst", riss er sie aus den Gedanken.

„Nur wenn du dich auch ausziehst", gab sie zurück.

Er lachte herablassend. „Natürlich, Granger!"

Mione warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Den bösesten, den sie bewerkstelligen konnte. „Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht allein ausziehen, nur damit du in die Gänge kommst."

Malfoy drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie an. Herausfordernd, vielleicht auch wütend. Sie wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus seiner Miene. Sie tat es ihm langsam gleich und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

„So funktioniert es jedenfalls nicht", schnappte er.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wo das Problem liegt."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich noch einen Deut mehr. „Ich _funktioniere_ für gewöhnlich bestens. Das dürfte dir die letzten Male nicht entgangen sein."

„Das meinte ich nicht", fluchte sie flüsternd.

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, dann schien es ihm zu dämmern. „Es geht einfach ums Prinzip."

Männer… Wäre diese Situation gerade nicht so absurd und frustrierend, würde sie wohl schmunzeln. Oder auch lauthals lachen.

„Ich verstehe. Du ziehst dich nur aus, wenn du _bereit_ bist", sagte sie mit einem müden Grinsen.

Seine Miene blieb starr und dunkel.

Mione schloss die Augen. „Nochmal von vorne?"

Er schwieg…

_

* * *

_

Von drauß´ vom Walde komm ich her; ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr… *lach* Ojee, das Wetter hat ja Ausmaße angenommen, die man –wenigstens hier bei uns – nicht mehr in Worte fassen kann. Ist das nun gut oder schlecht? Gut wahrscheinlich, wenn man an die weißen Weihnachten denkt, die uns wohl bevorstehen. Schlecht, wenn ich an das Wochenende denke, an dem ich ziemlich viel mit dem Auto unterwegs sein werde… *eek* Naja, ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem – oder auch gerade deshalb - eine schöne Zeit. :)

_Ich weiß, ich spanne euch alle mal wieder unglaublich auf die Folter. Naja, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass wir dennoch fast das Ende erreicht haben… Im nächsten Chap wird entscheidendes passieren… Nur was, das verrate ich noch nicht... ;) Wird Mione also wohl erlöst oder fällt sie doch tot um? Oder verletzt Ron Malfoy vielleicht so schwer, dass er die Gute nicht mehr erlösen kann? Ihr werdet es lesen… Im nächsten Chapter! *werbespracheaus* *hihi*_

_Vielen Dank natürlich fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und Favoritisieren. Wenn alles weiter so glatt läuft, geht es hier vielleicht sogar nächste Woche bereits weiter. :) Und __**DANKE**__ an __**Fränzi**__, das allerbeste Betalisel der Welt… *hihi*_

_**Vielen Dank**__ an __**HexenLady**__ (Es macht mich fast schon schadenfroh, dass ich so viele mit Lucius schocken konnte… *hihi*), __**one77**__ (Das freut mich. Tränen der Freude sind ja immer gut… Auch wenn´s mir natürlich fast schon etwas leid für die Nachbarn tat… ;)) __**Sunnylein**__, __**Esmeralda**__, __**Anna**__, __**die-na**__, __**koala**__, __**Windspiel**__ (Ja, das mit dem Fremdschämen sagt Fränzi auch oft. *lach*), __**LW**__ und an __**Fränzi **__(Ich mich auch ;))…_


	18. Willkommen zurück im Leben!

**Warnungen:** So einige… *laut lach* Also, 1. ist dieses Chap wohl kaum mehr jugendfrei und 2. kommen ein paar lustige *Mittelchen* ins Spiel, die ich euch keinesfalls empfehlen will - noch will ich behaupten, dass sie tatsächlich so wirken würden. Da ist wohl auch ganz viel Wahn im Spiel, bei unseren beiden… Aber, lest selbst. ;)

**18. **„Willkommen zurück im Leben!"

Hermione verschloss gerade ihre Haustür hinter sich, als Schritte auf den Stufen sie dazu brachten innezuhalten und sich umzudrehen. Warum genau war ihr nicht wirklich bewusst. Aber für einen Moment überkam sie das Gefühl, dass sie diese Schritte kannte. Also drehte sie sich um.

Und ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Malfoy stieg tatsächlich langsam die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sie in der Tür stehen sah.

„Du gehst weg?", fragte er skeptisch.

Mione schwieg und nickte schwach.

„Du hast keine Woche mehr verdammt", fluchte er und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die verschlossene Tür.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie leise. Bis er sich räusperte. Er sah tatsächlich wütend aus. Wenigstens ein Bisschen und soweit sie seine Miene, die nach wie vor ein Fragezeichen darstellte, deuten konnte.

„Ich habe dir zwei Briefe geschrieben und war dreimal bei der Außenstelle. Und das in nicht einmal einer Woche, Granger", zischte er.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und schwieg. Natürlich wusste sie das. Sie hatte sich von Toni verleugnen lassen und hatte seine Briefe nicht beantwortet. Auch dieses _Warum_ konnte sie sich nicht wirklich beantworten. Doch vielleicht sollte dieser Fluch nicht gebrochen werden? Vielleicht gab es wirklich so etwas wie eine höhere Macht, die dies entschieden hatte?

Wer war sie also, dass sie sich gegen diese Macht stellte?

Natürlich war es nicht einfach, sich damit abzufinden. Obwohl sie nicht behaupten konnte, dass sie sich wirklich damit abgefunden hatte. Sie verdrängte es einfach. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie es auch einfach weiterhin verdrängen, bis die Lichter ausgehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde sie es wenige Minuten vorher ganz bitter bereuen…

Sicherlich würde sie dann in ihrer Wohnung hektisch umherlaufen, wie die Protagonisten aus diesem abscheulichen Horrorfilm „The Ring" es taten, wenn der Fernseher nach sieben Tagen anging und anfing Wasser zu spucken.

Merlin, sie hatte einen Krieg überlebt… und nun würde _das_ ihr Leben beenden.

„In Ordnung. Lass uns reingehen. Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und drängte sie gegen die Tür.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete sie, „ich bin mit einer Freundin verabredet."

Der Schnösel, der ihr nicht einen Deut weitergeholfen hatte, blickte sie einfach nur ungläubig an. Offensichtlich war er wirklich nur geblieben, um sich auf ganzer Strecke an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen. Sicherlich wollte er bis zur nächsten Woche bleiben und erst wieder gehen, wenn es sie dahingerafft hatte.

„Mit Charity. Du kennst sie aus dem Kino", fuhr sie fort.

Malfoys Augenbraue schoss hoch und er zückte den Zauberstab. Er wisperte „Alohomora", die Tür sprang auf und Mione taumelte rückwärts ins Innere. Der Blonde folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ein schwaches, protestierendes Schnaufen entwischte ihrer Kehle. Er langte mit klagender Miene in seine Jackentasche und zog eine große, schwarze Tüte heraus. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Manteltasche magisch vergrößert.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie er die Tasche auf ihre Flurkommode warf. Der Inhalt schepperte leicht. Soweit sie es erahnen konnte, waren mehrere Dinge im Inneren. Und es sah ganz danach aus, als handele es sich um Muggelsachen. Magier nutzten keine Plastiktüten.

„Was hast du-", begann sie und trat auf die Kommode zu.

Malfoy hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Dazu kommen wir später."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel du gerade spielst. Aber du solltest mir weder mit der Mitleids- noch mit der Depritour kommen. Oder was auch immer du spielen magst", knurrte er und trat in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Sie folgte ihm langsam. „Ich spiele nicht. Ich bin irgendwie zu müde zum Spielen. Gott oder Merlin wollen einfach nicht, dass ich dieses Spiel gewinne."

Vor ihrem Fernsehschrank blieb er stehen und schien diesen verrücken zu wollen. Überraschenderweise mit Körperkraft. Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Humbug", sagte er und ließ vom Fernsehtisch ab.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sie gleichzeitig.

Doch er sprach bereits weiter. „Wenn es dich umbringt, werden Potter und Weasley mich umbringen. Also werde ich zusehen, dass du gefälligst überlebst. Scheiß auf Merlin und Gott." Fluchend begann er erneut am Fernsehtisch zu rütteln.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sie erneut und war so perplex über sein albernes und unvorhergesehenes Handeln, dass sie nicht wirklich genauer über seine Worte nachdenken konnte.

Obwohl es eh keine große Rolle spielte. Seine Worte zeugten wie immer nur von Arroganz und Selbstnutzen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", erklärte er, „jedes Mal, wenn es klappte, war eines dieser Dinger dabei."

Mione runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an. Was für ein Schwachsi-

Er richtete sich erneut auf. „Im Kino, hier und bei mir im Büro. Beim ersten Mal war es die Leinwand, bei dir der Kasten und bei mir das MV. Erinnerst du dich?"

Sie lachte bitter. „Das war dreimal."

„Dreimal von drei Malen, bei denen es geklappt hat."

Das war… Sie ließ seine Worte und die Geschehnisse gedanklich revüpassieren. Wenigstens mit der albernen Feststellung hatte er im Grunde recht.

„Das ist trotzdem albern", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an.

Ein leises Knurren entwischte seiner Kehle. „Es ist mir egal, ob es albern ist. Vielleicht brauchen wir etwas, was die bittere und gleißende Realität verblendet. Solange es funktioniert, kann es dir doch egal sein."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dachte einen Moment nach. Spürte, wie der Nebel des Egal-Gefühls verschwand und ihr Lebensgeist langsam aber sicher zurückkehrte. Sie wollte nicht wirklich untätig warten, bis die Lichter ausgingen. Nicht, wenn er womöglich recht hatte.

„Was hast du also vor?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich bringe das blöde Ding in dein Schlafzimmer", erklärte er schnaufend.

Ein schwaches Kichern entwischte ihr. Malfoy funkelte sie erbost an und sie verstummte.

„Du tust was?", hustete sie also.

„Das Sofa ist zu eng", erklärte er mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihren Zweisitzer.

Wo er recht hatte, hatte er eindeutig recht. Nicht dass es sie beim letzten Mal gestört hätte. Doch wahrscheinlich wären sie auf Kurz oder Lang auf den Boden oder ins Bett umgezogen. Unter normalen Umständen versteht sich.

Mione zückte ihren Zauberstab und beförderte den Fernsehtisch mittels Wink in ihr Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Flüstern setzte sie ihn ab und sah Malfoy, der verdammt entsetzt aussah, fragend an.

„Ich dachte Magie macht die Dinger kaputt", flüsterte er kleinlaut.

Mione musste schmunzeln, war jedoch irritiert, als er sich abwandte und den Raum wieder verließ. In der Diele hörte sie es schließlich knistern und wenige Sekunden später kam er mit der schwarzen Tüte zurück.

„Wir gehen auf Nummer sicher", sagte er und kippte den Inhalt auf das Bett.

Der Lockenschopf musterte diesen und mit jedem Produkt, welches sie in Augenschein nahm, wanderte ihre Augenbraue höher. Das große blaue V, mediterrane Fliegen und einige ihr unbekannte Mittelchen aus der Muggelwelt lagen verstreut auf ihrem Laken. Und inmitten befand sich eine DVD des Filmes Titanic.

„Was genau hast du mit dieser wilden Mischung vor?", fragte sie leise.

Der Blonde sah sie forschend an. „Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen. Die komische Alte in diesem Alchemieladen hat das alles empfohlen." Damit zeigte er auf die Medikamente und Mittelchen.

„Und?"

„Und?"

Mione räusperte sich. „Was willst du nehmen? Alles ist sicherlich keine gute Idee. Und warum greifen wir nicht direkt auf magische Mittel zurück?"

„Weil die viel zu aggressiv und risikoreich sind. Die Mittel der Muggel sind da einfach sicherer. Und ich dachte die Frage des _was nehmen wir wie ein?_, könntest du mir beantworten."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Weil ich ein halber Muggel bin, denkst du ich kenne mich mit diesem Kram aus?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick fest. „Ja."

Einen gefühlt entsetzlich langen Augenblick starrten sie einfach nur schweigend hinab auf die diversesten Mittelchen. Dann räusperte sie sich und zog die Packung der blauen Wunderpillen aus dem Haufen.

„Was sagte denn die Alte?", fragte sie.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihr nicht zugehört. Das war peinlich genug. Aber in diesem Fall konnte ich ja schlecht einen unserer Hauselfen schicken."

Mione holte schneidend Luft. „Ihr beschäftigt noch Hauselfen?"

„Granger bitte. Wir haben gerade andere Sorgen", schnappte er mit funkelnden Augen. Als sie schwieg, fügte er kurzangebunden hinzu, „bis auf einen bezahlen wir sie. Aber er will es nicht anders."

Ein unzufriedenes Murmeln verließ ihre Lippen. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren auch weiterhin für die Rechte der Hauselfen gekämpft. Und viele Gesetzte waren bereits durch das Ministerium durchgesetzt worden. Beispielsweise durften keine neuen Hauselfen mehr versklavt werden. Bereits bestehende Bindungen konnten jedoch nicht einfach so getrennt werden.

Allerdings musste man den Hauselfen in diesem Fall mindestens ein etwas besseres Arbeitsverhältnis anbieten. Dieses musste, laut dem neuen Gesetzt, zudem mit dem Tod der aktuellen Generation aufgelöst werden. Doch gerade viele alten Hauselfen wollten diese Regelung nicht…

Aber er hatte recht. Darum ging es gerade nicht.

Sie musterte erneut die Packung der blauen Pillen in ihrer Hand, drehte und wendete sie langsam. „Dazu bist du eigentlich noch-"

Mione stockte und sah den Blonden an.

Er machte tatsächlich nicht den Anschein als hätte er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon, wie gerade diese kleine Wunderpille wirkte.

Rein theoretisch wäre das die Lösung ihrer Probleme. Einfacher könnte es gar nicht sein. Notfalls musste sie sich nur auf ihn setzten. Egal ob sie es wirklich wollten und ob sie es _zu Ende brachten_ – wenn das der Fluch gelten ließ. Doch das herauszufinden war dann eine andere Sache.

Rückblickend auf die vergangenen Male, die meistens in einer Katastrophe geendet waren, war sie wohl bereit es herauszufinden. Jedenfalls vermutete sie das.

„Es sorgt dafür, dass das Gewebe in den Geschlechtsteilen besser durchblutet wird. Dadurch wird die Erregung verstärkt und hält länger an. Im Grunde ist es also so etwas wie ein Aphrodisiakum." Das war im Grunde ein Großteil der Fakten – auch wenn sie Grundlegendes ausließ. Ihr Herz raste und sie fürchtete er würde die halbe Lüge, die sie ihm auftischte, durchschauen.

Mit pochender Brust griff sie sich eine der Ampullen. „Das ist sozusagen ein reines Aphrodisiakum. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es wirklich wirkt. Die anderen Mittel kenne ich nicht." Sie deutete erneut auf die Pillen und versuchte eine möglichst neutrale Miene zu bewahren, „aber hiervon habe ich wirklich nur Gutes gehört."

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht auf die Zunge zu beißen.

„Dann nehmen wir doch das, was nachweislich wirkt. Wahrscheinlich haben wir nur einen Versuch." Malfoys Miene lichtete sich und er machte sich daran, nach der Packung zu greifen. Doch Mione kam ihm hektisch zuvor. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber nicht dass da doch irgendwo die genaue Wirkungsweise in Kurzform beschrieben war.

Schnell öffnete sie die Packung und zog eine Palette samt Packungsbeilage heraus. „Mach schon mal den Film an."

„Du bist damit also einverstanden?", fragte er grinsend und griff nach der DVD.

Hermione überflog schnell das Wesentliche in der Bedienungsanleitung. „Titanic?", lachte sie rau und beiläufig, „wie kommst du auf und an Titanic?"

Er öffnete mit einem breiten Grinsen die Hülle und sah ihr so tief in die Augen, dass ihre Knie tatsächlich etwas weich wurden. „Den hat man mir in einem dieser umgekehrten Filmpfandhäuser empfohlen, um _altkluge Schnepfen_ herumzukriegen."

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schlussfolgerte, dass er damit wahrscheinlich eine Videothek meinte. „Du hast also wortwörtlich nach einem solchen Film gesucht?"

Sein Lachen war erstaunlich heiter, während er rüber zu ihrem Fernsehtisch ging und sich vor den DVD-Player hockte.

„So in etwa." Seine Handgriffe waren etwas fahrig und unbeholfen und dennoch schlug er sich gut. Jedenfalls für jemanden, der sehr wahrscheinlich noch niemals zuvor ein solches Gerät bedient hatte.

Da die MVs und die dazugehörigen Abspielgeräte allerdings ähnlich der Muggelgerätschaften funktionierten, war dies wahrscheinlich nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches.

„Du hast keinen Herzfehler oder sonstige Krankheiten, richtig?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

Malfoy blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr auf.

„Standardfrage", versuchte sie die Sache abzuwerten.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete er.

Sie hoffte, dass das tatsächlich zutraf und er nicht an irgendetwas ihm bisher Unbekanntem litt, was ihn letztendlich dahinraffen würde.

„Irgendwelche Krankheiten, die in deiner Familie vorhanden waren?", fragte sie erneut vorsichtig und stopfte die Packungsbeilage zurück in das Päckchen. Dann ließ sie beides in ihrer Nachttischschublade verschwinden und blieb nur mit der Palette der Pillen zurück.

„Meine Urgroßmutter hatte Brustkrebs", flüsterte er hörbar genervt, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Mione nickte schwach und griff nach der Fernbedienung des TV-Gerätes. „Okay, das spielt wohl keine Rolle", sagte sie und schaltete auf den AV Kanal. Die DVD war bereits gestartet, das Titelmenü war zu sehen. „Kannst du einmal unten auf Play drücken?"

Der Blonde zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch, tat jedoch, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sofort startete der Film und Malfoy sah sie fast schon etwas erwartungsvoll an. Hermione löschte mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes das Licht, sodass nur noch das Flackern und Flimmern des TV-Gerätes das Zimmer mit surrealem Licht füllte.

Sofort entspannte sie sich. Es war mehr als nur absurd und lächerlich.

„Okay", wisperte sie und machte sich daran in die Küche zu flüchten. Sie brauchten immerhin etwas Wasser. Also verlautete sie dies und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er sich auf der Bettkante niederließ und dem Filmgeschehen folgte. Als sie den Schutz des Flackerns verließ, wurde ihr wieder mulmig zumute.

In der Küche angekommen füllte sie schnell ein Glas mit Wasser und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Packung mit den kleinen Wunderpillen.

Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Sollte sie ihn wirklich einfach so unter _Muggeldrogen_ setzten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen? Das Leben schien ihr grinsend von der anderen Straßenseite aus zuzuwinken. Ja oder nein… Leben oder nicht Leben… Weitere Spiele oder das Spiel heute Nacht beenden?

Etwas in ihr flüsterte, dass sie es gar nicht beenden wollte. Jedenfalls nicht alle Teile von ihr. Denn sie wusste nicht, was danach kommen würde. Wie er sie ansehen würde, wenn seine Aufgabe erledigt war. Aber sie wollte leben…

Also atmete sie ein letztes Mal tief durch und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Malfoy hockte immer noch auf dem Bett, blickte sie jedoch kurz an, als sie das abgedunkelte Zimmer betrat.

Mione trat rüber zum Nachtschrank, stellte das Glas ab und drückte eine der Pillen aus dem Blister. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor sie sie ihm reichte.

Oh Merlin, sie hoffte sie würde es nicht bereuen.

Und das traf auf jegliche Hinsicht zu…

„Einfach ungekauft runterschlucken", sagte sie und reichte ihm auch das Glas, „mit viel Wasser."

Ein Nicken und er tat tatsächlich einfach so, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Binnen Sekunden gab es kein Zurück mehr. Der Lockenschopf starrte ihn an, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Doch sie besann sich zur Ruhe. Das hier war nur eine einfache Tablette. Sie würde ihn ganz sicher nicht umbringen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde es jedoch ihr Leben retten.

Nur darauf kam es gerade an.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass die anderen Mittel bereits verschwunden waren. Seine Jacke hing über dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Gerade eben hatte er sie noch getragen. Vielleicht hatte er die Sachen also wieder in seiner Jackentasche verstaut. Oder er hatte sie verschwinden lassen, wie ihre Magazine und Bücher.

Einen Moment kroch wieder etwas Wut in ihr hoch. Doch sie verdrängte es und sah ihn an. Er verfolgte gespannt, wie sie Roses Gemälde aus dem Safe im Meer bargen. Doch dann sah er sie an.

„Wann wird es wirken?"

„Etwa in einer halben Stunde", antwortete sie und machte sich daran sich neben ihm niederzulassen.

„Muggel", spottete er und sah sie feixend an, „dann solltest du deine vielleicht auch langsam nehmen, damit es nicht zeitverzögert wirkt. Wäre doch schade drum."

Mione schluckte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Es ist nicht erwiesen, dass es bei Frauen wirkt", rutschte es aus ihr heraus.

Er sah sie an und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Sie konnte es trotz des spärlichen Lichtes und des Flackerns sehen.

„Was meinst du damit? Es wirkt nur bei Männern?"

Sie zermarterte sich das Hirn. „Es wirkt nicht immer bei Frauen."

„Wir sollten es trotzdem herausfinden. Vorsorglich", sagte er schneidend und in seiner Stimme lag ein stummes Drohen.

Natürlich wollte und konnte er nicht der Einzige sein, der sich unter Drogen setzte. Sie würden diese erbärmliche Sache gemeinsam durchziehen müssen. Mit einem Nicken richtete sie sich also wieder auf und trat langsam zurück vor das Nachtschränkchen. Der Blister lachte sie regelrecht aus.

Wie war das noch einmal? Die Wirkung war nicht wirklich erwiesen, aber auch nicht schädlich? Oder doch? Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher. Aber konnte es schlimmer kommen?

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie selbst in diese Situation nicht so denken. Doch welche andere Wahl hatte sie?

Malfoys Blick brannte in ihrem Rücken, also drückte sie schließlich eine der Pillen aus der Palette und spülte sie schnell mit etwas Wasser herunter. Anschließend verdrängte sie alle negativen und belastenden Gedanken und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken.

Er musterte sie mit einem beunruhigenden Seitenblick.

„Du hast also nachgedacht", sagte sie leise.

„Ist das so überraschend?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, streifte sich im Sitzen die Schuhe ab und kroch rücklings auf das Bett. Dabei ächzte das Metallgestell unter ihrem Gewicht lautstark auf. Selbst im Schummerlicht sah sie, dass er sie grinsend musterte. Jedoch folgte er ihr nicht ans Kopfende, sodass sie ihm einen ganzen Moment in den Rücken starren musste.

„Weil du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast oder weil ich dir vielleicht doch nicht ganz egal bin?", flüsterte sie.

Ein leises Lachen. Mehr erntete sie nicht. Und obwohl es nicht mehr oder weniger war, als sie erwartet hatte, war es enttäuschend.

Hermione zog die Beine an ihren Körper und starrte an ihm vorbei in das Flimmern. Das Geschehen und die Geräusche wollten nicht zu ihr durchdringen, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anders, als wieder auf seinen Rücken zu starren. Er trug eines der typischen, feinen Hemden, welches seinen Körper umschmeichelte, als wäre es eine lose zweite Haut. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hob und senkte sich der Stoff um seine Schulterblätter und zeichnete dezent das Muskelspiel nach.

Sie seufzte und er sah sie an.

„Ist die halbe Stunde schon rum?", hauchte er hörbar schmunzelnd.

Mione schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich denke es wirkt auch so. Du hattest recht."

Ein weiteres Grinsen, dann schien auch er sich die Schuhe im Sitzen abzustreifen. Als er sich rückwärts neben sie schob, regnete es in ihrem Magen Kieselsteine, die sich noch mitten im Fall in Backsteine verwandelten.

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe Abstand zu halten. Sein Arm berührte den ihren. Sie ließ es zu und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn. Konnte das alles noch surrealer werden? Und dennoch war es real. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.

Eine ihrer Locken fiel ihr ins Gesicht und sie streifte sie langsam beiseite. Sie konnte spüren, dass er sie dabei beobachtete. Seine Hand wanderte schleichend langsam auf ihren Oberschenkel, verharrte allerdings unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle, bis Rose und Jack sich das erste Mal küssten.

„Ist das eine autobiografische Geschichte?", fragte er, während sie mit kribbelndem Schoß sein Profil studierte.

„Was?", fragte Hermione irritiert.

Er blickte sie interessiert an. „Ich habe gehört, dass das Schiff tatsächlich ges-"

Bevor er auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dieses Gespräch tatsächlich auf den Film zu lenken, der sie doch eigentlich nur in ihrem Tun unterstützen sollte, verschloss sie einfach seine Lippen mit den ihren. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

Sie hatte solange seine Lippen angesehen, hatte ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er diese immer wieder benetzte, dass sie es einfach tun musste. Eine winzig kleine Explosion schien ihre Lippen in winzig kleine Teile zu sprengen, als sie seine berührte. Einen Augenblick war sie überrascht, dass er so schnell von dem Film auf sie schaltete und sich ihr zuwandte. Seine Hand wanderte in ihre Locken und zog sie an sich.

Gemeinsam rutschten sie seufzend und atemlos auf das Bett und schräg in ihre Kissen. Malfoy löste sich von ihr und zog ihre Nackenrolle unter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Ich mag es, wenn du die Kontrolle übernimmst, Granger", lachte er heiser.

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und sah ihn an. Verlor sich fast in seinen Augen, die aufgrund des Lichtes und der spürbaren Erregung, die sich gegen ihren Schenkel presste, fast schwarz waren. „Das kann ich spüren."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und er richtete sich auf, um sie spielerisch in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln. Dabei knabberte er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe, verschloss ihre Lippen, als sie genüsslich gegen seine stöhnte, und drang blitzschnell und fast unbemerkt mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Mione sackte vollkommen auf ihn, presste sie gemeinsam in die Kissen und keilte ihn so unter sich ein. Er fühlte sich so berauschend gegen ihre verhüllte Haut an.

Ein Keuchen und er zerrte leicht an ihren Haaren, sodass sie sich aufrichten musste. Zeitgleich verschwand seine Hand unter ihrem Pullover und schob sich grob über ihre verhüllte Brust. Einen Moment knete er diese, während ihre Zungen sich ein Spiel nach dem anderen lieferten. Dann umfasste er den Stoff und zerrte so stark daran, dass sie es reißen hören konnte.

Mione verlagerte ihr Gewicht, damit er etwas mehr Freiraum hatte. Doch wie erwartet spielte er nicht fair und wirbelte sie beide herum. Ein alarmierendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er an ihren Pullover zerrte, bis er ihren Oberkörper enthüllt hatte. Und Mione genoss es, wie er sie anfasste und wie er sie ansah. Sie versuchte ihn wieder in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, doch er umschloss zielstrebig ihre bereits aufgerichtete Brustwarze.

Er leckte, knabberte und saugte daran, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb und sie sich nur noch stöhnend in seinen Haaren festkrallen konnte. Ihr Schoß brannte unerträglich und sie wusste nicht ob es von der Pille oder der Situation kam.

„Warte", jammerte sie, als er von ihrem feuchten Nippel abließ, und versuchte den anderen samt Brust aus der schützenden Schale zu befreien.

Malfoy blickte sie erst irritiert an, schien aber schließlich ohne Worte zu verstehen. Er ließ von ihr ab und sie richtete sich auf, um sich fiebrig und hektisch den Pullover auszuziehen. Achtlos warf sie ihn neben das Bett und sah ihn an.

„Zieh dich aus", ihre Stimme klang so fremd und so erregt, dass es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Dem Blonden schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich in jeder Ausführung. Denn er begann ebenfalls sich hektisch Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Lichtjahre später konnte sie ihn endlich nackt an sich zerren. Doch durch das Flimmern konnte sie bereits vorher sehen, wie hart er war. Es brachte sie schier um den Verstand.

Er presste sie grob in die Kissen, fiel regelrecht über ihre entblößten Brüste her und sie zerrte an seinen Haaren, bis er lust- und schmerzvoll zugleich stöhnte. Allerdings schien es nicht schmerzhaft genug zu sein, um sich flüchtig ihren Bauch herunterzuküssen und sich direkt und ohne Umschweife um ihre erhitzte Körpermitte zu kümmern.

Ihr war es recht. Sie spreizte die Beine weit, drückte seinen Kopf keuchend herunter und wimmerte rau und heiser auf, als er endlich dort leckte und saugte, wo sie es am meisten brauchte.

Merlin, sie sah Sterne an der Decke tanzen, als er zwei Finger in sie schob. Es erzeugte wahrhaftig bedenkliche Geräusche. Die kühle Brise, die gerade dort unten herrschte sagte ihr, dass sie eh schon mehr als nur bereit war.

Wieder zerrte sie an seinen Haaren, dann an seinen Schultern, als sie sie zu fassen bekam. „Merlin, ich will dich. Komm einfach her und fick mich."

Er sah sie fiebrig an und doch zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Halluzination, die durch die Pille und das Flimmern verursacht wurde. Ohne große Mühen oder Vorsicht positionierte er sich über ihr, drang in einem langen Zug in sie ein. Sie stöhnte kehlig, schlang ihre Beine um ihn und griff hart nach seinem Hintern.

„Fester."

Wieder tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Doch dieses Mal konnte sie ihn gegen ihre nackte Schulter grinsen spüren.

Er stieß in sie, hart und fest. Und es zerriss sie regelrecht vor widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die sich alle in ihrem Schoß sammelten. Ihre Finger krallten sich sicherlich schmerzhaft in seinen Hintern und sie gab ein paar undeutbare Laute von sich, als sie so plötzlich und unerwartet über die Klippe kippte, dass es sie tatsächlich überraschte.

Doch der Druck und die Hitze ließen nicht nach. Sie ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, rollte die Augen zurück und ließ ihre Hände zu seinen Schultern wandern. Dann ließ sie ihre Beine von seinen Hüften auf das Bett fallen und spreizte sie so weit sie konnte.

„Merlin, fester", keuchte sie und er machte einfach weiter.

Sein Becken prallte immer wieder gegen sie, Schweiß bildetet sich zwischen ihnen und verschlimmerte die fragwürdige Geräuschkulisse und von irgendwoher hörte sie Charity gegen ihre Haustür trommeln. Doch keiner von ihnen beachtete es. Er hörte ebensowenig auf immer wieder in sie zu stoßen, wie sie auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde daran dachte, ihn darum zu bitten.

Malfoy sah sie an, seine Miene schien vollkommen maskenlos, als er das erste Mal kam und sie zum dritten Mal mit sich nahm. Sie küssten sich und machten einfach weiter. Das Bettgestell quietschte und drosselte fast ihren lusterstickten Schrei, als sie zum vierten Mal stürzte und innerlich so stark zuckte, dass es ihn zum zweiten Mal mitriss. Und er trieb sich immer wieder in sie…

Der Abspann lief, als sie eine kleine Pause einlegten, in der sie sich einfach nur einen Moment atemlos aneinander pressten. Sie hatten ihre Gesichter im Nacken des anderen vergraben und rangen nach Luft, während er immer noch in ihr war. Hart…

Als der Film erneut startete, setzten sie sich beide wieder in Bewegung. Und die kommenden Wellen waren qualvoll und erleichternd zugleich. Mione hatte aufgehört zu zählen, doch als sie das letzte Mal um ihn herum zuckte, schmerzte jede Faser ihres Körpers, es wurde bereits wieder hell und die Titanic sank zum zweiten Mal.

Sie rang nach Luft, als er sich auf sie fallen ließ. Sein rasselnder Atem streifte ihre schweißnasse Schulter und sie tätschelte ihm etwas unbeholfen den Rücken. Nichts an ihm war mehr fremd oder ungewohnt. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Stunden fast jeden Millimeter von ihm berührt. Und dennoch löste es erneut ein Kribbeln in ihr aus.

„Ich kriege keine Luft und mir ist heiß", japste sie.

Malfoy nickte fahrig und rollte sie sichtlich kraftlos von ihr. Keuchend, nackt, verschwitzt und verschmiert von Kopf bis Fuß lagen sie nebeneinander auf ihrem Bett, lauschten dem sinkenden Schiff und starrten an die Decke.

„Was zur Hölle?", raunte er.

Der Lockenschopf strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie klebte entsetzlich und ohne daran zu riechen, wusste sie, dass sie auch ganz furchtbar stank. Das ganze Zimmer stank nach Schweiß und Sex.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und betrachtete die Strähne in ihrer Hand.

Einen Augenblick schwieg er, dann lachte er rau. „Keine Ursache. Es war…", er zögerte, schien sie anzusehen, „…keine Ursache."

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und Rose sang ihr Lied des Überlebens. Plötzlich entwischte ihr ein heiseres Lachen. Mehr als das. Es war fast hysterisch.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, wusste sie, dass er sie skeptisch ansah.

„Ich schätze, es dürfte keinen Zweifel mehr darüber geben, dass wir den Fluch gebrochen haben", wisperte sie.

Auch ihm entwischte ein leises Lachen. „Nein, das dürfte es tatsächlich nicht. Immerhin haben wir…"

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, nur um ihn seinen Blick gerade abwenden zu sehen. Er starrte an die Decke und strich sich ebenfalls ein paar verklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Obwohl er es nicht aussprach, wusste sie es natürlich auch so. Sie hatten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes stundenlang nichts anderes getan, als _das_…

Wenn die letzte Nacht den Fluch nicht gebrochen haben sollte, dann brach ihn wahrscheinlich nichts.

Räuspernd richtete er sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink reinigte er sich, soweit es durch Magie möglich war. Mione tat es ihm gleich, schaltete jedoch auch gleichzeitig den TV und den DVD-Player ab.

Zurück blieben nur das hereinfallende Tageslicht und die Erkenntnis, dass es überstanden war. Sie wagte nicht mehr ihn anzusehen. Er saß unschlüssig neben ihr auf dem Bett und angelte nach seinen Shorts. Er würde gehen.

Für immer?

Sie hustete und konnte nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass die Wirkung der Pille scheinbar noch immer nicht gänzlich nachgelassen hatte. Allerdings war er nicht mehr wirklich sexuell stimuliert, was ihn weniger offensichtlich zurückließ, wie es vor wenigen Minuten noch der Fall gewesen war.

„Du kannst dich noch etwas ausruhen, wenn du willst", flüsterte sie und zog sich langsam ihren Slip und ein dünnes Trägershirt über. Dann kroch sie langsam unter die mehr oder weniger einladende Bettdecke.

Er sah sie erst sehr irritiert und dann skeptisch an. Doch schließlich nickte er, legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachtschrank und kroch ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke.

Mione schloss die Augen, zwang sich ihn nicht anzusehen. Sie würde leben und dennoch fühlte sich alles falsch an. Schließlich lauschte sie seiner Atmung, die ganz langsam aber sicher ruhig und regelmäßig wurde. In ihr schrie alles regelrecht auf, dass sie ihn ansehen wollte. Doch die Kraft um die Augen zu öffnen verließ sie, bevor sie dem Drang nachgeben konnte.

Und so driftete auch sie davon. Träumte von diesem vermaledeiten Abend, an dem das alles einen Anfang genommen hatte.

Als sie am nächsten Tag um drei Uhr nachmittags erwachte, war seine Seite des Bettes leer. Ihr Atem stockte und ihr Herz schien für den Bruchteil einer einzigen Sekunde das Schlagen einzustellen. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand auf sein Kissen. Er hatte es aufgeschüttelt der Abdruck seines Kopfes war verschwunden.

Zudem war es kalt…

Er musste bereits vor Stunden gegangen sein. Vielleicht sogar bereits, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war und geschlafen hatte, wie ein verdammter Stein.

Natürlich. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet?

Er hatte sie gerettet, um sich zu retten. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger.

Ungelenkt schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und kroch langsam aus den Laken. Ihre Beine protestierten und ihr Schoß brannte höllisch. Momentan jedoch aus weniger lustvollen Gründen: Sie war vollkommen wund gescheuert.

Leise vor sich hinmurrend tapste sie barfuß ins Wohnzimmer… und erstarrte einen Moment. Der Fernsehtisch war an seinem ursprünglichen Platz. Sie sah sich um. Überhaupt sah alles so aus, als wäre er niemals zuvor hier gewesen – abgesehen von dem Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen.

Wäre dieser nicht vorhanden, wäre sie sicher, sie hätte das alles nur geträumt.

Ihr Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Sie trat zwei Schritte darauf zu und sah, dass sie eine neue Nachricht hatte. Auf ihrem Handy, welches ebenfalls auf dem Telefontisch lag, waren insgesamt sieben unbeantwortete Anrufe und zwei Kurznachrichten eingegangen. Sehr wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei allen Fällen um Charity oder Toni.

Charity hatte sie immerhin gestern sehr dreist versetzt und sie war heute ohne Rückmeldung nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie würde eine ganze Menge klären müssen... sobald sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlte.

Mit einem Seufzen sah sie sich ein letztes Mal um und entschloss sich, erst einmal ein langes Bad zu nehmen. Dann würde sie sich entweder an die Arbeit machen, oder sich heute eine Auszeit nehmen, um Charity zu besänftigen.

Doch ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Sofatisch. Dort lag die verwaiste Packung der blauen Pillen. Die Gebrauchsanweisung war entfaltet und lag schräg unter einem Fetzten Papier. Obwohl sie im Grunde nichts Gutes ahnte, konnte sie nicht davon ab zu schmunzeln, während sie näher trat.

_Du kleines Miststück_, hatte er geschrieben.

_Wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Aussage bereuen, wenn ich deine spartanische Wohnung verlassen habe. Aber, vielleicht können wir das beizeiten wiederholen. Mit oder ohne diese verrückten Muggeldrogen. Oder wir treffen uns einfach mal auf ein Glas, oder in deinem Fall ein Fass, Wein._

_PS: Wenn du irgendjemandem von dieser schrägen Nacht mit ihren erbärmlichen Umständen erzählst, werde ich dich persönlich umbringen, Granger. Willkommen zurück im Leben!_

Hermione schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Als ob sie das irgendjemanden erzählen konnte. Man hielt sie eh bereits für komplett verrückt. Aber wahrscheinlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke ihn trotz allem wieder zu sehen. Oder gerade deshalb? Im Moment dachte jeder, sie wäre von Sinnen.

Vielleicht war sie das auch? Doch was spielte das für eine Rolle?

Sie war am Leben…

_-Fin-_

* * *

_So… Zu Ende und doch auch nicht… Es kommt noch ein kleiner, abschließender Epilog, der alle offengebliebenen Fragen beantworten sollte. Hoffe ich jedenfalls, denn leider habe ich ihn noch nicht ganz fertiggestellt. *lach*_

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein schönes Fest und seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Leider hat das mit dem *häufiger* Posten zwischen den Feiertagen alles andere, als geklappt. Tut mir wirklich leid… _

_Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und Favoritisieren. Die heutige Betaarbeit geht leider komplett auf mich und mein neues Duden Korrektor Programm. Falls *wir* noch Patzer übersehen haben sollten, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen…_

_Reviewtime:_

_LW: Ja.. Ich denke, sie haben spielerisch herausgefunden. *lach* Danke für die Review… ;)_

_Windspiel: Danke für die Motivation. Leider brachte es dennoch nix. Ich hatte nicht die besten Feiertage… Ich sag nur zahnärztlicher Notdienst und ne fette Wurzelentzündung. Dann war auch noch mein Auto total eingeschneit, so dass mein Dad mich mit Schneeketten abholen musste und ich – aufgrund des engen Zeitplans – bis Montag dort festsaß… *seufz* Naja, egal… Jetzt geht es ja weiter… Ich musste übrigens bei deiner Erwähnung der Flasche Rotwein total lachen… Wie du in diesem Chap sehen konntest, mussten ich (und Draco) uns auch mal wieder daran hochziehen… *hihi*_

_Anna: Das freut mich zu hören… :)_

_Esmeralda: Und ob sie es geschafft haben. Zugegeben auf sehr schräge Art und Weise… Aber immerhin… ;)_

_HexenLady: Wie süß romantisch ihr doch alle seid.. ;) *hihi*_

_Die-na: Das freut mich… ;) Übrigens danke für deine lieben Nachrichten. Ich wollte eigentlich bereits geantwortet haben, aber da ich nicht die besten Feiertage hatte (siehe meine Antwort an Windspiel) wurde das bisher nix. Aber, kommt noch.. Ich knuddel dich… :)_

_One77: War das genug Spannung? *lach*_

_Hoenibii: Schön, dass es dich hierher verschlagen hat. Ja, das mit Dracos Sicht höre ich nicht selten. Allerdings wäre mir das hier wohl echt zu kompliziert geworden, da ich mir in dieser Story echt nen ziemlich undurchsichtiges Exemplar gestrickt habe… Ich versuche mein Glück aber gerade am Epilog… Mal sehen, wie weit es fruchtet.. ;)_


	19. Ach ja?

**Epilog – **„Ach ja?"

Sein Gegenüber redete von unsinnigen Lebensweisheiten und –Plänen, während sie viel zu viel Wein trank, ihre Redseligkeit zunahm und ihre Zunge mit jedem Schluck schwerer wurde. Das war deutlich hörbar, aber er konnte ihr eh seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich folgen. Ob das allerdings eher an ihrem schweren, französischen Akzent oder doch am Alkohol lag, vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen.

Das Blondchen kicherte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Dies Famil ist so fruchtbar groß", lachte sie unbeholfen und wirbelte herum, um in den Raum hineinzuzeigen.

Der Raum, der mehr eine Anreihung verschiedener Räume war, die man magisch verdoppelt und verbunden hatte, und der – für seine Verhältnisse – eher einer Scheune als einem Wohnraum glich. Doch die Sessel, Tische und Stühle, die überall herumstanden, zeugten davon, dass hier wohl tatsächlich jemand lebte.

„Sie sind wie die Ratten", erwiderte er spöttisch und warf einigen der Gäste, die allesamt erbärmlich waren, einen herablassenden Blick zu.

Warum war er eigentlich hier?

Warum hatte er keinen besseren Grund gefunden, um heute nicht zu kommen? Oder auch: Warum hatte er sich von Granger dazu _überreden_ lassen zu kommen?

Wahrscheinlich, weil es weniger Überredungskunst gewesen war, die sie angewandt hatte, als hinterhältigste Erpressung. Seit wann fiel er auf dergleichen bloß rein? Er hatte sich niemals einfach so überreden lassen. Im Grunde ließ er sich aber, seit seiner Kindheit und Jugend, nur noch zu sehr Wenigem überreden.

Nicht einmal seine Eltern vermochten es mehr, ihm wirklich _Respekt_ einzuflößen. Nicht mehr auf die Weise jedenfalls, zu der sie es früher vermocht hatten.

Blondchen, deren Name er vergessen hatte – die der _mal-wieder-trächtigen_ Blonden im Türrahmen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah – sah ihn an, als hätte sie weder seine Aussage, noch seinen Sarkasmus verstanden.

Und wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihre Sprache nur eher dürftig beherrschte, hatte sie das wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls, soviel war mehr als nur offensichtlich.

„Ja, sind sie", sagte Draco nickend und nippte an seinem Wein.

Wiesel hatte ihm tatsächlich Bier angeboten, war das zu fassen?

Nicht, dass er Bier nicht mochte. Und es war auch nicht der Fall, dass es ihn noch niemals zuvor vollkommen hatte abstürzen lassen. Es hatte das eine oder andere Mal gegeben, wo er an unbekannten Orten oder mit unbekannten Personen an seiner Seite erwacht war. Teilweise am nächsten Morgen, manchmal auch erst am nächsten Mittag.

Merlin sei Dank waren alle Unbekannte bisher wenigstens weiblich gewesen – wenn auch nicht unbedingt ansehnlich. Darum ging es aber gerade nicht.

Heute hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, etwas Besseres zu verlangen. Es hatte Weasleys hässlichen Wangen gerötet und Grangers Augen wütend funkeln lassen. Wahrscheinlich musste er es später büßen. Aber vielleicht hatte er Glück, und es würde eine ihrer bittersüßen Vergeltungen werden.

„Es ist so…", lächelte sie verlegen und sah ihn an, „hier." Ihre Augen waren verdächtig trüb.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Spärlich, spartanisch oder ärmlich? Oh ja, das ist es." Mit diesen Worten prostete er ihr zu, nahm einen Schluck und versuchte sich abzuwenden.

Es war mittlerweile sein dritter Versuch. Doch wieder machte sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ahm…", entwischte es ihrer Kehle hörbar verwirrt.

Er konnte regelrecht das geflüsterte `Ich verstehe nicht`hören, obwohl sie dieses Mal nicht sprach. Stattdessen lächelte sie tatsächlich beinahe etwas albern und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein… einen verdammt großen.

Merlin, sie war schlimmer als Granger, wenn sie sich _ein Gläschen gönnte_.

Und Besagte stand auch plötzlich wieder hinter ihm, ohne dass er es erwartet hatte. Aus tiefdunklen Augen musterte sie erst ihn und dann das anstrengende Blondchen, das sich immer noch an ihr Glas klammerte, als könnte sie es vorm drohenden Ertrinken bewahren.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", zischte er und funkelte sie an, „unser Deal war, dass du mich in diesem Rattenloch nicht alleine lässt."

Ihre braunen Augen verdunkelten sich. „Es ließ sich nicht ändern."

Draco lachte bitter und machte sich daran das dumme Blondchen zurückzulassen. "Deal ist Deal."

„Gabrielle", flüsterte Granger entschuldigend und schien ihm dann zu folgen. „Genau, da du dich ja immer an jeden Deal hältst."

Gemeinsam durchschritten sie das stinkende und beengende Zimmer. Überall standen alte Möbel und schäbige Dekorationsgegenstände herum. Zudem tummelten sich schlechte Bilder auf jedem Schrank und auf jeder Kommode. Auf manchen schaute der oder die Fotografierte nur ziemlich unvorteilhaft drein – auf manchen waren sie hingegen nicht einmal komplett zu sehen.

Neben einer Fotografie von Weasleys Mutter, welche sie nur verschwommen, und bis kurz über dem Haaransatz zeigte, blieb er grinsend stehen. „Ich habe mich bisher immer an jeden Deal gehalten, _Schatz_. Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier."

Granger runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Wie immer, wenn er sie so nannte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er sie nur so nannte, wenn er sie triezen wollte. Meistens benannten sie sich wie gehabt und versuchten sich ab und an daran, sich bei den Vornahmen zu nennen. Es funktionierte in _speziellen_ Momenten – jedoch nur in denen der sanfteren Natur.

Wenn es etwas härter zuging, funktioniert es mittelst Nachnamen einfach besser. Warum auch immer. Aber, wenigstens hatten sie es relativ schnell ohne _Unterstützung_ in den Laken geschafft. Ohne _jegliche_ Unterstützung versteht sich.

Dennoch holten sie die kleinen Pillen, die er nicht etwa, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte, aus einem Muggelalchemieladen erworben hatte, sondern laut Granger in einem _Asia Store_, ab und an, um alte Zeiten aufleben zu lassen. Dummerweise handelte es sich nicht um das Original, sodass sie tatsächlich jedes Mal zurück zu diesem Laden mussten, den Granger offensichtlich alles andere, als mochte.

Zu Beginn hatte sie angeblich nicht nachvollziehen können, wie er ein solches Etablissement mit einem ernst zu nehmenden Geschäft für hochmoderne Muggelwaren verwechseln konnte. Aber, was wusste er schon von Muggelorten?

Nichts…

Soviel, wie Granger offensichtlich vom Unterschied zwischen einer Beziehung und einer bedingungslosen Affäre wusste. Genau auf solches hatten sie sich zu Beginn _dieser Sache_, die rund zwei Wochen nach Grangers Überleben begonnen hatte, geeinigt. Heute lebten sie beinahe gemeinsam in diesem Rattenloch, was sie Wohnung nannte.

Aber es hatte was. Vor allem diese neue Art von Muggel-Flimmerkasten, der ihnen auch schon gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Natürlich nicht nur dann, wenn sie alte Zeiten aufleben lassen wollten.

Merlin, alte Zeiten?

Es war gerade mal über ein Jahr her, dass der Lockenschopf an seiner Seite seinen zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatten sie ihn in diesem Jahr alleine gefeiert. Zu zweit bei einem Fass Wein, ein paar gepanschten blauen Pillen und auf dem Boden vor dem Flimmerkasten. Im Anschluss hatten sie die Feierlichkeiten jedoch im Schlafzimmer fortgesetzt. Bei voller Zimmerbeleuchtung, was Granger alles andere, als gut hieß.

Allerdings wollte er sie dabei ansehen können, weshalb sie begonnen hatte, Kerzen anzuzünden, damit er sie dabei wenigstens nicht dem „gleißenden Tageslicht aussetzte." Er hatte es albern gefunden und konnte nicht nachvollziehen-

„Das war kein Deal, _Herzchen_", zischte sie und Draco funkelte sie an.

Er missbilligte es nicht nur, wenn sie ihn so nannte – er verabscheute es.

„An alltägliche Deals hältst du dich eher selten", zeterte sie weiter.

„Zu-", begann er, doch das alberne Wiesel kam ihm dazwischen.

Wie ein wilder Bär schob er sich mit angeschwollener Brust und roten Ohren zwischen ihn und das Objekt seiner _Begierde. _

„Belästigt er dich, Mione?", fragte er zischend und blickte Draco dabei herausfordernd an.

Natürlich waren seine Blicke nicht freundlich. Das waren die Blicke der Wenigsten, die sie ansahen, wenn sie zusammen durch die Straßen gingen. Dabei gingen sie weder albernen Ritualen wie Händchenhalten nach, wie sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit kosten oder gar küssten. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie nebeneinander die Straße überquerten und sich gegebenenfalls ansahen, waren für die Anderen scheinbar drastisch genug, um die Nase zu rümpfen.

Im Grunde war es ihm egal… Jedenfalls zu Beginn dieser Sache, die über die ersten Treffen und Abendessen eigentlich zu einem gelegentlichen Techtelmechtel werden sollte, aber letztendlich doch darin endete, dass ohne Granger einfach alles leer und langweilig war.

Was wäre sein Apartment zum Beispiel ohne ihre zerfledderten Bücher, die sie ständig bei ihm vergas? Oder sein Schrank ohne ihre abscheuliche Schlafbekleidung, die teilweise fast schon Lumpen glich. Er musste sie verführen, damit sie sie nicht anzog.

Nicht, dass ihn das störte.

Allerdings störten ihn die Blicke. Neuerdings und es schien stärker zu werden. Manchmal redete er sich ein, dass das vergehen würde. Dass er es wieder verdrängen können würde, sobald _diese Sache_ endete. Doch er bekam zunehmend ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er an ein mögliches Ende dachte.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eher in bedenkliche Richtungen verlief, als dass es zu enden schien.

„Ron", knurrte Granger und schob den Rotschopf grob beiseite, „er ist mein Lebenspartner."

Draco lachte bitter und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was bist du denn sonst?"

Er öffnete den Mund und atmete tief durch. Das war eine gute Frage. Er musste zugeben, er wusste es selber nicht mehr. Er fragte sich ähnliche Dinge nicht selten selber. Neuerdings…

Was auch immer es war, war egal. Das zählte nicht. Denn es zählte das, was sie waren. Und es fühlte sich gut an… und richtig. Was immer Andere auch denken mochten – und egal wie oft sein Vater die Drohung der Enterbung, die er ständig aussprach, wenn er ihn sah, ansprach -, es änderte nichts daran.

Zudem hatte seine Mutter begonnen, sehr vorsichtig nach Granger zu fragen. Es waren sehr subtile Fragen, die er nicht immer fassen konnte. Doch sie zeugten von so etwas wie erster Akzeptanz und zaghaftem Interesse. Falls dies wirklich der Fall war, würde sein Vater ihrem Beispiel irgendwann folgen – wenn auch eher auf lang, als auf kurz.

Granger funkelte ihn mit diesen tiefdunklen, braunen Augen an, die durch ihn hindurchzublicken schienen. Und beinahe meinte er, ihren Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. Vielleicht täuschte er sich, aber er täuschte sich beinahe nie.

Also zuckte er schelmisch mit den Schultern.

„Ach ja", fluchte sie tatsächlich mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und wandte sich ab.

Draco setzte an, um ihr zu folgen, doch Weasley kam ihm zuvor und stieß ihn zurück. Der ehemalige Slytherin blickte fast schon etwas überrascht zu diesem auf.

„Lass sie ihn Ruhe", schnaufte Wiesel.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Darauf hast du nur gewartet, richtig?" Er lachte bitter, als er Potter erblickte, der sie ebenfalls skeptisch musterte. „Ich verbessere mich: ihr alle."

„Was meinst du?"

Ein Augenrollen. „Dass sie ganz offensichtlich wütend auf mich ist und ihr mich achtkantig aus ihrem Leben werfen könnt."

Wiesel runzelte die Stirn. „Wir wollen nur das, was Mione will."

Über Weasleys Schulter hinweg bedachte ihn seine bessere Hälfte mit diesem Blick, der ihm sagte, dass er endlich seinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen sollte. Denn so war es immer, wenn sie eines ihrer Spielchen spielten.

Die Spielchen, die ihn hatte so enden lassen. Mit ihr…

Und sie beide waren gute und begeisterte Spieler. Aber, vielleicht funktionierte es deshalb so gut? Vielleicht waren sie nur deshalb, vor all diesen Monaten in dieser vermaledeiten Nacht, in diese Situation geraten. Eine Situation, die Granger beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte.

Natürlich hätte er es damals nicht zugegeben, doch er hatte gespielt – jedoch auf eine andere Art und Weise. Was er bezweckt hatte, war ihm heute noch nicht klar, doch er hatte es ebenso wenig _so_ enden lassen wollen, wie in ihrem Tod.

Granger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm diesen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie ihr schönes Kleid ausziehen und gegen eines ihre abscheulichen Nachtoutfits austauschen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht endlich kam.

„Hör zu Weasley, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Zwischen uns hat sich einiges geändert, aber keiner von uns verlangt, dass ihr es versteht."

„Wir sollen es nur akzeptieren", zischte der Rotschopf.

Draco musste grinsen. Das waren eindeutig Grangers Worte.

„Ganz genau", antwortete er und schob sich an Weasley vorbei, um zu seiner wartenden Was-auch-immer zu gehen. Dessen Gesicht entspannte und verdunkelte sich zugleich, als sie ihn kommen sah.

Allerdings kam Wiesel ihnen erneut dazwischen – was Draco kurz abwägen ließ, wie waghalsig es wohl wäre, Weasleby zu sagen, dass er ihnen gerade mindestens den besten _Fick_ seit fast einer Woche versaute. Wenn nicht sogar den Besten, seit einem Monat.

Nicht dass die anderen schlecht gewesen wären. Aber manchmal war es eben etwas anderes. Und er hatte das Gefühl, das dieser Abend im Kreise ihrer _Lieben,_ zu dem er sie zum ersten Mal begleitet hatte, es zu etwas anderem machen konnte.

Doch zum einen war das wohl eine ziemlich schlechte Idee… zum anderen kam ihm seine Liebste zuvor, die tatsächlich etwas plötzlich neben ihnen erschien und ihn am Arm packte.

„Ron, es war ein schöner Abend, aber wir gehen", sagte sie und zerrte Draco an sich heran.

Er prallte gegen sie, spürte ihre weichen Rundungen, die das dünne Kleidchen kaum zu verbergen vermochte, und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, welches wohl auch Weasley nicht übersehen konnte.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und rümpfte erneut die Nase. „Was willst du bloß von ihm?"

Merlin, nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion. Sie hatten sie wohl beide schon mehr als einmal führen müssen. Würden sie jemals damit aufhören können?

Wahrscheinlich nicht…

Aber, vielleicht machte auch das den besonderen Reiz dieser Sache aus. Wer wusste das schon?

Ein Seufzen neben ihm und eine federleichte Hand schob sich unter sein Jackett. „Frag lieber ihn, was er von mir will?"

Draco und das hässliche Wiesel legten die Stirn in Falten. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er besser schweigen sollte, wenn er heute nicht doch in seiner Wohnung schlafen wollte.

„Sein Jackett", kicherte sie, „das halte ich nämlich seit Monaten gefangen."

Weasleys Augen verengten sich. Nicht aus Argwohn, sondern ganz eindeutig aufgrund seiner Verwirrtheit. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Anders als Granger, die ihrem besten Freund zunickte und Draco überraschend zielstrebig aus der Wohnung und schließlich über die Straße zum nächsten Apparierpunkt zerrte.

Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder. Täglich aufs Neue, doch es scherrte ihn nicht. Irgendwie machte es _diese Sache_ besonders, dass er sie jeden Tag aufs Neue erleben konnte, und sie dennoch mit jeder Stunde vertrauer wurde.

„Übrigens: Fantastische Bilder", konnte er sich einen letzten Hieb zum Abschied nicht verkneifen, als er ihr mehr oder weniger aus der Tür _folgte_.

Sie zerrte so fest an seiner Hand, dass er weder den Türrahmen rechtzeitig sehen konnte, noch Weasleys dummes Gesicht. Binnen weniger Sekunden ließen sie die Party und das schäbige Wohnhaus hinter sich und taumelten gemeinsam auf die Straße.

Draußen starrte hingegen niemand, da es ich hier wenigstens zum Teil um ein Muggelgebiet handelte – und in diesen starrte einfach niemand. Warum auch, sie kannten weder ihn noch Granger und auch nicht die Umstände, die sie so _besonders_ machten. Einer der Gründe, warum sie sich immer häufiger in diesen aufhielten. Und langsam aber sicher lernte er gewisse Dinge, wirklich zu schätzen.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann also auch einen Asia Store von einem Muggelalchemieladen unterscheiden können. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Es scherrte ihn ebenso wenig, wie die Jugendlichen, die lüstern auf Grangers nackten Beine starrten, die aufgrund der Kälte eine leichte Gänsehaut zierten. Sie hatte ihre Jacke vergessen…

Allerdings würde er den Teufel tun, und sie darauf hinweisen.

„Apropos mein Jackett. Granger, meinst du ich bekomme es jemals zurück?", flüsterte er zynisch in die Nacht hinein.

Es war beinahe eine Nacht wie die, die das alles ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

„Nein", sagte sie knapp.

Sie spielte ebenso wenig, wie sie sich die Zeit nahm, ihn auch nur ansatzweise anzusehen. Normalerweise triezte sie ihn mit Aussagen wie der, dass sie sein Jackett dazu brauchte, es den _billigen Kopien_ – wie er sie nannte – kurzzeitig überzuziehen, die sie angeblich ständig sah, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren.

Natürlich wussten sie beide, dass das nicht wirklich zutraf – vor allem, da sie in letzter Zeit wirklich ständig zusammen waren.

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig", spottete er feixend.

Sie lachte. „Bilde dir darauf mal nicht zu viel ein, _mein Lieber_."

„Das tue ich doch immer", flüsterte er, als sie ihn um eine der Ecken zog, „nicht unbegründet, wie ich finde."

Granger schwieg und zerrte ihn an einigen Mülltonnen vorbei, bis sie schließlich in einen kleinen Hinterhof abbogen. Dort verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen.

„Hast du dich mal wieder verlaufen, _Schatz_?", spottete er und sah sich zugegeben ein wenig irritiert um. Das hier war definitiv kein registrierter Apparierpunkt, wie sie seit der Reformation vor fünf Jahren genutzt werden mussten.

Er kam aber nicht dazu, dies anzumerken. Dann Granger wirbelte herum, drängte ihn mehrere Schritte zurück und presste ihn an eine eiskalte Hauswand. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen – entspannte sich aber, als er sich an die Kälte in seinem Rücken gewöhnt hatte.

Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er sie an den Hüften packte und an sich zog. „Wie schade, ich habe uns extra einen Film ausgeliehen."

Ihr Gesicht kam näher und auch ihre Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. „Mir ist heute nicht nach _Filmen_ zumute."

„Ach ja? Nach was dann?", triezte er sie.

Ihre Hand schob sich zwischen sie und sie sah ihn einfach wortlos an, während sie sie tiefer wandern ließ.

Oh ja, Granger überraschte ihn immer wieder. Und er hatte das Gefühl, das sie ihn zukünftig immer wieder aufs Neue überraschen würde.

Und der Gedanke daran scherrte ihn rein gar nicht. Er wusste es zu schätzen…

***Final Fin***

_

* * *

_

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich mal wieder. Dieses Mal habe ich aber erst einmal nur den Epilog von *Sleep* im Gepäck. Das nächste Chapter von *Dark Kiss* ist zurzeit leider noch nicht fertig. Ich denke aber, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern sollte.

_Gut. Hiermit lassen wir diese Geschichte hinter uns. Und was soll ich nun sagen, außer noch einmal Danke an alle, die diese Geschichte bis hierher begleitet haben? Wahrscheinlich kann ich nicht viel mehr sagen… Also: DANKE! Und dabei belasse ich es an dieser Stelle auch…_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Das ich gar nicht romantisch bin, habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin nur sehr streng, was Romantik angeht. Denn wenn es kitschig wird, mag ich es halt nicht mehr… ;)_

_LW: Ja… Das habe ich mir auch gedacht… *lach*_

_Sunnylein: Macht nix… Ich freue mich, wenn letztendlich ne Rückmeldung kommt. Wann die kommt, ist mir mittlerweile echt egal.. :)_

_Anna: Ja, war wirklich lustig. Aber, ihr kennt mich ja. Ich arbeite mal wieder bereits an was Neuem. Da ich aber zurzeit eher langsam bin, dauert es sicher noch, bis diese Story an den Start geht. Soviel sei aber verraten, es ist ne Scorp Rose Story… mehr dazu kommt aber zukünftig noch bei Dark…_

_Lalilu: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat… ;)_

_Windspiel: Naja, *gesund* bin ich auch jetzt noch nicht. Das dauert bei sowas ne Weile. Aber ich habe fast keine Schmerzen mehr. Daher ist es jetzt erträglich… :) Du hast übrigens recht. Es heißt tatsächlich Revue passieren oder aber mindestens revuepassieren (wobei das keine offiziell angenommene Schreibweise ist). Eigentlich wusste ich das auch mal… lach Das muss ich bei Gelegenheit mal ändern… ist nur gerade nicht möglich, da ich das Chap hier auf dem PC nicht habe. _

_Die-na: Ja, das wusste ich auch nicht… ;) *lach* Und ja… ich und Happy Endings… Du kennst mich da ja… ich denke aber, letztendlich ist es ein gutes Zwischending geworden. :)_


End file.
